United Heroes Adventures: Edge of Time
by KingFrancisX
Summary: The battle against a dark future has begun. When the timeline has been suddenly altered, it's up to Amazing Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2099, and the friends from their respective eras to correct a timestream gone awry and prevent a catastrophic future brought on by the early and untimely deaths of Peter Parker, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Ruby Rose.
1. Main Character Bios

_Main Characters Bio_

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Title Screen**

**Team Amazing**

**Peter Parker (Amazing Spider-Man)**

Age: 20

Costume: Spider-Armor Mk. IV

Weapon: Web Wispon

Semblance (altered timeline): Hyper-Sense – Enhances his speed and Spider-Sense to automatically react to any threat and perform seamless counters for a short time

Occupation: College student, adventurer, freelance photographer, research assistant

Group Affiliation: Avengers, Horizon Labs, Daily Bugle, Empire State University, Alchemax (altered timeline)

Description: The hero of New Vale that protects the city with his amazing arachnid abilities and spectacular quips. After history was altered thanks to Walker Sloan, Peter Parker was recruited into Alchemax (because Sloan had a personal interest in him) in exchange for a free ride at ESU, performing groundbreaking internship work at the company. Though hesitant to assist Miguel after learning he's living the wrong life, Peter still puts on his classic costume to do what he does best: saving people and cracking jokes.

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

Age: 18

Occupation: Adventurer

Group Affiliation: Freedom Fighters

Description: The world's fastest supersonic hedgehog sports an attitude and a sarcastic grin. Sonic's history didn't change much when the timeline was altered. He continues his never-ending war with Dr. Eggman, but always finds the time to participate in Alchemax-sponsored charity races. When he heard from Silver that the timeline has changed, Sonic speeds off to find the villain responsible and set things right.

**Ruby Rose**

Age: 18

Weapon: Crescent Wispon

Semblance: Petal Burst – allows her to dash with an inhuman speed in whatever direction she chooses, often leaving trails of rose petals in her wake

Occupation: Huntress-in-training, adventurer, student

Group Affiliation: Beacon Academy, Team RWBY, Avengers, Alchemax (altered timeline)

Description: The young scarlet huntress that leads her own team against the forces of evil and schoolwork. In this altered timeline, Alchemax is Beacon's benefactor and has chosen students like Ruby in a program to test out new Alchemax-created weapons, which left her shocked and super-excited. Things get even more shocking for Ruby when she learned the timeline was altered by Walker Sloan. And how did she learn this? From her great-granddaughter from the future, Summer Rose Jr., of course!

**Team 2099**

**Miguel O'Hara (Spider-Man 2099)**

Age: N/A

Costume: 2099 White Suit

Occupation: Adventurer, geneticist

Group Affiliation: Alchemax (2099)

Description: The new Spider-Man that protects the future of 2099 from the corporate iron grip of Alchemax. A reluctant crusader at first, Miguel slowly came to realize the truth that Peter Parker learned much earlier in his career: that he had a responsibility to use his power for the greater good. And good timing too after his rival, Walker Sloan, traveled back in time and found Alchemax much earlier than originally established, changing the whole timestream. As one of the few unaffected by the new timeline, it's up to him and his allies to re-correct history.

**Silver the Hedgehog**

Age: 17

Occupation: Adventurer

Group Affiliation: None

Description: Silver is a time-traveling hedgehog hailing from 200 years into the future, protecting history with his psychokinesis. He was recruited by Miguel when he learned of Sloan's intentions to change history, which will greatly affect Silver's era if they don't do anything about it. Though he can be rather reckless, he intends to continue fighting for a peaceful world.

**Summer Rose Jr.**

Age: N/A

Weapon: Scarlet Eclipse – A pair of energy kamas that can transform into dual-pistols or combine into an energy double bladed scythe

Semblance: Spatial Distortion – capable of distorting space to teleport in a short range or increase the damage of her attacks

Occupation: Huntress, Summer Maiden, professor, adventurer

Group Affiliation: Beacon Academy (2099)

Description: The great-granddaughter of the legendary Huntress from the Heroic Age, Ruby Rose. Summer is almost the splitting image of her grandmother and her mother, the original Summer Rose, even down to having Silver Eyes and similar personalities. Summer is a strong-minded young woman who looks out for her friends and is always the first to help. She's not above making jokes and quips at times, a trait passed down from her great-aunt, Yang Xiao Long. Following in her grandmother's footsteps, Summer became a Huntress, although she never revealed her relation, not wanting to put under the pressure of living up to any expectations. Shortly after the Convergence merged their worlds, she became quick best friends with Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man of 2099, due to stories of the original Spider-Man passed down from her grandmother. Their first team-up adventure involved stopping the creation of a Bio-engineered Grimm army created by Alchemax before they rampaged through Nueva Vale. It was also during that time when Summer was randomly chosen as the next Summer Maiden after the previous one died during the Convergence. With these new powers and with the timeline at stake, Summer vows to be her own best Huntress that'll make her ancestor proud.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: The Spider-Verse Saga continues with the beginning of **_**Edge of Time**_**! I always like writing these "Character Bio" chapters. A good way to keep everyone up-to-date with old characters, and especially with the new, original character to the series, Summer Rose Jr. (or also can be called, Summer 2099), Ruby Rose's descendant in 2099. Summer 2099's appearance striking resembles Ruby's dead mother, Summer, just with more red accents on her clothing in case you're wondering what she looks like. And Miguel's back to wearing his "2099 White Suit" for this adventure. Gotta give that costume some more love after its brief introduction towards the end of **_**Ends of the Earth**_**. Look forward to the short, but dramatic prologue coming soon.**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	2. Prologue: An Unwilling Witness to Death

_Prologue: An Unwilling Witness to an Execution_

**Unknown Location**

Death. It is the inevitable outcome for all living creatures in the universe. Only time will tell if it's a sickness or an enemy that brings you at death's door. It doesn't matter how strong you are. How many of you there are. Death is coming. There is no changing destiny. But there still remains one question: What happens after we die? In the case of these three special individuals, we're about to find out.

"Eddie! Eddie Brock! LISTEN TO ME!" The battle-damaged Spider-Man shouts from within a mysterious gateway room, fighting for his very life as shown with the tears on his nanotech costume.

His arch-rival, the Lethal Protector known to the world as Anti-Venom, stands across from him before a mysterious portal device that leads into an unknown world. The symbiotic anti-hero snarls, charging at his rival with a massive, Hulk-like physique as he furiously grabs the webhead by the body, jumping into the air to violently slam him on the ground, swinging a fist on his face. The monster was about to slam his fists on his chest, but Spider-Man wasn't going to let that happen and kick him away before standing back up.

"Eddie! This…This isn't you!" Spider-Man said, trying to convince his rival to stop this madness before it is too late.

Anti-Venom growls while clenching on his head as if he has a headache that he cannot fight against, _**"No…Choice…" **_He responded, failing to struggle what's going on in his mind as he confronts Spider-Man for what might be their final battle.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Fighting Anti-Venom**

Anti-Venom growls like any monstrous beast while throwing his numerous tendrils forward to attack Spider-Man. Though a little weakened, the webslinger still has the amazing speed and reflexes of a spider to hop off the tendrils and swerve through them in order to land a strong punch on his rival, then several more punches that were quickly blocked by a symbiote shield, which was used to bash Spider-Man away.

"_**Those 'alien' Web Shooters you use are crushed. You have nothing that can harm me…" **_Anti-Venom proclaims, as it sounds like he has crushed Spidey's Web Wispon that uses the Wisps' power earlier in this dramatic fight.

"I can still spin my own webs!" Luckily, Spidey can still use his organic webbing to repeatedly strike his enemy with a few powerful blows from his makeshift web hammer, delivering a decent uppercut with his weapon before bouncing off the monster's body. "Eddie! You're not a killer anymore! Don't you get it? YOU'RE NOT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND!" Spider-Man speaks to his rival, desperately wanting him to stop from making the biggest mistake in history.

Anti-Venom refuses to listen to even a single word from his rival and continues on the offensive chasing him around the chamber. _**"You're too slow to get away!" **_Brock claims, preparing to make a dash ferocious dash for the webhead.

'_We'll see about that!' _Peter thought, taking a stance in place preparing for Brock's charge. His entire body starts radiating a mixed red-and-blue glow as he activates his "Hyper-Sense" Semblance, enhancing his spider-speed and spider-sense to an amazing degree. When Anti-Venom charges at him with a ferocious claw strike, Spider-Man automatically dodges his attack, moving so fast he's leaving behind several afterimages. Anti-Venom trips onto the ground since he wasn't expecting him to use his Hyper-Sense, _'Thank you, Hyper-Sense. But my Aura's so drained, I can't keep using it much longer.' _Peter said in his thoughts, losing the energy to continuously use his Semblance in this prolonged battle.

"_**You're not the only one with a Semblance." **_Anti-Venom proclaims while standing back up. _**"Remember mine? The ability to absorb others and keep them within myself. Like my 'Sym Wisp Powers'?" **_Anti-Venom uses his awakened "Sym Semblance" to utilize the Laser Wisp absorbed into his body, mutating his right arm into a cannon that fires a deadly laser that blows back the wallcrawler onto the ground in pain.

"Guys…I could really use some backup right about now. Things aren't looking good…" Spider-Man grunts in pain, requesting assistance from his two other friends that are fighting their own battles in this mysterious chamber.

Near the webslinger, another intense battle between rivals have long commenced to the death through a spectacular display of speed. A blue blur clashes with a yellowish-orange blur with great speeds that exceed the sound barrier, fighting from the ground into the air while moving so fast they appear to be teleporting, and with neither combatant holding anything back. After another quick clash, the blue blur is revealed to be Sonic the Hedgehog, looking a little banged up and panting heavily from his fight.

"Wish I could help, but you know how stubborn this guy is…" Sonic pants heavily while glaring at his powerful equal from across the room, which appears to be none other than the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog.

Both hedgehogs share with each other an intense scowling glare, then in an instant, are using their respective Boosts to ram into each other, using all their power in an attempt to push the other hedgehog away. "Shadow! I don't want to fight you! Not like this! There's still a chance we can fix this!" Sonic pleads with his rival to stop whatever's compelling him to fight.

Shadow grunts from a similar headache to Anti-Venom but quickly ignores it during their clash, "You KNEW this was coming, but YOUR stubbornness blinded you as always!" The black hedgehog puts in a little more strength to kick Sonic out of his boost and knock him away, "It is too late to fix this. One of us is going to fall...and it'll be YOU!" Shadow claims as he jumps into the air firing several Chaos Spears down at his arch-rival. Sonic quickly dodges the energy bolts with all his speed, bouncing around the room to deliver a diving Spin Attack that smashes Shadow into the wall.

Sonic takes a quick breather to recover, which only lasted a second as Shadow immediately bursts out from the wall, exploding with chaos energy. The black hedgehog hovers in the air before his shocked rival while surrounded in d red chaos energy, having entered his Chaos Boost Mode that multiples his already destructive powers to a deadlier degree.

"Perfect…As if everything wasn't bad enough already…" Sonic scowls, exhausted as he's losing the strength to keep fighting but continues to fight regardless.

"You're telling me?!" Nearby, Ruby Rose is also seen fighting for her life in the gateway. The young Huntress relentlessly dodges with all her skills from the insane amount of fireballs being thrown at her from her arch-rival. This mysterious fire woman flies around the air chasing Ruby with her fireballs unleashed from her hands, before slamming her fiery fist to the ground that unleashes a flaming shockwave that knocks the hero off her feet. The mystery woman stands up from the crater she formed from her punch, revealing she is bonded to a red and black symbiote similar to Anti-Venom, but surrounded with an intense fiery aura as her menacing symbiote eyes are glowing with the flames.

A weakened Ruby pants from this battle with this woman she knows all too well, glaring intensely at the anti-hero before her. This crimson woman also seems to be suffering the same mind-numbing headache like Anti-Venom and Shadow was, having a hard time controlling herself for a brief moment until her angry gaze sets on the huntress standing across from her. "First Salem, now this?! I know we have our differences, but you CAN'T go along with this! You KNOW this! Regain control of yourself, Cinder!" Ruby reasoned, trying to speak with the symbiote-bonded Cinder Fall, who is also working on the same side as Anti-Venom and Shadow for a very strange reason.

"_**Don't talk to me as if you know me. I chose the name 'Toxin' for a reason. I am poisoned to power to prove my dominance to all my enemies! Including you …" **_Cinder struggles with her own mind for a second there, while creating a sword made from her fiery symbiote to rush towards Ruby to fight with. Ruby charges at the same speed as her while holding her Crescent Wispon is in its Scythe Mode. They strike at each other with a flurry of vicious strikes, eventually clashing. Cinder was able to kick the young Huntress into the air and quickly morph her arms into rapid-firing tendril strikes to attack her, but Ruby was able to dodge most of them using her Semblance. Cinder quickly gets enraged from this action and decides to unleash a deadly fire blast fired from a forming clawed mouth on her mask. Ruby wasn't expecting that type of devilish attack from her and almost gets burnt to a crisp as a consequence, falling to the ground in mortal danger.

"This isn't looking too good…Don't know how we can keep this up…" Ruby weakly wonders if any of them are going to survive this extreme fight against their rivals.

'_Don't give up, grandmother! Keep fighting! Try to buy us a little more time!' _A mysterious woman is somehow telepathically talking to Ruby from someplace else and encourages her not to give up, referring to Ruby as this person's "grandmother."

"I'm trying, Summer…" Ruby replies to her "granddaughter" called Summer, a woman that shares the same name as Ruby's deceased mother, Summer Rose. But who is this second Summer, and how is she talking to her?

Ruby gains the strength to get back up to continue her losing battle with Toxin with everything she has left at her disposal, but their battle is quickly intercepted when Spider-Man landed on his little sis after he was violently thrown by Anti-Venom. "Urgh…Pete?! Please tell me you have a plan…? We're getting creamed out here!" Ruby asks her friend for a plan that'll save them from death if this battle prolongs any longer.

"Working on it…Just need time to gather my thoughts!" Spidey replied.

Unfortunately for them, Anti-Venom won't give them the time to form any plan that'll save the day as usual and prepares the technique that'll bring them one step closer to their demise, _**"Let me drain the radiation from you, and the Aura from the girl!" **_Brock wraps the tendrils from his fingertips on Spider-Man and Ruby, pulling them closer to his unbreakable grasp so he could start draining away the powers that makes them so unique and difficult to kill.

"We're not boarding this drain, Eddie, 'cause you're not the engineer driving it right now." Spider-Man jokes, as he and Ruby struggle to break free from his tendrils while their powers are being taken away from them.

'_Hang on, Parker! Just hold him off another few seconds! We're almost there!' _That voice speaking inside his head is his future counterpart from the year 2099, Spider-Man 2099, using future tech to somehow talk to him and the rest of Team Amazing from the future. Right now in 2099, Miguel is frantically swinging with all his speed inside a building to find a way to travel to the past and reach Team Amazing before it is too late. Alongside the future spider is Summer Rose, the woman that was speaking to Ruby earlier and the one who referred to her as her "grandmother". Not to be mistaken with Ruby's mother, this woman named Summer is actually her descendant from 2099, Ruby's great-granddaughter.

'_Sonic, what are you doing?! It sounds like the others need your help!' _Silver the Hedgehog speaks to the blue blur, as Silver is also racing alongside Miguel and Summer to find a way to the past and save Team Amazing.

"I'm a little busy at the moment, Silver! Shadow is relentless!" Sonic retorts while almost getting bombarded by equally ferocious and lightning-fast Homing Attacks coming from the enhanced Shadow to keep him at bay.

With Sonic too preoccupied handling Shadow's relentless assault, Anti-Venom was given enough time to completely drain the radiation away from Spider-Man's blood as well as Ruby's Aura, the two essentials that granted them their powers. Without them, the heroic duo has nothing more to offer to him as they are violently thrown away like common trash.

"My Aura…my Semblance…did he really…" A weakened Ruby was stuck in shocking disbelief that Anti-Venom stripped her of her Aura and Semblance permanently. She no longer has the extra defense protecting her body or the special ability to burst into high-speed petals. She is back to being a normal kid for the rest of her remaining life.

"Our…our powers…you…you can't…" Peter is absolutely livid, severely weakened to do next to nothing thanks to Brock cleaning the radiation that makes him Spider-Man. No more spider-powers. No more gadgets. Even the Spider-Armor Mk. IV he's wearing has become too damaged in the fight to be useful in any way anymore. He's just regular ol' Peter Parker, and he's not feeling good to what's going to happen.

"_**Of course I can. Don't drag this out!" **_Anti-Venom snarls while standing next to Cinder.

"_**This is the end of all that is. And we will be the ones that'll deliver you your fate!" **_Cinder holds in her hands Ruby's Crescent Wispon that she dropped earlier while Anti-Venom was draining them. With the flames of her symbiote, she slowly melts the weapon into glass before crushing it like so, effectively destroying Ruby's favorite weapon.

Ruby watched in horror and tears after Cinder destroyed her weapon, leaving the young huntress truly vulnerable, "My Crescent Wispon…NO!" She shouts.

The symbiotic duo stretches their own arms to brutally slam the depowered heroes with giant fists that must've broken a few of their ribs, now that their defensives are completely shattered. Meanwhile, Sonic won a clash against the chaos-enhanced Shadow with his Light Speed Attack only to see his friends in mortal danger at the hands of the symbiotes. "Guys! Hold on, I'm comi-!" Before Sonic could rush to his friends' aid, it was in that brief moment that he was distracted is what gave Shadow the edge in their brutal fight. The black hedgehog abuses Chaos Control to repeatedly teleport around Sonic, delivering a swift and ruthless beatdown that Sonic couldn't defend himself from at all.

Shadow kicks the weakened hedgehog onto his friends as he charges up his energy into his right hand. "Chaos Spear!" He rains down Chaos Spears like there's no tomorrow on Team Amazing as a whole, and doesn't stop until they were too weakened to move anymore.

**BGM End**

Sonic and Ruby are left incapacitated on the ground after Shadow's chaotic assault, slipping in and out of consciousness. Spider-Man tries standing up only to be violently slammed down and held at Anti-Venom's mercy, while Cinder and Shadow stand by the symbiote's side.

"Stand down. It's over." Shadow bluntly told the defeated heroes.

"_**This is the only way it could've ended." **_Cinder said.

"You guys…Had no reason…" Peter said to them, too weakened to move or to do anything else but talk.

"_**We didn't need a reason…Other than to make it easier to kill you and your friends!" **_Anti-Venom responded.

"Is there…really nothing else we can do…" Ruby asks her friends before lying face first unconscious, as she never thought the day would come she'd die like this.

Sonic weakly chuckles with a smile on his face, ready to face what fate will deliver to him in a few seconds, "Hehehe…At the very least…we gave it our all…" He smiles before falling unconscious as well.

"O'hara…Looks like you guys called it." Peter said to his future counterpart before he was punched into unconsciousness by Anti-Venom.

Team Amazing are knocked out unconscious, completely vulnerable at the mercy of their seemingly evil rivals. It is time the book of their rivalries to finally close at the hands of these anti-heroes gone bad. Shadow forms a Chaos Spear shaped like an actual spear that he can hold in his hand, staring at the defeated Sonic. Cinder uses her symbiote to create a sword that she holds in her hand, glaring at the defeated Ruby.

"_**Let's finish this now!" **_And at last, Anti-Venom morphs his right hand into a piercing blade while scowling at the body of his unconscious rival, Spider-Man.

All three anti-heroes jump at the same time towards their respective rival to put the decisive end to their rivalries once and for all, permanently. Meanwhile in the future, Team 2099 has reached their own gateway room with the portal that should send them to the past. They just need to make sure of one thing before they jump in.

'_Sonic, what's going on back there?! Sonic?! Can you hear me?!' _Silver shouts, as he gets the chilling thought something drastic happened in the past.

'_Grandmother! Grandma Ruby! C'mon, say something! ANYTHING! Please, don't tell me…!' _Summer shouts, fearing the worst for her great-grandmother.

'_Parker! Parker, are you there?! PETER! PETERRRRRRRRRRRR!' _Miguel yells his name out aloud at the top of his lungs. Hoping. Praying the worst didn't come to his friends in the past.

But unfortunately, it was too late. By the time Miguel's team arrived in the past, the battle was already over, and before any of them knew it, they were holding the corpses of some of the greatest heroes in this era. Silver holding the body of Sonic the Hedgehog. Summer holding the body of Ruby Rose. And Miguel holding the body of the world's greatest hero, the Amazing Spider-Man. Each of them silently grieving over their untimely deaths. Questioning themselves of everything that has transpired. Why the likes of Anti-Venom, Shadow, and Cinder killed them when they were more or less on the side of justice?

There is no past without Spider-Man and his two friends. There is no future without their legends. There is no present without these heroes. So the question is: How did this happen? We'll have to go back. Not back to the past. But back to the future.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: What a great way to start a new story by killing off the three main characters. A lot of you might be wondering just what the heck is going on. Why the heck is Anti-Venom, Shadow, and Cinder suddenly villains when they were previously established as anti-heroes? Why does Peter have a new Semblance? Why are Team Amazing and Team 2099 working together from past and future respectively? Who the heck is Summer Rose 2099? Your questions and more will be answered in the following chapters. And if it isn't obvious enough, we're dealing with time travel again. Get ready for some timeless headaches.**

**Note: If you want a reminder of Anti-Venom's Semblance and what it can do, I'll keep it brief. His Semblance is "Absorption", allowing him to engulf a victim completely and gains their power and abilities. In this case, Brock has several Wisps stuck inside his body to use their powers as long as he chooses. Read **_**The Lost Continent **_**to see it in action some more. And also if you're wondering how Anti-Venom is capable stripping a person of their Aura/Semblance (even though Aura is described as "the manifestation of our soul"), that was also explained in **_**The Lost Continent**_**. Anti-Venom's powers were permanently enhanced after being exposed to the ISO-Emeralds' energies, giving his symbiote the power to not only cleanse any impurities, but also drain and take away Aura/Semblance forever.**

**Awesome dude: Dark Sonic already made an appearance in **_**God Mission **_**and was killed off in that story. He's not coming back.**

**Guest (from chapter 1): I don't see myself messing around BlazBlue. Couldn't care much about that series. Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2? Eh, who knows.**

**Issue 1 begins with: Earlier in the year 2099. Heroes of the future unite for time!**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	3. Issue 1: Things Fall Apart

_Issue 1: Things Fall Apart_

**Babylon Towers, Nueva Vale (Few Hours Ago)**

Whatever happened that led to the death of Team Amazing started earlier in the future, inside the apartment building known as Babylon Towers, which serves as Miguel O'Hara's home and makeshift headquarters for his duties as Spider-Man.

The future web warrior is dressed in his high-tech 2099 White Suit that was created for him by Peter Parker during one of his recent adventures in the past. Wearing everything but the mask, Miguel was currently in a meeting with Silver the Hedgehog when his A.I. Holo-Agent, Lyla, informed him of a visitor.

'_Miguel. Summer Rose has come to visit. Do you want me to let her in?' _Lyla asked her boss.

"Sure. Let her in." Miguel replied, allowing his friend to come inside.

Lyla opens the door for Summer Rose. In appearance, Summer strongly resembles her descendant's mother that some would believe she's a clone. A young woman that wears a blouse mostly black with stylized red and cream accents similar to her great-grandmother's colors, which is sometimes covered with her hooded white cloak that has her descendant's rose emblem painted on the back with red accents surrounding it. And like some rare members in her family, Summer was born with silver eyes that has the power to eradicate an entire army of Grimm at once, meaning she was destined to lead the life of a warrior.

"Long time no see, Miggy. Thanks for letting me drop by." Summer smiled at her spider-friend while she's taking off her reading glasses.

"What are you doing here, Summer?" Miguel asked her.

"Just got done with work today and needed a place to relax a bit. Teaching up-and-coming Huntsmen at Beacon isn't easy. I'm not interrupting anything, am I? With you and the white hedgehog? He looks kinda familiar." Summer stares at the time-traveling hedgehog standing next to Miguel.

"Hi. My name is Silver. I'm a friend of Miguel. You're Summer Rose, the descendant of Ruby Rose. It's nice to finally meet you." Silver smiles, kindly greeting his new friend with a friendly handshake.

"Thanks. I knew you looked familiar. I read about you in my great-grandmother's journals. You travel through time to help her and Sonic the Hedgehog whenever the world is in danger." Summer responded, smiling back at her new hedgehog friend.

"That's right. To prevent catastrophes that would devastate my future in the year 2199." Silver replied.

"Is that why you're here because the future is in danger?" Summer asked, easily deducing that is the case.

"Not yet. But it will be if we don't act soon." Silver responds with a serious expression on his face.

"That would explain why Miguel is wearing his fancy white suit. What's going on, Miguel?" Summer turns to her friend for some answers.

"Something big is happening at Alchemax tonight. Ever heard of a man named Walker Sloan?" Miguel asked her.

"Walker Sloan? He used to work for Stark-Fujikawa, right? I know you don't think too highly of him." Summer answered, as she doesn't know much about this Walker Sloan except he's like Miguel's rival at Alchemax.

"I keep trying to tell myself that I'm just jealous of Walker Sloan's progress…" Miguel says, pressing some buttons on his roundtable to project to his friends a hologram of what the man that is named Walker Sloan looks like: a middle-aged looking scientist with short grey hair and brown eyes, and a face that oozes of ulterior motives, "It was only five years ago that he showed up at Alchemax, talking about harnessing energy from the Fourth Dimension. Now he won't stop until he's running the place. I know his type. He's thinking beyond Alchemax, aiming toward who-knows-what? He's the exact type of corporate monster I've sworn to rein in. Especially if he's mucking with time travel."

"Time travel? Sure, Alchemax may be the most powerful corporation in 2099, but there have to be limits." Summer remarks with a serious, worried look on her face that Sloan plans to travel through time for a mysterious purpose.

"Exactly. Sloan doesn't see it that way. That's why I contacted Silver to help me out since he's the time travel expert." Miguel replied.

"I wouldn't call myself an expert, but I do know traveling through time can lead to dire consequences if you're not careful. I only travel through time whenever the past is in danger and it affects my future, but Sloan seems to have his own agenda that could change the very world as we know it, and not for the better!" Silver explained the dangers of time travel to the Huntress.

"Shock. That's not good. What are we waiting for? Let's go stop him." Summer remarks, wanting to lend a hand to stop Sloan from changing the world.

"Wait. You want to come? I thought you said you wanted to relax?" Miguel responded, a little surprise that she wants to help.

"How can I relax when the entire world could change at any moment? Someone needs to watch your back in case you get into trouble like last time and the time before that. Or that one time when that 'Phantom Ruby' thing hurled you through dimensions and started a war that almost destroyed the world in the past." Summer jokingly teases him with a sly smirk.

"She has a point. We don't want a repeat of the last time we infiltrated Alchemax." Silver remarks while awkwardly rubbing his quills, recalling the events that led to the Phantom Ruby War in the past.

"You sure it's a good idea for a HUNTRESS to work together with a vigilante?" Miguel asked the graduated Huntress from Beacon Academy.

"Like that stopped me before. I'll arrest you on the spot if you do something stupid." Summer quips, still with a grin on her face.

"Do you have the authority to arrest somebody?" The wallcrawler asked.

"Sure, why not? This is my city. My home. It is my job to protect it, just as much as yours." Summer responds, giving him the unwavering stare of seriousness that she wants to help protect the city from any forces that would harm it.

Miguel replies with a small smile as if he's accepting her offer of assistance, "You're right. The year 2099 might not be much, but it's all ours…" He says while opening a window and putting on his mask as they all seem ready to jump out, "…and he's not gonna change it."

Now a team of three, the newly-formed Team 2099 jumps out of Miguel's apartment down towards the floating, high-speed traffic. Spider-Man spins out a webline to swing from building to building while Silver flies with his psychokinesis. Summer opens up her cloak and allows the wind to carry her, helping her glide alongside her teammates as they reach Alchemax.

"So how're we pulling this off? What's Sloan using that'll help him travel through time?" Summer asked the webslinger.

"He's been siphoning Alchemax resources into converting the gateway in the old Virtual Unreality lab into something else. Something dangerous," Miguel replies as he jumps off his webline so he can join her gliding down to the building with his underarm web-wings, "I've tried talking to him, but he's got no time for Miguel O'Hara. But people make time for Spider-Man."

"And his amazing friends." Summer quipped.

"Don't make me regret bringing you." Miguel quipped back as the three land on the entrance to Alchemax's ventilation system, "Just use the convenient access to the ventilation system to get inside and then we and Walker can have a little chat." He spins his webbing on the fan to keep it stuck so they could safely crawl into the vents.

* * *

**Alchemax Ventilation System (Year 2099 – 8:35 PM)**

"Whatever Sloan's up to…we've got to shut it down before he gets in over his head and drags everyone and everything down with him." Spider-Man says while leading his teammates through the ventilation tunnel.

"Still can't believe that guy's attempting time travel. For what reason would he go so far?" Summer wondered.

"I know, right? Alchemax almost destroyed the world with their Phantom Ruby, and now this guy wants to go far and beyond messing with the very fabric of reality? He must know if history is in any way altered or distorted, it could lead to the destruction of the world, including himself." Silver conversed, carefully flying through the vents.

After a few seconds, the team found themselves crawling out in open space inside a large robot factory within Alchemax. Dozens of dangerously armed robots are being built by the second in various shapes and sizes for the purpose of being the company's security guards. "This is a little…unnerving." A slightly nervous Silver comments on the robot army produced below.

"I see they've been keeping busy in the cybernetics division. That's a lot of shockin' robots down there." Spider-Man remarked.

"Dunno why we have to risk ourselves infiltrating the building like this. You're an Alchemax geneticist, Miguel, and I'm a Huntress. We could've just walked right in." Summer argues as they crawl into another vent surrounded by walls so they won't be easily spotted.

"Yeah, during the day. But at night the security protocols kick in." Miguel replied.

"Fair point. Alchemax doesn't want anyone to know their dark secrets. Wish someday we could expose them for the company they really are." Summer scowled.

"Here's hoping it comes sooner than later." Miguel agrees with her as they continue crawling.

Soon inside the vent, they quickly notice they're passing by the genetics lab and the various experiments they conduct, sometimes illegally, through the window. "This is the genetics lab, am I right?" Silver asked the geneticist.

"Yup. Without that department, I wouldn't be the man I am today." Miguel answered, as if it wasn't for this genetics lab, he would've never altered his DNA with 50% spider to become Spider-Man.

"This brings back some memories when Alchemax were creating those 'Bio-Grimm' that were almost unleashed onto the city." Summer smiles, reminiscing that event as it was one of her first adventures with Miguel in Nueva Vale.

"Alchemax created their own Grimm? Sounds like it was a handful." Silver commented.

"It was our first team-up together after the Convergence. I had to create a cure to the Grimm Virus while you held off an army." Miguel remarks, describing what his first team-up with Summer was like.

"It wasn't easy. If I didn't inherit Silver Eyes and gain those Maiden powers during that time, I would've been toast." Summer grinned.

"Pretty lucky you guys made it out of that okay. Hope we're lucky enough to find Sloan soon. He's gotta be around here somewhere. I just know it." Silver said, as a way to return them to the original topic figuring out where Sloan is.

"You'd think the major tech developer in the world could afford to carpet their air ducts for extra comfort." Miguel joked, complaining while they're still crawling through the shaft.

It took a few more seconds until they reached the end of the air duct, finally able to stand up on the see-through glass floor and stretch their legs through that boring crawl. But what's even more important is that they finally spotted their target below their feet, walking towards a security door that is locked. "There you are…" Miguel whispered, as they have accomplished their mission locating Walker Sloan.

Unaware that he's being watched, Sloan presses a couple of button on his right glove that activates his own holographic assistant. _"Holographic Assistant online. How may I serve you, Mr. Sloan?" _The hologram asked his creator.

"Hello, Joseph. Run a final check and initiate security bio scans." Sloan ordered his A.I. creation, Joseph, to perform quickly and flawlessly to make sure no one is watching him.

"_Preparing systems, Mr. Sloan. This won't take long." _Joseph replied.

Team 2099 continue to watch Sloan in silence until the bio scan was initiated, _'Bio scan sequence initiated.' _An orange laser grid appears on the floor scanning for any potential intruders, which are the heroes if they get caught by its light. Avoiding the scans were easy enough. They simply had to move off the grid if they're standing on it so that way Sloan wouldn't be alerted to their presence and make their mission that more complicated.

After their bio scan failed to detect the intruders, Sloan and his assistant remain unaware of their presence as they open the security door into the next room, _"Access to time research lab granted Mr. Sloan."_ Joseph said, also unintentionally allowing the heroes access to the lab after disabling the energy door blocking their path into another vent.

"They're leading us to the lab." Silver whispered, wanting to press forward to the gateway room before Sloan does.

"Slow down, Silver." Miguel said, as he quietly grabs Silver's hand before he could've gotten himself caught with his recklessness, "We gotta take our time. Don't wanna get caught here." He tells the hedgehog.

"Right, sorry." Silver apologizes with a sheepish smile.

The team quietly follows Sloan from the vent as he unknowingly leads them to his lab. During the crawl, they listen in to the interesting conversation with his A.I. that might reveal a clue or two about his plans, "Alchemax should be thanking me. Stark-Fujikawa Industries is going to take over this entire corporation unless someone steps up to prevent it." Sloan said, cluing them in his plans.

"_You're the only one who thinks outside the box enough to do it, sir." _Joseph replied, practically kissing up to his narcissistic creator.

"Yes, Joseph, I know." Sloan replied with a small egotistical smile plastered on his face.

"I knew he was up to something." Miguel remarked.

"But what is the question?" Summer whispered, as they continue following Sloan.

"I'm almost embarrassed it took me so long to come up with it," Sloan continued the conversation, "I simply go back in time and launch Alchemax years before it was originally founded. Not only can I remake Alchemax in my image…"

"_But you can dismantle Stark-Fujikawa before it gets started. You're a genius, sir." _Joseph compliments his creator yet again.

"I programmed you well, Joseph." Sloan responded.

"Launching Alchemax that far in the past? That'll drastically change the whole timeline. This is the same reason why they created the Phantom Ruby, but ten times worse!" Silver remarks, quiet but shocked to hear that Sloan plans to travel back in time and remake Alchemax in his own image, both rising to power and dismantling Alchemax's competitors.

"Ohhh no…you don't get away from me that easily." Miguel muttered, almost losing sight of Sloan when the vent floor momentarily blocked their view with black panels.

"Of course, the CEO wouldn't want me to have that degree of power…he's all about power…but he won't have anything to say about it by the time I'm done." Sloan said, still conversing with his A.I. as they approach another security door blocking his path to his lab.

'_Security scan sequence initiated.' _The computer system said, using the same bio scan method from before to detect for any last-minute intruders, which is again Team 2099 if they don't get caught.

'_This guy can build a freakin' time machine, but a competent security system is just over his head I guess.' _Summer jokes about the security system in her thoughts as the heroes easily avoid getting scanned once again.

Failing to detect the intruders again, Joseph grants his master full access to his time gateway room, _"Gateway room access granted, Mr. Sloan." _The A.I. told him as the mad scientist walks inside to initiate his ultimate plan to change history.

"Yep. He's heading for his time research lab, all right. There's an access point near the generator. We can intercept him from there." Spider-Man told his friends.

"Okay." Summer responded.

After another few seconds crawling through the air duct, the heroes jumped out into a large room where they can properly speak and stretch their legs. "Whew. Finally. It was getting cramped in there." Summer joked, stretching her arms after being cooped in the air duct a little longer than she would've liked.

"Let's move, guys. Any second now he'll start the machine and alter history forever." Miguel rushes everyone to follow him through the room as they search for the entrance into the generator, which they eventually did and found themselves in a highly advanced, large circular chamber that seems to be connected to the gateway.

"What is all of this?" Silver asked, amazed at the technology being used for the generator.

Things start to get bad when the fans on the top and bottom inside the chamber start turning on to produce the energy needed to activate the gateway, _'Gateway activation succeed. Time travel ready in sixty seconds.' _The computer announced.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Spidey On the Way**

"No way." Miguel remarks with a worried look from the announcement.

"Uh oh. The gateway is almost fully charged!" Silver commented.

"Miguel, how do we shut this thing down?" Summer asked him while in a hurry.

"I don't have a clue how to shut it down! Our only chance is to get to the lab before it's too late." Miguel activates his boot jets and starts flying into the next room, while Summer and Silver quickly catch up with him so they can intercept Sloan. "If we don't get there in time…He could actually pull this off…go into the past and tamper with who-knows-what." Spider-Man said while going at his top flight speed.

"We're not going to allow him decide our future!" Silver said, sternly determined to stop Sloan before he changes history.

Spider-Man quickly opens the door into the chamber that has a hole that'll lead them down into Walker's lab. "Almost at Walker's lab…" Miguel said.

"Only a few seconds left! This is gonna be close!" Summer remarked.

**BGM End**

Team 2099 quickly dive through the hole as fast as they could into the giant gateway room. Down here, history is literarily about to be made as they see Sloan walking into the large portal created by his time gateway that'll transport him into the past. "SLOAN!" Miguel shouts just as the scientist allows himself to get consumed by his own portal to the past.

"Get back here!" Miguel and his friends quickly fly themselves into the portal after Sloan, but something is wrong. While inside the portal, weird ghost-like tentacles entangles them by their limbs to prevent them from moving. They struggle to break free from their grasp with everything they got, but it is no use. They've become stuck between the eras of past and future.

"Hey…what's that?" Silver said, as something appears inside the portal.

Some sort of temporal window that shows them a vision of the Amazing Spider-Man from the Heroic Age, but all battered, wounded, and heavily exhausted while standing next to an equally weakened Sonic the Hedgehog and Ruby Rose.

"That's…Spider-Man?! And Sonic?!" Silver said, shocked to see a vision of his friends from the past.

"And that girl…That's…that's my great-grandmother…?" Summer's eyes widen in shock from actually looking at a vision of her ancestor while she was a teenager.

This vision into the future, it's not a pleasant one in the slightest. From what they could tell, it would see Team Amazing are in the fight for their lives against their ultimate rivals: Anti-Venom, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Cinder Fall. But the battle is hard to keep track of. It's a little erratic. Moving too fast for Team 2099 to understand what's going on. One thing does become brutally clear to them: That at the end of that battle, in the near future, Team Amazing will be killed, much to their horror.

"No!" Miguel said in shocking disbelief that his predecessor and his friends will be killed as a new timeline emerges.

Sloan did it. Whatever he has done in the past, it has heavily altered the future of 2099 to a dark age. Nueva Vale has been converted into a horrifying dystopia dominated by Alchemax. The sky turns bleak. Holographic billboards of the Daily Bugle changes into advertisements for Alchemax. The statue of liberty corrupted into a dark knight with a shield and a terrifying sword that points high into the sky.

Luckily, hope still remains with Team 2099 as they jumped out of the portal exhausted after failing to stop Sloan, but their attempts allowed them to remain unaffected by this new timeline.

Summer is on her knees sweating buckets, as she never experienced anything like being trapped in the timestream before and watch the past and future get changed around her instantly. "What the…Just…what was all of that…?" Summer asked with a face struck with utter shock and fear.

"It's changed…everything's changed. But…it didn't start here…It started back then…back around…Peter Parker's time…Sonic's…Ruby's…And they…they can't fix it. Because they're gonna be dead!" Miguel stated, as the unaffected heroes stare at the portal that shows them a vision into the past of the year 2020, at a familiar newspaper building where the original Spider-Man works at.

* * *

**Daily Bugle, New Vale City (Present Day)**

"It's an abomination, is what it is!" The mustached editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle angrily shouts, slamming his Spider-Man-themed coffee mug on his desk, "Am I the only newspaperman in the city that realizes what a menace that web-head is?" J. Jonah Jameson asked while reading a newspaper published by the Daily Globe that's talking about the good things that Spider-Man does, as opposed to the Daily Bugle that always like to ruin his reputation.

"Jonah, indoor voice, okay?" His photographer, Peter Parker, secretly the amazing web-head his boss hates so much, tells him to calm down while he's on the phone, "I'm trying to get Yang on the phone."

"People LIONIZING that freak! Next thing you know, there'll be a whole musical about him with a chorus line of dancing Spider-Men!" Jameson shouted.

"I'd pay to see that." Peter said.

"But first you gotta GET paid."

Peter looks ahead from his desk to see it was Sonic the Hedgehog joking about his financial problems and is happy to see him and Ruby Rose visiting him in the Daily Bugle, "Sonic, long time no see. Birthday girl, how does it feel finally being an adult?" Peter jokes around with his surrogate little sister that recently turned 18-years-old.

The embarrassed Ruby scratches her blushing cheeks as she speaks to him, "It's only been a few days and I don't feel any different. Me and Sonic were around and thought we visit you. It's not all the time we're in the Daily Bugle. Who're you calling?" She asked him.

"Your sister." Peter answered before the call finally went through to his girlfriend, "Oh! Yang, hi!"

While Peter is talking to his girlfriend, he and his friends are completely unaware that a weird energy in the sky is about to change their lives forever, but to them it'll be like their lives never changed at all. History is being remade as they speak, as the building that was once the Daily Bugle converts into the Alchemax of the present era. Team Amazing's history has also been changed without them batting an eye, as instead of Peter working as a photographer for the Daily Bugle, his new history has him working as a scientist at Alchemax.

"Go see a show?" Peter is still having a conversation with Yang on the phone, but this time in his own office at Alchemax while Sonic and Ruby are still with him. "Yang, I would love to, but I'm working with Doctor Octavius in the genetics lab on a DNA project. I had to download a sample of my own DNA into the permanent Alchemax genetics files. I'm still waiting for some test results." He said while looking at his own folder about the DNA project.

'_Permanent files, huh? Great! So a hundred years from now, we can clone you!' _Yang joked.

"Yeah…I don't think so." Peter chuckled.

"I dunno why you asked me to come and give my own DNA to Alchemax. Isn't it enough I participate their charity races?" An annoyed Sonic asked the young Huntress beside him.

"I told you. Alchemax wanted to create their own high-speed shoes that can keep up with someone like you. It's the same reason why they brought in some students from Beacon to test out their new DNA-encoded weapons system, which I was so happy to volunteer! Alchemax weapons are so AMAZING you'd think they were from the future!" Ruby excitedly said, confirming that she and Sonic were also asked to download a sample of their own DNA for Alchemax.

'_Sounds like you guys are having fun. I'll leave you guys alone for now. Then later how about I come there and we grab a late dinner afterward? Okay, Wolf?' _Yang asked her boyfriend out to a date between the two of them.

"Sure it's okay. Anything for you, babe. And I love when you call me wolf. It's like a blast from the past." Peter says, staring out the window to his lovely city. A city that neither he nor his friends are aware has drastically changed. A change for the worst. A change in the timeline that'll eventually lead them to their inevitable deaths.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: The past and future has been rewritten and the history of Team Amazing has changed. What has changed? Well, quite a bit. Like:**

**All the stories in the "United Heroes" series were either slightly altered or never happened. For instance, the **_**Mania Mayhem **_**and **_**Ends of the Earth **_**storylines never happened in this new timeline**

**Doctor Octopus was never a villain**

**Raven Branwen is the Spring Maiden**

**Alchemax is the biggest company in the world (outshining the likes of Stark Industries and the Schnee Dust Company)**

**Just a few examples. I'm not gonna go outta my way explaining everything that has changed in this new timeline, especially when we'll inevitably return to the original timeline. **

**Kyle Bradley Fernandez: Weiss is not gonna appear in this story. It's just Team Amazing (Peter, Sonic, Ruby) and Team 2099 (Miguel, Silver, Summer).**

**tython055: Don't expect the worlds to separate any time soon. It's the new status quo for this series. People are more or less used to this merged world by now anyways.**

**Alexandria Prime: That'll remain a mystery, because I don't have an answer.**

**Next time: The ultimate teams across all of time: Team Amazing and Team 2099!**

**Question of the Chapter: ****What are your first thoughts/interests in this new story?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	4. Issue 2: Wild Cards

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Title Screen**

**Spider-Man 2099: The name's Miguel O'Hara. I'm the Spider-Man from the year 2099. Silver and Summer assisted me to infiltrate Alchemax when we got word a scientist by the name of Walker Sloan created a gateway that'll send him to the past and establish Alchemax decades before originally intended. We failed to stop him, and the timeline completely changed for the worst. Now people like Peter Parker are working for Alchemax, and if we don't do something soon, he'll end up dead along with Sonic and Ruby!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 2: Wild Cards_

**Alchemax (2099)**

The time gateway has shut down, now that it has successfully accomplished its purpose to transport Walker Sloan into the past and reshape the timeline into one that he controls through an Alchemax from the past, converting the Nueva Vale of 2099 into a horrifying dystopia.

"He did it. That lunatic actually did it, and we saw it all." Spider-Man 2099 said, as it sounds like he's mentally berating himself for failing to stop Sloan from altering history.

"I'm not used to something like this. He…literarily went back in time and changed all of history?" Summer questioned, as this is the first time in her life she's ever been involved in a time-traveling adventure of this magnitude.

"Completely." Silver replied, scowling after failing to protect the timeline from changing.

"You sure? If the timeline has changed, why don't we feel any different?" Summer asked, as it seems Team 2099 wasn't affected by this new timeline.

"Maybe because we were stuck inside the gateway between timelines, we weren't affected by this new timeline. We've become a temporal paradox." Silver explained.

"You're the time travel expert. I'll take your word for it." Summer responded.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Fighting Enemies**

Suddenly, the security alarms blared after detecting the heroes inside the gateway room, which isn't good for them at all, _'Intruders in time research lab. Maximum force can be used.' _Security teleports several robot sentries onto an upper balcony, gaining a vantage point over the heroes as they fire their homing missiles at them. Silver sees them and quickly protects the team with his psychokinesis, using one hand to stop the missiles in midair and reflects them to destroy their owners.

"Thanks for the save, Silver. Your psychic powers are as incredible as I read." Summer compliments his abilities with a smile.

"Thanks." Silver smiled back, which quickly turned into a frown when more sentries suddenly appear firing more missiles that wants them to dodge.

Miguel was able to dodge some of the missiles by moving so fast it seems he can be at two places at the same time, using his ability to create Accelerated Decoys that easily tricks the sentries to attack while the real Spider-Man remains unharmed. "Great. More robot sentries. We don't have time to take 'em right now. Silver, see if you can grab one of the missiles and throw it at that lock on the door." Spidey points the hedgehog to the locked door that needs to be destroyed if they want to escape.

"Sure thing." Silver flies around dodging some of the missiles, before grabbing one with his powers and throws it at the lock he was directed to destroy, granting them access into the next room.

"Good job, Silver. Summer, we have to get out of here!" Miguel gestures his partner to escape the gateway room with them.

"Right behind you!" Summer hurries to her friends' side into the next room.

Immediately after entering the next room, the heroes are confronted by more robots that want them dead. "Looks like they won't let us pass. If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get!" Summer glares at the robots. Now it's time for this futuristic Huntress to whip out her futuristic weapons. Materializing from thin air into her hands are a pair of red-and-black kamas that emits red energy scythes as she takes a pose with her futuristic weapons.

"What weapon is that called?" Silver asked her for the name of her weapons.

"The Scarlet Eclipse. The perfect tools to turn robots into scrap!" Summer declares as they take the offensive against the robot squadron.

"Get the shock outta my way!" Spider-Man uses that insane spider-speed to dodge every attack thrown at him as he jumps in front of a robot and slashes it down with fierce talon strikes. Two missiles are fired upon him, only for him to jump over and attaches his weblines on them, as he throws the missiles right back at the robots. He launches another webline onto another robot to pull himself forward to slash it away before knocking back more enemies with a fast spinning whirlwind-like attack.

Several missiles are unleashed on the hovering Silver, who easily stops the barrage with his psychic powers. "It's no use. Your attacks will never work against my power." He claims with a cocky smile, destroying the robots with their own missiles. The hedgehog lands down in the middle of a squadron as he places his hand on the ground and releases a psychic shockwave that paralyzes them. He psychically crushes them while they're defenseless before blocking incoming gunfire with a psychic barrier, pushing away the shooters into their demise with a single swing of psychic energy from his arm.

"Hm?" Silver takes a quick moment to see how Summer is holding her own against her portion of the robots, and is performing surprisingly well on her own. Summer is a beast dual-wielding energy kamas as she spins, flips, and unleashes a flurry of binding strikes in a series of timed attacks that keep her enemies reeling. She kicks a robot back onto several other robots while her kamas swiftly morph into their dual-pistol mode and rapidfire energy bullets that blasts through the robots. She quickly switches back to her kamas to swiftly block a strike from a sentry, then proceeds to seemingly teleport behind and strike it at its blindspot.

"Did you just teleport just now?" Silver asked her after being amazed with her battle.

"Yeah, it's my Semblance. I call it 'Spatial Distortion'. Simply put, I can distort space to teleport as far as my Aura could expend, among other neat tricks I learned. Pretty cool, right?" Summer grins while explaining her Semblance to the hedgehog.

"Totally! You're amazing, Summer!" Silver replied, overly amazed with her abilities in combat.

"Thanks. Too bad Miggy would never admit it." Summer joked, temporarily leaving her guard down and would've got ambushed by the remaining robot if it wasn't quickly web-thrown into the wall by Spider-Man.

**BGM End**

"I'll only admit it if you stop leaving your guard down." Miguel quips as he lands next to his teammates after destroying the wave of robots.

"Sorry. But this is why we're a team. We have each other's back. So, where to?" Summer asked him.

"There's an elevator here we can use to escape before more robots show up." Miguel points his thumb to the elevator that's rising up in the middle of the floor.

With nowhere else to go, the heroes stand on the elevator as it rises into a long, vertical shaft that has windows giving them horrifying view of how much Nueva Vale has changed ever since the timeline was altered by Walker Sloan.

"This is a nightmare. The whole city…The whole WORLD…It's all different now." Summer remarks somberly.

"It's because of Sloan! Whatever he has done in the past has corrupted the future, both this era and my era! I can just feel it!" Silver angrily flings his hand away as it has become painfully obvious the world has been rewritten.

Summer turns to Miguel, as the spider-scientist is seen doing something on a small holographic screen projected from his left gauntlet, "Miguel, please tell me you're working on something that'll help us fix all of this, and to save my ancestor and her friends from whatever killed them in the past." Summer said with a look of concern for the heroes in the past.

"Don't worry. I'm all over it. Just give me another second to reactivate the Chronal Link program." Miguel replies while typing on the holo-computer.

"Chronal Link program?" Summer responds, as her face says it all that she has no idea what he's talking about.

Silver, on the other hand, knows exactly what he's talking about from his face of hope, "Oh yeah! That's a good idea! We can use that to warn Sonic and the others before it's too late!" He smiled.

"Wait, how? What're you two talking about? What's this program?" Summer asked the hedgehog.

"It's a program Miguel cobbled up using tech from Alchemax that allows him to establish a telepathic link with anybody across time. That's what me and him use to contact each other from our respective eras!" Silver happily explains to her this Chronal Link program.

"You actually have a program that can allow you to talk to people across all of time? Color me shocked and impressed." Summer jokingly said with a grin.

"I still need that person's DNA if I want to establish the chronal-link. Luckily, I managed to find Peter, Sonic, and Ruby's DNA in Alchemax's archives. I'm gonna activate the program for all six of us to share the same telepathic conference. Come on, this better work…" Miguel hopes this plan will work, as he activates the Chronal Link Program for members of both Team 2099 and Team Amazing to share between eras. "Peter. Peter Parker…Sonic the Hedgehog? Ruby Rose? Can any of you hear me?" Miguel asked the heroes of the past, assuming the link was established correctly without hiccups.

'_Whoa! What in the-?!' _Ruby shouts in surprise, just as shocked as Sonic and Peter are while they were standing around in Peter's office at the Alchemax in their time.

'_Who's that? Who's talking?' _Peter asked the mysterious voice in his head.

"You guys can hear me! Good!" Miguel responded, glad the telepathic link through time was a success.

'_How is having a psychotic episode "good"?' _Sonic quipped.

"It's Miguel O'Hara. The Spider-Man from 2099. Remember?" Miguel asked his friends in the past.

'_Seriously? Are the other "me's" in our heads, too? Like that ultra-creepy one from the Hoover administration?' _Peter joked, referring to Spider-Man Noir.

"No, it's just me and a few friends of mine: Silver the Hedgehog and Summer Rose." Miguel replied, introducing his friends in the future to his friends in the past.

'_Wait, what?!' _Ruby speaks up in shock after hearing the name, Summer Rose, pop up in her head.

'_Silver's with you?' _Sonic asked.

"Hey Sonic. Long time no see, or I guess in this case, long time no hear. Nice to hear you're safe." Silver responds, albeit a little awkwardly.

'_It IS you. It's been a while, Silver. Didn't think I'd hear from you like this.' _Sonic smiled, happy to hear from his time-traveling friend after a while._ 'Who else did you guys say is with you? Someone named Summer Rose? But isn't she Ruby's mother and is dead?' _He asked.

"I'm not. That's a different Summer. Hi. It's so nice to finally talk to you guys. The legendary heroes from the stories!" Summer smiled, as she never thought the day would come she'd be talking to the heroes from the golden age of heroes.

'_YOU'RE Summer? For a second there I thought you were my mother, but you sound different. Who are you?' _Ruby asked her.

"This might come as a shock, but I'm really your great-granddaughter from the year 2099." Summer sheepishly rubs her hair, as she revealed her relation to her ancestor and her friends that were instantly struck with utter shock after hearing this news.

'_My WHAT?!' _Ruby yelled as her eyes widen with absolute shock.

'_Ruby has a grandkid?!' _Sonic shouted.

'_A GREAT grandkid?! That means Ruby gets MARRIED! Who are you dating?!' _Peter asked her little sis.

'_No one! I'm not in any relationship! I just turned 18 a few days ago! This is without a doubt the most shocking birthday gift in history! Yang and the gang are gonna FLIP when they hear this!' _Ruby retorted, freaking out after learning she'll have a granddaughter in the future.

"No time for that. We got bigger things to worry about." Miguel chimed in, wanting to cut this off-topic conversation short.

'_How are you guys talking inside our heads again?' _Peter asked his future counterpart.

"I threw together a Chronal Link program using a sample of your DNAs. It's allowing us to communicate with you at the point in time it was taken. I just wish it was from earlier on. We have almost no time…" Miguel said.

'_Time until what?' _Peter asked.

"Until you three are killed." Miguel ominously answered.

'_What you say?!' _Sonic retorted, shocked to hear they'll die soon.

'_U-Until we're WHAT now? Cause you kind of sound like you said killed.' _Peter joked.

"Listen, a lunatic named Walker Sloan from 2099 created a time gateway. It was a one-way trip that dumped him sometime in the 1970s. He then used his advanced knowledge to build Alchemax years before it was supposed to be established, transforming your world and mine." Miguel explains to Team Amazing of Sloan's plan.

'_That can't be true. Alchemax has been Beacon Academy's benefactor for as long as I was at the school.' _Ruby responded in disbelief.

"Believe me, grandma. I wouldn't believe it myself if I didn't see it with my own eyes. That company shouldn't exist in your time." Summer somberly replied.

'_So all this time I've been racing in charity events for an evil company from the future? Totally lame.' _Sonic shrugged.

"That's an understatement. You have no idea how corrupt those guys truly are." Silver said.

'_But I WORK for Alchemax. You're saying that's somehow…wrong?' _Peter responded.

"Completely. At this point in time…You should be an intern at Horizon Labs while earning a living taking news pictures for J. Jonah Jameson." Miguel reminded Peter of his original history, but he doesn't seem to believe him.

'_The late-night ranting TV news guy? Forget it!' _Peter chuckled, thinking his counterpart is just joking with him.

"You can't forget it!" Miguel retorted.

'_Where does this so-called death happen?'_ Peter asked the future heroes.

"Sloan's building another gateway on the 66th floor so he can finally travel back and forth. We saw you three being killed right there…" Miguel responded.

'_By who?' _Parker asked.

"We couldn't make it out. It doesn't matter. Get out of the building…" Miguel urges them to escape with their lives before someone takes it away from them.

'_So a crazed killer can wander around the building without us to stop them? No way. Besides, if we find this guy somewhere else, then we're invincible because we can only die at the gateway, right?' _Peter asked.

"It's not an exact science, Parker." Miguel rubbed his head.

'_Meaning what?' _

"You wanna spend an hour getting a crash course on temporal physics?"

'_No.'_

"Then do what we say."

'_You've got a lot to learn about priorities, pal…' _Peter chuckled.

* * *

**Alchemax (Present Day)**

"…We're gonna do what we think is right. And that means going after bad guys." Peter says as he puts on his high-tech spider suit, the Spider-Armor MK. IV, while standing with his friends in his office, "You want a Spider-Man and amazing friends who'll do whatever you want. Go play a video game. Or write your own fanfic." He joked.

"Sounds like reality is in danger like last time." Sonic said to his teammates.

"Knowing our luck together…" Peter was in the middle of his quip when suddenly there was a loud explosion coming from the hallway that got their attention, "What was that?!" Peter wondered.

Team Amazing quickly ran out of the office to investigate the disturbance. But once outside, Peter's head starts buzzing like crazy, "Spider-sense-!" as suddenly there was a powerful explosion from the office that knocked the three to the floor, dazed and confused. Their vision is blurry, but they're still able to find the mystery assassin behind the explosion clinging on a wall above them.

"_**Save yourselves…from me…" **_The mystery beast struggled to warn them as he escapes somewhere within Alchemax.

"Eddie Brock? Anti-Venom? HE'S the one gunning for us? But he's reformed!" Spider-Man said, as they now learn it is Anti-Venom that is the cause of their deaths in the future.

"Not just…him…" A familiar female voice speaks through the smoke while struggling with her own mind. As the smoke clears, Team Amazing learns the voice came from another anti-hero, Cinder Fall. And standing beside her is the third anti-hero that wants their heads, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Cinder and Shadow?! Why do you want to kill us?!" Ruby asked them.

"Get away…We don't have…time…" Shadow struggles with his own mind as well, using Chaos Control to teleport himself and Cinder away to an unknown location.

"Shadow!" Sonic tries to stop him but his rival is long gone already. "Something's not right with them. Why are they working together?" The hedgehog wondered.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Fighting Enemies**

'_Hostile intruders detected in sector AC7B.' _The security program sounds the alarms of the heroes and anti-heroes' presence infiltrating Alchemax and decides to teleport in a security guard to take them out.

"I've got the intruders sighted!" The guard spotted Team Amazing in the hallway.

"They're teleporting guards in? That's spiffy new tech." Spider-Man quips while dodging a punch from the guard, countering with a rising punch that knocks him out and the key needed to open the locked door.

'_All employees, we are in a state of heightened security. We apologize for any inconvenience or possible loss of life. Thank you.' _The PA system said.

"Alchemax sure cares a lot about their employees." Sonic remarks sarcastically while Peter uses the key to open the door into the lobby.

'_What, what did you say? We can't hear you…' _Miguel responded from the future, having some problems with the chronal-link.

"We need to work out the kinks of this time travel communications thing if it's gonna have any hope of catching on." Peter replied.

'_Parker! Focus on what's important!' _Miguel retorted.

"I am. Which is why we're heading up to the 66th floor! If that's where we're supposed to butt heads, maybe we can draw 'em out en route. We're gonna go look for an elevator." Peter said.

'_Do you guys WANT to die?' _Silver asked.

"Of course not. But we want to run away even less." Sonic responded.

While making their way through the lobby for an elevator, the heroes encounter more guards that have nasty weapons that'll gun them down if they aren't careful. "Great. More guards. Y'know, I'm still having a hard time believing the guy who's been on the front cover of EVERY business and science magazine since he started up Alchemax over 30 years ago, is a mad scientist from the future." Peter remarks, having a hard time history has been altered while striking his web attacks on the guards.

"That would explain why he still LOOKS about 30. I wonder if this emergency is about trying to make wrinkles less noticeable?" Sonic jokes, as he bounces off a guard he just kicked down to knock down several gunners on the upper levels with his Homing Attacks.

"I'm still having a hard time processing that I have a GRANDDAUGHTER in the future!" Ruby says, while knocking down foes using the scythe from her Crescent Wispon.

'_Great-granddaughter, technically.' _Summer corrected her._ 'I'm just as amazed I finally get to talk to you for the first time. I've been reading stories of your adventures for years! Team RWBY are considered legends at Beacon in my time, which I always thought was pretty cool, but a lot to live up to. Which is why I don't tell anyone we're related.' _She stated.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby humbly apologized while knocking out another guard. "Wait, did you just say we're _legends _in the future?! That's SO cool! So happy to hear that from you, Summer!" She smiled.

'_Thanks, grandma.' _Summer smiled.

"I am not going to get used to that." Ruby mumbled, as being called grandma makes her feel old.

A gunner unloads all of his bullets onto Spider-Man heading his way for the elevator door, but he keeps shooting at the afterimages left in the spider's wake while he's using his Hyper-Sense to dash at top-tier spider-speed, "C'mon, spider-speed! BOOYAH!" Spider-Man approaches the guard with furious spinning uppercut that sends him flying to a backache. "Gotta love the Hyper-Sense!" Peter said.

'_You're what?' _Miguel asked him about this new, mysterious ability.

"It's my Semblance." Peter answered.

'_Since WHEN? You lost your Semblance at this point.' _Miguel responded.

"Really? I've had this power for a while. Makes me faster and I can dodge just about anything without thinking. Like I've become 'one' with my Spider-Sense, but only for a short time." Peter explained the Semblance he has unlocked in this alternate timeline, the Hyper-Sense.

'_Just how much of the timeline has changed?' _Miguel wondered.

"I dunno. You tell me. Meanwhile, this security door malfunctioned and I need to pull it open, so be quiet for a second." Peter replied, clinging onto the door to use his brute force to open the path forward.

**BGM End**

Just as Sonic and Ruby finish off the remaining guards, they notice Anti-Venom's group casting their shadows on the security door Peter is about to pry open, _**"Can't hold back…Much longer…Get out…" **_Anti-Venom continues to struggle what's driving him and his team crazy before they vanish from the area without a trace.

"Eddie, for crying out loud, you're not a killer anymore! You and Shadow are good guys! Cinder may be somewhere inbetween, but she's done plenty of good in the past! What's bothering you guys?!" Peter asks, while Team Amazing heads through the open door to climb an elevator shaft.

"_**Warned…you…" **_Brock snarls, slicing the ropes of an elevator that almost drops down on the heroes.

"Whoa!" Sonic exclaimed as they dodged the falling elevator.

'_What the shock!' _Miguel cursed in the future for some reason, strangely at the same time the elevator fell.

"What happened?" Peter asked his counterpart.

'_The elevator we were in just changed into a closet!' _Silver answered.

"Huh. Brock's group just tried to kill us with an elevator. Weird coincidence…" Sonic responded.

'_Maybe not.' _Miguel believed otherwise.

"Wait wait wait wait wait. Something we did here had an effect on you guys in 2099? That's impossible!" Peter said.

'_Theoretically, it's not. The idea's called Quantum Causality. The two gateways created a link between our times.' _Miguel replied.

"What does that mean?" Ruby asked, rightfully confused when talking about time travel.

"It's like a wormhole through the fourth dimension." Peter helped her understand a little better what they're discussing about.

'_Right. Normally changing the past just creates an alternate timeline, but thanks to the wormhole, what you do there affects my time, and vice versa.' _Miguel explained.

"So we can change things here, now, that can immediately change things in the future! That's amazing! Spectacular Even!" Peter said, amazed with this new phenomenon they're experiencing right now.

The amazing heroes continue exploring the elevator shaft for a way out that'll lead them to their rivals. Avoiding lasers and crawling through air ducts slowed them down a bit, and things started to become a crawl when eventually all the doors are blocked with force fields.

"Perfect. They're putting up the force fields." Sonic remarked with an annoyed look.

"The security system has all the entrances blocked. We gotta come back here after we take out the Security Mainframe." Peter said, suggesting they must disable the force field if they want to proceed.

'_Parker? Our path to the 66__th__ floor is blocked by some kind of force field.' _Miguel told them that his team have ran into the exact same problem in the future.

"Welcome to MY world." Peter quipped.

'_Is there a way out?' _Summer asked.

"We're figuring that out right now. Keep still for a moment." Ruby told her granddaughter as her team search for the Security Mainframe.

"Over here! Saw a guard running through this room." Sonic said, standing in front of destroyed double doors into another room.

Once inside, security activated several laser barriers that are blocking their path to the Security Mainframe. "Ah, laser grids. Not a problem when I have Hyper-Sense. Moving so fast you'd think I'm running through 'em." Spider-Man activates his Hyper-Sense to seamlessly pass through the lasers unharmed. Sonic performs a similar feat using his lightning-fast parkour skills, while Ruby burst into several, small clusters of petals using her Semblance to also pass through the lasers with little trouble, until all three heroes reached the other side and entered the next room with the guard Sonic saw earlier that's guarding the Security Mainframe.

"Hi! Um. Is it okay with you if we destroy that Security Mainframe behind the glass?" Peter joked to the security guard.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Fighting Enemies**

"Protect Security Mainframe." The guard ordered his peers, teleporting them into the room to fight the heroes.

"Eh, it's worth a shot." Spider-Man quips as the group jumps down to show off their amazing skills on the incoming guards.

'_Security seals have been implemented on all major access points. All non-intruders should remain at their stations so as not to be targeted.' _The PA system announced while the heroes are knocking out guards.

Spider-Man pulls himself from his web-strike onto a guard to deliver a strong punch that broke his guard, swiftly knocking him out with another one. "Alchemax doesn't hire the best security, do they?" He quips as he flips away from an electrified punch from a guard using shock gauntlets, appearing behind with a sweep-kick and incapacitating a few more goons with a mighty web cyclone.

Ruby flees from a rapid barrage of bullets closing in on her before jumping into the air holding her Crescent Wispon. She switches it to its gun mode and activates the "Cyan Laser Mode", then fires a powerful laser that ricochets off the gunners shooting her. The remaining guards stood equally no chance against Sonic's lightning-fast attacks as he knocks them each out before they could've blinked an eye.

"Thank you for shopping Alchemax. Do come again." Sonic joked to the defeated guards. One of the guards seemed to have dropped the key to the mainframe during the fight, which Sonic casually picks up from the ground. "Got the key to the Security Mainframe so we can destroy it. How're you doing, guys? You still stuck?" Sonic asked his future friends as he unlocks the security door.

'_Yeah.' _Summer responded, as Team 2099 are still trapped behind force fields.

"Well, listen and learn, newbie." Peter quipped.

'_Newbie?' _Summer questioned, raising an eyebrow from her straight face.

A few spin attacks from Sonic seemed to have did the trick, as the Security Mainframe is destroyed and the force fields in the past are disabled. "Ta-daaa! That solved both our problems, right?" Sonic asked the future team.

'_Sonic, what did you do?!' _Silver shouted.

"What did I do?" Sonic asked, confused on what he's talking about.

'_Our force field just changed into sentries! Robot guards!' _Miguel responds, as Team 2099 are now forced to fight big, powerful robots in their time.

"This whole Quantum Causality thing is a real wild card. We can't control if it makes things better or worse." Peter noted.

"Well at least we can get through the door now." Ruby said, at the very least glad her team can press forward, if guards didn't suddenly surround them with their teleporting tech. "Or not!" Ruby retorts, shocked to see the guards.

"Ugh! We don't have time to deal with you losers. Just stop already if you know what's good for you." Sonic scowls, as he prepares to give them a speedy beatdown. Strangely enough, the moment he finished with his threat, some weird thin, purple energy field came out of nowhere and froze the guards in place before they could raise even a finger, much to the shock of Team Amazing.

"Sonic, did you just…stop them in time?" Peter asked him of this strange new power.

"Did I? I'm not exactly sure." Sonic said, confused just as much as him.

"O'Hara! So this quantum causality…Could it run both ways? Affecting my time as well as yours?" Peter asked his counterpart for answers on this new time-stopping power they have that uses residual dimensional energy.

'_Impossible.' _Miguel answered.

"Cause…it's happening…All the bad guys just…Froze!" Peter told him.

'_By that I mean, "it's possible".' _Miguel corrected himself, which came as a mental shock to him as well.

"So they're stuck in some sort of…Time Paradox?" Ruby questioned.

"Good name. Makes knocking them out WAY too easy," Sonic grins, easily knocking out the guards since they are frozen in time thanks to their new Time Paradox move, "It reminds me of Shahra's Time Break magic when I visited the Arabian Nights. I'm sure if we focus hard enough, we can use this 'Time Paradox' whenever we want. It might help us get to Shadow's squad faster and get some answers what's going on." He said.

**BGM End**

"Alright! Let's get back to that sealed door through the elevator shaft. The force field should be down by now." Spider-Man said, racing with his friends back to the elevator shaft to see that the force field on the door has been disabled and they can finally continue through the lobby.

'_Security alert is now at maximum level. Please do not be alarmed if you hear gunfire as it is only for your protection. Anyone working after hours will not be eligible for workmen's compensation if wounded or killed.' _The PA system nonchalantly said.

"I'm starting to believe there is something wrong with this company." Sonic remarks from that weird PA message.

"Weiss always said there was something 'fishy' with Alchemax. Doubt she knew they were from the future." Ruby said as they encounter more guards that looks like they want a beating.

"Nah. I'm pretty sure she was just jealous." Peter joked, launching a giant web fist to knock down a few guards.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Chasing Anti-Venom**

Once the area was clear, the heroes entered through a door into the next room when a powerful explosion caught them off guard and blew them back. They quickly recovered looking at Anti-Venom's group, who were the ones who caused the explosion that almost got them killed again.

"What are you still doing here…Get out…before it's too late…" Shadow struggled with himself as he fires some Chaos Spears that were easy enough to dodge, but did kept the heroes at bay for a moment.

"You're holding back, Shadow. What's gotten into you guys?!" Sonic noticed, just as the anti-heroes made their escape once more.

"You realize this time travel story of yours is gonna cost me my job!" Peter said to Miguel while crawling through the collapsed debris.

'_It's not your job! It's not even your REALITY!' _Miguel argued.

"Yeah, that's what you keep saying. But how do you know?" Peter asked, still not buying his story.

'_Because I do! And deep down, so do you! Now lemme concentrate! We have our own problems right now.' _Miguel retorted.

"Well, I can't help you with that." Peter chuckles while fighting more mooks through the flaming debris.

'_Maybe you can. Parker! You're making this HARDER for us, not easier!' _Miguel responded, sounding like he's struggling with fights on his end.

"We told you trying to control this quantum causality thing was a stupid idea!" Sonic said, as he delivers a dive kick onto a goon.

'_They said penicillin was stupid, too.' _Miguel argued.

"We're talking about the FABRIC of reality! Not bread mold!" Peter quipped, knocking out two guards with a swinging web hammer.

'_Just get ready to help us.' _Miguel responded.

"Bread mold. Sheesh. I _cannot _believe his crust." Peter joked.

"Summer, how're you holding up while the boys were arguing?" Ruby asked her descendant.

'_I might be in a "little" trouble.' _Summer answered, staying as calm as possible.

'_Little? These robots are HUGE!' _Silver retorted.

'_Okay, I lied. We're in trouble and we could use some help!' _Summer admitted.

"How much trouble are those robots giving you?" Sonic asked them.

'_If you were here, you would know!' _Silver retorted.

"But we're not. That's why I'm asking." Sonic quipped.

'_Summer! Start using those Maiden powers for crying out loud!' _Miguel shouted at the Huntress, as it's starting to sound like Team 2099 is in trouble.

"Maiden powers? Summer is a Maiden?" Ruby remarks from this shocking news that her descendent is also a Maiden.

'_What do you think I've been doing?! These robots are stronger than they look and I've only been a Maiden for a few months!' _Summer argued with the future spider.

"While you two argue like a married couple, we just found ourselves an elevator. It looks like it's right at the end of this hallway!" Peter said, as Team Amazing enter a hallway that has a view of a giant robot currently in construction in the next room.

'_Parker! We're in a jam and you guys put us there!' _Miguel said, blaming Team Amazing for his team fighting nearly-unstoppable robots in the future.

"Hey, WE were having a quiet evening until you guys started talking inside our heads! Don't blame us for this! All right, fine! What do you want us to do?" Peter asked, but ominously gets no immediate response from Miguel or the rest of Team 2099, "O'Hara? Silver? Summer? Great. They're gone."

"Hope they're okay." Ruby said glumly, worried for the others and especially the granddaughter she just started knowing.

"One of them is your granddaughter. I'm sure they're okay. But focus on the things now. We have more guards ahead!" Sonic cheers her up as they're about to fight more guards in the hallway.

'_PARKER! You guys stop screwing around and get us out of this!' _Miguel shouts through the telepathic link as Team 2099 are really struggling with one of the giant robots in their era.

Peter responds while finishing off a guard, "I'm not a time travel expert! How do I…Wait wait wait! What if we just trash the robotic research facility? Is that worth a try?"

'_Anything's worth a try!' _Miguel yelled, as the giant robot threw his team across the room with such raw power it caused some large ceiling debris to fall and pin them down.

"Stop yelling at me! We're just learning about this whole Quantum causality thing!" Peter retorted.

'_Learn faster!' _Silver shouted, struggling to lift the large amount of debris off his team with his powers.

"Hold on, Silver! We're here! We'll destroy the prototype parts and we'll see what happens!" Sonic assured him.

'_At least…some of us…will…' _Summer struggled to speak, while avoiding the giant robot's gunfire as they're pinned down.

Team Amazing rushes into the robotic research room that houses their own giant robot but deactivated and still in the prototype phase. "Pick a part that looks important and rip it apart!" Peter ordered his teammates.

"Halt! You are trespassing in an unauthorized area!" One guard shouts, as there are few inside the room pointing their weapons at the intruders.

"Outta the way! There are future lives at stake!" Sonic boosts through the guards and scatters them easily.

"Can't believe people's lives are depending on a theory." Peter said, launching his weblines on the robot's hand to pull.

'_Believe it!' _Miguel struggled to shout, as the giant robot in his time would've stomped his team into paste if Miguel and Silver didn't combine their remaining strength to stop its foot.

Sonic rushes to the prototype's leg and slices it off with a somersault kick that releases a wave of air, which seem to have damage the robot in the future but only slightly, as Team 2099 just got grabbed by its crushing hands. "You still with us, guys?" Sonic asks, as Peter successfully rips off the prototype's arm with his webbing, weakening the future robot some more.

'_Faster…faster would be better…' _Silver weakly responds, as he could feel his bones being crushed by the giant robot.

"We're doing our best." Ruby responds while fighting goons as she heads for the prototype's head.

'_Best…not…good enough…' _Summer shouts as she could feel herself dying any second now.

"NO! Summer! Hang on! I'm NOT allowing another Summer Rose to die!" Ruby declared. With not a lot of time on the clock, the young huntress recoils herself to the top near the prototype's head. And with one more quick recoil from her gun that sends her through the air, Ruby lets out a loud battle-cry towards the head and swiftly slices it off the body, causing it to fall on the ground and completely destroy the prototype.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Alchemax (2099)**

Thanks to Team Amazing's efforts in the past, the giant robot in the future was wiped out from existence thanks to Quantum Causality, freeing Team 2099 from it's grasp as they land on the ground wounded but alive.

'_O'Hara! There's nothing left here to trash! You guys still there?' _Peter asked the future team.

"Yeah…For the most part." Miguel replied, still feeling a little sore around the body but it's better than being dead.

'_You okay, Summer?' _Ruby asked her descendant.

"I'm fine, Grandma. Thanks for the save." Summer said, grateful for her ancestor coming to their rescue.

'_Did they turn into something else? Like, I dunno…kittens?' _Peter asked.

And because of Quantum Causality, the giant robot didn't disintegrate into nothing, but was replaced with a small army of smaller robot sentries that all have their sights on Team 2099. "Yeah. Small. Metal. Robotic. Killer kittens." Miguel responds sarcastically, sounding very annoyed right now with the jokes.

'_Awwwww…' _Team Amazing quipped, while Team 2099 get themselves ready for a little future rumble with the robot army.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: For those wondering, **_**Edge of Time **_**takes place about 3 months after the events of **_**Shattered Dimensions**_**. A few days into November, meaning a few days after Ruby's 18****th**** birthday. And also, Peter's new "Hyper-Sense" Semblance is derived from the same ability in the original game.**

**CommonSense: For someone called "CommonSense", you sure lack some. You have no idea what I'm doing in the later chapters, so don't start presuming things. Firstly, Peter is an INTERN at Horizon Labs. He's still works at the Daily Bugle as his main job. Secondly about Peter arguing with Miguel and not trusting him, remember, the timeline has been altered that some adventures were slightly changed or never happened, like the **_**Ends of the Earth **_**storyline, which never happened in this new timeline. And lastly, you criticized me being "unoriginal" and "lack any creativity" when half of my stories are original. Even when they are adaptations of existing content, people still enjoy them, and if they enjoy them, I'm happy about that. If you don't like it, that's fine. You can keep copying and pasting your complaints under two names in a failed attempt to improve your argument.**

**Predator24: It is? This story just started. I'm glad you're enjoying it, but I think it's a little too soon to be speechless.**

**Next time: Arguing between past and future!**

**Question of the Chapter: Do you like the idea of Ruby having a great-granddaughter from 2099 in this series? One that is a Huntress and works as a professor at Beacon, while also being the partner of Spider-Man 2099 that likes to tease him sometimes?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	5. Issue 3: No Way Out

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Title Screen**

**Amazing Spider-Man: Look out! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Here I was working in Alchemax with my best friends, Sonic and Ruby, when out of nowhere we received a telepathic phone call from the future. Apparently, history has been altered by Walker Sloan to establish Alchemax in this era and they are a bunch of bad guys. While I don't fully believe this, the fact that Anti-Venom, Shadow, and Cinder are here and acting a little weird does trouble me, so we head out to stop them and to save O'Hara's group from being crushed by a giant robot. Oh, and we also learned Ruby has a great-granddaughter. Time travel, I swear…**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 3: No Way Out_

**Alchemax (2099)**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Spidey On the Way**

"Which is worse: Fighting a giant killer robot or fighting a small army of killer robots?" Summer jokes as she's flipping away from an onslaught of gunfire by an army of robot sentries, which suddenly replaced the giant robot that almost killed Team 2099 if Team Amazing didn't destroy the prototype in the past using Quantum Causality to their advantage.

"Both suck, but I'd much rather fight the army." Silver responds, using his psychic powers to grab the nearby debris and throw them at some of the robots.

Some turrets rise from the floor to give the heroes something else to worry about, like missiles fired at Miguel, who quickly dodges the attack with his decoy, "Thanks for getting us out of there. Kind of proves the quantum causality theory." The future spider thanks the heroes of the past for saving their lives from the giant robot as he disables the turret with his webbing.

'_Just tell me who wins the next ten World Series and we'll call it even.' _Peter quipped.

"The World what?" Team 2099 responded in confusion, as they are born in a future that has no World Series anymore.

'_You're KILLIN' me, guys.' _Peter responded.

"We're not. But you will if you guys go to the 66th floor." Miguel argues while launching a few robots into the air with an upper-kick.

'_66__th__ floor, we know. And we all know we'll do what we have to.' _Peter said, acting very stubborn to his warnings despite this journey could lead him to his death.

"What do we do now, Miguel? They're not listening to reason." Silver asks, while using his powers to keep some robots paralyzed for Summer to destroy with ease.

"Okay, fine. If Plan A – keeping them out of danger – isn't working, then we'll go for Plan B." Miguel says while spin-kicking bots into scrap.

"And that is?" Silver asked, clueless on the new plan.

"We'll get down to our own 66th floor and see if we can solve this thing." Miguel said, suggesting their new plan to save time and Team Amazing's lives.

'_We'll try not to die in the meantime.' _Sonic quipped.

During the fight, a turret fired another set of missiles, this time aimed at Summer. She quickly uses her Semblance to hide away in an area of distorted space, disappearing the missiles' sight. Then she suddenly emerges behind the turret to disable it, "Alchemax needs to build better turrets." She joked. More robots fire at her and missing badly, but this does give the huntress enough time to connect her kamas together to form a twin-bladed energy scythe that she spins around to show off. She rushes towards the robots, dodging their gunfire in the process to jump forward and strike one down and a few more in quick succession. She then spins her scythe around while imbuing energy from her Semblance into it, throwing the enhanced scythe at the remaining robots as it distorts space and knocks them away into oblivion.

**BGM End**

"That takes care of the robots." Summer said as she uses her Maiden powers to telekinetically spin her double-bladed weapon back into her hand. "But we're still stuck inside this hanger. Any ideas how to get out?" She asked her teammates.

"Stand back." Miguel fires from his wrist a small, arachnid-shaped explosive called a "Spider-Saucer" onto the locked door that's preventing them from leaving. Once the explosive was attached, it quickly blew up the lock and opens the door into the robot assembly area.

"Cool gadget. What do you call it?" Silver asked, impressed with his Spider-Saucer.

"Spider-Saucers. C'mon, let's head into the robot assembly area." Miguel said, wanting to get a move on.

"After you." Summer jokingly gestures the webhead to go ahead first.

"Ladies first." Miguel denied, kindly allowing her to step forward first.

"A gentleman. And they said chivalry died centuries ago." Summer teases with a grin on her face.

The heroes of 2099 enter the hallway to find the means to the 66th floor. What they did find is a little security droid that's shaped like a satellite floating around the assembly keeping its sights for any intruders. Any kind of intruder, whether big or small, like the small rat that was scurrying in the assembly. The security droid quickly has its laser pointers on the rat and kamikaze onto the poor creature, much to the heroes' shock.

"Wow…Alchemax isn't kidding around." Summer commented with her eyes widen.

"No kidding. We need to be careful of those things. So where to from here?" Silver turned to the future webhead for directions.

"We're inside the robot assembly hanger, meaning this place is secured tight. We need to steal a key if we want to proceed." Miguel answered. He then uses his Accelerated Vision to search for any guards holding security keys in different rooms, and managed to find one pretty quickly, "Over here. My Accelerated Vision found a guard holding a key." He said, leading his teammates to the guard with the key for progress.

The heroes are being careful not to get caught by the security droids if they don't want to get kamikaze into oblivion like that poor rat. While searching for the key, Ruby speaks up to initiate a conversation with her descendant, _'So Summer. Wanted to ask you this sooner, but I couldn't help but overhear earlier that you're a Maiden. Is that right?'_ She asked her granddaughter.

"That's right. I'm the new Summer Maiden." Summer answered, revealing her status as the 2099's Summer Maiden.

'_Fitting. The one named Summer has the power OF Summer.' _Sonic joked.

'_When were you chosen to be the Summer Maiden?' _Ruby asked her.

"I wasn't really chosen. I got them randomly a while ago when the worlds merged from the Convergence. The previous Summer Maiden died during that event, and since spacetime was a bit of a mess, the powers came to me." Summer explained how she gained the powers of a Maiden.

'_I know how powerful Maidens are. You're pretty lucky to have them.' _Ruby smiled.

"I suppose." Summer somberly responded.

'_You're not happy being a Maiden?' _Ruby noticed her somber response, as it sounds like Summer is not fully onboard being a Maiden.

"Don't get me wrong, having these powers are incredible. Saved my life and others a few times. But I'm aware having too much power can paint yourself a target, and the people close to you. Which is why I like keeping them a secret if possible." Summer replied.

'_That's something we have in common.' _Peter responded, as he can relate having to hide his special powers to protect his loved ones.

"I'm aware of that. I like to reference your famous quote, 'With great power comes great responsibility', whenever I'm teaching a class. You and Sonic are known to be good friends with the family." Summer smiled, showing her great respect for legendary heroes like Sonic and Peter and considers them family too.

'_So wouldn't that make us honorary great-uncles or something?' _Sonic asked the future huntress.

"Basically." Summer answered. "Funny story. When we first met, I accidently mistook Miggy for Uncle Peter's Spider-Man when we were saving people's lives that were affected by the Convergence. He was shocked when I called him 'uncle', as I was when he knew Grandma Ruby when she was a kid and a teenager because of his crazy time traveling adventures."

'_Did you just call him Miggy? Is there something you're not telling me, O'Hara?' _Peter teased his counterpart having a possible relationship with Summer.

"There is, and I've been trying to tell you the last 50 times! Get out of the shockin' building before you get yourself killed!" Miguel shouted at him, not in the mood for his jokes.

'_How 'bout no?' _Peter stubbornly responded.

"Your 'great-uncle' is really starting to get on my nerves." A scowling Miguel told Summer, who responds with a sheepish chuckle.

The conversation between past and future lasted until Team 2099 entered a large room with the floor electrified and has multiple doors that leads into different room, one of which is the room locked behind a security door that requires the key they're searching for.

"That's the security door that requires the key, right?" Silver asked the webslinger, while staring at the security door.

"Right. It looks like the key is somewhere inside that power generator room." Miguel looks to the direction of the power generator room and immediately heads there while avoiding the electrified floors. The team then enters the room finding the robot guard with the key they need. "Hey! Scrap heap! We need your built in pass key. Hand it over." Miguel said to the guard.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Fighting Enemies**

The mechanical guard refuses to simply give them his key and teleports in several other robots to assist him killing the heroes. "A simple 'no' would suffice." Summer quips, blocking punches with her kamas.

"We can't keep fighting while Sonic and the others are heading for the 66th floor." Silver said while throwing a robot onto another. "Maybe we can use that 'Time Paradox' technique like they did. If I can just focus my energy…" Silver closes his eyes, concentrating his energy onto the quantum causality affecting both eras and sensing the residual dimensional energy caused by the phenomenon. He absorbs that energy into himself for this one maneuver as he opens his eyes and shouts, "Time Paradox!" that unleashes a dimensional energy that freezes the surrounding enemies in their place. "It worked!" The hedgehog smiled.

"You froze them in time! Incredible!" Summer remarks in amazement.

"Looks like quantum causality can be our friend sometimes." Miguel says, quickly finishing off the robots while they're frozen until he destroys the machine that has the pass key, "Got the key! Have to get back to that locked door fast." He said, hurrying back to the locked door to unlock it with the key and press forward through a hallway with more robots to smash.

"Sonic, can you guys slow down for bit? Wait for us to get to our 66th floor." Silver said while fighting more guards.

'_You're asking ME to slow down? You know me better than that.' _Sonic quipped, refusing to wait for Team 2099.

"Unfortunately." Silver mumbles through his scowl.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Spidey On the Way**

And as if things in the past weren't bothering them already, something else happened in the previous era caused quantum causality to hit the future again and changed the hallway into a mini-obstacle course with enemies and laser traps that weren't there before. "Parker! A hallway here just changed!" Miguel informs him as he now has to deal with these new robots.

'_Wasn't any of us. Maybe someone in Brock's group smashed a wall or something. We're just trying to stay alive.' _Peter responded.

"If you were, you'd clear out. But you have to _prove _your bravery." Miguel argued.

'_Bravery? Dude, there's nothing I'd like better than to just high-tail it out of here!' _Peter said.

"Then why the shock don't you?" Miguel retorts, as he strikes down more robots.

'_Because what I do here matters, okay? Beyond changing hallways into elevators! It matters! And that's just something I have to live with, even if it means I DIE with it. You get it, O'Hara!?' _Peter argued that he's not one to run away from anything when he knows he can help make a difference, even if it might cost him his life.

"Whatever." Miguel stoically responds.

'_I'm like that too. Even if there's the SMALLEST chance our actions can save people's lives, we'll take it. It's my duty as a Huntress to help people and protect the world. You understand, right, Summer?' _Ruby asked her descendant.

Summer hesitantly responds, "I-I guess, but…"

"But the Heroic Age ends if you die and it's too early for that! Not with history in flux!" Silver intervene.

'_That's why we gotta do what we gotta do. I don't believe in stuff like destiny. I'm the one who decides my own future.' _Sonic argued.

"You won't HAVE a future if you keep this up, so slow down!" Silver rebutted.

'_Instead of our slowing, how about you hurry?' _Sonic quipped.

"There is no winning arguments with you!" Silver retorted.

Meanwhile, Miguel pulled himself sliding under a robot with his webbing to strike it down with a quick kick to the back, hoping it has another security key to help them proceed only for it not to possess one, "Yeah of course! There's no security pass on it. Why should anything be easy? There's got to be a key pass around here." He complained.

"We just need to find the right sentry robot...Maybe in here!" Summer spots some robots inside a circular chamber and quickly heads there to fight them. "Anyone have a spare key? I got locked out of the 66th floor." She joked, but the robots don't find her funny at the slightest and immediately attacks her.

"Your jokes suck." Miguel criticized as he and Silver quickly join the fight with her.

'_Can't blame her. Probably got that from Yang.' _Ruby jokes about Summer inheriting Yang's taste for bad jokes.

"I'm trying, alright." Summer quips while destroying some robots.

'_Attention intruders: Security forces are still in operation. Please remain where you are so that you can be disposed of with minimal pain.' _The PA system warns the heroes to stop fighting if they know what's good for them.

"We'll never surrender!" Silver retorts to the PA system, using his powers to slice the security robots in half after throwing a wide Psychic Knife, destroying the robot that possessed the pass key as the hedgehog picks it up with his hand. "I got the key!" He informed his allies.

"Good. Parker, where are you guys?" Miguel asked him.

'_Nearly where you don't want us to be.' _Peter answered, implying his fateful destination to them.

"Slow down, would'ja?" Miguel retorted.

'_How about you speed up?' _Peter quipped.

"Yeah we'll get right on that. Only way to move fast enough is to go freefall in the elevator shaft." Miguel proposed.

"Shortest distance between two points is a straight line." Summer said, understanding his plan as this would make for the fastest shortcut.

"Right. On our way, Parker!" Miguel tries to contact his counterpart, but he doesn't receive a response from either him or the rest of Team Amazing, "Parker? Sonic? Ruby? Uhm, that's ominous." He remarks to the unusual silence.

"Let me destroy this force field generator and we'll be on our way. Can't waste any more time here." Silver says, crushing the generator with his powers to disable any force fields that might slow them down.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Race Against Time**

Team 2099 hurries to the security door that's blocking them to the elevator shaft. Once Silver unlocks the door with his pass key, the three heroes of the future fearlessly jump from a ledge to dive at incredible high speed down the long elevator shaft.

Many structures try to slow down the heroes while they're soaring through a tight space and have to move out of the way of incoming obstacles if they don't want to fly right into them and get a painful concussion. "What kind of elevator shaft is this?! There's so much in the way!" Summer complained, while dodging these annoying obstacles.

"Slow down if you think you're going too fast! Don't know why Alchemax likes building their elevator shafts so overly complicated!" Miguel advises, spinning away from another obstacle before diving through a small hole.

Things get even more overly-complicated when quantum causality suddenly changes the shaft into a different design with more obstacles and a new, light blue color tone. "Parker! It happened again!" Miguel told him.

'_Oh, for crying out loud…IT WASN'T US!' _Peter responded, as he's getting tired being blamed for their problems.

"WHOA! Too close!" Silver exclaims after almost diving into a sudden wall down the shaft. "How close are we?!" He asked the S-man as it's getting really dangerous diving through the elevator shaft.

"Almost there…" Miguel spots their destination coming into view in a few moments, and before they knew it, Team 2099 landed in the 66th floor safe and sound.

"We made it!" Summer cheered for themselves for finally arriving at their destination with little trouble.

Sounds too good to be true, as a security robot shows up from a door next to them with its gun pointed at them, **"Intruder detected. Employ lethal force." **

"Ah great. A Centurion." Miguel knew things wouldn't be easy, as the Centurion fired a missile that blew up the floor they were standing on and caused them to fall down farther through elevator shaft while briefly dazed from the explosion.

Silver shakes his dizzy head, quickly noticing he's falling down and stops himself in midair with his psychic powers. Miguel quickly grabs ahold of Summer's hand and fires a quick webline to reel themselves up, activating his jet boots to hover in midair while holding onto Summer.

"You two okay?" Silver asked his buddies.

"We're fine, Silver! Thanks for the quick save." Summer kindly thanks the spider for the rescue.

"Your welcome. But shock it. We got to get back up there fast. Before your ancestor's team reaches their own 66th floor ahead of us." Miguel carries the huntress while flying with Silver back up at top speed, avoiding the annoying turret fire trying to slow them. "Parker? You hanging in there?" Miguel asked his counterpart, expressing concern for his safety.

'_Oh sure. Hanging, crawling, leaping – all part of the service. And you can stop worrying about us, Mommy, especially since WE'RE the ones who keeps having to bail YOU out.' _Peter quipped.

"I'll keep worrying until this is done. How close are you to the 66th floor?" Miguel asked, but then gets no immediate response strangely, "Parker?" He asked him again for an answer, wondering why he went silent all of a sudden.

'_S-Shaddup!' _Peter finally replied but in a serious whisper. _'We just spotted Brock's group. We'll be in touch.' _Peter told him before hanging up the telepathic call.

"Parker! Parker, are you?" Miguel remarked.

"Think he hanged up." Summer joked.

"Ah great. We've got to wrap this thing up before it turns into an even bigger disaster than it already is." Miguel said.

Just when they were close returning to the 66th floor, large unbreakable doors suddenly appeared above their heads and sealed the path to their destination. "No! We were so close!" Silver whined. "Summer, can't you use your Semblance to teleport us back to the 66th floor?" He asked her to use her Spatial Distortion to transport themselves to the 66th floor.

"Sorry. It only works for short distances. We're still 20 floors away." She answered, explaining that someone with her useful Semblance has its limits.

"Now how're we gonna get back up there?!" Silver asked, starting to freak out.

"It's okay. At least there's an alternate route over here in the 44th floor. It'll slow us, but we can still get to the 66th floor from here." Miguel proposed they climb through the 44th floor instead.

The future heroes quickly enter through the 44th floor as more security robots are teleported into the room to slow them down even further. Miguel flies inside and throws Summer at the robots while she's forming her double-bladed scythe to slice their heads off swiftly. Miguel explodes pressurized webbing on the robots that sticks them to the ground for Silver to crush them to with other robots.

When they finished destroying the robots, quantum causality strikes them again revealing a ventilation shaft in the wall, "Another time shift?!" Miguel remarked. "Looks like the only way up to the 66th floor is through the ventilation. Summer, hold onto me. I'll give you a lift." He offers to give her a lift.

"I can fly on my own with my Maiden powers, thank you." Summer kindly rejected his offer.

"Then why the shock didn't you do it before?" Spidey asked.

"Hard to think when you get blasted by a missile." Summer quipped.

"Oh fine." An annoyed Miguel flies on his jet boots to catch up with Silver, who already went ahead through the ventilation while they were talking. Summer smiles after teasing Miguel since she likes doing that to him, before using her Maiden powers to fly and catch up with the rest of her teammates while avoiding the tight security that wants them dead.

"This is nuts. Old nuclear plants had less protection than this." Miguel said, avoiding the many lasers trying to rip him apart, the turrets trying to burn him, and the turrets launching missiles at him and his friends.

Luckily, Team 2099 survived the killer security system just as they returned to the 66th floor. "Ahh! Finally made it back to where we were." Silver said with a sigh of relief.

After much arguing through time and fighting a plethora of robot guards wanting their lives, Team 2099 finally made it to the hallway in the 66th floor that'll lead them back to the time gateway. "Parker! We made it to the 66th floor! Where are you? Is this 'Anti-Venom' still hiding?" Miguel asked his counterpart as his team run through the long 66th floor hallway.

'_We're face to pasty face with Anti-Venom and his emo buddies.' _Peter joked, saying that Team Amazing have encountered Anti-Venom's group in the past. The dangerous anti-heroes that have seemingly gone to the bad side, and if Team Amazing aren't careful, will be their destined killers.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: We're learning a little more about Summer 2099's history and personality, and her developing relationship with her ancestor and her friends in the past. We'll see Summer's full display of her Maiden powers in a future chapter coming soon. For now, it's time to return to the past and refocus on Team Amazing's adventure.**

**superjoeyf721: Why are you worrying about that? Just assume there was an alternate version of **_**Fate of Two Worlds **_**without Doc Ock. In the end, it's not a big deal. This timeline won't stick forever.**

**TheOkWriter: Summer Rose, and the rest of Team 2099, have become "temporal paradoxes" because they weren't affected by the new timeline. Even if Ruby dies, Summer won't be erased from existence because she's technically from a different timeline linked to her own Ruby. We're dealing with time travel. This stuff is confusing. And also, Yang would call Peter "bug boy" if he was in his Spider-Man costume. Wouldn't make sense she calls him that in his civilian identity unless you want to clue people in that he's Spider-Man.**

**tigerkim1027: I have expressed interest doing some "United Heroes 2099" stories before. We'll see.**

**Guest 2 (chapter 4): How would having an evil Ruby and evil Sonic make sense in this type of plot? Neither character have shown to be as guilt-ridden or suffered as many hardships as Peter that it would completely go against their character.**

**Next time: The ultimate rivals!**

**Question of the Chapter: How are you liking Summer 2099 so far as a character? Her weapons and Semblance?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	6. Issue 4: Pro and Anti-Venom

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Title Screen**

**Spider-Man 2099: The name's Miguel O'Hara. I'm the Spider-Man from the year 2099. Parker is not making this "saving all of time and his own life" mission any easier. He continues leading his team to the 66****th**** floor, despite fully knowing that's the place they're going to die. To make sure that won't happen, I've led my team to the 66****th**** floor in my time so we can find the gateway. And just when both teams reached their respective destinations, Anti-Venom's group suddenly confronted Parker's team. This is not gonna end well…**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 4: Pro and Anti-Venom_

**Alchemax (Present Day)**

**BGM-Sonic X OST-Shadow #1**

"It's about time we caught up to you guys. What's the matter? Ran outta steam?" Sonic puts on a taunting smirk, as Team Amazing have finally caught up with their deadly arch-rivals at the destined 66th floor.

"Why are you…still following us…?" Cinder grunts, glaring at her enemies from an upper ledge.

"What do you think? Certain people have been throwing a party lately with their bombs and causing quite a mess." Sonic replies, as they've figured it's been their rivals that were behind the explosions in Alchemax lately.

"Tell us! Are you guys responsible for the explosions?!" Amazing Spider-Man asked the anti-heroes.

"_**Trying to…blow you up…" **_Anti-Venom answered with a sinister glare.

"If you were really trying, you'd have done it. What's going on, Eddie?!" Peter asked his rival as to what's been bothering him and his allies lately that's making them act stranger than ever.

The anti-heroes continue to have these strange headaches that's been driving them insane all evening. No matter how hard they try, they can't shake off these terrible headaches that seems to be goading them into attacking the heroes with every second they waste. Anti-Venom shouts, _**"Kill you…now…" **_as he's jumping alongside his allies behind the heroes.

Team Amazing quickly turn around confronting their respective rival: Spider-Man and Anti-Venom, Sonic and Shadow, and Ruby and Cinder. Each pair share an intense staredown with nothing to say to each other, as they prefer to let their fists do the talking. Team Amazing leaps at their rivals to launch the first attack in this destined battle. Sonic collides his fists with Shadow's as they enter an intense struggle in place with neither hedgehog holding any advantage. Ruby delivers a speedy downward strike on Cinder with her scythe, but the symbiote warrior perfectly blocked her attack with a fiery symbiote scimitar as the two woman share an equally scowling glare. Spider-Man did attack Anti-Venom with a fierce axe-kick, but it was quickly blocked as the webhead got deflected up into the air as Brock wraps his finger tendrils on his body as he falls down, painfully draining away his powers. The heroic speedsters saw their friend is in trouble, but they were knocked to the wall by their rival while they were distracted. Spider-Man quickly notices the ceiling fan above him and tries to grab it with his webbing to free himself, but is having a hard time spinning one with his powers being drained. After a few more tries, Peter finally found the strength within to spin a webline onto the fan and furiously swing it onto Brock to free himself from his power-draining grasp. At the same time, Sonic and Ruby got back up and combined their speed to knock back their respective rivals. Though it'll take a lot more than a few hits to bring them down, the anti-heroes are forced to retreat through a door as their headaches quickly resurfaced to bother them, putting their fight on hold.

**BGM End**

"You okay?" Ruby sincerely asked Peter, helping him on his feet after his powers were being drained.

"I'm fine. He didn't take too much away from me." Spidey assured her that he's still okay.

'_What's happening there, Parker?' _Miguel asked about the current situation in the past.

"Anti-Venom and the others are fighting themselves more than they are us." Peter replied, as it's come to their attention something is definitely bothering their rivals internally.

'_Subcutaneous control chips would do the job.' _Miguel said, claiming that the anti-heroes are being mind-controlled.

"You're saying they're being mind-controlled? That would make a lot of sense." Sonic remarked.

'_How dangerous ARE these guys?' _Miguel asked, wanting to know just how dangerous their rivals are.

"Shadow is powerful and is as fast as me, and is a whiz at using Chaos Control to warp time and space." Sonic informs him of Shadow's abilities.

"Cinder is cunning as she is ruthless. Not only she's bonded to the Toxin Symbiote, she also has the powers of a fully-fledged Fall Maiden." Ruby revealed Cinder's terrifying abilities.

'_Toxin AND the Fall Maiden?! She's not supposed to be the Fall Maiden at this time, unless this is another change in history caused by Sloan.' _Summer said with some surprise that Cinder in this altered timeline has the powers of a symbiote and a Maiden._ 'And what does Anti-Venom do again?' _She then asked about Anti-Venom's powers.

"He drains Auras and my powers on contact and he's invisible to my spider-sense." Peter answered.

'_Terrific.' _Miguel responded sarcastically to the anti-heroes' insane abilities that'll make them annoying to beat when they're working together. _'Where are you now? And can you avoid Anti-Venom's team?' _He asked.

Peter sighs as he knows Miguel is not going to enjoy the news, "66th floor. And yeah, maybe we could avoid them. Plus if their explosions bring the building down, people from blocks around will be killed."

"Then what are we standing around here for? Gotta find a way to get Shadow and the others free of whatever's controlling them." Sonic said, running ahead with his team through the door their rivals escaped through.

"How are we gonna pull that off?" Ruby asked.

"We'll try talking to them. And if all else fails, we'll fight them, but only as a last resort. If what O'Hara says is true, those guys will kill us if we're not careful. We just gotta hope those guys will break free on their own." Peter replied.

After running through a hallway for a bit, the heroes run into a laboratory to see their rivals on the other side, resting while trying to ease their painful headaches. "There you are. Eddie! You guys are being controlled! Fight it!" Peter said, talking to his rival to break free from their mind control.

"_**Fight you…instead." **_Anti-Venom doesn't listen and chucks a grenade into the middle of the room, which quickly blew up causing a giant explosion that destroyed rows of experimental test tubes and knocked back the heroes into a momentary daze to recover from. And when they did shake off their dizziness, they quickly noticed their rivals have already escaped.

"They took off again." Peter noticed.

'_Yeah if only you'd do the same.' _Miguel said, still annoyingly insisting that they should run away if they truly value their own lives.

"This again?" Sonic retorted, as he's getting annoyed with his insistence to run away.

"O'Hara, if you don't get that I can't turn my back on danger, no matter what the cost, then you got no business calling yourself 'Spider-Man'." Peter told his counterpart, starting to believe he's not worthy being his successor.

'_Wow. I'm hurt. Guess what else I am? Still alive! Let's hope you get to keep saying the same thing.' _Miguel retorts, showing that he's a type of Spider-Man that's more focused on the bigger picture.

"Y'know, I'm starting to think he has a point." Ruby said, surprisingly siding with Miguel's argument.

'_Finally, someone's using their head.' _Miguel remarked.

"Ruby, you want to chicken out when we're so close?" Sonic asked, surprised that she wants to flee rather than continue pursuing their rivals.

"Hear me out! If I die, then Summer wouldn't be born. I don't want anything happen to her even though we just met." Ruby argued that she's more concerned for the safety of her great-granddaughter's life than her own.

'_It hasn't occurred to me that would happen. I'm still not used to all this time travel stuff. This is my first adventure dealing with time it, or anything this big.' _Summer said.

Silver remarks, _'Under normal circumstances that would be the case, but the three of us aren't connected to this timeline since we weren't affected by the changes in history. Even if Ruby dies, this Summer would still exist since we're from an alternate timeline.' _He said, reminding them that Team 2099 are considered temporal paradoxes and that Ruby's potential death wouldn't affect Summer since they both are from different timelines.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I guess we can move on." Ruby remarks somewhat casually, as now she has less to worry about as she continues assisting her friends chasing their rivals.

'_Shock it, Silver! Why did you have to say that?' _Miguel reprimanded him for giving Team Amazing less to worry about.

'_Sorry! Probably should've left my mouth shut.' _Silver sheepishly apologized.

Sonic jumps over the exposed electricity wires brought to the open by the explosion, landing in front of the door that'll take them to their rivals but it's locked. "The door's locked. Any idea how to open it?" The hedgehog asked his pals.

"I'm sure the switch for that door is around here somewhere." Spider-Man swings over the electricity and heads through a door on his right, reaching the control panel to open the locked door, "There. The door's unlocked. We can keep moving." He told his friends.

The heroes enter the next room with nothing to intrude them in their mission. How quickly that all changed when the PA system spoke up, _'Security has been activated' _and summoned a giant wall of lasers to block their path.

"Enough with the security. We're only trying to stop a madman from controlling all of time." Sonic jokes, as the heroes carefully jumps through the lasers with their skills to make it to the other side with the next door.

"_**Graaaaah…" **_Anti-Venom's faint roar can be heard from the next room blocked by a malfunctioned door.

"Anti-Venom's close." Ruby heard.

"Be ready for anything. They may try to ambush us." Spidey advises his friends while he's using his webbing to pull open the malfunctioned door.

Once the webhead opened the door, they carefully entered the next room looking around for their mind-controlled rivals. Unaware to them until the last second, their rivals were standing behind them from an upper ledge waiting to ambush them. Cinder attacks Ruby with her sword, but the young huntress quickly turns around to barely block it. Meanwhile, Shadow almost blasted Sonic away with his Chaos Spears.

"Why are you…so interested to die?" The mind-controlled Shadow asked his blue clashing rival.

"I'm interested in a lot of things. Dying isn't one of them." Sonic quipped.

Anti-Venom lunged at Peter and pins him down with all his strength so he wouldn't get up. "We've been a lot of things to each other, Eddie. But you've never been anyone's patsy." Peter said to his symbiote rival.

"What about those times with Salem and Eggman?" Ruby remarks during her brie clash with Cinder.

"You're not helping!" Peter retorted.

"_**GROAAAAAAAAH!" **_Brock growled right at his face for being insulted.

'_Oh good, stand there and call him names. Great plan.' _Miguel said sarcastically as the heroes managed to knock their rivals through a gate.

"Maybe I should make myself scarce…" Peter muttered to himself, as he hops onto the hole they made to confront their enemies, "You three listen! You've got chips inside you that's making you do this!" He told his mind-controlled friends.

"_**Just making it…easier…" **_Brock snarls, working with his allies to knock the heroes away only for them to quickly recover on their feet.

"The longer those things are in you, the more it's rewiring your thinking!" Sonic said.

"_**No…no, it…can't…" **_Anti-Venom responds with another headache, a painful one that forces his group to retreat once more, but not without a parting gift.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Spidey On the Way**

Whatever the anti-heroes did, they destroyed several large containers in the room causing a giant explosion that could destroy anything precious and dangerous in its path. Meanwhile in 2099, Team 2099 arrived in another room that got hit with quantum causality because of the explosion, this time damaging the nuclear radioactive containers that were in the room spewing out the dangerous chemical, slowly killing the future heroes.

'_Why do I feel so weak all of a sudden?' _Silver asked groggily, feeling a little dizzy like the rest of his teammates.

'_Parker! What are you guys doing? Because it's causing major problems here!' _Miguel asked weakly as the radiation is slowly killing them.

"We've got to get the atomic energy regulators out of the way so they're not destroyed." Peter replied, as Team Amazing run for their lives away from the explosion.

'_So…we're in danger of frying from radiation because…Of explosions on your end?' _Miguel weakly remarks.

"Hey, you're the one who told us about Quantum Causality." Peter replies, swinging fast and hard to escape the exploding flames.

'_Yeah well…Now I'm telling you to fix this!' _Miguel said.

"Sheesh, what a grouch." Peter quipped.

Quickly, the present-day heroes dodged through a laser barrier into the chamber of the first regulator. "Is this it?" Sonic asked the webhead.

"Yes. Give me a second to lock it away." Peter does his science stuff on the control panel and quickly hides the regulator in a safe place so it won't get destroyed by the explosion. "Okay O'Hara, the first regulator's safe!" He informed him.

'_The radiation level's dropping but…Silver's powers and my costume's providing us some protection from it but…It's not gonna last forever.' _Miguel responded, leaning feebly on a wall.

"Can't Summer teleport you guys outta there?" Ruby asks while moving onto the second regulator.

'_Hard to focus with all this radiation…My Aura won't last much longer…' _Summer coughed, unable to use her Semblance because of the radiation weakening her.

"Just give us a minute to take care of the other two regulators." Sonic responds, running on the walls to avoid the electrified floors.

'_A minute's about all we have.' _Silver said, losing strength to protect his comrades from the radiation with every passing second. It then came to the point he can't maintain the psychic barrier any longer and drops it, as Team 2099 weakly found themselves trying to crawl away from the radiation.

Thankfully at the same time, Team Amazing reached the second regulator which Peter quickly hid away from the incoming explosion. "We've got the second regulator to safety. Is it still effecting things on your end?" Peter asked the future heroes.

Miguel weakly responds, _'Yeah. It's…It's still dropping but…The cumulative effect if it's not stopped entirely…' _

"Have body parts started falling off yet?" Peter jokes, while making his way to the last regulator.

'_No, we're still in one…What do you mean, yet? Are you planning to make this go away or not?' _Miguel retorts, annoyed with his joking while the radiation is killing him.

"Y'know, you gotta learn to lighten up. Maybe Summer can help ya. She sounds like a cheerful woman." Peter quipped.

'_Oh, sure…when I'm not dying…Can you hurry this up?' _Summer remarks while not entirely in the mood for joking.

"Don't worry! We'll take care of the last one! Everything will be fine." Sonic assured them.

Miguel grunts, _'You're not the one who could end up as human-and-hedgehog night lights.' _He weakly joked.

The explosions continue rampaging through the hallway and consuming everything in its flames while chasing Team Amazing. It was a little frightening to see how much it's gaining, but with an extra frantic push, they landed in the chamber of the final regulator. "Can you hurry and hide this one away?!" Ruby hurried the webslinger to lock the regulator to safety.

Peter performs the same procedure that he did with the other two regulators, only to run into one problem. The safety mechanism is malfunctioning and won't allow him to put away the regulator.

"Uh oh." Peter responded with widen eyes.

"Uh oh?" His teammates repeated with the same worried expression.

'_What you mean "uh oh"?!' _Team 2099 remarks in worried unison.

"This door should do the job." Peter quickly attaches his weblines on the large door as a last-ditch effort to protect the regulator. The explosions are but a few moments away from reaching them, frightening Ruby and Sonic as they watch it coming closer. With all of his amazing strength, Spider-Man pulls on the door to close it. And with one final tug, he brought it down closing them off from the explosions and protecting the atomic regulator.

**BGM End**

"Whew. Talk about cutting it close." Sonic swipes the sweat from his worried forehead as he's glad they escaped death by fire.

"O'Hara! Tell me you guys are okay!" Peter asked his counterpart if quantum causality stopped the radiation killing them.

'_Better than okay. We're back up to full strength.' _Miguel responded, sounding as healthy as ever as Team 2099 have made a full recovery from the radiation.

"I hate to admit it: but this Quantum Causality thing of yours is…actually pretty effective." Peter admitted.

'_Oh glad you approve.' _Miguel quipped.

"You know. For something that makes NO freaking sense at all." Peter remarked.

With that threat taken care of, the pursuit of their rivals continues. Unfortunately, they appear to be trapped inside the regulator room with seemingly nowhere else to go. "Dead end. How are we gonna get out of here?" Ruby asked after looking around for an escape route.

"No, wait! There's an air duct!" Peter points to a ventilation shaft, "We can get to Brock that way!"

"Assuming Shadow hasn't teleported him and Cinder to another place they can blow up." Sonic jokes, as Peter opens the way into the air duct for them to crawl through. Eventually, they dropped down inside a room with a security panel for the doors. Through the glass window out into a laser-filled room, they can see Anti-Venom's group on the upper floor before retreating through the door, "There they are, and there they go again. For once, I wish they'd slow down." Sonic joked.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man observed the door their rivals escaped through, "Doesn't look like an automatic door. It's a two-man operation. But! We can move fast enough after I hit that switch to get through." He said, looking at the security panel in front of him.

"Then let's do it to it!" Sonic grinned.

Spider-Man quickly presses the switch that'll leave the door open for a limited time. "Time to use that super-spider speed!" The webhead activates his Hyper-Sense to run faster and have an easier time avoiding the lasers. Sonic has some fun using his parkour skills passing the lasers, as is Ruby using her Semblance until the group made it through the door with enough time to spare.

"Where did those guys run off to this time?" Sonic asked, running through a hallway searching for their rivals. Their search soon leads them into a particular room that has a mysterious, closed-off tunnel that leads into something even more mysterious, "Whoa, what's this room? Looks different from the other ones we've been through." Sonic observed.

"I think this is it. This is the entrance to that 'time gateway' Sloan is building, but it's locked. We need to find a key and I don't see one anywhere." Parker believes that they are standing before the entrance into the gateway room.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Fighting Enemies**

'_Attention, security. Intruder must be neutralized.' _The PA system informs the guards of the heroes' presence in the entrance and summons them into the room, and not just the normal human guards with their shock gauntlets and guns. A strange, genetic, animal-looking "Mother" creature appears on its two legs with its grotesque figure by having multiple eyes and egg sac-looking things on its back. And along the Mother, it also has it's "Hatchlings" that are equally disgusting to their mother.

"Ah…what the heck are these?! It looks like they escaped from the Museum of Unnatural History!" Spidey jokes while fighting against these monstrous genetic experiments.

"Why are you asking us? You work here!" Sonic quips, delivering a series of rolling kicks on the guards and monsters during a dash.

"They seem to resemble you pretty well if you look hard enough." Spidey quips back while avoiding the fire blasts out of their mouths.

"You need to get your lenses check." Sonic remarks jokingly, while jumping over gunfire to attack the gunner wanting to shoot him.

"You think one of these guards might have the key? Or any of these monsters?" Ruby asks, as she jumps into the air and spins downwards with her scythe, damaging the ground and using the debris as projectiles and shields against her enemies.

"Why would any of these genetic freakshows have a key?" Spidey replied, as several guards are receiving his swift kicks in a combo that ends with two web maces that utterly slams them.

Ruby continuously dodges blasts from the Mother as she jumps over the beast, swiftly switching to her Orange Rocket gun mode to fire a powerful rocket that quickly puts an end to the creature, knocking out the key that it was surprisingly holding into Ruby's hand, "This one did." The huntress smiled.

"It probably ate it." Peter quips as he jumps into the air performing his Web Blossom attack, spinning around while firing his webbing all around himself, pinning guards and Hatchlings alike to the walls or other objects that incapacitate them.

**BGM End**

"That takes care of them. Open the door, Ruby. I'm SURE Brock and the others are behind this door, and the gateway." Spider-Man said to her.

"If I open this door, there's no turning back. You two know this, right?" Ruby gravely asked her friends, as they are all aware the gateway room is where they are destined to die, if they don't do something to change it.

"'Course we do. Whatever happens, it's been a blast hanging out with you guys." Sonic smiled, remaining fearless and calm even though it's possible they might not survive this next fight.

"Same here. You two are my best friends. I would sacrifice everything if it means keeping you safe." Peter smiled behind the mask, remaining hopeful and optimistic they'll make it through this.

Ruby puts on a courageous smile to her friends, agreeing with everything they said and thensome, "Yeah!" she said with a nod. Team Amazing shares one last fist bump with each other as they prepare to face their destiny with no fear or hesitation. "Here we go. Time to fight the future." Ruby unlocks the door with the key, opening up the tunnel entrance that'll lead them straight into the gateway room.

After one long, tedious climb through Alchemax and surviving everything the company kept throwing at them, Team Amazing are at last seen fearlessly walking into the gateway room that has an active time gateway ready to be used at any time. Anti-Venom's group are seen facing the gateway until all of them heard Spider-Man's voice reaching their ears, "Eddie! Shadow! Cinder! Back off! Don't you realize you're being used as puppets?! Fight the puppet master, not us!"

"_**Difficult…for us…too…" **_Anti-Venom responded, turning around with his allies to confront the heroes for a potential final showdown.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Peter argued.

"_**We know enough…the three of you have to die…" **_Brock remarked.

"OR we ALL can live!" Spidey disputed.

"_**You think…you're so much better…than I am…than us…acting like…you're so worried about us…" **_Anti-Venom argued.

"That's not true and you three know that." Sonic glared.

"We're worried about what you'll do to other people…And yeah, to us. But if you guys can fight it…" Peter said.

"They can't. Trust me." A new, yet familiar voice chimes into the conversation next to the gateway, who is none other than the crazy mastermind that altered the timeline into his image, the time-displaced CEO of present-day Alchemax, Walker Sloan.

"It's him. Walker Sloan." Ruby glared at the time-displaced villain, the monster responsible for changing their history.

"Ah yeah, we always trust people who are trying to kill us." Spider-Man quipped. "So you're the head lunatic. We haven't been properly introduced: We're the team…Who's gonna stop your plans." The webhead said, giving the scientist a threatening glare.

"Good luck with that." Sloan responded to his threat fearlessly, as he turns to his team of mind-controlled anti-heroes, "Thunderbolts…Finish them." He ordered them.

"Thunderbolts?" Sonic responded to the team name given to Anti-Venom's group.

"N…Ne…Never…" Cinder surprisingly responded through her struggle to break free from Sloan's mind control.

"_**Can't…can't…" **_Anti-Venom is showing off the same amount of resistance as his fiery friend while fighting through the massive headaches.

"You won't…get away with this…Sloan…" Shadow grunts through the extreme pain his mind is feeling while trying to fight against his control.

"Impressive resistance." Sloan said, unfazed but impressed they are fighting off his control. "But activating all the control chips…releasing all your destructive, dark power…should do the trick…" With a simple press on his glove, Sloan pushes his control chips to their absolute, painful limit to have full control of the Thunderbolt's powers.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!" The Thunderbolts hold onto their heads and yell from the sheer, excoriating pain each of them are feeling from within as they start to lose themselves to Sloan's control.

Negative chaos energy swells up within Shadow as his mind is being fueled by thoughts of vengeance and power. His entire body is enveloped in an explosive, skin-close red aura of chaos energy as his eyes gain a neon red coating after activating his Chaos Boost Mode.

The Toxin symbiote goes awry around Cinder as it consumes her, wrapping her with the alien substance as she lost control over it. The red and black symbiote wraps all over her body and forming a crimson costume similar to Spider-Man and Anti-Venom's, sporting gold accents and a large black spider-symbol on the chest and back. Her symbiote formed a black coat resembling a full-length haori with crimson trims while flickering flames with her long black hair still sticking out from her head. Sloan also activates the Fall Maiden powers she mysteriously gained in this new timeline, causing her symbiote lenses to flare with a dark red, mystical aura while her body is surrounded by mystical flames corrupted by her symbiote.

And lastly, there's Anti-Venom. Possibly the most dangerous out of the three with a monstrous transformation. Try as he might, Brock can't fight Sloan's control any longer. His body grows massive to a Hulk-like physique that enhances his fighting prowess to a terrifying degree.

Team Amazing stood in silent from their horrifying transformations. Shadow. Toxin. Anti-Venom. They have fully succumbed to Sloan's control and unleashed their full power. Team Amazing versus the Thunderbolts in a final showdown. And only one team will come out of this battle alive. _**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **_The massive Anti-Venom's roar shakes the gateway room as the Thunderbolts glare at their rivals for their last battle.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: So yes, in this alternate timeline, Cinder is bonded to the Toxin symbiote and is the Fall Maiden, which sucks. Sloan might have a hand in that since he suspected Team Amazing would come after him. Who knows? The next two chapters are gonna be a two-parter, starting with Team Amazing versus the Thunderbolts (Anti-Venom, Shadow, and Cinder). Will Team Amazing be able to change fate and prevent their deaths? Or will this be a repeat of that dark prologue? Find out next time.**

**Kyle Bradley Fernandez: I'm planning to write a mini-story to introduce Miles Morales into the series after this one.**

**XenoSlayer983: Mercury and Emerald serve no purpose in this story and therefore won't make an appearance. Besides, Cinder is like Shadow and likes to do some things by herself without backup.**

**Guest 2(chapter 5): Vernal is still dead. Even if she's isn't, she's not relevant to this story.**

**tigerkim1027: Ruby is perfectly content being single for now. We'll never learn who her mystery mate will be in this series.**

**Next time: If this be my destiny…!**

**Question of the Chapter: What is your favorite rivalry and explain why: Spider-Man and Anti-Venom, Sonic and Shadow, Ruby and Cinder? It doesn't have to be your opinions based off the United Heroes Series alone. It can be from the comics to the games to the tv shows, etc.**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	7. Issue 5: Fighting the Future (Part 1)

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Title Screen**

**Amazing Spider-Man: Look out! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Finally caught up with Anti-Venom and his pals at the 66****th**** floor. Somehow Sloan got ahold of them and implanted control chips to take over their minds. They tried their best to resist, but eventually succumbed to his control and are now ready to kill us at full power. This is that moment O'Hara warned us about. That we might actually die today. If this is that moment, then I'm not going down without a fight!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 5: Fighting the Future (Part 1)_

**Time Gateway Room (Present Day)**

**BGM-Sonic X OST-Shadow #2**

"Eddie! Eddie Brock! LISTEN TO ME!" Spider-Man shouts at his hulking arch-rival rampaging towards him through the gateway room. Anti-Venom furiously lunges for the webhead, but the hero quickly jumped away from his attack, launching several weblines to the ground to pull himself towards Brock, kicking him back a bit. "Eddie! This…This isn't you!" Peter said, hoping his words will help free Brock from Sloan's control.

Anti-Venom has another small headache, struggling within his own mind to break free from the mind control but it quickly became no use, _**"No…Choice…" **_Brock responded, submitting to Sloan's control as he continues battling the webslinger to the death.

"Why do I have a feeling you guys had the exact same conversation in another timeline?!" Sonic jokes about the alternate timeline they died in while running away from the Chaos Boost-enhanced Shadow's chaos spears.

"Let's hope it's not foreshadowing to anything else!" Spider-Man quips while narrowly dodging a giant symbiote fist. The webhead starts using his Hyper-Sense to flawlessly dodge the next barrage of attacks, then uses his enhanced reflexes to unleash seamless counters that really lay the smackdown on Brock. "You'll hate yourself in the morning!" Peter jokes, fiercely smacking his mind-controlled rival away with a large web hammer.

"_**GRAAAAAAGH!" **_After that small pummeling, Anti-Venom takes a moment to replenish his health. He stabs his tendrils to the floor to absorb all the fragments of his symbiote that were punched off him, restoring himself back to full strength, much to Spider-Man's dismay.

"Great…he's self-healing. Nothing's ever easy." Peter remarks in annoyance.

With his strength back, Anti-Venom snarls at Peter before leaping forward forming into a terrifying, giant maw ready to swallow the bug whole. _'What's going on!?' _Miguel asked his counterpart, as he quickly avoids the giant symbiote mouth.

"We're taking care of Brock's group!" Peter answered, while pelleting his web balls to distract Brock for a flying kick.

'_That's the last thing you want to do! If you lose!' _Miguel interrupts his counterpart during his combo, giving Brock the chance to furiously grab him, then jumps into the air to mercilessly slam him down swinging a brutal fist on him.

"How about you stop talking! Cause distracting me is not helping!" Peter quips while kicking his rival away from him.

'_If you survive this I may kill you myself.' _Miguel responds, as he may or may not be joking while saying that.

Sonic was kicked from the air by Shadow but quickly recovered into a Spin Dash formation to charge up his Light Speed Attack. Once fully charged, Sonic rams into Shadow with a powerful boost, as Shadow does the same, with their collision causing a massive explosion in the middle of the room.

Ruby is jumping and flipping away for her life from the relentless barrage of fireballs thrown by Cinder, who's flying in the air using the powers of the Toxin Symbiote and the Fall Maiden. Cinder conjures a flaming sword and rockets down clashing with Ruby's scythe, quickly overpowering and knocking her to the ground.

"_**You are outclassed…You don't stand a chance against a symbiote-enhanced Fall Maiden." **_Cinder mocked the young huntress.

"You forget…I'm friends with aliens too, ya know." As Ruby rises from the ground, she switches her Crescent Wispon into the Ivory Lightning mode, imbuing her scythe with its electrifying energy. With one downward slam, Ruby unleashes a trail of electricity that surges through the ground and electrocuting Cinder, weakening her to the point of being stunned. "You also forget! You may be a Maiden, but your symbiote is still vulnerable to electricity!" Ruby switches her scythe to Blue Cube Hammer to furiously swing at Cinder's head, smashing her to the wall.

'_Nice one, Grandma! I don't have to see to know you're holding your own against a Symbiote Fall Maiden!' _Summer praises her ancestor for taking advantage of Cinder's weaknesses.

"Thanks! Wish you were here to watch your grandma kick butt." Ruby grinned.

Flames explode out of the wall Cinder was smashed into as the irritated Maiden burst towards Ruby with her sword. Ruby jumps and charges for her rival with her Semblance, imbuing the Purple Frenzy mode on her scythe to continuously enhance its striking power with every attack thrown. The rival women clash intensely in the air for a brief moment, with Ruby barely holding her own against Cinder's incredible power. The two warriors broke away from their clash for a moment, with Ruby taking a little breather while Cinder is still struggling to regain control over her mind. Ruby prepares for another quick round with her fiery rival until her eye caught a quick glance of Walker Sloan watching the fight near his time gateway. But it's not him she's interested him. It's the other two scientists that are working on the gateway with him that got her brief attention: One of them is a man wearing a chest harness that controls four mechanical tentacles that makes him look like a human octopus, and the other is a man with a ridiculous mustache that matches his ridiculous egg-shaped body.

"Spidey, look! That man with the tentacles working next to Sloan! Isn't that Doctor Octavius?" Ruby asked, noticing Dr. Otto Octavius working on the gateway.

"Geh! They noticed me!" The timid Octavius responded once the heroes noticed his presence. And unlike in the original history, this Doc Ock has always been an employee at Alchemax and never became a supervillain.

"Doctor Octavius? Why is he working on the gateway with Sloan? He's my mentor. He would never work on something this dangerous." Spider-Man remarks while dodging Brock's tendrils. "And that other scientist with them. Isn't that…Dr. Eggman?" He said, noticing the evil mad scientist of the Eggman Empire is also assisting Sloan on the gateway.

"Eggman?!" Sonic remarks in surprise, leaving him open to get punched to the ground by Shadow.

"Ohohohohoho! Finally noticed me, eh?" Dr. Eggman grinned maliciously at his arch-nemesis.

"Since when and WHY are you working for Alchemax?!" Sonic asked his arch-villain, wanting an answer why Eggman is working with Alchemax.

"Same reason as always: To see you dead and the world under my heel!" Eggman replied. "Sloan recruited me into his little plan to complete his time gateway, since I have experience experimenting with time myself. Once the gateway is complete, we'll be able to travel back and forth through time and alter history to our whim. Of course, we anticipated you three would try and stop us, so we took the precaution of capturing Shadow, Anti-Venom, and Cinder and put them under mind control and have them hunt you down, to give us enough time to complete the gateway. Once you three are dead, we'll be free to control ALL of time and conquer the world!" He babbled about their plans to change history.

"Quit your babbling, Eggman, and finish the gateway with Octavius." Sloan said, calmly shutting up the mad scientist.

"Oh yes, of course. Show no mercy to your 'friends', Thunderbolts! Finish them off!" Eggman cheered on the mind-controlled anti-heroes.

"Shouldn't be that surprised Eggman was involved in this somehow." Sonic remarks while flipping above a fierce Spin Attack from Shadow.

"_**Sym Wisp Power…" **_Anti-Venom roared, as he activates one of the Wisps' powers that are absorbed into his body with his Semblance, transforming his arm into a cannon, _**"Sonic Cannon!" **_He uses the Magenta Wisp power to unleash devastating sonic attacks at Spider-Man.

"I miss the days when all symbiotes were weak to loud noises!" Spidey quips, dodging his sonic attacks long enough to get up close and create an Orange Rocket Web Hammer using his Web Wispon, activating the afterburner in his hammer to charge up a very powerful upward swing that smashes Anti-Venom into the air. Spider-Man immediately follows him, attacking him in the stomach with a fierce dive kick that knocks him onto Cinder while she was distracted fighting Ruby.

"We gotta keep on the offensive so Anti-Venom wouldn't regenerate!" Peter told his sis as he lands beside her.

"Right!" Ruby agreed.

Just as the symbiote duo are about to get up, the spider-rose duo shout, "Time Paradox!" to freeze them in time for a short while. "Now, let's give 'em all we got!" Spidey says, working with Ruby to throw everything they got on their frozen rivals with relentless, swift and powerful blows.

"Chaos Control!" Suddenly, the reverse effect happened that freed the symbiotes from being frozen in time with instead the heroic duo frozen in time, all thanks to Shadow and his ability to warp time and space at his whim. The black hedgehog throws an explosive Chaos Spear at the duo while they were frozen, breaking them free from Chaos Control for the symbiote duo to extend their fists and punch them away. The anti-heroes were going to attack again, but a few light-speed homing attacks from the arriving Sonic pushed them into the defensive.

"You annoying hedgehog, give up and die!" Shadow said to his blue rival.

"What are you gonna do after you kill us, huh? What then?" Sonic asked him, which got his rival silent and thinking, as thinking is making him struggle with the control chips. "So you're just following orders again. You're no ultimate lifeform!" He taunted his ego with his cocky smirk, which really got Shadow explode with anger to furiously tackle the hero across the room.

'_Was taunting him such a good idea?' _Silver asked the blue hedgehog.

"Yes! Now, Spidey!" Sonic shouts to him while he's being tackled.

Shadow was quickly grabbed in the back by Spider-Man's webbing while he was distracted attacking Sonic. "Always fun taunting the ultimate ego!" Peter jokes, pulling the black hedgehog into his strong webbed punch, almost knocking him on Cinder if she didn't jump over him, and instead having Shadow get smashed into a wall.

"_**I'll kill you!" **_Cinder stretches back her symbiote arm to ignite it with mystical streams of flames, then cocks it back at Spider-Man at a terrifying speed.

"Killing me is overrated!" Spidey uses his armor to generate a force field to withstand her explosive punch, but it could barely endure her flaming, rapid barrage of strong tendrils. Luckily, Ruby quickly slices off her arms, causing the symbiote Maiden to grunt in pain from losing her arms. Sonic instantly appears before the armless symbiote and quickly kicks her into the air with a powerful, somersault kick, jumping towards her with a speedy barrage of homing attacks. Cinder frees herself from his barrage as she regrows her limbs to counter his quick attacks with her blades perfectly, until her legs were caught by Spidey's webbing and slammed her down.

"_**You will die…!" **_Anti-Venom uses his "Sym Laser Wisp Power" to unleash dark lasers from his mouth that quickly knocks back the heroes.

"Not on your life, Brock!" Spidey seamlessly dodges all of his ferocious attacks with his Hyper-Sense and delivers a furious spinning uppercut to the face, staggering him for a quick second as he appears on his back to wrap his webbing around his neck, and then hops down to use his strength and furiously throw Anti-Venom onto the rest of the Thunderbolts, smashing all three of their rivals through a closed door into another room.

**BGM End**

"Did you get 'em?" Sonic asked the webhead if they've defeated the Thunderbolts.

"Nooo! The Thunderbolts!" Eggman exclaimed in shock.

Team Amazing approaches the destroyed door and walks through the ominous tunnel that has been partially covered with Anti-Venom and Toxin's symbiote slime. "Oh! Uhm…Hello? Eddie? Shadow? Cinder? We all done here?" Spider-Man asked, but doesn't even receive a murmur from any of their rivals and believes they were knocked unconscious, "Hunh. How about that?" Pete responds, thinking they have won.

"Did we just win? Alright! Knew there was nothing to worry about!" Sonic remarks with a victorious grin.

"We changed the future!" Ruby smiled, sharing a triumphant high-five with the hedgehog.

"Miguel. Good news: Turns out you guys were WRONG! Hope that doesn't wound your ego…" Peter informed Team 2099 of their apparent victory.

'_What, you think if you die, we'll be happy to be right?' _Miguel responded.

"I don't think you're happy to be WRONG." Peter quipped.

'_Then you know as little about me as you think I know about you.' _Miguel said, as he doesn't believe the Thunderbolts are defeated yet.

"What I know is that the Thunderbolts looks to be down for the count." Peter replied. "Better make sure, though. So…can we call this one a wrap, guys? Maybe go grab some coffee? Laugh about it?" He asked his enemies but gets no response at all.

Everything is a little too quiet in the small room the heroes are carefully walking into. The place is stacked with containers that would make for easy cover to hide, yet none of their rivals are spotted using them. It's so foreboding. There's no sign of the Thunderbolts anywhere. Like they completely vanished from the room.

"Hmmm…Where could they be? Do you think Shadow teleported them somewhere else?" Ruby asked her friends as they walk into the middle of the containers.

"Then why are we wasting our time searching for them? Might as well use this time stopping Sloan and Eggman from wrecking the timestream." Sonic suggested, completely clueless of the terrifying white tendrils sprouting down from the ceiling.

"I dunno. This seems too easy. What do you think we should do, Spidey?" Ruby asked him.

"Guess the only thing we can do now is head back and take out Sloan once and for all." Spidey agrees with Sonic that they should use this time stopping Sloan instead of searching for their rivals.

But unfortunately, it would seem that their rivals have found them first after being lead into a trap. Anti-Venom quietly drops behind them, and with one loud defiant growl, throws his tendrils onto Spider-Man and Ruby to drain their powers.

"Where did he-?!" Sonic was surprised when Anti-Venom appeared, and was left more surprised to see Shadow using Chaos Control to teleport himself and Cinder into the room, so the two anti-heroes violently kick the hedgehog through the containers with a double-attack.

"Great…no spider-sense." Peter remarks, cursing that his spider-sense is unable to detect symbiotes.

Anti-Venom lifts the spider and huntress into the air, causing Ruby to drop her weapon to the floor, as their powers are being painfully drained by his symbiote while they shout, "Nooo! Nooo! UNHHHHHHAAAAAAAAGH!"

"_**Trying…to cure you…" **_Anti-Venom said.

"Go cure…your…self!" Spidey gathered all the strength he can muster to help himself and Ruby break free from his draining grasp, while the two heroes pant on the floor with their outfits damaged slightly. "Nice try…didn't work…" Peter weakly mocks his rival for failing to take away their powers.

"_**Yes…it did…now to FINISH THE JOB…" **_Brock frighteningly declared.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Fighting Anti-Venom**

Anti-Venom wrathfully swung his tendril blade at the weakened heroes, but they were barely able to jump back from his attack. Ruby quickly picks up her weapon and works with Spidey relentlessly shooting at the charging symbiote, only for their attacks to have little effect on him as he brutally swings his fist on their heads and smashes them through containers.

"O-Owwwwww…That hurt…Really bad…" Ruby grunts in pain as her face is getting a little bloody and losing breath fast. "I think…He drained my Aura…I can't use my Semblance anymore…I feel so weak…" Her body is feeling the effects of his symbiote's aura-draining capabilities and making her weaker.

Spider-Man tries to attack his rival with a flurry of powerful punches, only for them to have little effect on his body and gets punched away in the stomach as a consequence. "Same here…Can't use my Hyper-Sense anymore…I'm losing the strength to fight…" Peter said, feeling weaker after his powers were drained. "Sonic…We could use an assist…"

Unfortunately, Sonic is dealing with his own problems fighting Shadow and Cinder at once. The symbiote Maiden uses her flames to unleash a powerful uppercut that knocks the weakened hedgehog into the air, so Shadow could teleport next to him to deliver a devastating kick that sends his rival flying onto the floor next to where Spider-Man and Ruby are barely able to stand.

"Sorry, Webs…Taking on the ultimate emo and the toxic maiden at once can be…quite tiring. Even while mind-controlled, they're smart enough to lead us into a trap…" Sonic weakly says as he musters the strength to stand with his friends in a deadly staredown with their rivals.

"Ok ok…The chips they stuck in you guys are messing with your powers! Fight it, guys!" Spider-Man weakly pleads with their rivals to regain control of their own minds.

"_**You're…about…to die…" **_Anti-Venom morphs his arm into a blade to cut his enemies, but the three narrowly dodges his attack.

"Shadow, you gotta fight off Sloan's control! You've done it plenty of times before when the world needed you the most! Like that time with Black Doom! You promised Maria you would protect the planet she loves; don't you remember?!" Sonic talks to his rival in hopes he'd break out of the mind control on his own.

Shadow briefly struggles with his own mind for a moment after Maria was brought up, but even the memory of her isn't enough to break free from Alchemax's control, "You…SHUT UP…" He shouts, throwing an explosive chaos spear that Sonic was barely able to roll out of the way.

"C'mon, Cinder! You don't want to do this! You're a good person now! You've changed protecting your own city! I know we have our differences, but we both want to protect people, isn't that right?!" Ruby talks to her rival to get in her head, hoping her words would help her break free from the mind control.

"_**Don't talk to me…as if you know me…" **_Cinder grunts in pain, struggling with her own mind as her flame sword missed striking the huntress down.

"Eddie, don't you and the others get it! This is your chance to take back your mind! You can end this now!" Spider-Man speaks to his arch-rival.

"_**Yes…end this-!" **_Brock said while continuously glaring at his weakened foe.

"Good!" Peter responded.

"—_**BY ENDING YOU!" **_Brock goes for another blade swing, only to again miss like last time.

It took a while, but Team Amazing are losing the strength to stand up anymore. They groan in exhaustion as they almost collapse on the floor. Peter tries to spin a web at his enemies, but even that doesn't work with his powers almost tapped out, "Webbing's out. Fantastic. O'Hara! You guys might get to be right after all…"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Alchemax of 2099**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Race Against Time**

"Believe me, that's the last thing we want!" Miguel replies, as Team 2099 finally made it into the time research lab that's guarded by sentries that they quickly destroy to steal the key to unlock the door. "We're about to reach the gateway room." Miguel told his counterpart while standing in a nice, easy hallway that leads straight to the gateway room.

'_And when you get there, then what?' _Peter weakly asked him from the floor.

"Don't worry." Miguel assured him.

'_Yeah…Why would I?' _Peter jokingly remarked.

If things weren't bad enough, quantum causality hits the future hard by suddenly materializing a wall that blocks off the hallway. "No, no, no! It was right there!" Silver exclaimed, horrified that their path was blocked thanks to time being screwy.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Parker! It's another time distortion, blocking my way!" Miguel told him.

'_Don't blame us…' _Peter weakly responded.

"I'm not blaming anyone! We need to find another way to the Gateway Room." Miguel said.

"In here! This door appeared from the time distortion!" Summer points to the new door that appeared on their left.

The group immediately followed her through a small hallway that leads them into a lab. Once inside, they quickly spot their exit on the upper floor within a chamber that's filled with hazardous plasma, in which a harmless rat acted as the unfortunate guinea pig to test out and quickly explode into nothingness, disturbing the heroes.

"Better avoid whatever that stuff is." Summer joked.

"There should be a switch to turn that stuff off! Keep these experimental hatchlings off my back!" Miguel said to his friends as he quickly zips to the upper floor to find a switch.

"On it!" Silver responds, working in tandem with Summer to hold back the robotic hatchings.

Thanks to his friends, Miguel was given enough time to find the switch on the floor and raise it, temporarily turning off the plasma in the next room. "It's off! Hurry! We don't have a lot of time!" The futuristic webhead hurried his friends to follow him into the inactive plasma room, using his strength to open the door and rush into the next room.

'_Uhm…guys? You might wanna get a move on.' _Sonic weakly told his future buddies.

"Hold on a little longer." Silver replies while dealing with more robots in the next room.

'_Are you kidding me? If Brock's group wasn't busy fighting what's controlling them…we'd be a blue and red flowery splotch by now.' _Peter quipped.

"Point taken. We'll hurry." Silver says, quickly dismantling the robots for their keys to use to enter the tank storage area.

'_You have not been cleared for this activity.' _The security system informed the heroes as they're entering the tank storage area.

"Good. We weren't interested playing your little game anyway." Summer quips as they've entered Tank Storage A. It looked easy enough to navigate, until another time distortion caused the floor to be filled with plasma. "Shocking fantastic. Time is not on our side, is it?" She joked, annoyed with all these time distortions slowing them down.

"What was your first clue?" Miguel quipped while using his Accelerated Vision to locate the switch to gain access to the next door. "Meet me at the door. Gotta hit the switch that'll open it. Easy enough." He said.

"Don't jinx it!" Summer quips as she and Silver head for the door.

'_How close are you guys to the gateway…?' _A weakened Ruby asked her future friends.

"It's getting kind of complicated on our end but we're almost there-." Miguel replied, as he flew to the switch, activating it to open the door for progress.

'_You still haven't told us…What happens…Once you get there.' _Peter said.

"Only thing I can think of is to go back to your time." Miguel told them of his plan to go back in time and save them.

"We're going to travel into the past?!" Summer remarks in shock, as not only this would be her first time traveling through time, she would also have the pleasure meeting her great-grandmother face-to-face.

'_Swell…We'll do lunch.' _Peter joked.

The future heroes quickly rushed into a second tank storage where they were almost blown to smithereens by the floating kamikaze droids if Summer didn't teleport themselves away from the explosion. "There's plasma in this room too, and it's blocking our exit!" Silver noticed the hazardous plasma blocking their path to the gateway.

"Already see the switch to clear it! Give me a few seconds to deactivate it!" Miguel flies at his top speed towards the control room via an air duct.

"We may be able to buy you some time, but I'm not so sure about our friends in the past!" Silver replies while fending off the security sentries.

"Parker! You guys still with us?" Miguel asked him while quickly clearing the floors of the plasma for a little bit.

'_Not for much longer if Brock has anything to say about it. O'Hara…maybe I would have listen…to you…If you didn't keep saying "shock" …all the time…' _Peter joked, even during this desperate state he's in right now.

"Oh you did listen. You guys just did what you had to do…" Miguel solemnly responds while regrouping with his friends in front of their exit.

'_I didn't think…That we'd have to die for it…' _Peter said.

"No you WON'T! Trust me! We'll get you through this!" Miguel assures his counterpart everything will be okay as he opens the door into the next room that'll lead them closer and closer to the gateway room to save their friends in the past.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the past…**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Fighting Anti-Venom**

Anti-Venom continues to mercilessly drain away Peter and Ruby's powers closer to death while Shadow and Cinder are double-teaming Sonic and giving him a devastating beatdown. _**"Almost…pity you…" **_Brock maliciously grinned.

Peter screams from the sheer pain of his powers being drained from his body, but he outright refuses to give up when so much is at stake. He summons all the remaining radioactive strength that still dwells in his blood to break himself and Ruby from his tendrils and drops to the ground, weakened, battered, drained, but still not out. "That makes…two of us." Peter weakly quips, just as Sonic managed to gain the strength to kick his enemies right onto Anti-Venom.

"Can't quit…now…" Sonic looks devastatingly weak from the nasty smackdown that was given to him by the ultimate lifeform and a symbiote fall maiden, but he still tries his hand attacking his enemies with a Spin Dash, only to get effortlessly deflected by a simple slap from Shadow.

"Rubes…Still have that oversized garden tool…" Peter asked about her Crescent Wispon, while barely surviving Anti-Venom's brutal attacks.

"Cinder damaged it…Need to make some repairs…What about your Web Shooters…" Ruby responded weakly as she's trying to avoid getting impaled by Cinder.

"Shadow disabled them with his spears…Very annoying…The attack knocked my Wisps out cold…" Spider-Man responded.

"Mine too-AGH!" Ruby exclaims, as she and Peter get swiftly whipped to the floor by Cinder and could barely muster the strength to stand up again.

"GUYS!" Sonic yelled, leaping forward to help his weakened friends despite being weary himself. But then Shadow teleports above him and uses the exhausts from his rocket stakes to deliver a bone-cracking axe kick onto his back, smashing the hedgehog down, crippling him of his strength and precious speed while he's lying next to his other battered friends.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-The Death of Spidey**

"_**Enough playing around…Finish them, Brock…" **_Cinder ordered her partner.

"_**GRAAAAAH!" **_Anti-Venom lets out one, monstrous roar as his frightening tendrils sprout from his back, with each grabbing their own weakened hero and ruthlessly, violently, and mercilessly slamming their bodies all over the room, from the walls to the floors, several times relentlessly. Try as they might, the heroes could do nothing but allow themselves to get beaten up by their mind-controlled friend until he finally got bored playing with them and outrageously threw them out of the room and back into the gateway room. Team Amazing might as well admit defeat. They are wounded. Bruised. Drained of their strength from the fighting. Unable to do nothing but to lie on the ground as the Thunderbolts appear behind them, and Walker Sloan looming before them with his calming presence.

"Good try, Spider-Man, but I've had a hundred years to plan this. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. I kept you three close to keep an eye on each of you…make use of you…but now you're DONE…and I'm done with you." Sloan calmly gloated at them over his century-long victory, which is only a matter of time until it's a complete victory.

"O'Hara…Silver…Summer…A… a little help…?" Peter speaks to his friends in the future, as that's only thing he can do now.

With every step, the Thunderbolts approach the defeated heroes to deliver them the killing blow. But with every step, they desperately try to fight off the control chips, painfully struggling from their own excoriating headaches. And with every headache they suffer, gives the heroes some time to weakly crawl away from their mind-controlled rivals.

"O'Hara…if you're there…We got nothin' left…no power…no…no nothing. You tried to warn us…We were idiots." Peter admitted.

'_Stop talking about yourself in the past tense! This isn't over!' _Miguel argued.

"Spoken like someone…Who isn't here." Peter said, slowly losing the strength to even crawl anymore.

'_We will be! Just hold on, Uncle!' _Summer told him.

'_Give us five more seconds! FIVE MORE SECONDS AND WE'LL BE THERE!' _Silver said.

'_We're doing what we can! Come on, Parker! Where's the never-say-die attitude!' _Miguel asks, trying to make some light of this extremely dire situation.

Peter responds, "I don't need to say it…To do it…"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Alchemax of the future…**

'_And I'm out of jokes…' _Peter finished just as Team 2099 finally reached the locked door into the gateway room in their time, which is swarmed with robot guards that possesses the keys they desperately need for entry to save Team Amazing. _'I'm sorry…We…didn't get the job done…' _Peter apologized for failing their mission.

"No way! No SHOCKIN' WAY are you giving me brave last words!" Miguel yelled, furiously trying to finish off the robots as fast as he could to save his inspiration from death.

'_Don't know how long I'll stay conscious…But it was nice knowing that I have a great-granddaughter…' _Ruby weakly said to her descendant.

"Grandma, just shut up! Save your strength! We're RIGHT THERE!" Summer retorts while quickly dispatching the hatchlings.

'_Then why aren't you here yet…We're kinda in a desperate need of a rescue…' _Sonic weakly quips.

"Stop being smart, Sonic!" Silver retorted. "TIME PARADOX!" He shouted, freezing all remaining enemies for Summer and Miguel to quickly annihilate them with everything in their disposal, eventually knocking away the keys they had.

"We got the keys!" Summer said.

"GO, GO, GO!" Miguel yelled, rushing to unlock the door that'll finally lead them to the time gateway to save the heroes of yesterday, desperately hoping they aren't too late.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Back in the past…**

"C'mon, guys…Hold it together…Just another few seconds…To get our strength back." Peter encourages his battered friends not to give up yet. They continue to crawl away trying to cling on the threads of life they have left. Spider-Man tries to make a webline to do something, anything, but was unfortunately interrupted by Anti-Venom's loud deadly roar.

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **_Anti-Venom violently grabs the spider into a killing bear hug that he cannot escape from for the life of him. But Spider-Man doesn't give up. He managed to muster up enough strength into his right arm to blind his rival with sticky webbing, kicking him off with a backflip as he lands next to his two friends who are also mustering their strength to have their last stand.

In the future, Team 2099 are hurrying to their gateway, while in the past, Team Amazing are having their last confrontation with their arch-rivals. Anti-Venom rips off the webbing from his face while standing inbetween Shadow and Cinder as he roars viciously at their enemies, _**"GRAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **_

Team Amazing are panting heavily, sharing one last, silent look at each other as they can tell this is it. They are about to meet their destiny. But if this to be their destiny, they'll at least go down fighting with one last attack with fearless glares at their rivals.

"_**GRAAAH! GRAAAAAGH!" **_The Thunderbolts screamed, charging at their foes with the killing blow.

"RRAAAAAAAH!" Team Amazing yelled, charging at their rivals with the knockout blow.

Both teams jump at each other, as each respective rival lands the finishing punch to the other's face, ending their mortal combat in a draw. With the Thunderbolts seemingly dead. And Team Amazing knocked on the floor to their deaths.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the future…**

"NO! Not this time!" Miguel quickly comes to the rescue, firing a speedy webline through time from his gateway to grab Peter's seemingly dead body and reel him into the future. Silver uses his psychic powers through time to telekinetically lift the unconscious bodies of Sonic and Ruby into the future as well. And though it looked like the Thunderbolts were killed in that last clash, Anti-Venom's twitching hand forming a fist says otherwise.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: Well, damn, seems that Team Amazing got killed again. And Eggman is here for some reason. Remember guys, in this alternate timeline, Doc Ock never became a villain and therefore never teamed-up with Dr. Eggman, until this chapter anyway. And Doc Ock is a little more timid and a bit of a lackey to Sloan since this Ock wasn't present for the explosion that fused his tentacles and made him go crazy. That's it for part one. Stay tuned for part two and see how Team 2099 will fix things.**

**D.N. Works: Remember, this story takes place in an alternate timeline, meaning some things happened differently, like the events of **_**Battle for Remnant**_** and how ****Cinder somehow became a Symbiote Fall Maiden. And yes, I think I have said Alchemax is practically the number 1 business in the world, above the likes of Stark Industries and the Schnee Dust Company because of Sloan's future knowledge.**

**Next time: The future fights the past!**

**Question of the Chapter: Compare the strengths of Shadow the Hedgehog, Anti-Venom, and Cinder Fall. Which one of them is the strongest?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	8. Issue 6: Fighting the Future (Part 2)

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Title Screen**

**Spider-Man 2099: The name's Miguel O'Hara. I'm the Spider-Man from the year 2099. Despite the countless times I tried to warn them, Parker's team still went on to fight Anti-Venom and the other guys Sloan has under his control. Their fight was evenly-matched until Anti-Venom started draining their powers to the point of death. We arrived at the very last second to save them, pulling them through the gateway into the future. Shock it, Parker! Stay with me! There's still a chance we can save you!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 6: Fighting the Future (Part 2)_

**Gateway Room (2099)**

"Why the shock didn't he listen to me? I should have found a way…to get him to listen." Miguel laments on his failure to protect his amazing predecessor, as he's seen holding the nearly dead body of the Amazing Spider-Man after just narrowly rescuing him from his devastating fight with the Thunderbolts.

Miguel's not the only one holding a defeated body of a great hero from the past. Silver is by his side holding onto Sonic the Hedgehog's battered body, silently frustrated with himself for failing to save his friend. For the first time in her life, Summer finally gets to personally meet her great-grandmother, Ruby Rose. Though she clearly wasn't expecting their first meeting to be like this, with the silently grieving descendant holding onto her ancestor's unconscious and young body.

"Don't blame yourself, Miguel…" Summer solemnly comforts him, as she remains strong herself despite what happened to Team Amazing, "We did the best we could to change their fate. But, deep down, I think we long realized there wasn't much we could've done to change them. It's who they are. Heroes. Right to the end." She said to him.

"I know. Feel sorry that your first meeting with your ancestor…had to be like this." Miguel responded.

"Yeah…" Summer depressingly looks at the unconscious face of her ancestor, noting the incredible similarities between them from silver eyes to their black and red hair color, "I never knew my great-grandmother until today. Only knew her from stories and legends. How she was a strong and fearless Huntress, who would risk her own life protecting those that she loves. Always dreamed what it was like hanging around with her. Looking at her now, I have a better understanding who she is. What she's like. That I still have a lot to learn. Just wish it wasn't at the cost of failure." She said, feeling devastated that she failed to protect her ancestor just when she was starting to know her.

"No." Silver solemnly spoke up, not accepting their defeat just yet. "Not yet. We haven't failed them. Our intervention must have given us a small ray of hope that we can still save them."

Miguel uses his optic sensors to scan his weakened allies for any signs that'll tell them they're still alive, "Their vitals are at a critical low. If we don't find a way to heal them, they will die in a matter of minutes."

"I don't think I can teleport us to a hospital." Summer joked.

"No need. If I'm right, we have everything we need here in Alchemax to patch them up. Follow me." Miguel leads his allies from the gateway room into a tunnel door to their left. This path leads them into a sizable chamber that has a few large containers, some that are housing inactive genetic experiments while the other pods are left wide open for anyone that wants to sleep in them.

"What's this place?" Silver asked, looking around this unfamiliar room.

"This is a Regeneration Egg Room. Place them in one of the regeneration eggs." Miguel said.

"Will this heal them?" Silver asks while placing Sonic inside one of the pods.

"It should. Their DNA is already filed in Alchemax's archives. If this works, the cellular regenerator will bring them back to life, but it'll take some time." Miguel replied, placing Peter inside a healing pod as well.

Summer places her ancestor inside a cellular regenerator, carefully taking out her Crescent Wispon that suffered heavy damage during the battle with the Thunderbolts, then goes to Peter and takes away his damaged Web Wispons for repairs. "Is there anything here we can fix their weapons?" Summer asked the heroic geneticist while holding her friends' weapons.

"Uh, yeah, put them inside that Nanobot Reassembler." Miguel points to a small, unused machine that can repair any kind of weapon using highly-advanced nanotechnology.

Summer places her friends' weapons inside the machine so they can be repaired, and as she does, the Wisps that were living inside their gadgets fly out to greet the future Huntress, surprising her. "Whoa. You're the Wisps, right? Can you watch our friends while we go take care of the bad guys that almost killed them? Assuming you can understand me?" She asked the colorful aliens.

"_R%^5BF3&B!" _The Wisps said in their own language, happily nodding to their request they'll stay here to protect Team Amazing.

"Thank you." Summer smiled, then gets ganged up with hugs from the floating group of colorful aliens that makes her chuckle, "Hey! Stop! You guys are adorable!" She giggled, while Silver has a laugh from their amusing antics, as Miguel simply smiles.

* * *

**Gateway Room (Present Day)**

Meanwhile, while the heroes are recovering in the future, the villains are experiencing some problems in the past. Their time gateway just shut itself down for some reason, possibly because it's still incomplete and Team Amazing were suddenly dragged through it.

"What have you gotten me into the middle of, Walker? I'm just a scientist, for the love of-." Octavius whined to his boss and his partner, Dr. Eggman.

"Stop whining, Octavius. You knew I was out to change the future…" Sloan replied.

"I didn't know the future was going to start fighting back!" Octavius responded. "The forces we're unleashing with this quantum tunnel-."

"It's under control." Sloan interrupted him as he continues to remain calm that his plans will succeed.

"It's OUT of control! And Spider-Man and his friends are still alive to stop it…!" Octavius retorted, worried that the gateway could cause some serious repercussions to the timestream if they can't fix it.

"He likes to whine, but your assistant has a point. We can't risk them stopping our plans from the other side." Eggman agreed with the tentacled-lackey that the heroes must be stopped while they're weakened.

"We'll just send the Thunderbolts after them. The gateway just needs a minute to recharge if it's going to send them through safely." Sloan responded, preparing the Thunderbolts to be sent into the future, and finish what they started.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the future…**

Miguel presses a button that closes the cellular regenerators tight on Team Amazing, turning them on so the machines can start healing their wounds, and hopefully reviving them from the dead. "This has to work. It has to!" The future webhead muttered, praying this works or else all hope will truly be lost.

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) OST-Tension: Silver vs. Shadow**

Coming out of nowhere are the alarms, blaring loudly to warn everyone something dangerous is about to happen in the gateway room. "What's that?!" Summer remarked.

"No! The Gateway's powering up." Miguel said.

Team 2099 leaves their unconscious friends to heal while they hurry back to check on the gateway. They can fairly see the Thunderbolts from the other side of the active gateway, as the mind-controlled rivals are able to see the future heroes from their side of the gateway. Anti-Venom snarls as he notices the futuristic Spider-Man and leads the charge into the future to kill him and his friends.

"Oh, no, you DON'T!" Spider-Man 2099 says, leading the charge into the past. Both teams charge forward their respective gateways, but Team 2099 were a little faster and jumped through theirs first, arriving in the past to kick their enemies away from the portal just in time.

**Gateway Room (Present Day)**

"Bring it on, you pasty-faced patsy!" Miguel mocked the ancient symbiote, standing with his friends in the gateway room in the Heroic Age.

"GAAH! Silver?!" Eggman exclaimed in total surprise to see the time-traveling hedgehog is here, and he brought his friends from the future along for the ride.

"What the hell! The place is crawling with Spider-Men!" Ock exclaims in shock that there is another spider-person here to foil their plans.

"Don't worry. The Thunderbolts will step on this one." Sloan scowls, ordering his minions to kill Spider-Man 2099 and his future pals.

Anti-Venom unleashes his numerous tendrils at Miguel, believing he'll be able to drain his powers just like he did to the original Spider-Man. But to his utter shock, Miguel was able to perfectly block his attack, bouncing them off his body like they were nothing and prevented him from draining any of his powers.

"What?! He blocked it?!" Eggman remarked in shock himself

"I don't understand!" Ock said in confusion. "Why aren't Anti-Venom's powers draining his-?!"

"Because mine aren't radiation based, if you have to know." Miguel interrupted the octo-scientist, as Anti-Venom can only drain abnormalities to a person's cellular structure or their Aura, but that won't work on someone like Summer either since her mystical status as a Maiden protects her.

"Didn't know, don't care." Sloan casually responded, while both powerful teams charge at each other for a fierce fight.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Fighting Anti-Venom**

It's time for the future to strike the past and avenge the present. Team 2099 makes a full charge at the attempted killers of their friends, the Thunderbolts, in one-on-one confrontations. Silver the Hedgehog's psychokinesis against Shadow the Hedgehog's Chaos Boost abilities. Summer Rose clashing her double-bladed scythe with the fiery blade of Cinder Fall, the Symbiote Fall Maiden. And then there's Spider-Man 2099 using his web shots that have little effect on Anti-Venom and his mighty tendrils.

"_**If I can't drain your powers…then I'll just kill you the old fashioned way, imposter!" **_Anti-Venom attempted to slam his large fists on the future hero, only to miss as he didn't expect Miguel to be so fast.

"Give it your best shot, AV. You'll learn the hard way that I'm stronger and faster than the original Spider-Man." Miguel uses his superior speed to his utmost advantage, launching powerful kicks from all angles while leaving behind several decoys to assist him in his overwhelming assault on Anti-Venom, who is actually having trouble keeping up with the futuristic webslinger.

"And, oh yeah, I can also fly." Miguel uses his boot jets to flip back in the air and fly at top speed, furiously tackling Anti-Venom in the back while he was distracted with the decoys. Anti-Venom growls in annoyance and uses his Sym Laser Wisp to shoot at the flying spider. Miguel has an easy time evading the laser shots, and even when some did hit him, it didn't leave much of a scratch thanks to his suit's insane durability. "I'm too much for you!" Spidey pulls himself forward with a web-strike, kicking Brock in the chest, only as he uses his Sym Cube Wisp to protect himself with a nearly indestructible armor and deflects the spider to the ground.

"Let's see how that alien armor stand up to this!" Miguel launches a spider-saucer, attaching it on a confused Anti-Venom's body seconds before it consumes him in a powerful explosion that breaks his armor. "That was for the first Spider-Man!" Miguel stated. Brock suffered quite a bit of damage in this fight, thinking it's the perfect time to regenerate his strength. While Anti-Venom stands in one place replenishing his power, Miguel notices a three, small red devices that somehow appeared on his symbiote as he's regenerating. "That's what's controlling Anti-Venom. His regenerating must have brought it to the surface." He said, launching a webline on one of the control chips, yanking it off his body while the anti-symbiote is still regenerating.

"Guys! I know how we can beat 'em! Find a way to expose their control chips and yank them out as quickly as possible!" Miguel informed his teammates of his plan to free the Thunderbolts from Sloan's control.

"On it!" Silver responded. The white hedgehog finds himself being pursued by a relentless Shadow from the ground. While flying, Silver quickly fires psychic energy balls at Shadow, with most of them missing but some managing to keep him at bay, leaving him a little exhausted strangely as the hedgehogs just started fighting, "Shadow has been in that 'Chaos Boost' state ever since he was fighting Sonic. He must've burned through a lot of energy by now." He said, until he was rudely surprised by a teleporting kick to the face that sent him smashing onto a wall, "Of course, that doesn't mean I should leave my guard down. Shadow will put up a fight, no matter what condition he's in…" He remarks, a little weakened from that attack.

Shadow tries for another teleporting attack, but Silver anticipated his attack and grabbed him whole with his psychokinesis and furiously threw him to the floor. But it'll take more than a simple slam to defeat the ultimate lifeform, "Is that the best you got, Silver? You never could defeat me. Not against the ultimate power!" He claims while unleashing a barrage of chaos spears at the hovering hedgehog.

"HA!" Silver shouts, thrusting his hands to psychically grab all of the chaos spears that were thrown at him, much to Shadow's surprise. "I'm liking my odds. I've learned a few new tricks since the last time we fought!" He reflects the chaos spears right at Shadow, blasting him around with his own attacks that were enough to stun him, leaving him drained to stay in his Chaos Boost state for a moment as well as uncloaking the five control chips attached to his body. "Did it! He used too much power, and somehow that uncloaked his control chips! Hold on, Shadow, this will all be over soon!" Silver said, as he only had enough time to psychically yank off two of his control chips, before Shadow recovered on his feet and reenter his Chaos Boost mode for another round against the psychic hedgehog.

"My first trip into the past, and the first thing I do is fight one of my grandmother's deadliest rivals! Don't know whether I should be ecstatic or terrified!" Summer joked, during her deadly duel with Cinder. The future Huntress jumps back to quickly leap forward with her dual-kamas, fiercely clashing against Cinder's own fiery dual weapons made from her symbiote and Maiden powers, until the two warriors eventually entered a stalemate.

"_**You're…related to Ruby? That explains the similarities, down to those annoying silver eyes. And yet, I feel a great power within you, and it feels…familiar. Who…are you?" **_Cinder asked for her identity.

Summer calmly connects her kamas together as her eyes glow, trailing yellow flame-like energy from them as she glares at her foe, "My name is Summer Rose. I'm the Summer Maiden. But above all else, a Huntress from the year 2099!" She introduced herself with pride.

"_**What?!" **_Cinder remarked in total shock that she's facing a Maiden from the future.

As the Summer Maiden, Summer can command the mystical energy of the seasons at will. She quickly imbues incredible amount of wind energy into her double-bladed scythe and throws it at Cinder like a large shuriken. In quick response, Cinder flies backwards as her scythe explodes, producing a powerful vortex of wind that shocked even the symbiote maiden. As Cinder attaches herself to the wall, Summer suddenly teleports beside her and destroys her swords. Cinder quickly conjures up another one to clash with her weapon in a short spar in the air. The fight intensifies as Cinder delivers a leaping upward slash covered in flames, sending Summer slightly above to narrowly block her giant, fiery symbiote punch. Cinder then attacks with numerous fiery tendrils sprouting from her body at Summer. The heroic Maiden quickly teleports away from her tendrils and imbues her scythe with water, teleporting around Cinder multiple times and blitzing her with numerous watery attacks that weaken her fire. Summer then appears above her while surrounded herself in a watery shield, spiraling down with her scythe to slam Cinder to the ground. Summer charges down with another strike, just as Cinder protects herself in a flame barrier to counteract her water shield, canceling each other out into another stalemate.

"_**Not bad. Almost impressed. But theoretically, I have a century's worth of experience over you, and the power I have makes me the strongest one there is." **_Cinder mocks the future Huntress.

"No, that's the Hulk. You're nowhere close being the strongest. I'm still standing here, aren't I?" Summer smirks, taunting her to attack.

"_**Arrogance must run in the family." **_Cinder growled before charging at Summer.

"Perhaps in my great-aunt's family…" Summer quips, as they clash weapons again, "I like to fight smart. Take advantage of my enemy's weaknesses. Like your ego…" Suddenly, Summer disappears from Cinder's next attack, confusing her for a bit until the Huntress suddenly reappeared behind her while her scythe's electrified, "And your symbiote!" Summer delivers an overcharge downward swing on her foe's back, which calls down powerful bolts of electricity to strike Cinder. The Fall Maiden screams in pain as her symbiote is partially teared apart. While Cinder takes a moment reforming her symbiote, the three control chips she was implanted with were brought to the surface.

"There! Weakening her symbiote revealed the chips controlling her mind!" Summer says, pulling off a control chip from her body.

As Cinder finished recovering, she angrily turns around facing Summer, glaring at her with a reformed, monstrous face that disturbingly resembles Carnage, down to the clawed mouth and long disgusting tongue, _**"GRAAAAAAAAGH!" **_

"Think this is the part where I should be terrified!" Summer reacts with a shocked face, before getting blasted away by an explosive fiery punch.

"Nice move, anti-social-or-whatever!" Meanwhile, Spider-Man 2099 is putting up a good fight with Anti-Venom and appearing to have a slight advantage thanks to his speed. After removing another of his control chips, Anti-Venom roars and prepares to charge at him with fury. "That's right! Come to papa!" Miguel taunts him, just seconds before flipping to his side while leaving a decoy behind, which in turn tricks Anti-Venom to grab as he barrels through a door into a regeneration egg room similar to the one in 2099. Silver and Summer bring their fights into the smaller room as everything turns into a three-on-three destructive brawl.

And while everyone is fighting to the death, the members of Team 2099 are hearing the groggy voice of a familiar sounding blue hedgehog, _'Uhhh…What's…going on…'_

"That voice? Sonic?!" Silver remarked in surprise while holding back Anti-Venom.

'_O'Hara? O'Hara? Where…Where are we?' _A partially revived Peter Parker asked him through their chronal-link.

"Parker! You're alive? What about Ruby?" Miguel remarks in shock as he uses a decoy to dodge Cinder's flaming attacks.

'_I…think I'm still here.' _Ruby weakly announced.

"Grandma! You're okay!" Summer said with a relieving smile while blocking Shadow's chaos-powered blows.

While Team Amazing are slowly recovering in the future, they could barely spot creepy, genetic zombie-like creatures breaking free from their regeneration eggs, slowly approaching the heroes' regeneration eggs to destroy them while they are in recovery, _'What the-Miguel! There's some kind of monsters breaking in! Where'd they come from?!' _Peter asked, noticing his Wisps have been guarding their pods and are doing their best protecting them from the genetic experiments.

"Just keep calm and have your Wisps protect you! They're probably mutation experiments from other regeneration eggs in that lab. Most likely they want to eat you guys for raw materials." Miguel answered.

'_Oh. Good thing you told us to stay calm…That makes it all better.' _Peter weakly quipped.

"We'll change things here to fix things there." Miguel said, as he delivers a fierce spinning kick on Cinder.

'_Here? There? Wait, are we in 2099?' _Peter questioned.

"Yeah, but if we destroy the regeneration eggs here, it'll eliminate the experiments there." Miguel explained.

"_**Who are you talking to?" **_Anti-Venom asks while brutally punching the spider down. The symbiote anti-hero would've attacked him while he's down, but got caught by Silver's psychic energy. Silver forces Anti-Venom to crash onto one of regeneration eggs, destroying it, which in turn eradicates one of the rapid experiments attacking their friends in the future.

"Trick the Thunderbolts to help us destroy the eggs!" Silver suggested.

"Good idea!" Miguel agreed with the plan. "Parker! You guys still with us?" He asked while destroying the eggs, but receives no immediate response which instantly gets him worried, "PARKER!?"

'_Ah uhm sorry. Sitting in this egg my…mind's a little scrambled.' _Peter joked.

'_Hurry up, you guys. The Wisps can't hold off these freaks for long without us using their power…' _Ruby hurries up Team 2099 to save them.

"SONIC!?" Silver shouts his name while destroying more of the eggs.

'_I'm here, okay? Hurry. They're trying to…break our eggs and…it's hard to keep my sunny side up.' _Sonic weakly jokes as his pod is slowly being cracked.

'_Almost…and I'm so weak. Body's not responding. I feel…I feel…' _Peter said, sounding like he's about to die.

"You feel what?" Summer quickly asks while tricking Anti-Venom to destroy the other eggs.

'_Totally fried.' _Peter said with a weak chuckle. _'Sorry, that was the last one, I swear. Cause in a minute, I won't be around to do any more.'_

"There's NO WAY we're letting you die!" Summer said, as a promise that she won't fail her ancestor or her friends again.

'_Don't you mean…die again?' _Ruby weakly quipped.

"Not funny, grandma." Summer remarks in the midst of dodging Cinder's blades.

"Parker, just hang on! I won't let you down!" Miguel told his inspiration.

'_I let YOU down…I should've listened…I should've…' _Peter says, as the Wisps are too weak to protect them any longer as their eggs are seconds away from being cracked by the experiments.

'_Any second now, guys…' _Sonic weakly hurries them up.

"This should do it!" At the nick of time, Silver crushes the last regeneration egg with his psychic powers, which should hopefully eliminate the remaining genetic experiments in the future.

"Parker! Tell me you guys are safe." Miguel said, hoping they weren't too late.

And thanks to quantum causality, the genetic experiments were eliminated in 2099 as if they were never there at all, repairing Team Amazing's healing pods and healing the Wisps back to normal before the fight, _'Dude, just cause we're stuck in eggs…doesn't mean we'll go over easy.' _Peter weakly joked, thereby confirming they're still in one piece.

"Uh boy. We're going after the Thunderbolts. You guys try not to get killed! Again." Miguel told them.

Silver pushes their enemies out of the room with a powerful psychic shockwave, returning their destructive fight back in the gateway room. _**"GRAAAAAAAGH!" **_Anti-Venom roars, morphing his arms into blades to charge at the heroes with.

"Good try, AV!" Miguel quickly jumps over his blades, appearing behind his back, launching another spider-saucer that explodes on his back, further weakening Anti-Venom as he gets ground smashed with all of Spider-Man's might. "Haven't you learned?! I'm the new-and-improved Spider-Man! You're outclassed!" Spidey fires a quick webline at Shadow, only for him to teleport away and appear before the webhead, punching him away with a chaos-charged punch.

Summer surprises the hedgehog with her teleporting ability and fiercely striking him out of his Chaos Boost with an icy scythe swing, simultaneously freeing him of two more control chips. As Summer prepares for Brock's incoming strike, Cinder's elongates her symbiote arm and grabs Summer's neck to pin her against a wall. As the symbiote arm is about to roast her into ashes, Summer notices something and smirks, which is because of Silver sending out psychic knives to cut Cinder's arm, freeing Summer Maiden from her grip. Silver mentally lifts the surrounding debris to aggressively throw at Cinder, distracting her long enough to receive another insanely powerful electric strike from a teleporting Summer, weakening her symbiote enough to remove another control chip.

"_**Stay still!" **_Anti-Venom surprises the psychic and the maiden by firing his sticky goo on their feet, briefly immobilizing them while he forms into a terrifying maw to devour them. Anti-Venom was close to eating them, but instead ate another spider-saucer that was launched into his mouth, causing him to explode to near-unconsciousness.

"I'm loving this explosives!" Miguel flies down, before his friends as they managed to free themselves from the sticky goo.

"Chaos Control!" Suddenly, time was warped to freeze Team 2099 in it, just for a few seconds, which is long enough for Shadow to assault his enemies with a full-on barrage of attacks until time resumed and his enemies were weak enough for a charged Chaos Spear. "Now…This game is over! Die!" Shadow claims this is the end as he throws his powered-up Chaos Spear at them.

"Not today!" Silver quickly reflected the powerful bolt right back at Shadow, which was strong enough to once again knock him out of his Chaos Boost state to allow Silver to psychically rip off his remaining control chip, therefore defeating Shadow.

As Anti-Venom is regenerating, Miguel quickly fires another spider-saucer, not at him this time, but at Cinder, as she was ready to pounce them with everything she's go when they least expect it. Summer freezes Cinder's feet in place long enough to deliver the finishing lightning strike from a swiftly spinning scythe swing, destroying Cinder's Aura and weakening her symbiote. That way, Summer can at last rip off her remaining control chip. And just to make sure Anti-Venom stays in recovery for a little longer, Miguel furiously punches his face and bounces off his body while leaving one more explosive spider-saucer to stun him.

"You're done!" Miguel claims, yanking off the final control chip from the symbiote anti-hero, and thus, freeing the Thunderbolts from Sloan's control.

**BGM End**

With the control chips removed from his body, Anti-Venom lets out a lowly growl as he slowly regains control over his own mind, clenching onto his head and shaking it a few times to clear it. He looks around his surroundings for a bit with a confused look on his face before facing Spider-Man 2099, _**"Wh-Where am I…? What happened to me?" **_Brock asked the future webhead.

"You're free, Brock. We removed the chips that were controlling your mind." Miguel told him.

"_**I was…being controlled?" **_Brock questioned.

"Not just you. Shadow and Cinder were also under mind control, but they should be okay now." Miguel said.

"_**Cinder…" **_Anti-Venom looks to his side to see his love interest on the ground.

After her control chips were removed, Cinder finally regained control over her own body and symbiote. She retracts her mask and looks up to see Summer holding out her hand for her. "Are you alright?" She asked the weakened Fall Maiden, kindly offering her hand to help her up.

"Yeah…" Cinder solemnly accepted her offer and takes her hand, standing up after the intense duel they had while she was under mind control, "You're really…Ruby's descendant from the future?" She asked the Huntress if it's true, wanting to make sure since she wasn't in control over her mind during their fight.

"That's right." Summer grinned.

"How bizarre. Yet, I suppose I should be…grateful you freed me from whatever that was controlling me." Cinder stoically said, being a little stubborn as she says thank you to her rescuer.

"You're welcome." Summer smiled.

"And how are you feeling, Shadow? We didn't hurt you too badly." Silver asked while helping the freed hedgehog up his own two feet as well.

"The only thing hurt is my pride. What happened to Sonic and his team? I vaguely recall we were fighting and…almost killed them." Shadow solemnly asked about Team Amazing's current condition, and would've felt guilty if he did kill Sonic's team while he was under mind control.

"They're fine. They're being treated in the future. It wouldn't be long until they make a full recovery." Silver answered him.

"Good. That should leave me enough time, to enact revenge against the man responsible for all of this! SLOAN!" Shadow yelled.

The Alchemax CEO was instantly terrified when he heard Shadow call out his name in anger. He looks on to see his former minions dauntingly approaching him. Now that they are free from his mind control, the Thunderbolts menacingly glare at the scientist after they were humiliated being put under his control. "Sloan…You…" Cinder scowls, reforming her symbiote mask while glaring at the time-traveling CEO, _**"You…have a lot to answer for!" **_She said intimidatingly.

"_**You…did it to us." **_Anti-Venom said. _**"Planted those chips in us…Controlled us…"**_

"I didn't control you, Brock. I FREED you." Sloan proclaims while fearfully backing away from the vengeful anti-heroes, "We both know you wanted Spider-Man dead. And I helped Shadow and Cinder reach their full potential. You should be thanking me." He said with a lie that really pissed them off.

"_**Let us show you just how GRATEFUL WE ARE!" **_Anti-Venom yelled with furious rage.

"No! Keep back!" Sloan said desperately.

"Don't bring them so close to the gateway! We're still working!" Eggman exclaimed, fearing what would happen next.

"One side, you fools, before…" Ock told his partners in science, unaware he's in the path of getting hurt.

"_**GRAAAAGH!" **_Anti-Venom roared. Blinded by their rage from being used, the Thunderbolts attacks the scientists, shoving all 6 of them into the time portal, causing it to be destabilized. Anti-Venom, Shadow, Cinder, Sloan, Eggman, Octavius. No one exactly knows what happened to them. They could've been thrown into the distance past. The far future. Or something worse, which became quickly evident it's the latter when the only thing that popped out of the portal was Doc Ock's glasses, but mutated slightly. Then, something appears within the time portal, standing inbetween the space/time continuum: A large, menacing silhouette of a new terrifying monster with red-eyed tentacles that possesses the destructive power to destroy all of time itself as it suddenly strikes them out of the gateway.

* * *

**BGM- Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: This marks the end of "Act 1". The Thunderbolts, Eggman, Sloan, and Octavius were all shoved into the portal and have merged together to form a completely new monster that threatens the timeline. I hoped you liked the showcase of Summer's Maiden powers. She'll start using them more often from now on, and she'll definitely need it for what's to come later on.**

**Kyle Bradley Fernandez: Anti-Venom doesn't have the usual weaknesses like most symbiotes do. Fire, loud noises, and electricity don't work on him at all.**

**Next time: Back from the dead.**

**Question of the Chapter: What elemental power (air, water, earth, fire, etc.) do you think fits Summer the best when using her Maiden powers?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	9. Issue 7: Back from the Dead

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Title Screen**

**Amazing Spider-Man: Look out! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! That was a little too close for comfort. Brock's group almost killed us if O'Hara didn't bring us into the future at the last second. While we were recovering in 2099, O'Hara's team went back in time and freed the Thunderbolts from Sloan's mind control, and boy were they mad. They attacked Sloan, Eggman, and Octavius and shoved themselves in a malfunctioning time portal. We don't know what happened to them, but I get the feeling things are about to get a whole lot worse pretty soon.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 7: Back from the Dead_

**Regeneration Egg Room (Year 2099 – 10:02 PM)**

In the dark quiet chamber in the Alchemax building, the Wisps are floating around near their unconscious friends in Team Amazing while they are recuperating inside the cellular regenerators. It's been a long night for these three. In a span of a few hours, they learned the timeline was altered and was put on death's door by friends under mind-control. And now they're suddenly in the future, sleeping inside eggs that are in the process of reviving them from the dead.

'_Total cellular regeneration complete in three…two…one…Regeneration complete. You are fully healed, Mr. Parker, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Ruby Rose.' _The computer system announced the regeneration was a complete success and Team Amazing are back in the land of the living, causing the Wisps to fly around the room in sheer joy from the news.

"Room…spinning…" Peter said, as Team Amazing drop down from their pods feeling very groggy and muzzy from being brought back from the dead, "I can barely stand…Where am I?" Peter asked, as he doesn't recognize anything in this futuristic building.

'_You're in 2099, Parker.' _Miguel's voice answered him through their chronal-link, _'The cellular regenerator healed you guys.'_

"I hope my medical insurance covers that…" Peter weakly quips, as he's having a hard time walking.

'_Focus, Parker. We have to test the Gateway. Toss something small into it.' _Miguel requested.

"C'mon, O'Hara…doesn't coming back from the dead…entitle us to a breather?" Parker asked while trying to readjust his mind and vision.

'_We need to see if the Gateway's restablished! Every second that…'_

"Okay, okay! Okay…Fine, we're on it." Peter interrupts him, understanding this is important while shaking his head to get himself back in the game.

Sonic groans while clenching on his dizzy head. A White Wisp and a Laser Wisp go over to help their hedgehog friend and steadily helps him stand right on his two feet. "Thank you. You guys were pretty awesome protecting us from those…zombie monster things." Sonic said, thanking the Wisps for protecting them from the mutation experiments that almost killed them while they were recovering, which the Wisps were kind to welcome.

Four of the Wisps are seen carrying Ruby's Crescent Wispon over to the recovering Huntress after it was fully repaired by the Nanobot Reassembler. "My Crescent Wispon…Did you guys repair it?" Ruby asked, politely receiving her weapon back.

'_Nope. I took yours and Uncle Peter's weapons and placed them in a Nanobot Reassembler so they can be repaired by the time you were healed.' _Summer answered, while the other Wisps return Peter's Web Wispons to the webslinger, which he was grateful to accept.

"What happened to Shadow and the others while we were out?" Sonic asked, while the Wisps return to live inside their respective Wispons.

'_We managed to free them from their mind control, but once they were free, they attacked Sloan, Eggman, and Octavius in a blind rage and shoved themselves into the gateway. We have no idea what happened to them. They could appear in the distant past or the far future.' _Silver answered.

"As long as they're not in the here and now, I don't care where they are. I'm sure they're fine." Sonic shrugged, as he couldn't care about the villains' current whereabouts in the spacetime continuum.

'_If you say so.' _Silver responds, sounding a little unsure as if he has a bad feeling about something.

"Let's head to the gateway and see if it still works and go home. I think I had enough adventure for one day for actually dying in it." Sonic jokes, as his team are walking out of the healing chamber to find the 2099 gateway running active.

"Imma toss a piece of junk to see if the gate's working one way." Peter picks up a useless device left on the floor and looks at the gateway. "Incoming!" He threw the thing through the gateway, sending it into the past for Miguel to easily catch.

'_It came through! Perfect.' _Miguel responded.

"Plus I'm feeling like my old self. Strength and everything." Peter remarks, as he can feel his powers have returned while flexing his body.

"Me too. My Aura and Semblance are back in tip-top shape." Ruby smiled, as she can feel that her powers have returned as well.

'_Yeah, well, good thing the cellular regenerator had your DNA on record.' _Miguel says as he casually toss down the piece of junk that was thrown to him through time.

"Good. Stand back." Peter said, looking like he's in a position to run to something.

'_What do you mean?' _Miguel asked.

"We're coming through the gateway." Peter answered.

'_Wait! The return circuits are fried. We won't be able to come through even if you set it up on that end. We'll be stuck here.' _Miguel explained, saying the gateway in the past is damaged and can't be used to travel into the future.

"Can't Silver travel through time on his own, however he does it?" Sonic asked, questioning why can't Silver use his time-traveling technique to bring them into the future.

'_Probably not the best idea with quantum causality still in effect. We don't wanna risk damaging the timestream. Right now, the gateway is the only thing we can use to travel through time.' _Silver answered.

"So fix it." Peter replied.

'_We can't. The technology doesn't exist here yet. You guys need to find the repair parts on your side and then send them through! I'll guide you to where they are.' _Miguel said.

Then, during the conversation, something weird and nasty appeared from the gateway. A giant white and alien-looking metal tentacle that has a daunting red eye suddenly attacks Team Amazing and knocked them back before they could've reacted.

"What the heck was that?" Ruby reacted in shock while standing up from the surprise attack.

'_What happened?' _Miguel asked.

"We're looking at a tentacle the size of a Buick!" Peter answered, as he's staring at the giant tentacle peeping itself from the time portal.

'_Yeah! Something like that came at us when the Gateway first got overloaded…' _Miguel told them.

"It looked like one of those mechanical tentacles that Otto Octavius uses in his research…but really messed up." Peter noted.

'_Look, just watch out for them. There may be more.' _Miguel warned them, as the mystery tentacle disappears into the portal.

"Oh, believe me, whatever's trying to kill me at any time: There's always more. So where to?" Peter asked for directions to find the gateway repair parts.

'_Get to the hydroponic jungle. You'll find what you need there.' _Miguel directed them.

"An indoor jungle? Alright, this might be a little interesting." Sonic smiled.

Team Amazing figures the only way to the hydroponic jungle is through the room they were just in a minute ago. They returned to the regeneration egg room finding the door that'll take them closer to their destination, but their pathway was immediately blocked by another tentacle that warped space and time to appear upside down. "These freaking tentacles keep showing up!" Peter remarked.

'_That's interesting.' _Miguel responded, sounding pretty intrigued and less worried for his friends' safety.

"I am SO glad you can maintain your scientific detachment." Peter said sarcastically. "And why are time gateway repair parts in a jungle?" He then asked.

'_Just trust me, okay?' _Miguel replied.

"Trust me, says the voice in my head. You know, this is how serial killers get started." Peter quipped.

Ruby attacks the body of the tentacle to try and remove it from the door, but her attack didn't do anything against the surprisingly resilient tentacle. "It didn't even budge. How are we gonna remove this thing? Spidey, you worked with Octavius. Know any weakpoints?" She asked him.

"The claw-end of the tentacle, where the joints are. That's probably the weak point. See?" Peter fires a simple web shot at the tentacle's red eye, forcing the thing to retreat into the timestream and leave the door free to be used.

"Nice. Now we know how to get rid of these tentacles, cause I'm seeing more in the next room." Sonic says, forcing more tentacles to retreat with his spin attacks as they continue the trek to the jungle room.

'_When you acquire the parts, keep them separated. Otherwise you can wind up with a sort of energy feedback.' _Miguel warns them to be careful.

"Ok what sort do you mean?" Peter asked, as he's webbing up a nearby turret before it could react.

'_The explosive sort.' _Miguel replied.

"Oh faaaan-tastic." Team Amazing remarks with the same dry tone.

'_Hey, cheer up. You guys are in 2099. It's not all the time you visit the future. I would love to give you guys a tour, but I'm kinda stuck in your era.' _Summer said, wanting to cheer them up with a smile.

"That's okay. What kind of awesome, futuristic weapons does 2099 have?!" Ruby asked with a smile, showing her love of weapons.

'_Believe me, you'll have a heart attack if you saw what we have. Weapons like my Scarlet Eclipse make your Crescent Rose look like an ancient kitchen knife, and don't even get me started on the type of Dust the Schnee Company sells.' _Summer jokingly replied.

"Ooooh! That sounds so awesome! I wanna bring some back as souvenirs, or maybe take back some future tech to create my own future weapon!" Ruby remarks enthusiastically, already in love with 2099's weapons from what she's hearing.

'_Is that really a good idea?' _Silver worriedly responded.

"Probably not." Peter joked as they travel through a sewer pathway. "By the way…thanks for bringing us back from the dead. Now I know how Captain America feels…and Jean Grey…and Colossus…and…"

'_Just don't die again and we'll call it even.' _Miguel interrupted him, but did appreciate the thanks.

Every now and then, more tentacles continue striking out of the timestream to impede the heroes' path for a short while until they were quickly taken care of. The gang headed through a door and walked along a nice, straightforward hallway that has nothing to stop them.

"If we keep this up, we'll make it to that jungle in no time." Sonic grinned, believing things will be easy from here on out.

What worst timing to say something like that. Just as they were walking through the hallway, everything around them suddenly changed into something more surprising. The simple and small hallway was seamlessly broken apart, and morphed into a slightly more complicated large room with turrets, robot guards, and a locked door for progression.

"HUH?!" Ruby exclaimed in surprise.

"O'HARA! What just happened! What is that!?" Peter yelled, completely confused and total shock from the entire room changing before his eyes.

'_What are you talking about?' _Miguel asked.

"We have a nice easy path in front of us and it just became an obstacle course!" Peter replied, being forced to dodge surprise bullets from the turrets.

'_Heh. Welcome to my world. Literally. You're seeing quantum causality in action.' _Miguel told them.

"Weird. Now we know what you guys had to go through." Sonic said, destroying the turrets with quick spin attacks.

"So you can help us from the present." Peter said, requesting his counterpart's assistance to help them survive this quantum causality.

'_Which present? You're in my present. You mean your past present or my present future?' _Miguel joked to annoy his counterpart.

"I hate you." Peter remarks with an annoyed sigh.

"Since Miguel is making for a terrible time-traveling guide, I guess it's up to us to figure out how to get out of here. Any suggestions?" Sonic asked his allies.

Ruby takes a quick look at the locked door in front of them, "This door looks like it needs keys to unlock it. Maybe the guards have them." She told her friends.

"Heh. Why does it feel like we're in a video game that needs keys to unlock the next level?" Sonic joked. He takes a quick run around the room, disabling a few tentacles blocking his path, until he found a robot guard in possession of a pass key. "Hehe. You're one of the robots in the future? A Motobug looks more advanced than you." Sonic cockily mocks the robot as he quickly destroys it and takes his key.

**BGM-Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric OST-Abandoned Research Facility (Amy & Knuckles)**

Spider-Man and Ruby found other robots holding their own keys and quickly smashed them into pieces to retrieve theirs and unlock the door to the jungle. "Okay, we're almost there. Now what?" Peter asked his counterpart for instructions.

'_Okay, there are three rooms in the hydro jungle. You'll find an energy regulator in each one. Take the part that looks like an atomic battery.' _Miguel instructed.

"Atomic!?" Peter remarks in startled shock, as his team are frighteningly aware anything that is atomic can lead to a highly explosive disaster.

'_It'll be fine. As long as you remember that they're fragile and if they touch you…' _

"And if they touch each other, we're screwed, we get it." Peter stops him, getting the gist of their mission.

The time-displaced team finally arrived in a giant, futuristic arboretum that has several tall platforms with trees planted on each of them, standard stuff when visiting a hydroponic jungle in 2099. "This jungle zone isn't too shabby to run around in. I need to stretch my legs after dying not too long ago." Sonic says while casually stretching his legs.

"Think we should split up to make things faster?" Ruby asked the webhead.

"I'm with the kid on that one." Sonic instantly agreed with her the second he heard "faster".

"Good idea. Less chances of us bumping into each other and accidently blow up the building." Peter said, agreeing that they should split up to search for the atomic batteries.

"Sounds good. Let's see which one of us could nab a battery first. Be back in a flash." Sonic grins as he's already on the move for a battery.

"Be careful when you find one! We don't you killing us!" Spidey shouted, warning the reckless hedgehog not to be too reckless when he finds an atomic battery.

"I know, I know. Got nothin' to worry about. I got this." Sonic responded, feeling very confident and cocky this is something he can handle.

"We're gonna die. Again." Peter jokingly mumbled.

**BGM End**

* * *

**With Amazing Spider-Man…**

**BGM-Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric OST-Lyric's Weapon Facility (Battle)**

Spider-Man drops down to the grounded floor of the jungle to find a door that leads him into a room guarding the first battery. _'The part you need should be in the middle of the room. You can take it without risk after you deactivate the three consoles around the room.' _Miguel instructed him.

"Why are these things always in threes?" Peter asked him about that timeless cliché.

'_I have no idea.' _Miguel replied with no answer himself.

"Y'know that's gonna bug me now for the rest of the day." Peter quipped.

After entering the room, Peter found himself ambushed by several robot sentries that teleported into the room to annihilate him. "More robots. Of course. If I were the paranoid type, I'd say robots just hate me." Peter joked. Energy bullets fly at Spider-Man, as he easily dodges them and delivers swift punches destroying some of the robots, then swiftly creating a web hammer to fiercely slam on several more. "Get spiked!" Spidey surrounds his right fist with Pink Color Webbing using the Pink Wisp's energy, pounding his fist on the ground to surprise his enemies with a pink burst of spikes that pierces their bodies into their destruction.

"Not too shabby. With them outta the way, I can deactivate the consoles." Peter said to himself, quickly moving around the room and deactivates the three consoles one by one. Once all the consoles were deactivated, the force-field protecting the battery shuts down for Peter to carefully snag for himself.

"Okay, O'Hara, I've got the part." Peter informed him, completing his part of the mission.

'_Just keep going. Hurry up.' _Miguel rushed him.

"Ya…I'm going. I'm going…" Peter retorts, scowling from his rudeness.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Sonic…**

Sonic quickly runs on his own into a room guarding the second battery with several turrets that are already shooting at him the moment he stepped in. "Found the battery, and I'm already getting shot at by slow-shooting turrets." Sonic joked, while easily running past the intense bulletfire.

'_Just be careful and make sure they don't shoot at the battery.' _Silver warned him.

"Aren't I always careful?" Sonic quips while running up a wall away from the bullets to jump over and stomp on a turret.

'_Well, no, there was that one time you lost to Infinite and got locked up in space for a month.' _Silver replied.

"When did that happen?" Sonic asked with a strange, confused look on his face while swiftly destroying the remaining turrets.

'_You don't remember the War, do you? It must've never happened in this timeline.' _Silver responds with a shocked look on his face, as it would seem the Phantom Ruby incident never occurred in this alternate timeline.

"I would remember something as big as a war and being locked up in space with nowhere to run for a month." Sonic quips, as he quickly deactivates the consoles so he can snag the second battery without risk. "Good news, guys. I'm on a roll." Sonic smiled, being cocky as he runs out the room back into the jungle.

'_Don't stand around taking bows. Those tentacles started showing up here in force.' _Miguel said, telling the super-speedy hero to hurry up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." Sonic responded.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ruby…**

Ruby uses her Semblance to harmlessly pass through the laser grid guarding the entrance to the last battery. Just as soon as she entered the room, the young huntress quickly sees the consoles are protected by more circling security lasers, "Security lasers…again!" Ruby remarks with an annoyed look.

'_Hit the switches to open the door. It's easy enough.' _Miguel instructed her.

"Says you. Oh and by the way: Thanks for putting me in this fix." Ruby said, blaming him that she has to risk the life she just regained not too long ago to secure a very fragile atomic battery.

'_We're both in it.' _Miguel responded.

"Yeah, but I'm the 'we' dodging lasers. Don't know what the others are doing, but I'm pretty sure they're dealing with stuff just as bad." Ruby quips, as she passes through some lasers with her Semblance to deactivate a console.

'_Why are you blaming me and not Summer?' _Miguel asked.

'_Why would she blame her favorite granddaughter?' _Summer quipped. _'I "am" your favorite, right?' _She then asked her ancestor.

"Well, you're the only one I know that I have, so yeah." Ruby responds while deactivating the second console.

'_See? She would never blame her favorite granddaughter.' _Summer joked.

'_Oh brother.' _Miguel responded, tired at being at the receiving end of her jokes.

In the meantime, Ruby used her Semblance one more time to carefully dodge through the laser barrier to deactivate the last console. Once that console was shut down, so was the force field protecting the battery, allowing Ruby to safely carry it. "This thing's a bit heavy…but I'm sure I can still carry this thing." She said, struggling a little to lift the large battery. "Now, time to go meet up with the others." She said as she heads off to regroup with her friends.

**BGM End**

* * *

**With Spider-Man…**

"Hey, O'Hara! Those parts must've been pretty important! The jungle is starting to look like the Sahara." Peter joked, noticing the jungle room is starting to look a little dry as he swings over it.

'_Couldn't be helped. The parts are rare, and we need them more than a bunch of plants.' _Miguel responded.

Peter swings back to the entrance of the jungle where he already sees a grinning Sonic impatiently waiting for him with his battery. "What took ya so long? I was waiting here for a good minute." Sonic joked.

"Wanted to find a good hiding spot in case you tripped and killed us all with your battery." Peter quips, which got a small laugh from the hedgehog.

"Hey, guys!" Ruby shouts from nearby as she quickly approaches them with the battery she found. "I see we found all three parts." She said, braking a little too close to the other two batteries as they almost touched her own.

"WHOA! NOT TOO CLOSE!" Peter panicked, instantly jumping back with Sonic away from her battery to keep the three separate or else they go boom.

"Woo! Almost forgot Miguel's warning about making sure they don't touch. That was close." Ruby shivered, as it would've been catastrophic if the batteries touched each other.

"O'Hara! Got all three! We're good to go!" Peter informed his counterpart.

'_Then do it. Head back to the Gateway room.' _Miguel ordered.

"On our way." Peter responded.

With Team Amazing regrouped with the batteries, they exit the arboretum as they make their way back to the gateway room. But mere seconds after exiting the jungle, the time-traveling tentacles returned and demolished the bridge they were going to run on, effectively delaying their journey, "Oh dammit! O'Hara! The suicide squid's back and it just annihilated our way out." Peter believed that to be the case, until he quickly looked down and noticed a large hole below that seems to lead into the sewer, "Or maybe not…looks like it opened up a different path." He said.

'_I hope you're being careful with the parts.' _Miguel warned them again.

"You worry too much, O'Hara. We know what we're doing." Sonic remarks arrogantly, as he has his eyes closed while picking up his battery. But when he tried to turn around, he accidently bumped his battery onto Ruby's, who was also not paying attention while turning around with her battery, as she then accidently bumped her battery onto Peter's.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Cause & Effect**

So because none of them were paying attention to the other, their batteries started glowing a frightful red, meaning they're counting down to something really, really explosive and bad. "Uhhhhhh…" Team Amazing stare at each other, with extremely worried faces of shock, after accidently triggering the countdown to their demise.

"Uh…O'Hara?" Peter talks to him while trying to hide the extreme worriedness in his voice. "Remember you said to keep those parts separate? Let's just say, just for the sake of argument…That didn't work out. Just how big a bang are we talking about?" He asked him.

'_It'll crater the city. Why are you ask…Wait…Don't tell me…' _Miguel remarks, quickly figuring out they accidently triggered the batteries.

"Is there any way to reverse it?" Peter asks while frantically leading his team through the sewers.

'_Not for you, there isn't! Get 'em to the Gateway as fast as you can!' _Miguel hurried them, as they only have less than 2 minutes to hurry back to the gateway room before the batteries destroy the city.

"I blame Ruby for bumping into me!" Sonic pinned their situation on her.

"No! YOU bumped into ME!" Ruby retorted.

"Guys, argue later when we're not at the epicenter to get blown into kingdom come!" Peter joked. The heroes quickly start climbing up a vertical shaft that gets blocked with more tentacles, "Ah more tentacles. If we can't get pass them in time…" Peter quickly disables the tentacle with a web shot so they could escape from the sewer, "That smells like a sewer in here…Better keep moving." He said.

'_My, my, my. A blast from the past. Such an active little spider. Brings back so many memories. You aren't supposed to be here, you know.' _Suddenly, a mysterious, seductive-sounding woman can be heard speaking through the speakers and somehow seems to recognize the heroes, but more particularly, Spider-Man.

"Who the heck was that?" Sonic wondered about the identity of the mystery woman.

"That voice…That voice!" Peter is left confused with himself as he seems to recognize that voice from somewhere.

"Do you know who she is, Spidey?" Ruby asked him.

"It sounds like…no, it couldn't be…" Peter responded, as he doesn't believe the woman he is thinking of could've survived into 2099.

'_The security systems told me you're here and you've been very, very naughty. But you just keep running around spinning your webs with those two friends of yours, little spider…I'll be right with you. So we can relive OLD times.' _The mystery woman ominously said before turning off the speakers.

"Who was that? She seems to know us somehow. Actually, she seems to know YOU. Any clue who she could be?" Sonic questioned Peter if he knows the identity of that mystery woman that sounds like she's very familiar, and interested, in him.

"I don't know. I want to say I do, but, it shouldn't be possible she survived this long. Must be the speakers distorting it." Peter replied, as he's unsure himself of the true identity of this mystery woman. "By the way, who builds speakers in the sewers anyway? What's up with that?" He asked.

"We can worry about that woman later! We gotta get to the gateway before these batteries explode, and these tentacles aren't making things any easy!" Ruby says, blasting the tentacles' weakspots so they could reenter the Regeneration Egg Room. Numerous tentacles continue blocking their path to the gateway, forcing them to act fast disabling them from their weakpoints and continue into the Gateway Room with some time to spare.

**BGM End**

"We're in the Gateway Room!" Peter informed his counterpart as they set down the triggered batteries.

'_Alright throw the parts through! One at a time!' _Miguel carefully instructs them as he continues talking,_ 'Passing 'em through the time stream should reverse the energy build-up! But if you toss them in together, it'll trigger the…'_

"Ok ok we get it! We got any clue why Otto's tentacles keep coming out of nowhere?" Peter asks while the team are throwing the parts through the gateway, one at a time as instructed.

'_He may still be alive between dimensions and trying to get out…' _Miguel guessed unsurely.

* * *

**Gateway Room (Present Day)**

'_Or drag us in!' _Peter believed otherwise while Team 2099 are currently dodging tentacles from their own side of the timeline.

"Wish I knew how to get rid of these shockin' tentacles!" Miguel furiously dodges the annoying tentacles strikes, quickly spotting one of the parts thrown from the gateway and jumps up to grab it, then swiftly inserting it in a tower-like structures in the gateway room.

As the tentacles disappeared into the timestream for a while, several guards run inside to take their place and surround the time-displaced heroes. _'Have you got the new parts in place?' _Peter asked Miguel.

"Yeah. We just need to activate the breakers." Miguel answered.

'_Good plan.' _Peter said.

"Without getting killed." Miguel added, as he casually notices they're surrounded by human guards wielding highly-dangerous weapons.

'_Oh better plan.' _Peter quipped.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: For those complaining why Cinder, Shadow, and Eggman, mostly the former two, were added into the monster that'll make its full appearance soon, ask yourselves this: What other purpose would Shadow and Cinder TRULY have at this point in the story? I wouldn't have them team up with the main cast. Not only they'd be pointless and irrelevant storywise from now on and make things uneven (not to mention they wouldn't have the chronal-link program to talk through time), it would also ruin the dynamic between Team Amazing and Team 2099. Past and Future collide. Two hedgehogs. Two Spiders. Two Huntresses. Besides ONE other character I'll soon add into the cast, they're all the heroes we need for this plot to work. Cinder and Shadow have served their purpose in this story. It made sense they'd be just as mad as Anti-Venom from being mind-controlled against their will. It's in character for them to attack while blinded with rage. And it's not like the "mystery monster" is gonna be that more difficult because they were added to the merge. It may get a power boost, but it'll still be a mindless beast of destruction. Not only is this an adaptation of the original storyline, it's also a crossover with Sonic and RWBY. I gotta make things different and be creative once in a while. If you don't like it, sorry, you just gotta deal with it. Too late to change anything.**

**Kyle Bradley Fernandez: Anti-Venom has NO weaknesses whatsoever.**

**Next time: Here there be monsters!**

**Question of the Chapter: What other purpose would Shadow and Cinder TRULY have at this point in the story, besides teaming up with the main cast?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	10. Issue 8: Here There Be Monsters

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Title Screen**

**Spider-Man 2099: The name's Miguel O'Hara. I'm the Spider-Man from the year 2099. With the gateway in the past damaged, there's no way for my team to return to 2099. But now that Parker's group is fully healed in the future, I tasked them to retrieve the parts needed to repair the gateway, all while we're dealing with Doc Ock's tentacles striking out from the timestream. We were about to use the parts just as some security guards showed up to take us down. This isn't gonna be easy, for them anyways.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 8: Here There Be Monsters_

**Gateway Room (Present Day)**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Fighting Enemies**

'_What are you doing?' _Peter calls from the future, wanting to know what Team 2099 are doing to repair the gateway in the past.

"I'm activating the breakers. Just hold on." Miguel replied, as his team are currently fighting off a small swarm of security guards. The 2099 webslinger quickly projects forward attacking his enemies at a distance with a powerful talon strike. One guard fires upon Miguel, as he quickly dodges his bullets and yanks away his gun, swiftly swinging it back on his head. Miguel then quickly launches his foes into the air for a quick aerial combo before knocking them down with a powerful slash, pinning them to the floor with some webbing.

"Silver! Summer! Hold them off while I activate the breakers!" Miguel said to them, while jumping onto one of the tower-like structures and uses his strength to shock it into place.

"Roger that!" Summer blocks a shock punch from a guard before counting with a quick roundhouse kick to the head.

'_What's happening over there?' _Sonic asked the future heroes.

"Just some security guards. Something to occupy us while the gateway warms up." Silver responds, telekinetically stopping a small squadron and blasts them away with a powerful telekinetic blast.

'_Don't hurry. I was thinking of staying here…for good.' _Peter said to everyone that he wants to stay in 2099, which really surprised them as it kinda came out of nowhere.

'_Say WHAT?!' _Ruby exclaimed.

'_What the what?!' _Sonic also exclaimed in surprise.

"Are you out of your-? Okay, let me just finish this and we'll talk." Miguel remarked, extremely curious why Peter, of all people, wants to stay in the future while he's activating the second breaker.

Summer tries to land a hit on one of the guards, but he's using a shield to block against her fierce attacks. "You shield guys are so annoying." She said, before teleporting behind and knocking him out on his vulnerable back, "And not so bright to guard your back." She joked. "How's it coming with the repairs?" She asked Miguel if he fix the gateway yet.

"Blow these guys away and I'll be finish." Miguel responds, too distracted to activate the last breaker with guards firing a lot of bullets at him.

"If you say so!" Summer connects her kamas together and uses her Maiden powers to imbue the scythe with wind energy. She puts her windy scythe in front of herself and spins it like a fan, unleashing a powerful horizontal vortex of air at the remaining guards and blowing them around the room until they get dizzy and are slammed down from a gust of wind.

**BGM End**

"That was a breeze." Summer punned after defeating the remaining guards by herself.

"I'll say. Those Maiden powers sure come in handy." Silver smiled.

"Especially during the summer, ironically." She joked. "Of course, they don't make everything easier." She said.

"True. They didn't do jack-squat against those giant robots we fought earlier." Miguel chimed in, as he's in the process activating the last breaker.

"Magic powers don't give me the super-strength of the Hulk. Although, a magic Hulk does sound terrifying. I'm like a more attractive, elemental version of Jeannie." Summer said.

"Who?" Miguel responded confusedly.

"Strange, the Sorceress Supreme. You know her. You brought me to her when I first got my Maiden powers to get some training on them." Summer revealed.

"I didn't know her name was 'Jeannie'." Miguel replied.

"That because she didn't want you to know."

"Why not?"

"Focus on fixing the time portal."

"And then you'll tell me?"

"No."

"Can I know?" Silver casually chimes into the rather humorous conversation between the spider and huntress.

"Careful, Silver." Summer denied him, as she doesn't plan on revealing anything to the hedgehog either.

Miguel quickly pushes the laser breaker down into place, which should repair all the damage to the gateway and reactivate it. A time portal does begin to form in the gateway, but then a second later it destabilizes and turns itself back off. "What's the problem with the gateway? We fixed it, didn't we?" Silver asked, wondering why else is the gateway malfunctioning.

"We're not getting a steady power flow!" Miguel answered. "We need to find the schematics to figure out why! If the archives room here is in the same place it is in my time, it should be accessible through a vertical tunnel. Parker, you guys stay put." He ordered Team Amazing to keep themselves busy for a little while in the future.

'_I've been thinking maybe staying put isn't such a bad idea.' _Peter said.

"Meaning what?" Miguel questioning, wondering why Peter wants to willingly stay in 2099 forever.

'_That's what we been discussing while you guys were talking about this "Jeannie" or whatever.' _Sonic remarked, as Team Amazing have also been discussing within themselves this topic regarding Peter as well.

'_C'mon, O'Hara, it's not like the Thunderbolts was a fluke! Someone's always trying to kill me…And there's always a chance of my loved ones being caught in the crossfire. If I stay here, no one I love will suffer or die because of me…' _Peter explained his reasoning for wanting to stay in 2099.

"What about all the good you've done, and will do? The people you'll inspire, including me and Summer!" Miguel said genuinely.

'_You're saying the lives of a billion strangers are more important than my loved ones?' _Peter responded.

"I'm not saying that. History says that." Miguel replied.

"You're an essential part of my family's history. I would've hated being a Maiden if it wasn't for you." She genuinely said to her honorary great-uncle.

'_Yeah, well you and history never had to wrestle with guilt.' _Peter responded, which upsetted the future huntress a little as she could only imagine the kind of guilt he lives with every day.

'_Or tentacles! They're at it again!' _Sonic remarked, as the mutant tentacles return to give Team Amazing something to be annoyed with for a while.

"Alright stay clear of them. We'll get it figured out on my end." Miguel replied.

**BGM-Spider-Man Unlimited Game OST-Technological Lab**

In the middle of the room there's a hatch that should lead them into the vertical tunnel. Miguel kneels down pressing a button that opens the hatch, so then Team 2099 could jump down and freefall through the long and dangerous vertical tunnel. Things were going smoothly avoiding obstacles until a set of doors starts closing on them if they don't speed up.

"Shock it! We're not gonna reach that door before it's sealed tight." Miguel said, trying to dive as fast as he could before one of the doors closes itself.

"I might be able to stop it for a few seconds!" Silver looks at the large blast door ahead and quickly uses his ESP to stop it from closing, but such a feat does strain him a bit and could only slow it down, "Errrrgh!"

"Good job, Silver! You bought us some time!" Miguel praises the hedgehog for giving them enough time to pass through the door before it could've blocked their route. "If that thing closed, it would've delayed us." He said.

"You're welcome." Silver responds while swiping some sweat from his face.

'_Give us an update, O'Hara! It's all we can do to stay ahead of these tentacles!' _Peter said.

"Yeah this is just taking a little longer than expected!" Miguel replied.

'_Well, move it! We already died enough for one day.' _Peter remarked.

'_These mutant tentacles are getting way too close!' _Sonic said, annoyed with all the crazy tentacles trying to kill him.

"Don't worry it's almost over." Silver told him while diving away from obstacles.

'_Yeah, it'd better be!' _Sonic quipped.

The time-displaced heroes continue maneuvering their bodies away from obstacles down the tunnel. But just like before, the blast doors begin closing, and if they don't hurry, they'll be left struck, "The doors are closing again! Silver, can you slow it down like last time?" Miguel asked him.

"I'll try. These things are big." Silver responds, but he's still a little strained after slowing down the previous door not too long ago and is a little hesitant to do it again.

"No need. You've already strained yourself. Let me take care of this." Summer quickly grabs her friends' hands and uses her Maiden powers to summon a big burst of wind to give them the tremendous speed boost they needed to dive through the doors before they closed.

"Like?" Summer teased Miguel with a flirty stare on her face.

"Uh, yeah. Glad you're using those magic powers more often." Miguel responded.

"Gotta show them off once in a while. Not to mention we're in a hurry with the others in danger." Summer said.

'_Lovebirds! If you're working with the tentacles to convince me that 2099 sucks, then missioned accomplished!' _Peter retorts in their heads, as he's now more eager to return to the past than stay in the future like he originally planned.

"That didn't take much." Silver joked.

"Anxious to come home? Well, so are we." Miguel quipped to his counterpart.

"I wouldn't mind staying in the past for a little longer." Summer joked.

'_I would love that too, if these tentacles weren't trying to strangle me!' _Ruby shouted. _'Summer, be a dear to your grandmother and get us outta the future, please!'_

"Promise we'll get you guys outta there really soon!" Summer promised her ancestor.

"We should be close! Brace yourselves! We'll be crashing through the ceiling!" Miguel warned them.

**BGM End**

The heroes finished their freefalling joyride by crashing safely through the ceiling and found themselves on their feet near the entrance of the Alchemax library. _'What's the story?' _Sonic asked to be updated, sounding a little annoyed on his end because of the tentacles.

"We're almost to the Archives." Miguel answered.

'"_Almost" won't stop these FREAKIN' TENTACLES!' _Peter complained with great annoyance, as he then makes a quick sigh, _'Reboot the Gateway, would'ja please?' _He pleaded to them to fix the gateway as fast as possible.

"Working on it." Miguel responded.

Team 2099 searches for the entrance that'll gain them access to the Alchemax mainframe and quickly finds the door that's labeled, "Mainframe". Though locating the entrance wasn't difficult, they quickly realized the door was installed with a voice scanner that'll only allow top-level employees to gain access to the mainframe.

"Terrific. A voice-coded door." Miguel remarks sarcastically. "Uh, Miguel O'Hara 5-2-4-9." He said to the voice scanner.

'_Access denied.' _The voice scanner responded, denying him access into the room since it wouldn't recognize Miguel as an Alchemax employee for another century.

Miguel pounds his fist on the door in frustration, "Figures."

"It wasn't going to recognize you for another century." Silver remarked.

"Parker! Change in plan." Miguel speaks to him.

'_Quelle surprise.' _Parker quipped in French.

"We can't access the archives on this end. But you can on yours. I'll guide you to the archive room and you can give me the information I need." Miguel tells him of their new plan to fix the gateway.

'_The archives room. That would be handy. I could look up the people I love…keep them out of danger…' _Peter remarked, which sounds like a very bad idea to the time-travelers.

"Don't you dare poke around in there, Parker! You've already seen the dangers of screwing with the past! Learn from the mistakes instead of repeating them!" Miguel reprimanded him, despite his good intentions for the sake of his loved ones.

'_Fine, fine. Ah…' _Peter retorted.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Cause & Effect**

'_Attention, security. Intruders must be neutralized.' _The PA system calls in some security guards to annihilate the time-displaced heroes after recognizing their presence at the archives room. It even activated the security force-fields on some of the doors to leave them trapped.

"Great. We're trapped here with a bunch of flunkies. Anyone seen a force-field generator we can destroy?" Miguel asks while taking on the guards head-on.

"Think I saw one in this room while we were searching for the mainframe. Be right back." Summer hurries into a nearby room with the generator that's powering the force-fields. With a few swings from her kamas, she destroyed the generator and disabled the force-fields.

Unfortunately, her actions might've triggered some problems for her friends in the future. As Team Amazing dropped into a dimly-lit room while searching for their archives room, the walls started to close between them and is ready to crush them in a few minutes. _'I knew we should've gone to the right!' _Sonic joked.

'_O'Hara! The walls are closing and there's no way out. Now would be a good time to pull that quantum causality thing!' _Peter distressed, as his team are pointlessly trying to push back the walls.

"I don't know what to do!" Miguel responds while finishing off the guards.

'_You're in a better position than we are!' _Peter said.

"If I can find the architectural plans, make some changes…But I'll need a computer for that!" Miguel replied, having a plan in mind to save his friends from being crushed.

'_Then find one!' _Ruby said.

"We passed the library not too long ago! There should be a computer in there!" Silver flies ahead of the group as they run into the Alchemax library, a large and tall room with a giant statue in the middle.

"Where's a computer in here? I don't see any!" Summer looked around in place for a computer but couldn't find one immediately.

Miguel looks straight ahead as he quickly spots the computer room that is currently locked, "The one we need is inside that Terminal Room, but it's locked. There should be switches in here to deactivate it, so we'll split up. Parker? You guys still there!?" He asked the status of Team Amazing in the future.

'_Yeah, but it's getting to be crunch time!' _Peter quips, as the walls in the future continue to close between the young heroes.

"Don't panic!" Miguel advised.

'_I never panic.' _Peter quipped.

With a few minutes on the clock before Team Amazing get crushed, Team 2099 split up around the library to find the switches to deactivate the entrance into the Terminal Room. Meanwhile in the future, Peter seemed to have found a control panel of his own that he could use to possibly deactivate the crushers, _'There looks to be an electrical panel up there! Maybe I can short circuit this thing!' _The webhead hoped.

"See if there is any way to slow it!" Miguel replies, as he uses his jet boots to fly around searching for a control station quickly while also having to deal with more security guards.

'_Did you do it?!' _Ruby distressingly asked Peter if he saved their lives yet, just as the incinerator started acting up behind them and burning objects into ashes.

'_Uh, O'Hara! Remember that whole "I never panic" thing? That's more of a guideline than a rule…' _Peter joked, as he's having a hard time disabling the traps.

Opposed to him, Miguel had a relatively easy time using the control panel he found to disabled one of the locks on the Terminal Room, "Parker! Did it work?" Miguel asked him.

'_I made it worse! The incinerator started up!' _Peter nervously answered.

"Can you shut it down from your end?" Miguel asked.

'_I sure hope so!' _Peter responded unsurely.

'_Pete, I don't think anything's working! It's starting to get a little tight!' _Sonic distressed, as his team now found themselves putting their limbs against the walls to push them back as best as they could.

"We just wanted to find a computer. Why is this shockin' happening?" Silver remarks while quickly knocking away his enemies while urgently trying to find a computer.

'_Great. We either get fried or flattened. Now I know how an egg feels.' _Peter quipped.

'_Or an Eggman!' _Sonic added in a little joke of his own.

'_Hey! Remember when you guys were telling us to hurry up? Right back at'cha!' _Peter shouts, sounding like he's in a real pickle, which he is while desperately struggling to push back the walls.

"We're doing our best to find that computer so we can bail you out!" Silver replied.

'_Well, do better than your best!' _Sonic retorts, grunting intensely while struggling to stop the crushing walls.

Immediately, Silver found the second control panel needed to deactivate another lock into the Terminal Room, as Team Amazing are slowly losing the strength to keep the walls apart, _'Guys! We're running out of room!' _Ruby urgently informed them.

"Hold on! I'm deactivating the last lock right now!" Summer quickly found the last control panel to deactivate the remaining lock that finally opens the pathway into the Terminal Room.

'_O'Hara! It's now or never!' _Peter grunts during his life-or-death struggle between the closing walls, as they only have less than a minute to be rescued or get flattened.

"Hang on! We've almost got it!" Miguel and the others drop down to the bottom floor so they can finally go through the terminal room. Unfortunately, their path is blocked by a large biohazard door, and behind that is an orgy of lasers.

"This won't stop us!" Silver unleashes a powerful telekinetic burst that shatters the glass door. Team 2099 quickly fly pass the body-cutting lasers using all their reflexes as they can feel they only have mere seconds before their friends are crushed.

"Miguel!" Summer shouts his name as they get closer to the computer terminal that is essential to save their friends' lives.

"I know!" Miguel quickly slides towards the terminal and quickly hacks into it to save their friends before time runs out.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Alchemax (2099)**

Just when it seemed they were finished, Team Amazing lets out an agonizing howl as they're about to get flattened. But by a miracle, that didn't happen. At the last second, Miguel saved them from the past and used quantum causality to morph the crushing walls into a deep and long hole they drop down through.

'_Parker! Are any of you guys there! Say something!' _Miguel urgently asked them if they're alive.

"WHOOOOOOA-WOOOOOOHOOOOO!" Team Amazing hollered they're alive as they land in a new room several times less dangerous than the other one they were just in.

"We're ALIVE!" Ruby happily cheered for themselves with a fist bump to the air.

"Woo! Barely made it." Sonic sighs, tapping on his foot and stretching his legs now that he has some room to do so.

"Glad we're out of there. Place smelled like the Rhino in July." Peter joked, cracking his neck and flexing his muscles back into shape, as it's Team Amazing's turn to search for an archives room.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: I say we're about at the halfway point of this story. Starting with the next chapter is when this plot really starts to ramp up with surprises, twists, and turns. As well as teasing the REAL villain of this sinister plot. Some of you might have an idea what's going to happen, so don't spoil it for everyone else.**

**Tristan Waits: Just wait 'til the story ends what fate has for them. It won't be surprising.**

**Awesome dude: Sorry, but that's a big no on all your suggestions. I have other, less strenuous stories to write.**

**Soccerjam: I dunno. Summer 2099 can be voiced by Laura Bailey. Tara Strong?**

**Next time: Cause and Effect!**

**Question of the Chapter: So far, what are your thoughts on the Summer and Miguel's friendship? Is there anything I can improve on it? I would appreciate the advice.**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	11. Issue 9: Cause and Effect

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Title Screen**

**Amazing Spider-Man: Look out! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! While we're still stuck in the future, O'Hara's group been trying to figure out a way to repair the gateway and headed for the archives room for some answers. All while my group is trying to avoid getting killed by tentacles, crushed by closing walls, and getting roasted by the incinerator! Just when we thought we were done for, O'Hara saved us and dropped us into a new room. Now that we're outta danger for the moment, it's time we find our archives room!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 9: Cause and Effect_

**Alchemax (2099)**

After narrowly escaping near-death within a crushing incinerator, Team Amazing were dropped down into a new room to start their hunt for the archives room. "Now that we're not flattened into a burnt pancake, how bout we go find that archives room!" Sonic grins, running ahead of his team on a path that should take them to the archives room. One problem. Immediately before exiting the room, Sonic brakes into place when numerous security lasers were activated, circling in place that makes it near-impossible to bypass. "Oh boy. Alchemax of the future don't play around with security." Sonic joked, but nervously amazed how much security they're packing in this one room alone.

"O'Hara! They have enough security in here to keep out an army of Spider-Men! Any ideas?" Peter asked his counterpart for help.

'_I'm trying something here…' _Miguel is interacting with a computer in the past to make some immediate changes in the future, using quantum causality to lessen the security in the room, _'Did it work?' _He asked them.

"Uh, yeah, mostly. We can deal with the rest. Thanks O'Hara." Peter and the others move ahead to find the means to escape the security area, which might involve activating the three consoles noticed by Ruby.

"Activating those consoles should unlock the door into the next room." Ruby believed.

"Easy peasy." Sonic quickly runs around and swiftly activates all three consoles in a flash, unlocking the door for all of them to continue through and search for the archives room.

**BGM-Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric OST-Lyric's Weapon Facility**

"Moving onto the next item on our agenda…" Peter runs out the door with his crew.

'_Good, now focus. Get the schematics we need. If you run into trouble, I can make modifications from here to simplify your path.' _Miguel said.

The trio runs into a room with a lone robot with a shield and plenty of firepower. Sonic quickly blows away his shield with a tornado as Peter slams the robot with a web hammer. While they were fighting, Peter noticed there is a force field blocking their path, "Yeah we're stuck again. We're blocked by a security field. Can you do anything for us?" He asked for help.

'_Looks like the security matrix is in the adjacent room. I'm rerouting a vent to you so you can destroy it.' _Miguel messes with the past for a bit to create an air vent for them to escape through to find and destroy the security matrix.

"Nice to see quantum causality working in OUR favor for once." Sonic joked.

"Thanks. We're on our way to the archives. I'm sure we'll be fine from here on out." Peter destroys the door to the ventilation shaft for them to crawl through.

'_Just hurry. These shockin' tentacles are getting nastier by the minute.' _Miguel rushed them to complete their task as fast as possible.

"On our way." Ruby replied.

Once they get out, the heroes drop down into a sprawling, open area with a security matrix in the center of the room blocked with force fields, "Another security matrix. Great." Parker remarks sarcastically.

"There doesn't look to be a way to disable the force fields protecting it. We'll have to find a way inside." Ruby said, searching for anything that'll lead them to the protected security matrix.

Sonic jumps over the hazardous plasma below onto a platform with a locked door, which looks to lead inside a room with a console that might help them, "I think there's a switch inside here, but it's locked behind a door. Gotta find a security guard. He'll have a pass. I'm sure of it."

"Found some!" Spidey swung over to some robots minding their own business on another platform, "Excuse me. We left our keys in the past. Mind if we borrow yours? It'll only be for a second." The webhead wallops on the robots with his quick punches. One guard was about to blast him to the plasma if he didn't get smashed by a Spin Dash from Sonic. Ruby drops in the middle and spins around her scythe cutting down the remaining robots, knocking away their key into Sonic's hand.

"Got the key." Sonic stated.

"Alright. Let's go unlock that door." Peter says, as the group head for the door that Sonic unlocks with his key and head inside.

"Peter, you're not still planning to stay in 2099, are you?" Ruby asked him if he's still thinking to live in the future if it means protecting his friends and family back home.

"It's still a possibility." Peter replied.

"I know you mean well and want to protect those you care about, but most of us can take care of ourselves. Sure, we've had a few close calls before, but we've always come out fine in the end." Sonic calmly argued with his reasoning to protect his loved ones.

"It's not just you guys I'm most worried about. Mary Jane. Aunt May. People I love and care who aren't always able to protect themselves seem to find themselves in danger and get hurt because of me. There are still some things I haven't forgiven myself to this day." Peter argued solemnly.

"That doesn't mean you should abandoned them! What about Yang? You two love each other." Ruby responded.

"Yang would still have an arm if it wasn't for me. But I don't want to abandon her like her mother. It wouldn't be fair. We've both suffered enough and deserve happiness." Peter said, starting to think he might've had the wrong idea to stay in the future and abandon his friends and family like that.

Sonic smiles, "That's right. No reason to stay in the future when you can build your own back home." He pats the spider on the back as they approached the console, "Now, see if you can use this thing so we can destroy that matrix."

"This console opens a door that leads to a direct path to the security matrix, but it's timed. You guys go on ahead to the door. I'll stay here to open it again in case you're not fast enough." Peter told them as he unlocks the door.

"Not fast enough? Ha! You forgot who you're talking to." Sonic quips, super-peeling out with Ruby at high speeds through the timed door. They run past the security system trying to blast them to hell and go through a door that leads into the security matrix.

"There's the security matrix!" Ruby pointed out.

"Speedsters smash!" Sonic jokes, working with Ruby to repeatedly smash the matrix until it's destroyed, disabling all the force fields in the area, including the door that's blocking their path to the archives room.

**BGM End**

"Okay, the force fields should be down now." Sonic told the webslinger as they regroup, telling him they can now advance to the archives.

"Finally. Let's keep moving." Peter and his friends return to the room they originally came from and noticed the force field is gone, meaning they can advance into the next room.

The time-displaced heroes walked through another door as they find themselves in an arena of sorts where they have nowhere else to go seemingly. "What's this room for? I don't see anywhere else we could go." Ruby wondered.

'_Better go back, little bug, before you and your tiny friends get squashed. Bet you can't handle this…' _It's that same sexy, mysterious voice that suddenly surprises them from the speakers.

"Her again. Please…let me be wrong about who this is…" Peter groaned, as he can't shake the feeling that he knows who this mystery lady is.

"Hey! Whoever you are, you better think twice trying to mess with us! We don't have time to play games with you!" Sonic shouts at the mystery woman, but she doesn't respond to his threat at all. Not with words anyway.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Cause & Effect**

The lights suddenly turn on as the room is filled with a ton of ravage, mutant robots that want the heroes dead on the ground. "Clearly she didn't take the hint!" Ruby quips while rigorously attacking the coming swarm of mutant robots.

"You think?!" Sonic annoyingly remarks, fending off as many robots as he could with his homing attacks. But with every robot that's destroyed, five more appear to take their place and there doesn't seem to be a limit on how much the mystery woman can teleport into the room. "This is getting annoying! They just keep coming!" Sonic remarks, kicking away some of the new robots that appeared.

"O'Hara! There's too many for us to handle!" Peter request some help from the past while holding his own against the robot swarm.

'_Are you asking for help?' _Miguel teased.

"Look, I don't need you rubbing my nose in it. Yes, I need help okay?" Peter admitted while flailing around his web hammers to keep himself from getting swarmed.

'_Gimme a few minutes.' _Miguel said.

"Seconds would be better!" Peter quips while drilling through a crowd with his yellow drill webbing wrapped around his fist.

'_Okay, listen: There's a power conduit running next to the room you're in. I'm creating an access to it disguised like a vent. Break through.' _Miguel responded with a plan to save them.

"Just tell us when and where! We'll try to be alive when you've finished!" Peter rushes onto his enemies with a flurry of powerful punches while the speedsters are fighting their own quick battles behind him.

'_Did it work?' _Miguel asked if a vent materialized in the room yet.

"We got nothing on our end except things trying to kill us!" Sonic retorts, knocking back machines with a quick boost after Ruby trapped them in a Time Paradox.

After close to a minute of surviving, the heroes still don't see a vent appear, "O'HARA, FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!" Peter angrily yelled at him for immediate help as his Hyper-Sense won't be able to help him any longer against this horde.

'_I'm busy trying to deal with tentacles! Silver and Summer could only hold them back for so long!' _Miguel retorted.

"Well, deal us a way outta here!" Peter launches a giant web fist forward to knock down another bunch of goons before more instantly show up.

'_How about now?' _O'Hara asked again if a vent has appeared yet.

"Nothing…Wait, hold on!" Peter quickly notices during the fight that the life-saving ventilation shaft has finally materialized in the room.

"There it is! It worked!" Ruby remarked with such joy and relief.

"Hallelujah! Let's get outta here!" Peter quickly runs into the vent with his friends, but not before webbing up the entrance to prevent the mutant robots from pursuing them.

**BGM End**

Quantum causality hits them again as Team Amazing are crawling through the vent, "Alright, I'll admit. 2099 can build some impressive robots. I take back my earlier joke about them being more pathetic than Badniks." Sonic joked.

'_Are you near the archives?' _Miguel asked the team.

"Not yet." Peter grunted.

After spending some time crawling through the vent, the team finally drops down near the entrance to the Alchemax archives. _'How's it going?' _O'Hara asked for an update.

"We're making a soufflé. How do you think it's going?" Peter quipped.

'_Just tell me when you're on the way to the archives.' _Miguel replied.

"Yup. At least the place still looks the same. Well the same but you know…different." Peter walks down the nice and safe room towards the door that needs to be forced open. He latches on and uses his webbing to try and pull the door open.

"Almost there…" Ruby mumbled that they're close to completing their journey.

But just as Peter was about to open the door, quantum causality hits them again, instantly causing the door to warp on the wall behind them, and result in it being guarded by shielded turrets that are chilling out on the ceiling.

"This is screwy." Peter joked.

"Oh come on! I thought quantum causality was on our side this time!" Sonic exasperated.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Fighting Enemies**

Nonetheless, the heroes made sure to dodge the turrets' line of fire long enough for Peter to force open the door into the archives room of 2099. "Miguel, we're in the Archives. We need access to the other floors so we can get all the keys we need for the classified database." Peter requested assistance, as more robot guards flying down to occupy the heroes.

'_I'll do what I can. But these tentacles are making life pretty shocking difficult!' _Miguel does what he can in the past, interacting with his computer to disable the force fields that's blocking them to the second floor, _'Ok, how's that?'_

"It's a start. We can get to the second floor. We'll let you know when we need the others." Peter replied.

"I'll head for the second floor!" Ruby uses her Semblance to reach the second floor while her friends are fighting on the first.

Sonic revs up a Spin Dash, blasting at a big security bot to bounce off and slam him with a diving spin attack. Spider-Man leaps high into the air and slams himself back onto enemies below, knocking them down into his brutal combo of kicks and punches. One of the robots he destroyed had a key, which Peter quickly picks up, "One down, two to go. How's it coming with the second key, petals?" He asked Ruby.

"Just another minute!" Ruby relentlessly uses her Semblance to dodge a bullet storm, slicing down robots whenever she gets the chance.

"No way I'm waiting that long!" Sonic runs up a wall and jumps over to help her. He spins in the air and barrages his homing attacks on the robots in rapid succession, giving Ruby some breathing room to destroy the robot that held the second key.

"Almost done...just need one more…" Ruby panted a little while holding the second key.

"Miguel! We need access to those other floors now!" Spidey requested.

'_No of course your highness, I'll get right on that. Sheesh. Just hold your webs a second, okay.' _Miguel sounded annoyingly grumpy, but does his job granting them access to the third floor, _'And…Voila! Now get that key and access the computer!' _

"Sir yes sir…" Sonic grins as he's running up a pillar to the third floor. Once up top, the hedgehog quickly notices enemies before him and curls into a high speed spin unleashing several powerful shockwaves that sweep them up, causing them to crash into a wall. One bigger robot tries to slam his sword on him, only for the hedgehog to slide under his attack and barrage him with homing attacks, quickly destroying the robot and giving him the final key for the terminal room.

**BGM End**

"I got it!" Sonic announces that he has the final key.

'_It's about time.' _Silver responded.

"Silver! You and Summer doing okay?" Sonic asked him.

'_Just taking a little breather. Those tentacles were relentless.' _Summer answered.

"Well, don't worry. We're about to gain access to the computer. This will all be over really soon." Sonic assured her.

The heroic crew regroups before a door that needs all three of their keys to unlock. They used their keys to unlock the way into the terminal room for Spider-Man to interact with the computer in there. He does his hacking thing on the computer to activate the holographic database back in the middle of the lobby.

"Is that it?" Ruby turned to Peter.

"Yup, that's it." Peter answered, as the webhead stands in the middle of the holographic database to interact with it as his two friends watch from the side, "Ok, we're here, so how do I access it?" Peter asked his counterpart for instructions.

'_Enter my password: LYLA, L-Y-L-A.' _Miguel directed him.

Peter inputs the password onto the holographic computer, only to be denied access, _'Access…denied.' _The computer said.

"Oh great. You got any other ideas?" Peter asked for a new plan.

'_Let me think…' _Miguel replied.

Peter sighs, "Wish I could just say 'Open Sesame' or 'Grant me access' or…"

'_Request acknowledged. Access…granted.' _Strangely enough, the computer recognized Peter's voice and allowed him access to Alchemax's entire database, much to everyone's confusion.

"THAT was weird." Peter remarked.

"It almost like it recognized your voice…" Sonic commented, getting the feeling something is odd about the computer recognizing Peter, as if he's a top-level employee in 2099.

"Nevermind that. Okay, let's go over the start-up procedures." Peter cracks his fingers and immediately starts searching through Alchemax's top-secret files on how to fix the gateway, and thensome.

'_Slow down, Parker, it's not that simple!' _Miguel tells him to slow down and be careful.

"Did you fire up the quark enhancers? Activate the tachyon relays?" Peter asked him.

'_Yes, yes, I did all that! Will you…'_

"Uncouple the Heisenberg compensators?"

'_Yes of course I…shock it, no. I didn't.' _Miguel forgot to uncouple those components, which explains why the gateway isn't fixed yet.

"I was right?" Peter remarks, while searching up one more important thing that he absolutely needs to know before logging off, "Wow, I…" But when he found the file he was looking for, he and the rest of Team Amazing stood in place frozen in shock and horror at what he uncovered, "Oh, no."

'_What's wrong?' _Miguel asked, as he and the rest of Team 2099 are curious what else they've discovered.

"Yang?!" Ruby reacted in horrified shock.

'_What about my great-aunt?' _Summer asked.

"She dies! Tonight! Right there, at Alchemax!" Peter answered as he's staring horrified at a holographic file that has a picture of Yang Xiao Long mentioning her death.

'_What?!' _Summer reactor in surprise shock.

'_No! It can't be!' _Silver remarked, as he is just as shocked.

'_How did you know…' _Miguel wonders how they learn about her death until he quickly figured it out and reprimands Peter for it, _'For shock's sake, Parker! What part of "don't poke around in the archives" was unclear!' _

Peter responds, "Fine, I'm a nosy Parker! But now that I found out, it's…"

'_It's what? Our job to save her? We've got enough to deal with!' _Miguel argued, which certainly shocked his allies that he's reluctant to go and save Yang.

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed in surprise anger.

"Miguel, that's my big sister!" Ruby reminded him.

'_And my great-aunt! What's wrong with you?!' _Summer angrily asked him.

"You can't mean that, Miguel! You can't just ignore that she's in danger." Peter argued with his counterpart.

'_Hey, I'm trying to focus on what's important.' _Miguel argued.

"What's important is not standing by and allowing someone to suffer or DIE because you do NOTHING! If you don't get that, then you don't get the first thing about being Spider-Man." Peter angrily argues with O'Hara.

'_You're the one who doesn't get it, Parker. The future depends on…'_

"MY FUTURE IS MEANINGLESS WITHOUT HER." Peter yelled as he pounds his fists on the holographic keyboard, silencing everyone for a moment. Sonic and Ruby stare at him wide-eyed and flinches when he raised his voice, but also quite shock to learn just how much he loves Yang to say something like that.

In the past, Silver notices Summer silently walking away from the room, _'Where're you going?' _He asked the huntress.

'_To save my great-aunt, because "someone" I'd admired lost the heart to be a hero. Maybe it died on that same day with Dana.' _Summer harshly brought up Miguel's recently deceased fiancé while glaring angrily at him.

Hearing the name of his dead fiancé got Miguel silently heated, as he turns around returning a mean glare at Summer. The two exchange silent scowls for a moment, until Miguel finally relent and sighs, _'This is gonna be a huge mistake...' _He said, reluctantly accepting Peter's request to save Yang's life, which brought back a smile on the Rose family's faces.

"I owe you, Miguel. Big time." Peter said.

'_Shockin' right you do.' _He angrily retorts before sighing again, _'But…maybe this'll help even the score for everything the world owes you.' _

"Thank you. I mean that." Peter genuinely said as Team 2099 rush off to find and save Yang before it is too late.

"See what we were talking about earlier?" Sonic reminded Peter of their earlier conversation about his plans to stay in 2099.

"You two were right. Man, I must have been crazy to think about staying here. If people I love are going to be in danger, then I NEED to be there to help them." Peter admitted he was wrong and now has every intent wanting to return to the past and be there with his loved ones. His Spider-Sense suddenly tingles as it seems there's something else he needs to worry about, "Oh, now what?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Did I hear you talking about someone you love? I think that's my cue, Spider…"The mysterious sexy woman returns and it sounds like she's ready to reveal her presence to Team Amazing.

"Holy…it…it IS her…" Peter remarks in shock, just as much as his friends, as it looks like they've finally uncovered the true identity of the mystery stalker.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: In you've forgotten (or didn't read **_**Shattered Dimensions**_**), Miguel had a girlfriend named Dana D'Angelo who recently died between the events of **_**Ends of the Earth **_**and **_**Shattered Dimensions**_**. That's the woman Summer mentioned at the end of this story. Also, for those who might complain why it's Yang in danger when it's obvious she can take care of herself. That doesn't mean a goddamn thing when the very FABRIC OF REALITY is being ripped apart by mutant tentacles. Yang's tough, but if the tentacles are giving the heroes massive trouble, then someone who has no idea what's been going on lately could reach an unfortunate end.**

**Alexandria Prime: I said "friendship", not "romantic relationship".**

**Tristan Waits: I'm not crossing over with Ben 10 or Injustice. I'm a little tired crossing over with entirely different franchises and just want to focus on the existing universes introduced in this series, mainly the Marvel, Sonic, and RWBY universes.**

**Next time: Starting off the end of time with a big bang, or a big Yang?**

**Question of the Chapter: The Peter/Yang relationship is perhaps the most developed relationship in this whole series, but I want to improve on the others like the Kaine/Blake relationship and the Weiss/Harry. I am aware I'm lacking with those two and want to fix that soon. How should I improve on those relationships? Any kind advice?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	12. Issue 10: Yang on the Run

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Title Screen**

**Spider-Man 2099: The name's Miguel O'Hara. I'm the Spider-Man from the year 2099. Working from a computer in the past, I guided Parker's group to the archives room in the future to find the means to repair the gateway, but then something else happened. We learned his girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long, is going to die tonight at Alchemax. I didn't want to waste time saving her, especially when time is literally in danger, but everyone kept pressuring me to do the right thing. Might as well do it. It's the least I could do for everything Peter's done as a hero. Don't worry, Peter! I'll save your girl!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 10: Yang on the Run_

**Alchemax Library (Present Day)**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Race Against Time**

Usually in libraries everything is peaceful and quiet with nothing to disturb guests. Not at this library though. The Alchemax library has transformed into a temporal madhouse from all the spacetime rifts popping up suddenly, tearing apart reality with the mutant tentacles that'll destroy everything and everyone that's unfortunate enough to be at Alchemax at this hour. Like Team 2099, as they are frantically avoiding the tentacles while they search for Peter's girlfriend, Ruby's sister, and Summer's great-aunt, Yang Xiao Long.

"What's Yang look like again? Sorry, it's been a while!" Miguel asked his amazing counterpart.

'_Tall. Blond. Making bad puns while in mortal danger. I'm sure you can find her.' _Peter replied.

"What's she doing in Alchemax? Does she work here?" Miguel jumped over some raging tentacles.

'_Oh no! She was just meeting up with me! We were going out together! This is all my fault…' _Peter is feeling guilty for putting his girlfriend in mortal danger.

"Calm down. I said we'll take care of it. Shouldn't be hard to find." Miguel flips to the side avoiding a few more tentacles strikes. Summer switches to her energy dual-pistols blasting the tentacles at their weakspots to remove them from their path. Silver flies through, dodging more tentacles, and unleashes a powerful psychic blast to blast their way out of the Terminal Room into the tentacle-infested lobby.

"Is anybody here?! Yang?!" Silver shouted.

"Keep your tentacles off the merchandise!" A familiar, angry female voice can be heard nearby, followed by the sounds of several shotgun rounds being fired.

Team 2099 looks up to the second floor spotting Yang holding her own against the temporal tentacles with her customized shotgun gauntlets, The Ember Celica. "This is SO tentacruel! Do you treat all your late-night guests this way?!" Yang jokes around while fending off the tentacles. She punches and blasts the swarming tentacles until one of them surprises her with a smack to the ground and almost slammed her, if she didn't quickly roll to the side and got back up, "PETER! RUBY! Where are you?! I'm about to be TENTACLED!" She puns while retreating from the tentacle horde somewhere in the second floor.

"It's my great-aunt!" Summer spotted her.

"Parker! Ruby! We see her! And she's looking for you." Miguel informed them.

'_It's my fault she's there…' _Peter continues blaming himself for her current predicament.

'_Is she safe?!' _Ruby asked him.

"Well, she's not dead. But the tentacles have other ideas." Miguel replied while avoiding more tentacles.

'_HELP HER, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!' _Peter yelled.

"It looks like she went down a corridor on the second floor." Summer teleports to the second floor as the others catches up with her.

'_Please, Summer, protect my sister!' _Ruby pleaded with her descendant.

"I will! I won't let anything happen to my family!" Summer promised as she fiercely cuts down more tentacles blocking their way in a corridor. Once through, more tentacles appear blocking their path while summoning those mutant Mother creatures from before to keep the heroes busy.

"Out of the way! We've got no time to play around with you!" Miguel unleashes a storm of web bullets to incapacitate as many enemies as he could that are blocking their way.

"It looked like Yang was holding her own against the tentacles!" Silver blasts at more of the tentacles' weakpoints.

'_She's always been tough, but it wouldn't mean anything if those tentacles rip apart the fabric of reality! You have to hurry!' _Sonic hurried up the future heroes to save her.

Summer swiftly slides forward performing an icy-charged upward swing on a Mother, instantly freezing it and smacking it onto a tentacle's weakpoint, removing the tentacles away from a door that was blocking them from Yang. The heroes quickly run out and spot Yang still fending off tentacles on the upper floor. "Yang! Head toward the sound of my voice! YANG!" Summer shouted to get the attention of her great-aunt.

"Oh, thank G…Wait! Who are you?!" Yang shouts as she obviously doesn't recognize Summer's voice, since she doesn't know she exist yet. More tentacles almost attacked her but the blond huntress quickly jumped back in time, "Whoever you are, I could use a little help!" She shouts as she runs away while shooting at her tentacled pursuers.

"YANG! Aw, shock!" Summer cursed.

"You should've let me do the talking! She doesn't know you EXIST YET!" Miguel told her in a panicky rush.

"Sorry!" Summer retorted.

"I know you're eager to talk to your great-aunt, but talk to her AFTER we save her!" Miguel says as they rush to Yang while fighting off more monsters and tentacles.

"Yang must have gone down that hallway on the third floor." Silver and his team rockets for that hallway, only as tentacles immediately appear from rifts blocking their path again.

"A hallway that's blocked by more tentacles!" Miguel quickly uses his Accelerated Vision to find their weakspots, which are hiding behind a force field below them, "And their weakpoints are blocked by a force field! This is getting shockingly annoying!" The 2099 webslinger quickly locates the generator powering the force field in a room that guarded by more enemies. Silver keeps their enemies in place, as Summer throws a powerful windy shockwave along the ground that knocks out their enemies.

'_She's dead, isn't she?! HURRY O'HARA!' _Peter yelled through the telepathic link in great distress.

"I'm doing my best! I've got my own problems!" Miguel launches a spider-saucer at the generator, quickly blowing it up and disabling the force fields.

'_And don't talk to me about problems!' _Peter retorts.

"Calm down." Miguel responded.

'_No.' _

"Why?"

'_Seconds ago the computer said she was crushed by some kind of falling debris! Now it says she dies in a…No wait, it's changing again!' _Peter said, getting more and more anxious as history keeps changing Yang's fate erratically.

"It's the quantum causality, Peter! There's so much happening that's it going haywire! Now CALM DOWN! I have enough to deal with without you freaking out in my head!" Miguel responds as he shoots at the tentacles' weakpoints, disabling them away from the hallway in the third floor.

'_Okay. Okay…' _Peter takes some deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

"Takes some deep breaths, Uncle. We won't let anything happen to her!" Summer calmly tells him as the squad heads for the temporal-infested hallway.

Meanwhile, Yang keeps firing away on the tentacles until she worriedly ran out of ammo in gauntlets, "How do I keep finding myself in these situations?! What's going on?! RUBY! SONIC! PPEETERRR! Any of you interested in a last-minute rescue?! I would greatly appreciate it!" She quickly reloaded her gauntlets before the tentacles could swarm her again, forcing her to retreat once again.

'_Arrgh! I hate sitting on the sidelines like this when one of our friends are in danger!' _Sonic remarks, growling in annoyance that he's trapped in the future while Yang is in trouble.

'_We're trying to keep it together, guys…just…Tell us…Something!' _Ruby said, deeply distressed over her sister's safety.

"Trying to find her." Miguel says while barraging monsters with lightning-fast talon strikes, "Temporal rifts are opening all over. It's like the fabric of space/time is being stretched thinner and thinner. It may reach a point where it's irreparable." He says as he throws a Mother on several more from his webline.

"You said it yourself, Sonic! These tentacles threaten to destroy the entire universe if we don't fix this soon!" Silver remarks, while throwing debris onto enemies while also smashing them through a steel door.

'_Find Yang first, then we can worry about saving the universe!' _Sonic responded.

"I hope the universe doesn't end while we're trying to save _one_ person…" Miguel remarked.

"You do remember that 'one person' is my great-aunt?" Summer glares at him.

"Yeah, yeah. No need to lecture me on your family tree." Miguel quipped, as the 2099 team ran out the door and wonder where Yang went this time.

They immediately hear gunshots coming from the upper floor and sees Yang still desperately holding her own against the ravage swarm of tentacles, "Yang! Over here!" Miguel yelled, but Yang couldn't hear him through her gunshots as she retreats into another corridor, before it's instantly blocked by another set of tentacles. "That woman needs her shockin' hearing checked." Miguel annoyingly quipped, just as Hatchling creatures lunge at them out of nowhere, "And if we stop to fight these things, there may not be anything of her left to save." He said, quickly striking down the genetic freaks.

Summer uses her scythe and quickly spins around unleashing a large electric tornado to scatter the creatures, giving Silver enough room to fly over and disable the tentacles blocking them to Yang. "She's on the fourth floor, heading down that corridor." Silver told his teammates.

"Hopefully she'll stay in one place this time, and in one piece." Miguel flies up with Summer to catch up with Silver, as the hedgehog's already headed into the corridor where Yang should be in right now.

**BGM End**

It would seem things are slowly calming down in the fourth floor. At the other end of the corridor, Yang somehow trapped herself in an elevator that doesn't work and is unable to escape because the tentacles are blocking her exit. Try as she might, not even her strongest punches could cause the tentacles to budge, effectively leaving her stuck inside the elevator.

"Good thinkin', Yang. Hide from the giant, invulnerable mutant tentacles inside an elevator that doesn't work. It's like you want yourself to get killed." Yang talked to herself with some jokes, annoyed that she accidently trapped herself in an elevator. She takes out her Scroll to contact anyone for help, but unfortunately the signal's jammed, leaving her even more annoyed and worried, "Still can't get in contact with anybody. Where is everybody? I hope they're okay. Would _really _like some company right about now…" She said lowly, feeling a little lonely while extremely worried for her friends.

"YANG! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" The voice of a familiar white-furred hedgehog immediately grabbed Yang's attention and reignited the fires of hope in her heart that someone has come to back her up.

"Huh?" Yang looks over the tentacle blocking her to see Silver has come to her rescue along with Spidey 2099 and Summer, much to the blond huntress's incredible delight, "Silver, is that you?!" She asked with a joyful smile.

"Yeah! Looks like we're not too late!" Silver smiled.

"Boy, I am super happy to see you! I didn't think someone would come all the way from the future to save me! You even brought the future Spidey with you! It's Miguel, right?" Yang asked the futuristic webhead.

"Long time no see, blondie. You doing okay?" Miguel asked her.

"I'm trapped inside an elevator thanks to weird tentacles popping in and out of existence. What do you think?" Yang quipped with her arms crossed. While talking, her eyes became immediately fixated on Summer Rose, the same woman who called her out earlier, but more shockingly that she greatly resembles the other Summer Rose she knew, "You again! You look exactly like my stepmom…But you sound…Different. Move different…" She said to Summer, unaware that she is her great-niece from the future.

"I'll explain everything later. You should know Peter and Ruby sent us. Sonic too." Summer replied.

"They did?! Where are they?! Are they okay?!" Yang asked, deeply worried for her friends.

"They're fine. Just concerned. We're gonna find a way to free you, then you'll reunite with your family." Summer told her.

"Silver, is there no way for you to remove that tentacle blocking the elevator?" Miguel asked the future hedgehog.

"I can't. The tentacles are surrounded with a lot of temporal energy distorting the reality it's occupying. I can't even make it budge." Silver tried his psychokinesis on the tentacles but it has no effect on their temporal shield.

"And I can't teleport out for the same reason." Summer added her reason why she can't simply teleport Yang out of the elevator.

"Guess we'll do this the old fashion way and disable them from their weakpoints. You stay put, Yang. We'll fix this." Miguel said to the brawling huntress.

"Don't tell me reality's in danger like last time." Yang said with a deadpan stare at the spider.

"Actually, it kind of is." Miguel replied.

Yang sighs while shrugging, "Of course…And on date night. You guys better hurry up. Or not. I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright!" Miguel responded, as Team 2099 flies off searching for the weakpoints.

One by one, the 2099 trio disable the tentacles that's blocking them from Yang. Whenever a tentacle retracts, a few more immediately pop up to make things difficult, but that won't stop them. Miguel made a promise to Peter that he'll save his girlfriend, just like how Summer promised Ruby she'll save her sister. Silver does all he can to help his friends fulfil their promises to rescue the huntress he also deems as a good friend.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Saving Mary Jane**

Eventually, all the tentacles retracted back to wherever they came from for the moment and thus unblocking the way to Yang's rescue. But as Team 2099 hurries back to Yang, the tentacles suddenly returned around her elevator to start ripping apart the cables holding it up. "Uh, guys?! They're breaking the cables!" Yang remarks, as she's frighteningly getting worried for her own safety.

"Silver! Keep it steady!" Miguel rushes the psychic hedgehog to grab the elevator before it could fall down the extremely long elevator shaft.

"I can't! It's slipping! The tentacles…" Silver can't hold on for much longer as more tentacles savagely slam on the psychic barrier surrounding the elevator, putting so much strain on Silver that he's forced to take down the barrier.

"Oh no! No, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" A wide-eyed Yang panics extremely, as the tentacles rip apart the very last cables holding onto her elevator. Yang could do nothing but stand helplessly inside a dysfunctional falling elevator plummeting down an elevator shaft that'll very well lead to her horrifying death, as she lets out a heart-scaring scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH…!"

"AUNTIEEEE!" Summer yelled, horrified that her great-aunt is going to die.

"Aw, shock!" Miguel cursed as the heroes quickly jump down the elevator shaft, "Hang on!" Miguel quickly activates his jet boots for a much-needed speed boost, "HAAAANNGGGGGG ONNNNNNNN!" He yelled his heart out as his team go into a freefall in a last-ditch effort to save Yang before her death.

'_What's happening!?' _Peter asked anxiously.

"Nothing good! What's it say on your end?" Miguel replied while hurriedly making sure he doesn't crash into anything.

'_That she dies in an elevator!' _Peter responded.

"Not gonna happen!" Miguel declares, clapping his jet boots together for an extra boost of speed towards the falling elevator.

Numerous temporal rifts continue appearing to make sure their lives are a living hell, as more and more tentacles pop outta nowhere to intrude their rescue. "GET OUTTA OUR WAY!" Silver unleashes a tremendous burst of energy to keep the tentacles away from them. Summer teleports like crazy blasting tentacles out of her sight, paving away an opening for Miguel to speed up towards the elevator. When he got closer, he zipped onto the elevator and desperately pounds on the top part of the elevator, breaking it off as he too was flung off into freefall.

'_Miguel! No change!' _Peter informed him.

"That's 'cause I haven't gotten to her yet!" Miguel responded.

'_I know you didn't really wanna do this, but PLEASE!' _Peter urgently begged him to save his girlfriend.

"Peter, I swear to you, I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure I could save her!" Miguel furiously swerves away from instantly appearing tentacles as he desperately speeds himself up to the elevator, "Summer! Can't you teleport onto the elevator?!" He asked her.

"It's falling too fast! I won't reach her!" Summer quickly responded.

"Then use your Maiden powers to give me a boost!" Miguel urgently requested.

The Summer Maiden produces a mighty whirlwind around Miguel, entrapping him within the windy vortex and telekinetically pushes him forward to give him that much needed boost of speed. While she and Silver hold off the tentacles, Miguel uses his new speed and quickly caught up to the elevator, zipping on top to hurriedly rip open the hatch, catching a glimpse of Yang inside as he's quickly flung back again. "GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Yang yelled as the elevator falls faster down the shaft, too fast for her to jump out through the hatch as it's still extremely dangerous.

'_Miguel! It's changing again!' _Peter said.

"What does it say?" Miguel remarked.

'_Actually nothing…What does that mean?' _Peter asked.

"Honestly? It means she wasn't important enough to be remembered." Miguel answered.

'_Are you kidding?! Yang would find that incredibly offensive!' _Ruby retorted.

Team 2099 are at their maximum speed pursuing the elevator, but it won't be long until it crashes and burns with Yang still in it to receive the full impact. But even at their top speed, the elevator is falling much faster. "Shock! I need a boost!" Miguel said frantically.

"HANG ON!" Summer shouted.

"TO WHAT?!" Miguel yelled back.

Summer dives onto Miguel as she holds onto him tight. Miguel has no idea what she has in mind but hugs her anyway during the perilous dive. "SILVER!" Summer shouts at him to do his thing. Silver latches his psychic powers onto them forming a psychic catapult, providing them a boost as he quickly rockets them pass through a forming tentacle barrier straight for the elevator. During the launch, Summer uses all of her Aura to teleport the two of them as close to the elevator as she could. "GO, MIGGY!" Summer then throws Miguel at the elevator with all her might.

"GOT HER!" Miguel zips onto the elevator and quickly gives out his hand for Yang. She jumps up grabbing his hand and holds onto him, as Miguel quickly fires up a webline to pull themselves away seconds before the elevator crashed.

**BGM End**

With Yang finally rescued, Miguel swings her over to a safe area where she could catch her breath after suffering from a near-death experience. "I got her! She's okay!" Miguel informed his friends in the future that Yang is alive and well.

'_ALL RIGHT!' _Sonic cheered happily.

'_YES! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!' _Ruby cheered, shedding tears of joy and relief that her sister is safe.

'_Thanks! Thank you. For real. This…means a lot to me.' _Peter said sincerely to his counterpart as he has no other way to thank him for rescuing the love of his life.

"No problem…Peter. C'mon, Yang…Let's get you out of here now." Miguel said to the rescued huntress.

"You're talking to Peter right now? You got some sort of cell phone or Scroll under that mask?" Yang asked him.

"A cell what-? Huh…I mean…Sure. That's it." Miguel replied.

"Uh, can I?" Yang wonders if she could use his "cell phone" to talk to Peter right now.

"You'll have plenty of time to talk to him after all this is over. You'll have your whole lives together." Miguel told her genuinely.

"Is that supposed to be a…hint towards something?" Yang asked if he's implying something will happen between her and Peter.

"I dunno. Ask your great-niece over there." Miguel responded.

"My what…?" Yang remarked. She looks behind in shock to see Summer flying down beside Silver, who are both happy to see that she's alive. Yang slowly walks towards Summer, staring at her eyes before confronting face-to-face with her newly-discovered great-niece from the future. "You're…my great-niece from the future?" She asked her while in disbelief her great-niece exists and is standing right before her eyes.

Summer smiles with a nod, "That's right. My name is Summer Rose, and I'm so glad you're okay."

"Summer Rose? You were named after Ruby's mother?" Yang asked.

"It was either that or Spring. Or Lindsay, but I don't sound like a Lindsay. They say Grandma Ruby does, but I never knew what my family meant by that until I met her today. And I still have no idea what they're talking about." Summer said jokingly with a smile, which got a heartwarming little laugh from her great-aunt.

"Yeah, you're definitely part of the family. I see a little of me in you." Yang smiled.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Summer asked in confusion.

"I'll let history be the judge of that." Yang quipped.

"Sounds like a bad move." Summer chuckled.

"So…answer me this. Is it true that me and Peter will be…together…together?" Yang nervously asked her niece about the possibility she and Peter get married in the future.

"Uh…" Summer is hesitant to reveal anything for a moment as she rubs the back of her head, nervous to say anything too until she decided to give out a vague answer, "I think Miguel said enough." She said, confirming that sometime in the future, in Summer's timeline anyways, that Peter and Yang do indeed get married.

This overwhelming news utterly shocks Yang to her heart, causing her face to blush a surprise red while holding onto her chest, as she silently takes a step back to process all of this, "Really…Me…and him…will…" She stares at her niece while still in shocking disbelief.

"In my timeline anyways. Not so sure about this one…" Summer says while sheepishly rubbing her head.

"W-What do you mean…?" Yang asked.

"The timeline has been SERIOUSLY damaged beyond imagination, and this major temporal paradox will only make things worse. So can you PLEASE keep that little information to yourself?" Silver asked her to keep this possible future marriage a secret to herself, and only to herself.

"Uh, sure...Sure. I can keep that a secret." Yang rubs the back of her head in embarrassment, but with a blushing smile of happiness after learning what the future has in store for her, "The two of us, huh…I'm pretty happy to hear that…Didn't think I'd hear it from my future great-niece. By the way, who does Ruby marry? Is she dating someone behind my back that's she too embarrassed to admit?" She asked her niece.

"Oh, I don't know." Summer answered.

"Seriously?" Yang remarked in disappointment.

"There's been enough spoilers for today." Summer remains adamant to not say anything else about the future.

"And we've wasted enough time. We need to hurry back to the Gateway." Miguel said, as now that Yang has been rescued, he wants to hurry back to the Gateway and return to 2099 to get this adventure done and over with.

"Before that. Miguel." Summer approaches him with some apologizing words, "I want to apologize for earlier. It was rude of me to bring up Dana like that. After I helped you recover from her death. I was just worried about rescuing my aunt…" She looks down at the floor depressed, feeling very sorry for being rude to Miguel earlier.

"It's alright. I understand." Miguel sincerely said as he puts his hands on her shoulders to comfort her, "Despite everything that's going on, I was acting selfish for ignoring someone was in danger. Guess the both of us still have a lot to learn."

"If I could have a say in this…" Yang speaks up in their conversation, "I know we just met, Summer, but, I'm GLAD there's someone like you in the family. Watching you out there…You remind me a lot of Ruby, and my stepmother. You're mature. Beautiful. Courageous and so much more. And that's something you should be proud of. Believe me." She smiled, making her great-niece smile gratefully, as Yang then turns her attention to Miguel, "And Miguel. We don't see each other a lot, but I want to say…Thank you. For everything you've done for me and my friends. You're as brave and unselfish as the Spider-Man I know. You're a worthy successor to the name." She smiled, deeming Miguel worthy to uphold the Spider-Man legacy.

"Thanks…I mean that…" Miguel smiled behind the mask, sincere about her kind and welcome remarks.

"What about me? Do I get any compliments?" Silver asked, feeling left out.

"Of course. You're an awesome time-traveling hedgehog with super-cool psychic powers! What's not to love about you?" Yang smiled at the hedgehog.

"Aw, thanks." Silver smiled in embarrassment.

**BGM-Sly Cooper 2: Band of Thieves OST-Operation Hippo Drop**

"So, where's this Gateway you guys were talking about 'cause I wanna come see?" Yang grinned, wanting to stay with Team 2099 and check out the time gateway.

"You almost DIED! Why are you insisting to put yourself in MORE danger?" Miguel argued with the young huntress.

"You really expect me to go back home while you guys save the universe or whatever? I still have NO idea where're my friends are, OR where those tentacles are coming from. Nuh-uh. I'm staying. Besides, I want to hang out with my niece before she leaves. How often does one get to hang out with their niece from the FUTURE?" Yang argued.

"C'mon, Miggy, let her stay for a while." Summer teasingly leans on her partner's shoulder to convince him to have Yang stay with the group.

"Yeah, Miggy, listen to your girlfriend." Yang teases him as well with a sly smile.

"She's not my-! Oh, shock it! Fine! Wouldn't hurt having someone watch the gateway in case it destroys the universe. C'mon, let's go." Miguel begrudgingly allows Yang to accompany them as they head back to the gateway room.

"YES!" Aunt and niece alike responded in unison, happy they get to spend some quality time together. "Now tell me, Sum, do I stay this gorgeous in the future?" Yang asked her new favorite relative.

"Uh, I dunno. You're kinda dead in 2099." Summer replied while scratching her cheek sheepishly.

"Wow, you're blunt."

"Hey, tell me about the times you fought Salem and Doctor Doom? Or that multiversal tournament? Or maybe something small like your first date with Uncle Peter?"

"Small? Our first date was WAY more complicated than everything else you said."

"Really?"

"Are you okay?" Silver floats next to Miguel, as he notices him pinching his nose with a groan while the women are gossiping behind their backs.

"I'm fine. Just eager to get this over while they're busy talking. At least Summer's happy to talk to another distant ancestor, directly this time. And if she's happy, then that's fine by me." Miguel said, happy for his huntress partner as they continue the trek back to the Gateway Room.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: I wonder if any of you have spotted that Spider-Man movie reference I put in there. If you did, you're awesome. So anyway, Yang will join the party for the remainder of this adventure. That should be fun.**

**Kyle Bradley Fernandez: Just because they're both cats doesn't mean I was going to include a Blake 2099. It wouldn't make sense. There's an in-universe reason why Black Cat 2099 exist, which I will explore next chapter.**

**Tristan Waits: There's still plenty of me to utilize from the Marvel, Sonic, and RWBY universes. I don't need to crossover with other franchises to write fresh new stories.**

**Next time: Temporal bombshell! The true, ultimate villain to Peter Parker!**

**Question of the Chapter: What are your opinions on the Peter/Yang relationship up until now? What is your favorite moment between them in this series? Is this relationship developed better than in other Spider-Man/RWBY fanfics?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	13. Issue 11: Claws of the Cat

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Title Screen**

**Amazing Spider-Man: Look out! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Thanks to Miguel's team, we were happy to hear Yang was rescued safe and sound. You have no idea how relieving it is to hear that. I'm so pretty happy for Yang. She gets to hang out with her new great-niece from the future. Now that we know how to fix the Gateway, it's time for all of us to return to our original home eras. But there's still the mystery about that woman who's been stalking me. Who is she? I think I've long figured out the answer.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 11: Claws of the Cat_

**Alchemax (2099)**

"Thanks again, Miguel." Peter Parker thanks his counterpart for saving his girlfriend from an untimely demise, while Team Amazing are still trapped in the future.

"Yeah. We don't know how else to thank you guys for saving Yang." Ruby smiled, while walking down a hallway with her friends.

'_Enough with the thanks…You guys ready?' _Miguel asked them.

"To come home? You bet." Peter smiled, looking forward to reunite with his loved ones back in his home era. There's just one more problem.

"And leave me again?" It's that same mystery woman who's been messing with Team Amazing while they've been stuck in 2099, and it sounds like she's ready to make her grand unveiling. The time-displaced heroes turn around to see a young and beautiful woman with long white hair dressed in a sexy, black cat-like costume that reveals her breasts somewhat, slowly walking towards them on her bare feet with sharp toenails while parts of her clothing are radiating a mysterious blue energy. "How much rejection is a girl supposed to take?" The cat woman asked the webhead with a sad expression.

"That's…!" A shocked Ruby quickly recognizes the mystery woman standing before them.

"Black Cat?! I was praying I was wrong." Peter sighed, as he knew from the beginning it was Black Cat that's been stalking them.

"Your thieving ex-girlfriend? How is she still alive in 2099? And why doesn't she look a day older?" Sonic asked, as he can tell something is amiss with Black Cat.

"Felicia…what have they-?" Peter asked his ex to answer some serious questions that needs major answering.

"Help me, Spider!" Felicia pleaded him for help. "They…they gave me an anti-aging drug…for decades…made me over…" As she reveals her frightening new claws that causes a storm with Peter's Spider-Sense.

"Spider-Sense going nuts!" Peter remarked. In a quick instant, Black Cat narrows her sights on Spider-Man and leaps forward at him with ferocious speed, but Peter quickly ducks under her strike, having her smash through the wall behind him instead with power she never once displayed in the past. "You're lying." Peter accused her. "The real Felicia…she would have never let them…"

"Never have let them what?" Felicia cuts him off. "Turn me into this? YOU destroyed me, Spider! After what you did, I didn't care what happened to me!" She blames Peter for turning her into this "new being" that has left her disgusted for decades.

"What? Breaking up with you?!" Sonic retorted.

"No! Much more than that!" Cat responded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Peter says, sensing that he has no choice but to fight this "Black Cat 2099" if he and his friends wants to escape her clutches for good.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Fighting Black Cat**

"Either I haven't done yet what you claim I did…or you're making this up to mess with my head!" Spidey takes on his crazy ex alone for a bit, clashing his webbed fists with her razor sharp claws at superhuman speeds.

"And you get to guess which one! Isn't this fun!" Felicia quips, launching a swift side-kick that Spidey jumps over.

"Not remotely." Peter dryly remarks, quickly web-zips back to the ground with a diving kick that Felicia easily evades with several backflips.

"Awww. You used to have a sense of humor." Cat backflips into the air as she throws super-fast, piercing knife-like projectiles down at the Spider.

"Dying tends to get you serious in a hurry." Peter quips while impressively dodging her attacks.

"Then you're about to get deadly…serious." Cat quips with a dark tone. The futuristic Black Cat bounces off a wall straight for Spider-Man with her claws, but she was too focused on him that she had forgotten Ruby could ambush her with a Semblance tackle, knocking her to the ground as she quickly reorients herself. Felicia snarls at Ruby, "Don't interrupt me, kid!" before ruthlessly pouncing on her, then punching her through another wall with her surprising strength.

"Okay, ow! I don't think Black Cat's supposed to be this strong." Ruby rubs her aching head while lying on top of the debris.

"Yo, Spidey, you never told me Cat was this fast! She's as speedy as a panther!" Sonic clashes his incredible speed against Cat's lightning-fast attacks all over the room, as the two seem evenly matched for a brief moment.

"Black Cat was never this good the last time I saw her! Something's changed!" Spidey remarks, web-striking Felicia away while she was focused on Sonic. "What happened to you, Felicia? What did Alchemax do to you?! Whatever they did, we can fix this! Trust me!"

"Trust YOU?! I thought I KNEW you! I LOVED you! But after a century living like this, I realized how FOOLISH I was loving a monster!" Felicia retorted, never forgiving the webhead for whatever he has done to her.

"Heartless kitty! Don't you DARE call our friend that!" Sonic revs up a powerful Spin Dash, blasting himself at the thief. Black Cat puts her arms up front blocking the Spin Dash that's quickly pushing her back, before gaining the strength to deflect him away. The genetically-altered thief quickly found herself entangled by a paralyzing lightning net from Ruby's Crescent Wispon from behind, as the huntress delivers a quick flying kick to her back that sends her towards Sonic. The hedgehog quickly kicks her into the air with a powerful somersault kick so Spidey could have a turn to fight her.

"It ends here, Felicia!" Spidey barrages her with kicks before ensnaring her in his Ultimate Web Throw, swinging her around several times before brutally slamming his ex to the ground.

**BGM End**

Weakened from the fight, Black Cat 2099 shakes her head before retreating to parts unknown using a new teleportation technique she never had before. "Felicia…I'm so sorry…" Peter somberly apologizes for whatever happened to her after she disappeared.

'_Oooo, he's so sorrrrry…' _Felicia suddenly mocks him through the speakers. _'"Help me, Spider! Poor me!" You actually fell for that?!'_

'_What did we EVER see in him?' _And apparently Black Cat has a twin sister that sounds exactly like the original as they can be heard talking to each other.

"Am I hearing double?" Ruby remarked confusedly.

"Felicia, this…creature isn't you!" Peter said.

New foes are teleported into the room to fight the heroes, but they aren't robots like everything else they've been fighting up until now. To their utter surprise, the heroes found themselves confronting white-suited clones of Black Cat sporting neon blue hair and eyes, "You don't get to lecture us on who we are, Spider! Not anymore!" One of the Black Cat Clones retorts to their ex-boyfriend.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Fighting Enemies**

"Clones? I think I'm starting to piece together what's going on." Sonic says while throwing a diving kick that was blocked by one of the clones, "Somehow, Alchemax got their hands on Black Cat and used her DNA to create these clones. That other Black Cat we were fighting must've been their top cat, 'cause these ones aren't nearly as strong." He confirms as he delivers a powerful kick that instantly knocks out the clone.

"That still doesn't explain why she's blaming me for this." Peter remarks while knocking out another clone with a few powerful punches.

While the heroes are fighting the clones, they receive a telepathic call from Miguel during the brawl, _'Okay, Peter, we're almost to the Gateway. The energy is limited, so we'll have to jump through at the same time.'_

"Don't worry, we'll be there." Peter responds, while using a Cube Web Hammer to slam down on the ground, transforming the nearby clones into blue blocks that can be easily destroyed. "Sorry, Felicia, but I gotta end this quick. I'll apologize to you later." He says, utilizing his trademark Spider-Fu assaulting the remaining clones with a dizzying blur of attacks, leaving none of them standing and conscious.

**BGM End**

One of the clones were holding a key to unlock the door outta the room, so Ruby kneels down and picks it up in her hand, "Got the key." She informed her teammates.

"Then let's get outta here." Peter responds, watching her unlock the door as the trio escape into a hallway.

* * *

**Alchemax (Present Day)**

Meanwhile in the present, Miguel is swinging ahead of his teammates and Yang as they hurry back to the Gateway Room so the time-displaced heroes of both eras could return to their original times. "We're en route to the Gateway Room! Tell me when you're there as well! We have to time this right!" Miguel said to his counterpart.

* * *

**Meanwhile in 2099…**

"You got it, Miguel!" Peter is swinging through the hallway with his speedster friends as they are rushing back to the Gateway Room in 2099. So far, it's been smooth-sailing. Black Cat and neither of her clones haven't shown up to stop them yet. So why is it there is something dreadfully ominous filling the air as they are running through the hallway?

"Oh ho oh! How nice…" A small, ominous chuckle forced Team Amazing to stop in their tracks for a second and look to the right. Spider-Man hangs upside down from his web as he stares at an open door that leads into a darken room. Inside that room they can see a man standing in the shadows, staring back at Spider-Man as if he's been waiting for him and his friends for a long time, "You and your counterpart are on a first name basis now. It's good to know you've bonded."

"Who're you?" Peter asked the mystery man in the darkness.

"I'm the CEO of Alchemax." The shadowy CEO introduced himself to the heroes.

"Ah, so you're the big bad corporate man who's been trying to kill us all night? Sorry pal, but the game's over!" Sonic glared at the shadowy man.

"'Killing' is such a strong word. I'd prefer the term 'neutralize'. The real question is…Who are you, old friends?" The CEO asked them, implying that he's very familiar with Team Amazing, most notably Spider-Man as their eyes stare at one another.

"'Old friends'? So this is where you make the big reveal, and we say, Holy cow! Norman Osborn! Or the Kingpin! Jonah Jameson! C'mon, PLEASE be Jameson…" Peter jokingly babbled, hoping the CEO is really Jonah Jameson.

The CEO sighs, "All of them _long_ dead, I fear. Too bad they didn't have access to the anti-aging drug we developed. It does wonders for you. And I do mean…" Walking outta the darkness is a middle-aged man in a black business suit, but his face and everything else about him is what triggers the biggest bombshell in history, "You." The CEO's face resembles that of an older Peter Parker, which leaves the younger Peter and his two friends beside him absolutely shocked to the core.

"Wh-What…That face…it…looks like…" A wide-eyed Sonic remarked, totally confused while standing there in disbelief.

"Peter…?" A horrified Ruby takes a step back as she gets a good and terrified look at the two Peter Parkers, one from the past and one from the future.

"No. It…it…can't…" A stunned Peter takes off his mask and drops it to the floor in shocking disbelief to confirm that this is an older version of himself that he and his two other stunned friends are talking to.

"…can't be, yes, why do people always say that?" CEO Parker joked. "Good thing your future counterpart and his team saved us, eh? Otherwise we couldn't be…this." He gestures his hands showing his younger self of what he becomes in 2099.

"I…I become the evil mastermind?" Younger Peter remarked, still stunned of what he becomes.

"Oh, don't be melodramatic." The CEO dryly quipped. "With great power comes great responsibility…" He quotes the iconic motto as he picks up the mask of his younger self, "And…great opportunity. And the only way to live up to all that responsibility…" He then hands back the mask to his stunned counterpart, "Is to use every opportunity to get all the power." He walks around his younger self, as he's blankly staring at his own mask, "I learned that the day I lost everyone I loved…And I didn't have the power to stop it." He implied something is going to happen to all of Peter's loved ones and friends in the near future.

"What do you mean…everyone…?" Peter asked his future self.

"You'll find out." The CEO vaguely answered. "Except…once I've fixed reality…You actually won't find out. Consider yourself lucky." He told him ominously.

"You're going to do WHAT?! Just who the heck are you, 'cause there's NO WAY in ever that you're Peter Parker?!" Sonic retorted, scowling as the hedgehog refuses to believe his best friend becomes a power-obsessed madman.

"But I AM Peter Parker. You were always quick on your feet, and always quick to recognize the faces of your friends. Am I right, Sonic?" The CEO calmly replied.

"You're getting on my nerves! No friend of mine would EVER run down this road, mister psycho!" Sonic retorted.

The CEO chuckles, "Still sporting the attitude. Timeless. And how's my favorite adoptive little sister been doing, eh?" He calmly turns around facing Ruby, who is being extremely cautious with this guy, "I believe at this point you turned 18. I remember your birthday was quite a party. Brings back so many memories. How's the rest of your team doing? And Yang? Is she doing okay?" He asked her.

"Shut up! Don't come anywhere near me!" Ruby backs away from the old man to her Peter's side, "I REFUSE to believe you're the hero I've come to see as a brother! The same man Yang fell in love with a few years ago! You're not him anymore! You're NOT Peter Parker!" She said, outright refusing to acknowledge his being.

"Like it or not, Ruby, this IS me. Not a clone or a mind-swapped super villain proving he's superior to the original. I AM Peter Parker! Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" The CEO calmly retorted, frightening Team Amazing that he is the future version of the world's greatest hero.

* * *

**In the Past…**

"Peter! It's up and running! But it's not tremendously stable! Where are you guys?" Miguel asked, while Team 2099 are facing an unstable time portal that probably won't last long if they don't hurry up.

* * *

**In the Future…**

"I think…I think we're in hell. The CEO, it's me…" Peter emotionally told his counterpart that in 2099, Peter Parker is the evil super-powered boss of Alchemax.

* * *

**The Past…**

"What?! You're kidding?!" Silver reacted in total shock.

"No no no no no! You?! That's not…I refuse to believe that!" Summer remarked in frantic disbelief that her great-uncle becomes evil in the future.

"What's happening?! Did something happen to Peter?!" Yang asked, as she's the odd one without a chronal link to join the telepathic conversation between eras.

"That's…that's insane!" Miguel remarks in wide confusion and disbelief as well of this horrifying news. "How can that-? HOLY SHOCK!" Their reactions had to be cut short as Team 2099 quickly noticed the tentacles have come back in force, "Peter, now! MOVE! MOVE!" Miguel loudly rushed him as the heroes hold off the tentacles until Team Amazing could make it to the gateway.

* * *

**In 2099…**

"Let me explain it all to you…" The CEO kindly offered to explain everything to Team Amazing, if they want to.

"Explain it to our rapidly retreating backsides!" Peter quickly puts back on his mask and retreats with his friends as far away from the CEO as possible.

'_Peter! Get a move on!' _Miguel rushed them.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Peter swings hurriedly through a corridor until he was stopped by a door. The heroes waste no time running through the door and found themselves in another archives room, but smaller, and more personal. As much to their continued shock, the group wandered into the CEO's secret archives room. Future Peter's secret archives room.

"All of this…This belongs to him…To…you…" Ruby said to Peter.

"I can't let it…let ME…end up this way…" Peter remarked, as the hero is still horrified of what's to become of himself in the future.

'_This is no time for a soliloquy, Peter! We're barely holding the Gateway together!' _Miguel responded.

"I'm barely holding myself together!" Peter remarked, as he takes a moment exploring his own secret archives about everything Spider-Man related.

'_Access granted, Mister Parker.' _Suddenly, the computer recognized Peter's voice matching that of the CEO's, allowing the young hero and his friends access to view several different Spider-Man suits that were created over the years as they were risen from the ground in their own trophy case.

"The computer recognized you. That's why it recognized you from the Archives room. Because you're the CEO." Sonic said solemnly, piecing together that little mystery that was bothering him back then.

"This is completely messed up…" Peter commented somberly.

Ruby looks around the archives room checking out the different Spider-Man suits and the century-old newspapers left for display behind a glass wall. Most of the newspapers talk about Spider-Man and his many heroics over the years. There are even pictures of Peter Parker during his time at Alchemax, especially during the times he rose through the ranks until he became the new CEO for the company.

"All these different suits and newspapers…But none of them explain what changed you…" Ruby noted, as she's still not 100% sure what turned the Peter she knows and loves into the CEO.

Sonic looked around for a bit until his gaze caught the sight of another door. He presses a button opening the door into a secret secret archives room that causes his eyes to go wide in shock. "Hey guys! Come over here! I found something!" The hedgehog called out to his friends to show them another room. A room that depicts Future Peter Parker's personal life outside the mask hanging out with friends and family alike. Pictures of his Aunt May. Uncle Ben. Hanging out with his friends like Mary Jane and Harry Osborn. And his other friends in Team Sonic, Team RWBY, and Team JNPR.

"This room is dedicated to your friends and family. There's pictures of us hanging out." Sonic said to Peter after revealing to him this other secret room.

"What now!?" Peter remarked, having no idea what to make of this anymore until he gazed upon the trophy case of his classic costume standing right there in front of him, "Hunnh. This is weird." He said, sounding like he's out of breath from being shocked with all this horrifying future knowledge of himself.

Ruby somberly picks up a picture frame portraying a happy image of Peter surrounded by his best friends in Team Sonic, Amy Rose, and in Team RWBY, leaving the young huntress a little depressed knowing what becomes of Peter in the future, "Future you said that everyone he loved died. That means me…and Sonic. All of our friends will be gone. You'll be the only one left alive into 2099 because you become the CEO of Alchemax. Could that be the reason why your future self is acting crazy? Because you've been overcome with guilt?" She somberly asked him after piecing together what might've happened to Peter to turn him into the CEO between the present day and 2099.

"Ruby, I…I just don't know anymore…" Peter answered sullenly, staring at the floor in depression from what he becomes.

"Guys, remember." Sonic speaks up. "All of this only happened because Sloan changed the timeline. Our entire histories have been altered that led into this dark future. If we can find a way to return the world back to the way it was, then Alchemax would never exist in our time and Peter will never become the CEO." He said, believing that if they could restore the timeline back to normal, then this dark future will never exist.

"You're right. We can't let this happen. We have to get back home and do something about it." Peter replied, standing firm with new hope that they can change the future.

"As long as there's hope, we can change the future. We just need to hurry back to the gateway." Ruby remarked, determined and confident to restore the timeline to the way it was.

Sonic nods in agreement, but before they leave, he notices something on one of the counters. A small black box idly sitting there in front of a cute picture frame with Peter and Yang, "Hold up a sec. There's something here next to a picture of Pete and Yang." Sonic picks up the box in his hand and opens it, revealing a small golden ring inside, "Is this a ring?" He remarked.

"The kind you like to collect and keep in hammerspace?" Peter joked.

"No. Looks like a wedding ring." Sonic responded.

"A wha-HUH?!" Peter reacted in surprise, as the webhead is crazily shocked to hear there's a wedding ring left in the CEO's secret archives.

"I'm guessing in this future, you were planning to propose to Yang but never got the chance. Probably because you were too nervous and embarrassed before whatever catastrophe that killed us all." Sonic joked to the blushing spider.

"Wha-Says you! I'm not planning to propose to her!" Spidey retorted, feeling flustered.

"But when? Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about marriage?" Ruby teased her bro with a sly smirk.

"It…may have crossed my mind once or twice." Peter embarrassedly scratches his head. "That doesn't mean I'm going to marry anyone, at least not now. I rather wait until I graduate college and get my life together before coming to that conclusion!" He said.

"You're just wasting your time." Sonic smirkingly teased.

"Maybe you should propose when she graduates from Beacon. There's only one more semester left." Ruby teased.

"You two have no right to decide my love life!" Peter retorts to their annoying teasing.

"I dunno. This would make for some good blackmailing material. Or a prank. I should take this home with me." Sonic teases the flustered spider with the ring box that he casually juggles in the air with one hand.

"You will not! Put that back!" Peter quickly entraps the hedgehog in a tight neck lock, as the two friends struggle to get ahold of the ring box.

"Nuh-uh! I've been meaning to pay you back for that chill dog prank you did to me last week!" Sonic said, struggling to keep the box away from Peter.

"It was funny! And Amy agreed too!" Peter retorted.

"That's why I didn't like it!" Sonic retorted back.

Ruby just hangs back laughing at the two friends acting like childish brothers. _'Hey guys! How close are you to the gateway?! Don't keep us waiting!' _Summer intruded the funny moment, questioning them why it's taking them so long to reach the gateway room.

"Sorry, Sum! We're almost there! Hold on another few minutes!" Ruby stopped laughing and went over to break up Peter and Sonic's childish fighting, "Alright, you two. That's enough. We need to get back to the gateway pronto. We've wasted enough time." She told them.

"I'm still keeping this thing." Sonic said, holding up the ring box in his hand.

"No." Peter simply webs the box onto a wall.

"Y'know, I'm sure this is what turned you evil." Sonic joked as they go up the wall and crawl through an open ventilation shaft.

"Shut up!" Peter retorted.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Spidey On the Way**

After leaving the CEO's archives, the trio of superfriends dropped down inside a straight hallway, only for it to be immediately hit by quantum causality and morph it into an annoying sewer system, which really left the heroes annoyed. "Sometimes quantum causality is NOT my friend!" Peter remarked.

'_I told you, the gateway's getting increasingly unstable. You're dealing with pure chaos.' _Miguel told them.

"Kind of like my love life." Peter joked, as the trio starts climbing up the room while avoiding security droids.

"That's an understatement." Sonic quipped.

'_As soon as we destroy the gateway, it'll go back to normal.' _Miguel said, theorizing that if they destroy the gateway, the timeline should return back to normal.

"Awesome." Peter jokingly responded, but happy things might work out after all.

Some robots showed up to slow down the heroes but were quickly overpowered by the heroes. "Sorry! In a rush!" Peter quips, unleashing lightning-fast strikes destroying the robots in his way to clear a path through another door back into the hydroponic jungle.

**BGM End**

"We're back here." Ruby recognized they have returned into the jungle room.

Sonic rushes to the door that led them back to the gateway the first time but it's locked. And no matter how many times he bashes his spin attacks on it, the door won't open. "Darn, we're trapped! We need a key to open it!" Sonic frowned.

"I don't see any guards nearby." Peter remarked, unable to sense any guards in the vicinity that might have a key. That is, until one of interest suddenly showed up that triggered his spider-sense.

"Is THIS what you're looking for?"

Team Amazing looks to one of the upper platforms to see Black Cat 2099 taunting them with the key that they are searching for in order to escape the jungle. "You know it is." Peter glared at the clone.

"Well then come and get it." Black Cat decides to play around with her enemies and runs around the jungle with the key in her hand.

'_Peter, are you on your way!?' _Miguel asked him.

"Yeah, um, slight setback." Peter starts chasing his ex around the large jungle room.

'_What kind?' _

"My ex wants to play cat and mouse." Peter zipped to Felicia after spotting her, only to be left slightly annoyed when she teleported away at the last second.

'_This is serious!'_

"Well, it wasn't MY idea!"

'_Just do what you have to and get to the Gateway.' _Miguel said, waiting for his friends to defeat Black Cat 2099 and return to the portal room.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Fighting Black Cat**

"You're slipping, Spider." Black Cat chuckled, disappearing once more just as when the heroes were about to catch er.

"Now where'd she go?" Peter uses his spider-sense to locate her position, quickly getting a lock on her and immediately heads towards her direction.

"You're getting warmer, Spider. Come find me. You know I'm gonna make you work for it." Cat taunted him.

"Ya see, this is why I don't want a girlfriend, 'cause you may never know when your ex will come back to play a boring game of tag." Sonic joked, as the group quickly catches up to the thief on one of the circular platforms. Just when they arrived to finally fight her, Black Cat summoned several of her clones to assist her taking them down. "Ah great. More clones. Seriously Webs, our friends just saved your current girlfriend from almost dying, but now we're here about to get killed by your ex-girlfriend. Can you stick to one relationship so we won't have to suffer this again?" The hedgehog jokes while clashing attacks with two of the clones.

"I am NOT taking love advice from a hedgehog who has a phobia of romance!" Spider-Man swiftly swings his fists on several clones, quickly knocking them down so he could hurry and defeat Black Cat. "Do we really have to do this, Felicia?" The webman goes for a webstrike towards the thief. Felicia smirks as she notices him coming closer and uses a familiar technique to dodge his attack. She creates shadow copy of herself to trick Spider-Man into attacking, leaving him wide open for a teleporting kick to the side.

"That shadow technique…I know that move! That's Blake's Semblance! How do you have that power, Felicia? In fact, since when can you teleport?" Peter asked, wanting to know the secrets of Black Cat 2099's powers.

"You REALLY want to know? I guess I have some time to kill." Felicia clashes with Peter again while answer his questions. "To improve me, Alchemax mixed my DNA with samples taken from actual felines and the super heroine Tigra. Mobian and Faunus cat DNAs were also included in my genetic makeup, including that Belladonna girl's DNA, which YOU so graciously provided for the project." She answered.

"I took…Blake's DNA…Why did I do that…?" Peter asked, as he's becoming more horrified of the actions his future self taken over the years.

"But how're you able to teleport?" Ruby asked while taking on more the B.C.C.

"Alchemax also incorporated a gene extracted from the mutant known as Vanisher, gifting me the ability to teleport anywhere I want in the building." Black Cat answered, landing a good claw strike on Spider-Man.

"They must've also given you Big the Cat's DNA. That would explain the surprise super strength." Sonic quips, blowing away the clones with a powerful wind blast from his kick.

"You're a clone, so how did Alchemax get their hands on the original Felicia Hardy?" Spidey asked another important question, briefly leaping away from combat to fire a thick wad of webbing back at his thieving pursuer, immobilizing her for a powerful swing kick.

"My 'mother' hated the fact she was growing old and was obsessed with finding a way to maintain her youth. That's when she decided to join Alchemax." Felicia started talking while still throwing her vicious claws on the webhead, "She signed her life away to a research program designed to reverse the aging process, but it was all just a trick to take complete advantage of her! Felicia eventually escaped, but it didn't matter! Alchemax got a sample of her DNA to create me, their watch cat, and my lesser 'sisters'! I retain all the memories the original Felicia had, including my love for you and my hatred for this place!" The clone explained her backstory to Team Amazing.

"So LEAVE! You can teleport for christ's sake!" Peter goes for a lightning-fast flying kick that was easily avoided by Felicia with the use of Blake's Semblance.

"Don't you think I've TRIED over the decades! I CAN'T! They hardwired me with agoraphobia! I can't leave without collapsing in terror! I'm stuck in this futuristic prison for all eternity!" Felicia angrily punches Spider-Man so hard he's sent flying through the jungle, cratering a wall.

"Then stop fighting us and HELP us!" Sonic ambushes the thief with a surprising spin attack. "We can go back to the past! Make sure this timeline doesn't exist!" He said landing next to Ruby, before the two have to deal with more clones of the clone.

"Why would I do that? This is the most fun I've had in decades!" Cat quipped with a taunting grin.

"Then allow me to ruin your good mood." Spider-Man spins a cone of webbing that binds Felicia, then roughly yanks her towards his brutal kick that knocks her away over to another platform.

"You ruined my makeup. It's not polite hitting girls, Spider." Felicia joked.

"The webbing of justice is unisex." Spider-Man surrounds his right fist with the Green Color Webbing of the Hover Wisp, giving his punches the power to fire powerful shockwaves from a distance and directs them all at Black Cat.

"There's the wisecracks I've missed so much." Felicia quipped, while impressively dodging his shockwaves.

Spider-Man leaps forward filling her area with sticky webbing to briefly slow her down, only for her to quickly claw off the webbing by the time he reaches her. The ex-couple have a brief superfast brawl in hand-to-hand, countering each other's moves perfectly and almost seamlessly since they used to be a couple and crime-fighting partners. But when Felicia decided to teleport and use Blake's Semblance to her advantage, Peter perfectly counters her ferocious strikes with his Spider-Sense, further enhanced when he enters his Hyper-Sense mode to deliver a seamless uppercut onto her.

"How were you able to counter that so easily?" Felicia asked.

"Teleporting and afterimages were never too good against my Spider-Sense. You should know. And you should also know you never could beat me, Cat." Spider-Man springs himself on the offensive against the stunned clone, delivering a Hyper-Sense-enhanced Crawler Assault that's completely impossible for Black Cat to break away.

"I forgotten how strong you were…" Cat remarks on his amazing strength as she's kicked away.

"Sorry for ya, but not that sorry." Peter muttered, as the spider leaps over her to assault her with a lightning-fast Maximum Spider, ensnaring her in webbing while getting kicked from everywhere. And to finish her off, Spider-Man uses his Hyper-Sense combined with one final, powerful foot-stomp that sends Black Cat crashing to her defeat.

**BGM End**

Meanwhile, Sonic just defeated another clone with a flying kick knocking it out. Both he and Ruby are a little exhausted from fighting a small army of Black Cat clones, but it would appear they have won the battle. No more clones are appearing and it would seem Black Cat 2099 was defeated by Spider-Man.

"I think that's it." Ruby said, exhausted from the fight.

"Yeah..." Sonic responded, while staring at Spider-Man and Black Cat after they've finished their fight.

Black Cat finds herself exhausted on the ground, too weak to stand back up by herself. Nonetheless, despite the heavy breathing, it would appear this clone had a good time fighting the original's ex-boyfriend, "It was like old times wasn't it, Peter, and I know, I know…it wasn't MY old times. Not really. But it was as close as I was ever going to get…" She said, as she sees Peter kindly offering his hand to help her on her feet, "Be honest: Was I…good?" She asked.

"Yeah…you were great. Better than the original." Peter said to her with the utmost honesty. Black Cat gently puts her hand on the side of his face as the former lovebirds stare at each other for a moment. Felicia closes her eyes and slowly leans forward to kiss him, as Peter seems he's genuinely ready for it. But it would seem this was all a tease by Black Cat as she just suddenly teleports away before kissing him, leaving Spider-Man a little surprised and a bit depressed, feeling sorry for Black Cat and her future. At the very least, before she left, Black Cat was kind enough to secretly hand him the key they were searching for, so she was helpful for that bit.

"You gonna be okay?" Sonic walks forward with Ruby, asking his spider-friend if he's alright after defeating the clone of his ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah…I'll be fine." Peter answered somberly.

"We'll fix this. We'll change this future for the better. For you. For Felicia. For everyone. We won't leave your side. That's a promise." Ruby solemnly promised to her big brother that they will change this dark future.

Peter stares at the key Felicia gave to him for a moment. The key that'll bring them back home in hopes of changing her fate and Peter's fate of becoming the evil CEO of Alchemax. "C'mon…Let's go home." Peter said somberly, walking with his friends as they are ready to head back to their home era.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: I just realized. This is probably Spider-Man's version of "Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox", only nowhere near as dark. I think. And poor Peter. His worst enemy is himself. He's probably not gonna get any good sleep once this is all over. And for those asking, I am not doing a Halloween special. I've been too busy with this story and personal stuff to give it much thought. Maybe you can think of this story as the Halloween special considering how dark it is. Anyways, that marks the end of "Act 2". Now onto the final act.**

**Next time: The temporal abomination! What is this atrocity?!**

**Question of the Chapter: What are your first thoughts on this evil Peter Parker of 2099?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	14. Issue 12: The Imperfect Storm

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Title Screen**

**Spider-Man 2099: The name's Miguel O'Hara. I'm the Spider-Man from the year 2099. Peter's group ran into some trouble while returning to the Gateway. They were forced to fight a clone of Black Cat, Peter's ex-girlfriend, now working as a security guard for Alchemax, but she wasn't the most shocking thing they ran into. Because I prevented his death, the timeline changed again to have Peter Parker become the CEO of Alchemax in the future. This timeline has become all kinds of screwy. We gotta return to our respective eras and then destroy the Gateway to fix everything. Get back home soon, Peter!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 12: The Imperfect Storm_

**Portal Room (Present Day)**

Miguel is seen operating the computer terminal that controls the Gateway in the past, doing his best to keep it as stable as it can be for time travel. He looks to his side and sees Silver using his psychic powers to do his share keeping the time portal as stable as he could.

"You're doing great, Silver. I theorized your psychokinesis would keep the gateway somewhat stable until the others arrive." Miguel complimented.

Silver grunts as it sounds like stabilizing the portal is pretty difficult and a little taxing on the body, "Happy to experiment, but I can't keep this up for long. I can sense the gateway growing more out of control with every second. It's like there's 'something' living inside the timestream and trying to break out. At the very least, this is keeping the tentacles off our backs for a little while. Sonic! How close are you guys to the gateway?!" He asked his friends that are still stuck in 2099.

'_Nearly there! Just gotta avoid the tentacles on our side and we should be at the gateway room in the next minute!' _Sonic replied.

"Good." Miguel turned to Summer in the distance in the middle of a conversation with her young great-aunt, Yang, "Summer! You heard him! Wrap things up with your aunt! We're heading home!" He told her.

"Okay." Summer nodded, turning to say goodbye to her aunt. "It was great talking to you. Wish it was longer and under better circumstances, but I had fun. Learned a lot from you." She smiled.

"Same here. It's not every day you get to hang out with your future great-niece who's older than you." Yang joked, smiling as she gently puts her hands on her niece's shoulders, "Summer, really, thanks for coming. Me and Ruby look forward to meeting you again for the first time and watching you grow up." She said sincerely with a smile.

A smile forms on Summer's muzzle as the future huntress gets a little teary-eyed, "I look forward to it…" She said.

The two family members from different times embrace each other with a farewell hug, as they are both happy they got the chance to meet each other despite the temporal circumstances. Once they felt they were done hugging, Yang gently pushes Summer away, "Say hi to your family in the future for me. And keep an eye on Miguel. Being Spider-Man can be a little stressful without a friend. Or, ya know, something more than that." She teased her niece of a potential relationship with Miguel.

Summer nervously chuckles, sheepishly rubbing her hair as her cheeks blush, "I'll…keep that in mind." She said before quickly reorienting herself. "Take care of Grandma Ruby and Uncle Peter for me too. Wish I got the chance to talk to them like this. The only time I could they were kinda dead." She joked.

"How 'bout we take a selfie so they'll know what you look like?" Yang gleefully takes out her Scroll.

"Sure. What's a selfie?" Summer asked genuinely, looking very confused of the term "selfie".

"Ha ha. Good one." Yang will pretend that was a joke as the two relatives get into position for a selfie. Yang snaps the picture with her Scroll and was kind enough to send it to her niece's phone for her own collection.

'_You still with me, O'Hara?' _Peter speaks through the chronal link to inform Team 2099 that his team have made it to their gateway.

"About to leave! See you later, Aunt Yang!" Summer waves goodbye to her relative while running to regroup with Team 2099.

"Bye, Summer!" Yang happily waved goodbye to her future niece. "Aunt Yang? Heh. That's gonna take some getting used to." She joked to herself.

Summer stands by her teammates in front of the gateway. The team shares a solemn nod with each other before facing the portal that'll take them back to their home era. "Ready?" Miguel shouted to Team Amazing.

'_Good to go!' _Peter responded, as Team Amazing gets in position to run through the gateway in 2099.

"On three!" Miguel's team get in position to run through their gateway while Yang watches from the sidelines. "One! Two! THREE!" Miguel yelled.

Both teams charge through the unstable gateways at the same time as it is the safest way they can travel through time without any big repercussions. Yang stares at the gateway with a worried look on her face, silently praying that her friends make it back to their respective times safely. Nothing came out of the portal yet, but after another second, Yang notices three familiar faces jumping out of the portal into the present day. It's Team Amazing. Rolling on the floor for a little bit until they stopped after successfully returning to their home era.

"Did we make it home? I can't tell. These portal rooms look the same." Sonic joked to his teammates.

"You guys are ALIVE!" Yang laughed with such relieving joy to see her dear friends have returned home.

Team Amazing turns around gasping, staring in surprise at the sight of Yang running to her friends. "Yang?!" Ruby exclaimed, as she is super relieved and happy to see her older sister is here to greet them, alive and well.

Yang gives her little sister a strong hug, "I was SO worried! I'm so glad you're home!" She said towards her sister.

"Me too! But we're the ones that should be worried! We heard you almost died in an elevator!" Ruby smiled.

"You know it'll take more than that to kill me." Yang joked with a big, bright smile at her sister.

"Did you meet Summer?" Ruby happily asked if her big sister met her great-granddaughter from the future.

Yang happily nods while still smiling, "Sure did. She looks exactly like you. Told me we have a bright future ahead of us. So who's your secret crush?" She then teases her little sister if she's dating anyone that could be her future husband.

"I-I-I'm not dating anyone!" Ruby retorted as she's flustered, flailing her arms around while blushing red in the cheeks.

"If you say so. Just know I'll be keeping a close eye on you." Yang quipped with a teasing smile.

Ruby exasperates, turning around with her arms folded from the annoying teasing, "Unbelievable…"

Sonic chuckles from watching the sisters' antics, "Nice to see you're okay, Yang. We were worried for ya. It's been pretty rough for us these past few hours."

"So I've heard. You guys look like a mess. You in particular look like a crushed blueberry." Yang joked.

"Would've been if were still stuck in that incinerator/crusher thing." Sonic quipped, walking over to share a friendly fist bump with the brawler huntress, "Happy to see ya again, blondie." He grinned, as is he glad to see Yang is alive.

"Same here, big blue." Yang smiled, sharing the same opinion for Sonic.

**BGM-Yugioh GX OST-Agonizing Heart**

"Yang…"

Yang looked forward to see Peter standing across from her in his tattered costume. He takes off his mask and reveals his tired face to his girlfriend after being worried sick about her all night. "Peter…" Yang said softly while staring passionately at her boyfriend. "You're late…" She puts in a small joke to lighten the gloomy mood after he missed date night, but she doesn't hold it against him.

"Yeah…" Peter responded somberly.

The lovebirds slowly approached each other and embraced with a passionate hug, after they were left apart in different time periods and were almost killed at both points. Peter tightens his grip on his girlfriend as tears slowly stream from his eyes. Yang gently pats his back, "It's okay... Everything's alright." She softly assured him. The couple break away from their hug for a moment, staring at each other before sharing a passionate kiss on the lips.

Sonic and Ruby stand on the sidelines with smiles on their faces to allow the lovebirds their little moment together. After their kiss, the two stared at each other's eyes again. "I'm so glad you're alive." Peter smiled, eternally happy the love of his life is still alive.

"I should be the one telling you that." Yang responded. "I heard everything what's been going on: The timeline was changed. Anti-Venom killed you. Learned that I was going to die." Her face turns worried as she's not going to like what she's about to say next, "And is it true that…in the future…you become the…CEO of Alchemax…?"

Peter's face instantly drops into depression as he looks away from his girl, "Yeah…"

The twin speedsters also looked away depressed as they too are still in shock of that revelation. That in the future, Peter becomes the evil boss of the most powerful corporation in 2099. "We still couldn't believe it either…It's like he becomes a totally different person…" Sonic remarked sadly.

"I've done…or will do…horrible things. I…don't know if you guys can trust me again." Peter looks away from his friends in shame, as he feels like he's lost their trust because of what the future has in store for them.

Instead, Yang gently cups his hands together and holds onto them. "I trust you." She said, regaining his attention, "Remember what I said at prom? We'll help each other. No matter what happens. You're the yin to my yang. Together forever…" She then softly touches his cheek, "Always." She finished with a soft smile.

With his heart put at ease from her pep talk, Peter gives her a small smile, "A little cheesy…" He quipped.

"But appropriate." She quipped back with a smile, before the couple shared another hug.

**BGM End**

'_Peter! Did you guys make it through?!' _Miguel asked through the still active chronal-link, as it sounds like Team 2099 have also returned to 2099 safely.

"We're fine!" Ruby responded, saying her team returned safely.

"I dunno." Peter remarked, getting the sense something is wrong all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked him.

"Was it just me, or did you guys notice something was following us out?" Peter replied, as he believes he saw something came through with them out of the portal.

Sonic says, "Really? I didn't notice anyth-." But as the hedgehog turns to look at the gateway, his eyes grow wide with horrified shock from what's coming out, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

As Peter puts on back his mask, both he and the huntress sisters turn to look at what the hedgehog is pointing at. And when they did, their faces instantly share his horrified expression as they couldn't believe what they are staring at. "Ooooh my god!" Peter remarked.

'_What's wrong?!' _Silver asked.

Frighteningly, the source of the tentacles that have been harassing the heroes for some time now is finally making his terrifying entrance. Walking out of the time portal is a 14-foot monstrosity that disturbingly looks like a fatty version of Anti-Venom but with a giant tongue-looking thing elongated out of its mouth. It has the mutated mustache of Dr. Eggman on his face and the mutated tentacles of Dr. Octavius attached to his back. It's "hair" even greatly resembles the shape of Shadow the Hedgehog.

"What the hell did you guys bring home…?" A frightened Yang asked while staring at this temporal abomination.

"Those tentacles!" Peter tremblingly points at the mutated monster. "They were coming from some kind of…I-I don't know WHAT this atrocity is! In fact, that's what I'm gonna call it…Atrocity. 'Cause Big Scary Tentacle Monster Thingy takes way too long to say. That, and 'Fin Fang Foom' was already taken..." He said, jokingly dubbing this new abomination, "Atrocity", as the creature disturbingly roars at them.

'_Peter. Again. Focus! The quantum bridge is building on itself…like a hurricane…' _Miguel said while Team Amazing confronts the Atrocity.

* * *

**Portal Room (Year 2099 – 7:40 PM)**

"…It's a massive time storm…and if we can't get it under control, it's going to wipe out everything!" Miguel stated from the gateway room in his future.

"You mean the entire universe could get destroyed if we don't fix this? Never thought my first time-traveling adventure would turn out this bad." Summer quipped, but is horrified to learn just how much is at stake right now.

'_You know how to solve this, right? The time storm and this…Atrocity that followed us out!' _Peter asked his counterpart.

"This is a little out of my field, okay? The Para-Science boys would be better…" Miguel responded, which quickly gave him an idea, "Hey that's it! The Para-Science research lab. Best bet for all the answers. We'll go there." He said, having a new objective in mind.

Before anything could be done, the time storm Miguel explained is starting to shred the timestream intensely. The entire universe is slowly collapsing, starting inside the portal room as if it's being hit by a massive earthquake that tears holes in reality itself. Silver has to nervously hover in the air for safety while Miguel holds onto Summer so she wouldn't trip up and fall. "The Time Storm's starting to tear everything apart!" Miguel remarked while trying to keep his balance.

'_Ditto here! Not to mention we're playing tag with this crazy Octo Monster…' _Peter responded, as the Time Storm is also damaging his era as well.

"We need to get to the Para-Science lab before the whole universe falls apart! What's the fastest way to get there, Miguel?" Silver asked him for directions.

Just when Miguel is about to answer, he and his team suddenly notice a wormhole appearing inside the portal room, which might prove valuable to them. "I don't believe it. A transitional Einstein-Rosen bridge…" Miguel remarked.

"English?" Summer quips to his science talk.

'_I think he means a wormhole!' _Peter responded.

"Yeah. Crazy as it sounds, we can use it to get to the Para-Science research lab faster." Miguel claimed.

"You sure this won't send us inside a black hole at the other side of the universe?" Summer jokingly asked as they approach the wormhole.

"We've been pretty lucky so far." Miguel quipped, being the first to jump through the wormhole before his allies immediately follow him.

* * *

**Para-Science Research Lab**

**BGM-Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric OST-Lyric's Weapon Facility**

Thankfully, the wormhole didn't transport them somewhere in the vacuum of space but safely inside a room behind a force field. And conveniently, the generator that powers the force field is right in front of them waiting to be destroyed.

"See? What did I tell ya?" Miguel joked with his huntress partner.

"You didn't give me a definite yes or no. And we're kinda trapped behind a force field." She quipped with her arms crossed.

"Not for long." Silver destroys the generator, disabling the force field so they could proceed.

As soon as the trio exited the room, the Time Storm temporarily hits them again and leaving them a little light in the head and moving a little funny. "Guys, watch your step! The causality's out of control…" Miguel warns the ancient heroes.

'_Was it ever IN control?' _Peter quipped.

"The point is, if you breathe wrong, it could have unexpected consequences. So watch it!" Miguel advises him.

'_We'll do my best to watch our step while we're fighting for our lives.' _Peter jokingly remarked.

After reorienting themselves from the Time Storm, Team 2099 spotted a ventilation shaft above their heads and crawls through it. And while they were crawling through the air vent, the route to the right suddenly changed to the left because of quantum causality. "What the?! The route just changed!" Summer shockingly noticed.

"Are you shockin' kidding me?! What did I JUST tell you!?" Miguel blamed Peter's group for causing their route to suddenly change.

'_It's not our fault the Atrocity took out a wall with his tentacles, okay?' _Peter quipped.

"Well, be careful!" Miguel replied.

'_We're being careful! Tell HIM to be careful!' _Peter retorted.

"Can you stop it?" Silver asked his friends in the past currently fighting Atrocity.

'_We'll try. Hey you, big Atrocity! …Stop it!' _Sonic jokingly said to the temporal mutant.

"Really? Did it work?" Silver quipped while dryly rolling his eyes inside the air vent.

'_No. But you gotta admit, I think we just gave him a cool new super-villain name.' _Sonic quipped with a smile.

Despite that small setback with their route suddenly changing, Team 2099 eventually found a hole that dropped them in the middle of the Para-Science research lab. But everything is dark and inactive with no power flowing through the place. "Power's out. There has to be a backup generator somewhere." Miguel has his team split up for a moment to find the generator that'll help them reboot the lab if they hope to stop the Atrocity.

After a bit of searching, Summer jumps onto an upper platform after noticing a large machine in that vicinity. "I think I found the backup generator." She informed the other two.

"See if you can activate it." Miguel tells her.

Using her Maiden powers, Summer feeds the generator a quick jolt of her electricity. Thanks to her, the generator has been reactivated and the Para-Science lab is back to being fully operational. "Perfect. We're in business." Miguel remarked. He then notices a type of container cart moving along the catwalk towards the main station in the center of the room. "Looks like an old DNA Cart. I wonder if we can get it to work by locking into this station." He said. "Silver, ready to be a scientist?" He playfully asked the young hedgehog for his assistance.

"I dunno. I doubt I'm anywhere near as good as you." Silver shamelessly rubs the back of his quills while being extremely modest.

"Don't worry. This'll be easy. Just link the raw energy date module into the station. Simple as that." Miguel instructed him, pointing him to the DNA cart.

"Oh. I can definitely do that." Silver brighten himself up with a smile and stands behind the DNA Cart, then uses his psychic powers to safely lock the module into the station.

"Good job." Miguel complimented him.

'_Mutant DNA Samples Ready. Opening Gamma Ray Wing.' _The computer system announced as it opens the large door into the Gamma Ray Wing so they could insert the gamma data box into the station. Problem is however, those zombie-like failed experiments that were living in the Regeneration Egg Room are also inside this lab too and they're destroying the gamma data box.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric OST-Lyric's Weapon Facility (Battle)**

"Shock!" Miguel cursed, horrified at what they are seeing.

"Are those people?! What the heck are those things?!" Summer reacted with a shock face as she watches those failed experiments feeding off the data box.

"They never really shut it down! There's living test subjects here! Looks like they feed on energy." Miguel observed, as the failed experiments harvested enough energy from the data box until it exploded. "Those failed experiments could destroy the data box! You guys keep them away from the data box as I go activate another one!" He ordered his allies.

"On it!" Silver responded, as he psychically paralyzes a number of failed experiments and Summer cuts several down while inside the Gamma Ray Wing.

Meanwhile with Miguel, the web warrior forcefully opens a door that leads him to the terminal that'll activate the gamma data box on the catwalk, _'DNA Samples created. Transportation in progress.' _The computer system announced.

"Silver, push the data box into the station so we can get this over with!" Miguel shouts, jumping out to protect the slow moving data box from the zombie creatures.

"I'll give it a little boost!" Silver surrounds his energy on the box and psychically pushes it towards the station to speed things up. While his friends fends off the experiments for him, Silver inserts the DNA Cart into the main station.

'_Gamma Subjects DNA Samples Ready. Opening Cybernetic Wing.' _The computer opens the door into the next wing with the third data box they need.

'_This Atrocity thing isn't slowing down anytime soon! What's going on with you guys?' _Ruby asked, having some difficulty dealing with Atrocity on her side.

"We just need to connect two more databoxes!" Miguel replied while they enter the Cybernetic Wing.

'_I have no idea what you're talking about; just do it FAST!' _Ruby shouted.

"Same plan as before, guys." Miguel swings into the small room to activate the cybernetic data box.

"Yeah. The two of us risk our necks protecting a slow moving box while you chill inside a room enjoying the view." A quippy Summer says while striking down another horde of incoming failed experiments.

Like before, Miguel unlocks a data box onto the catwalk as the computer announces its presence, _'DNA Samples created. Transportation in progress.' _

"You know what to do, Silver!" Miguel entrusted him with the next task.

Silver thrusts his hand behind the data box giving it a good psychic boost closer to the station and to be inserted by him. _'Cybernetic Subjects DNA Samples Ready. Opening Symbiotic Wing.' _The computer system opens up the last wing to give them access to the last data box.

Once they entered the Symbiotic Wing, the heroes notice quantum causality happening again as it affects the failed experiments locked up inside cages. The causality dematerializes their cages from existence as the creatures rush forward to assault the heroes. "I'll lose my bearings if this keeps up." Summer delivers a double-strike from her kamas to knock down several of the disturbing experiments.

Same procedure like before, Miguel heads over to unlock the data box while his friends play around with the zombie horde. Miguel distracts some of the zombies chasing him with his decoys as he attaches himself onto the door blocking him to the switch. As he forcefully unlocks the door with his strength, quantum causality hits again to materialize several turrets to ambush Spider-Man.

"The more things change…" Miguel muttered, using his skills to avoid the turretfire as he reaches for the switch that activates the symbiote data box.

'_DNA Samples created. Transportation in progress.' _The computer system summons out the final data box onto the catwalk surrounded by creatures.

"Silver!" Miguel calls him out.

"I know!" The annoyed Silver responded.

The psychic hedgehog burst away some of the surrounding monsters with a loud shout so he could focus psychically pushing the symbiote data box into the station. "Just need to power them up." Silver psychically inserts and locks the last DNA Cart into the station for analysis.

'_Symbiote Subjects DNA samples ready. All Samples locked and ready for upload.' _The computer announced as it's time for the Data Analyzation Hub to do its thing and analyze the inserted data boxes.

"And now…We wait." Miguel stated. "Peter, we have all four data boxes. As soon as we've activated them, we'll know what's going on."

'_That'd be a nice change of pace. Sure beats dying again.' _Peter remarked.

"Heh. True. We just need to activate each data box." Miguel stated.

"While making sure these failed experiments don't eat them!" Summer added, noticing a large horde of them forming around the hub and are about to cause some serious damage if the heroes don't hold them off.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Fighting Enemies**

"Protect the hub while it's analyzing the data!" Miguel ordered his team to swoop in and protect the Data Analyzation Hub.

'_30%...' _The computer has analyzed that much of the data while the heroes are going all-out protecting the hub from the failed experiments. Miguel quickly uses his suit power to give him the extra strength to send a good chunk of his enemies flying a fair distance away from him with a single slash from his talons. The webhead sends out three decoys forward attacking the giant horde as he flies up into the air and goes ballistic with the web bullets. Several experiments were able to jump him and knock him down temporarily, until he summoned the spider-strength within to scatter them away with a powerful tornado-like attack.

'_50%...' _The computer announced its halfway done. Silver's hovering in the air along with several creatures that he has paralyzed with his power. He brutally throws each and every one of them onto a small crowd that were nearing the hub, then charges his hand with his psychokinesis as he rockets onto the ground to punch it, unleashing a powerful psychokinetic shockwave that paralyzes more enemies over a scale to be blown away with another shockwave.

'_75%...' _The computer is almost done analyzing the data.

While Summer knocks her targets into the air with an aerial spinning assault, she looks on top of the hub to notice robot guards suddenly appearing from wormholes caused by the Time Storm. "Randomized enemies. Terrific." She remarked sarcastically. She flies into the air firing her dual-pistols on the newcomers, quickly finishing them off before landing on the ground in the middle of a large horde. Quickly switching her dual-pistols into electrified dual-kamas, she encircles herself with her weapons, knocking down enemies with powerful electrified shocks. She stylishly grabs back her weapons just in time to summon a powerful ice storm to freeze a large chunk of the failed experiments, but it won't stop the seemingly endless horde that are still crawling into the room.

"There's no end to these things. How long until the analysis is done?" Summer asked her partner while fending off more monsters.

"Any second now." Miguel kicked down another experiment in the face.

'_100%. Download completed.' _The computer finally finished downloading the data samples into the hub ready to be cross-referenced.

**BGM End**

"It's finished!" Silver stated.

"Better hurry and get the information so we can shut this insanity down." Miguel and the others quickly ran inside the hub while making sure the failed experiments don't follow him.

Silver quickly closes the door and keeps it shut before even one of those energy-feeding zombie things came through. After a sigh of relief that they are safe inside the hub, Silver stands next to Summer as the two watch Miguel does his science thing interacting with the computer to cross-reference the data samples that'll help them stop the Time Storm and Atrocity.

"Peter! I think that Atrocity is connected to the time storm somehow. What I really need is some of its DNA to complete the analysis…" Miguel said to his counterpart.

'_How?! It's on this end!' _Peter responded.

"Grab a DNA recorder and acquire a sample! Download it into a computer there, and it'll show up here!" Miguel instructed him.

'_If it's not already there, doesn't that mean I failed?' _Peter asked unsurely.

Miguel sighs, "You want a two-hour lecture on the laws of Quantum Dynamics?"

'_No?'_

"Then trust me. It won't be visible here until you do it there!" Miguel stated.

Peter groans, _'Time travel makes my head hurt.'_ He whined, but reluctantly will do it if it means stopping the Atrocity and stopping the Time Storm from destroying the universe.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: Happy Halloween! No Halloween special, but we do have the introduction of Atrocity, which is probably Spider-Man's most disturbing, super-scary, and dangerously powerful adversary that can tear apart time and space! Probably not as powerful as the Time Eater, but definitely much more intimidating. We'll see the Atrocity in action next chapter.**

**Next time: Home alone with the Atrocity!**

**Question of the Chapter: Who do you think is the perfect (or favorite) girlfriend for Peter Parker (Mary Jane, Black Cat, Gwen Stacy, and Yang)? What are your opinions on each pairing?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	15. Issue 13: Connecting the Strands

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Title Screen**

**Amazing Spider-Man: Look out! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! So glad to be back in my own time in the timeline. The future's kinda depressing when you learn you'll become an evil CEO. But seconds after we jumped outta the portal, this Atrocity followed us out and its tearing apart the space/time continuum. If we don't fix this soon, all of time will be erased! Miguel wants us to snag a DNA Recorder to send him a sample of Atrocity's DNA. Easier said than done. Not only this thing is tough, it smells like temporal sushi, and not the good kind either.**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 13: Connecting the Strands_

**Alchemax (Present)**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Atrocity Boss Fight**

"So we've got to grab a DNA recorder from the genetics lab." Peter talks to his future counterpart, while Team Amazing are running for their lives through a corridor away from the abominable temporal monstrosity that is Atrocity.

'_It's not a rare item; you shouldn't have too much trouble finding one.' _Miguel responded.

The Atrocity is coming deadly close pursuing the heroes. While Spidey swings through the air, Sonic quickly turns around and jumps into the air launching a wave of air from his kick that barely slows down the temporal beast. The hedgehog runs past Ruby and Yang, as the huntress sisters relentlessly shoot at the beast trying to slow it down while also running away for their lives towards a closing door.

"We've got tentacle boy after us. Nothing's a walk in the park right now." Spidey quipped to his counterpart, as Team Amazing just barely slid under the door before it closed.

'_Point taken.' _Miguel remarked.

**BGM End**

At the last second, Atrocity grabs underneath the heavy door with his tentacles but is barely able to lift it. He slips his hand underneath to randomly sweep it around to grab anyone on the other side while trying to lift the door. The Huntresses quickly shoot at the tentacles' weakpoint to force him to let go of the door and keep it trap on the other side. And to add extra insurance that it won't break through, Spider-Man sprays enough of his thick webbing on the door to keep it out of their hair for now.

"That should be enough to keep that temporal abomination away for now." Spider-Man hoped.

"That thing makes Alf Layla wa-Layla look handsome. We gotta find a way to stop it. Where to the genetics lab, Spidey?" Sonic asked him.

"It was practically right next door. So that's probably it over there," Peter pointed to another room dead ahead, "Easy peasy." He cockily said.

Ruby sighs after hearing that unlucky phrase, "Why'd you had to say that?"

With Yang accompanying their party, Team Amazing heads off to the genetics lab searching for a DNA recorder. Along the way, they observe the damage caused by the Time Storm ripping holes in reality. It won't be long until the entire timeline is shredded into nonexistence if they don't find a way to stop the Time Storm and the Atrocity.

"Talk about urban renewal…This Time Storm is making a real mess of reality. This might be just as bad as that incident with the Time Eater. Maybe worse if we don't do something about it." Sonic remarked on the damage caused by the Time Storm.

"If I knew things were gonna be like this, I would've brought Weiss and Blake with me." Yang said.

"No time for that. Heh. See what I did there?" Peter quipped as they're still searching for the genetics lab. "By the way, Yang, you were talking with Summer for a bit while the three of us were stuck in the future. Did she tell you anything about the differences between this timeline and her own that we should know about? Hopefully nothing too sensitive that'll drastically change history, y'know, after we save it from being destroyed right now." Peter asked curiously about the differences in the timelines.

Yang hides her blushing cheeks after recalling she and Peter eventually get married in the original timeline and remembered her promise not to spoil the beams on that piece of knowledge, especially to Peter as that would lead to a big change in history, "Uh…N-Nothing you should worry your little spider-web over. It's better than this timeline…yeah." She answered nervously.

"You feel okay?" Peter asked, unaware to what she's hiding.

"Oh yeah, yeah! My heart's still pounding to death from being chased by that Atrocity." Yang smiled sheepishly, looking away from her boyfriend while she's still blushing.

"Makes sense. We gotta watch our step around that guy or we're toast." Peter replied, unknowingly making Yang sigh in gratitude that he's adorably clueless.

"Forget what I heard. You guys were literally in the future. What did you see?" Yang quickly changed into a more comfortable topic they can discuss while making their way to the genetics lab.

"Besides learning Pete becomes an evil businessman worse than Weiss's father, we fought several clones of Black Cat who had the DNA of other cats and cat people to become crazy strong." Sonic answered.

"Alchemax cloned Black Cat? Almost feel sorry for her. Just how many more lives will this company ruin?" Yang remarks, feeling remorseful for Black Cat even though she never really liked her that much. "What else happened in the future?" She continued the conversation about her friends' adventures in 2099.

"We found something VERY interesting in Future Pete's archives room." Sonic grinned, instantly causing Peter to nervously stop on his tracks as he knows exactly what the hedgehog is talking about.

Ruby happily nods, "Yeah, yeah. You wouldn't BELIEVE what he had in there." She joined the conversation with a smile that frightens Peter more, as he knows those two are talking about the wedding ring Future Peter wanted to give to Yang at one point.

"Really? Was is it?" Yang asked a smiling intrigued look on her face, much to Peter's silent dismay while he's sweating bullets.

"Nothing much. He wanted to give it to YOU before we all died in some mysterious disaster sometime in the future, in this timeline." Sonic said, with a teasing smile purposely directed at the increasingly worried webslinger, who wants them to shut up but can't say anything that'll raise Yang's suspicions.

"Okay…Didn't need to know THAT part. What was Pete going to give me, or, WILL give me…? Time travel is confusing." Yang cluelessly scratches her hair.

"You REALLY want to know?" Sonic smirkingly asked her.

"It's why I'm asking. Is it something good?" Yang asked.

"Totally!" Ruby responded. "It's SO beautiful you'll love him forever. It's…" Just as Ruby is about to reveal that future secret, Peter could do nothing but groan and facepalm his shaking head as he braces himself for the reveal, "A futuristic version of your Ember Celica that can shoot energy webbing!" She lied with an adorable smile, just like Sonic's.

"HUH?!" A confused Peter reacted in surprise that they didn't reveal the wedding ring but instead lied simply to have fun messing around with his emotions.

"Awww, that's so sweet…" Yang leans onto her confused boyfriend to flirt with him, "Even when you become the most despicable crazy madman in 2099, you still think of me." She said, still completely oblivious to the real truth.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just that mentally ill." Peter nervously quipped. "Didn't want to tell you earlier without risk damaging the timeline. Seems I can't trust THESE TWO with SECRETS!" He angrily glared at the playful speedsters for almost revealing spilling the beans on the wedding ring, as Sonic and Ruby are both giggling to themselves after witnessing his nervous breakdown.

Quickly after, the heroes made it into the genetics lab to find several DNA recorders idly waiting for them in a machine on the other side of the room. "There's a DNA recorder! Let's go grab one and get outta here!" Sonic said.

The heroes book it to grab the DNA recorders, but before any of them could reach for one they noticed someone watching them from above. Standing behind a glass wall is a weird, large brute wearing a one-eyed mask and holding a hatchet as if he's a slasher movie reject. "Is he one of your co-workers?" Yang jokingly asked Peter.

The masked brute violently swings his hatchet on the glass wall keeping him separated from his enemies. The glass shatters into pieces as the brute jumps down onto the machine holding the DNA recorders, obliterating it into pieces before the heroes could grab one for Atrocity.

"Yeaaaahh, I probably should'a seen that coming. And who the heck are YOU supposed to be?" Peter asked, as the heroes get into position to fight this cybernetic crasher experiment.

"The one who's going to kill you." The cybernetic punk coldly answered.

"Ah, welcome to the club. They're having jackets made. What are you, a 7XL?" Peter quipped.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Fighting Enemies**

The crasher experiment charges at Spider-Man first to violently slice off his head with his hatchet. "You look like a musclebound version of that one dude with the psychic powers. Ever heard of Foxhound?" Peter easily avoids his brutal swings so he could counter with a web shoot to the face, blinding him for Sonic to knock back with a Spin Attack.

The big brute rips off the webbing and harshly slams his weapon on the incoming Sonic, who quickly jumped away before he was sliced in two. Yang jumps in delivering some powerful punches on the brute and even blocked his slamming attack with her vibranium arm. The brute quickly kicked the huntress back, and before she could run back to attack him some more, she notices multiple wormholes randomly appearing and summoning more guards for them to fight.

"What the…? We didn't order more enemies." Yang quipped as she's now forced to deal with a shock-brawler guardsman.

"It's the Time Storm! It's summoning these guards from who-knows-where through wormholes!" Ruby told her sister while knocking out a few guards.

"Then we don't have 'time' to play around with them. 'Time' is not on our side." Sonic punned, kicking down a guard with a cocky smile.

"Yes it is. Time Paradox!" Ruby shouted, harnessing the dimensional energy from quantum causality to freeze all the surrounding guards, including the hatchet-wielding one that Yang and Peter were fighting until he froze in place.

"Wha-None of you ever told me you can stop time! When did you learn that trick?!" Yang remarked, totally surprise her friends have the ability to stop time.

"You are REALLY thrown outta the quantum loop." Peter joked while easily demolishing their frozen enemies.

"Well, yeah. I was thrown into the end of it by tentacles." Yang quipped, defeating the frozen masked brute with a single, devastating uppercut and casually taking his key needed to unlock the next room.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Friend or Foe OST-Secret Lab (Battle A)**

Their next stop is the Botanics Labthat hopefully should have some DNA recorders they could use. Yang unlocks the door with the key she took from the big brute only for them to run into another big brute and several more guards inside the laboratory. "Hey guys! You haven't seen a DNA recorder anywhere around, have you?" Peter jokingly asked the squadron of guards that hate his guts.

"Stop them." The cybernetic brute ordered his squad to charge at them.

"Thanks for the help." The forever webbed quipster quickly creates two giant iron balls of web using the Gray Color Webbing of the Quake Wisp living inside his Web Wispon. The webhead spins through his enemies using his iron Web Wrecking Balls before brutally slamming them on the ground, generating a powerful shockwave that launches away his enemies and stunning the big brute for a triple finish from the rest of Team Amazing.

**BGM End**

"No DNA recorder in here. I KNEW you shouldn't have said this would be 'easy peasy'." Ruby criticized Peter, as the webhead forcefully opens a door into an elevator shaft that they climb into the next floor.

"Ok ok…if I were a DNA recorder, where would I be hiding?" Peter muttered into the next room.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard low, monstrous growls coming from outside behind the windows. It's the Atrocity. The mutant monstrosity has found his prey from outside the building, clinging on the plain-glass windows with his tentacles and roaring at the heroes inside, _**"GYRAAAAAGH!"**_

"Who's up for some mutant squid?" Sonic joked, glaring at the temporal beast outside.

"Look, as long as you're there, would you mind giving them a quick wash?" Peter quipped to the monstrosity. Atrocity roars again as he tries to punch his way through the window to kill his enemies personally.

"If that thing gets inside, it's gonna kill us!" Ruby remarked.

"I'm betting he can't get through those panels. If I can just shut them." Peter looked at the panels hanging above the windows, devising a plan to pull them down to prevent the Atrocity from breaking in.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Atrocity Boss Fight**

Spider-Man fires up to weblines on a panel over the window Atrocity is trying to break through. As the webhead is pulling it down, his friends notice more guards have shown up from wormholes to keep them busy. "Spidey, you focus shutting out Atrocity while the rest of us provide you cover!" Sonic told his webbed friend, while he and the Huntress sisters fend off the large swarm of guards.

"Much appreciated!" Spidey responded. With a strong tug on his weblines, Peter pulls down the panel, blocking Atrocity from breaking through the window, "Sorry. Your name's not on the list. I can't let you in." He joked. Atrocity moves to his side toward another window to punch through, so Spidey quickly pulls down the panel on that window, preventing the beast access inside, "Just so you know: the cost of those windows is coming out of YOUR salary. Not mine." Atrocity heads for the last window available for him, but that too was quickly protected by a panel.

"_**GYRAAAAAAARRGH!" **_Atrocity roars, sounding very angry that he can't break in anymore. The temporal monster instead pierces reality with his tentacles from outside the building, forming temporal rifts inside the room the heroes are currently fighting in for his numerous tentacles to enter through and mindlessly attack everyone, heroes and guards alike.

"On the bright side, it's clearing out the guards for us!" Sonic quipped, while jumping away from the numerous tentacles trying to attack him from the rifts.

"So let's not ruin their dance and get outta here!" Yang fires at the tentacles' weakspots to retract the ones blocking the door for their escape.

**BGM End**

'_How you doing there?' _Miguel asked Team Amazing as they escaped Atrocity's wrath for a moment.

"Aside from not having a DNA recorder and being chased by a berserk sushi? Just swell." Peter quipped.

'_Well, get it in gear, 'cause if this time storm escalates, you're going to have a ringside seat for a brand new big bang.' _Miguel stated.

"As appealing as that sounds, I'll pass." Sonic quipped.

"We'll get the DNA thing! We're moving as fast as we can!" Peter told his counterpart.

'_Well move faster.' _

"I hate it when he says that." Peter remarks with a quick annoyed sigh.

"Says what? I hate that I'm the only one of two eras that doesn't have a psychic, time travel walkie talkie thing." Yang complained that she's not include in the chronal link program to talk to people through time.

"Don't look at us. We don't know how this thing works either." Spidey quipped.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Atrocity Boss Fight**

The heroes then broke into the Biogenetics Lab that they pray have the DNA Recorder they need and not the Atrocity. They're only going to get one of those, and unfortunately it's the Atrocity again, growling as it crawls above the glass ceiling, _**"GYRAAAAAAGH!"**_

"Talk about your corporate glass ceilings. I hope this one holds up." Spider-Man quipped.

Atrocity's tentacles then appear inside the room and start pounding all over the place wildly. "Yikes! They're everywhere!" Ruby rigorously leaps away dodging as many of the tentacles desperately wanting to kill her. Sonic speedily bounces around the room dodging and sliding under as many tentacles to the best of his ability. Yang flips away from their slams and counters each and every single one of their attacks with shotgun blasts from her gauntlets.

Spider-Man swings above the floor and uses his acrobatics to narrowly avoid the tentacles appearing from the ceiling and walls. In the middle of dodging one of the tentacles, Peter notices another one knocking open the entrance into an air vent, which might be their only salvation away from this chaos. "That air duct looks to be the only way out! Gotta go!" Peter informed his friends of their escape route.

**BGM End**

Atrocity roars from outside the room, annoyed that he hasn't killed the heroes yet and runs away himself. "Thank god it held up. If that thing had broken through, it would've had us." Yang said, as the heroic crew start crawling through the ventilation shaft.

But just when they started crawling through the air duct, the relentless Atrocity punches it from outside, forming large holes inside and causing the heroes to cough badly from the dust being punched around their faces. "First the windows, now the air duct. What's next?!" Peter coughed.

"Keep moving so we won't have to find out." Sonic highly recommended to him to keep crawling

The heroes continue to persevere through the dusty shaft despite Atrocity continuously pounding it from outside. Things got a little quiet for a bit, and while that sounds like good news to some, anyone who is a fan of horror movies would know quiet moments are only reserved for the deadliest creatures.

Without any warning whatsoever, one of the tentacles smashed through the vent from below and brutally grabbed Spider-Man. "Guys! He's got me!" Peter shouted in utter distress as he gets slammed in the air duct for a bit before being dragged below into the darkness.

"SPIDEY!" The rest of Team Amazing yelled in shock until the other tentacles instantly grabbed them from beneath and brutally dragged them into the darkness screaming, "WHOAAAAAAAH!"

'_Guys!' _Silver remarked.

'_What's happening?! Talk to me!' _Miguel shouted for an immediate response from Team Amazing.

It's hard to hear or even see, but it sounds like Atrocity is utterly beating the ever-living, nasty crap outta Team Amazing as they only have this painful outcry to reply with in unison, "OOOOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH…!"

'_SHOCK IT!' _Miguel shouted.

'_NO!' _Summer yelled.

* * *

**Soon…inside an unknown room**

'_PETER! ANYONE!' _Miguel desperately yelled for any response from Team Amazing and prays to god they somehow survived Atrocity's atrocious beatdown.

"Mi…Mi…Miguel…?" Peter panted heavily, sounding severely weakened but very much alive to stop Team 2099 from worrying about him, or his team as they too are still alive.

'_You okay? What happened?' _Miguel sincerely asked Team Amazing, as they slowly wake up inside an unknown room after being brutally knocked unconscious by Atrocity. Peter's costume is practically torn in half as one could see some of his hair and ear are poking out of his tattered mask. Ruby and Yang's outfits are looking just as bad with numerous bloody tears all over their clothing, including Ruby's hooded cloak being torn to almost nothing. And Sonic has some bloody scratches on his body and fur, and his gloves and socks partially torn apart as well.

Peter tries to regain his balance on his two feet while groggily explaining to Miguel what happened, "We managed to tear free…left half our clothes behind, but it was worth it…found a room to hide in…passed out…"

'_Where are you now?' _Summer asked him.

"I'm not sure. Lemme check…" Peter shakes his head as his senses are finally returning to him.

"Urgh…What kind of horror movie did we walk into…Halloween was a few days ago…" Sonic weakly jokes while cracking his pained neck.

"You okay, little sis?" Yang helps her weakened little sister up on her feet.

"Yeah, yeah…Don't think I'm gonna sleep well anymore after surviving that." Ruby weakly quipped, glancing around her unknown surroundings as it looks like they passed out inside a chamber of sorts, "Where are we? Some sort of chamber?" She wondered.

"A gas chamber from the looks of it." Peter responded after taking a closer inspection of the chamber. "This place is stocked with knockout gas made for the military." He confirmed.

"But I bet it would put that creature down for the count so we run his DNA." Sonic believed they could use this gas chamber to their advantage against the Atrocity, "All we need now is a-."

"DNA recorder! Finally!" Peter rushed in joyful relief after running into a machine that's holding the DNA recorders they've risked their necks searching for.

"That!" Sonic smiled in response.

"Miguel, we found it!" Peter told his counterpart.

'_The DNA recorder?' _Miguel remarked.

"YES!" Peter happily replied as he grabs a giant syringe.

'_Don't stand around telling me about it. Use it!' _Miguel said.

"On the Atrocity. I _love _this plan." Peter smiled behind his mask.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Atrocity Boss Fight**

Right on que, Atrocity broke into the gas chamber after spending some time relocating the heroes he somehow lost earlier. The temporal beast growls after spotting the tattered heroes and makes a monstrous beeline for them.

"Gotta maneuver him into the gas chamber." Ruby told her friends.

"Thing's strong but dumb. Shouldn't take much to provoke him!" Sonic blitzes Atrocity with some high-speed attacks up close while his friends shoot at him from afar. It definitely didn't take long to piss off Atrocity as it breaks away from their annoying attacks and stomps around the room chasing them wherever they go, which includes into the gas chamber.

"Here, monster! C'mon, monster! Come in the gas chamber…" Peter playfully talks to the monster like he's a child as the heroes tricked it into the gas chamber. "And if you don't breathe, then start now." Peter finished with a dark tone in his voice, as the chamber doors automatically closed after the heroes ran out the other side and entrapped the Atrocity inside. The gas starts filling up the chamber as it does its magic knocking out the beast for a short while.

"Once I get the DNA we have a shot at ending this." Peter said, ready to poke the syringe into Atrocity to grab a sample of its blood.

"Doctor Spider-Man and his three nurses are ready to PAINFULLY draw out your blood for some tests." Yang joked to the unconscious Atrocity.

"Why am I a nurse? Isn't that a girl thing?" Sonic quipped.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man jumps onto the unconscious monstrosity and brutally pokes the syringe into its body. He quickly draws out the creature's mutated blood into the syringe and jumps far away from him in case it wakes up. "Mission accomplished!" Spidey told his counterpart.

'_Good going. Now get it to the DNA station so we can read it.' _Miguel ordered.

"So once I've downloaded it, we're done?" Peter quickly swung to the DNA station while talking.

'_That's the hope.' _Miguel replied.

"Yeah, 'cause everything's been working out great so far." Sonic quipped.

Peter inserted the recorder into the station and quickly downloads the blood sample into the computer so that it'll hopefully show up in Miguel's computer in 2099. _'It came through, but the strands are in pieces. Can you get another sample?' _Miguel requested.

"Suuuuuure…" Peter unsurely takes out another recorder from the station to be used on Atrocity.

"What does Miguel want us to do?" Yang asked her friends with the chronal link.

"Get another sample." Ruby simply replied.

"Does he want us to die?!" Yang retorted.

"It'll be the first time for you. The three of us don't want to die a second time." Sonic quipped.

Getting another sample would've been a lot easier, if Atrocity didn't wake up after being knocked out with knockout gas. Annoyed, the creature tries out a new trick and teleports through time and space to surprise the heroes with his more aggressive attacks.

"Wait…what?! This thing TELEPORTS now?!" Peter remarked in shock while jumping away from the creature's new teleporting attacks.

'_What do you mean?' _Miguel asked.

"TELEPORT! Crack a dictionary!" Peter quipped.

"It's the same move your girlfriend likes using a lot!" Sonic teased him and Summer, while also running away from the teleporting Atrocity.

'_Focus on getting the DNA before discussing my relationships!' _Miguel retorted.

Despite his new teleporting ability, Atrocity was still tricked to get itself trapped inside the gas chamber. His tentacles try to stop the door from closing, so the Huntresses blast his tentacles repeatedly until the door shuts and the gas fills the chamber. Once Atrocity was knocked out again, Spider-Man takes another sample of its blood and downloads it into the DNA station.

"Wellll?" Peter hoped his counterpart got the DNA he needs because he does not want to go another round with that disgusting time-teleporting abomination.

'_I'm still having trouble connecting the DNA strands. I've never seen anything like this. Try getting me one more sample.' _Miguel requested, believing that he needs one more sample in order to full analyze the DNA.

"Huh. If we ever meet face to face, I'm gonna beat the CRAP out of you." Peter jokingly remarked, somewhat, as he grabs another syringe.

"Have Summer do it." Ruby remarked.

'_Ex-CUSE me?!' _Miguel responded with a shock tone in his voice.

'_Well, you kinda put my family in this position. We're gonna have a stern talk once we save the universe, mister.' _Summer joked.

'_Hey! You had a hand in their situation too, ya know!' _Miguel argued.

Atrocity wakes up again and teleports himself outta the chamber. The temporal beast then activates another technique in its arsenal. He surrounds himself in a mystical fiery aura and uses its own flames to conjure up a giant fiery glass sword to hold in his monstrously giant left hand to swing left, right, and sideways on his enemies.

"It has a fire sword! WHY does it have a FIRE SWORD?!" Sonic loudly asked while flipping away his large fiery swings.

"That move looks _awfully _familiar…?" Ruby seems to recognize that technique from someone else, from a certain "Fall Maiden" she knows.

"Who cares?! Get it into the gas chamber!" Yang keeps shooting at Atrocity, who blocks her bullets with his fire sword. The beast roars as it teleports closer to attack the heroes and barely got them. The heroes quickly run through the chamber to trick the beast to get trapped inside the third time and get knocked out with more potent knockout gas.

"Third's time the charm, right?" Peter muttered, poking the syringe into the unconscious monster and draws out another sample of his blood, and hopefully this'll be the last time he does it. Peter quickly returns to the DNA station and digitizes the final DNA sample into the Alchemax computer, which will soon appear in the computer in 2099 for Miguel's group to worry about.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Para-Science Research Lab (2099)**

"DNA strands integrated…!" Miguel stated, informing Team Amazing they were successful collecting enough DNA samples for him to properly analyze in 2099. And what he learned about Atrocity after the analysis left him a bit shocked, predictably, "No wonder I couldn't get a read. That thing's a combination of Sloan, Octavius, Eggman, Shadow, Cinder, AND Anti-Venom…they must have mutated into that THING when they were shoved through…" He informed both teams of his discovery, and they too were left utterly stunned to hear Atrocity is the mutated combination of their worst enemies and rivals.

'_My god…' _Is all Peter, or anyone else, could've said best. _'ANY weaknesses?' _He asked his counterpart.

"At a guess? High voltage. Right now they're supercharged with quantum particles. If we can reverse the polarity of the gateway and shove it back through, the quantum feedback could reverse the time storm!" Miguel stated, saying if they can shove Atrocity back into the gateway, the time storm will disappear and the timeline will be restored to normal.

"_Why reverse it, Miguel, when we can use it?" _A new voice chimed into the conversation between both teams.

Team 2099 turns around facing the hologram of Alchemax's CEO, or more specifically, the future version of Peter Parker. Miguel responds with a confused look on his mask, "You know who I-?"

"_Of course. He knows, so I know." _The CEO rudely interrupted him.

"Uncle…Peter…?" Summer stares at her granduncle, horrified to confirm that Peter really does become the evil CEO of Alchemax in 2099.

"_That's me." _The CEO confirmed he is Peter Parker.

"So it's true. You really are the CEO of Alchemax." Silver glared at him, angry to see one of his good friends went bad and has been the evil mastermind behind their troubles lately.

"_Guys…you're on the wrong side of this. I'm not the villain here. I'm the guy who's trying to make everything right. Don't you get it?" _The CEO asked the future heroes.

"Uh, apparently we don't." Miguel responded while staring at the future version of his inspiration.

"_When the storm is fully unleashed, I'm going to HARNESS the quantum energy. It will give me complete control over the time stream." _The CEO told them of his ultimate plan to remake reality in his image.

"Complete-? What, you're trying to play god?" Miguel remarked to his outrageously stupid, and extremely risky plan.

"_The first creation of the universe wasn't bad…for a first draft. I'm just going to provide a much-needed rewrite." _The CEO replied._ "I can make up for my original sin by saving Uncle Ben. Not to mention Gwen Stacy, her dad, countless others! What kind of villain fixes it so that everyone gets to live happily ever after?!" _He genuinely asked his former friends.

"You're talking about power no human should have. You'll end up destroying yourself, but not before you've annihilated everything else." Miguel argued.

"_Well then: I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree. This discussion is over." _CEO Parker calmly declared.

"It's over when I say it's-!" Before Miguel could do anything, the floor Team 2099 were standing on suddenly opens up and causes them to fall down into a dangerous bottomless pit that they might never be able to escape from, "OOOOVEEEEERRRRRRR…!" Miguel yelled, as the future heroes scream for their lives.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: We're nearing the end of this time-traveling adventure. About 3-4 chapters left plus an epilogue. Atrocity's goal is to absorb any Spider-Man and his friends to get revenge for his abominable creation, while the CEO's goal is to remake reality into his ideal image. The next chapter may or may not be short, but it doesn't matter. We're close to finishing this.**

**Next time: Nowhere to Run**

**Question of the Chapter: Your first impressions on the Atrocity and the danger he brings to the timestream compared to other villains in the past?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	16. Issue 14: Nowhere to Run

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Title Screen**

**Spider-Man 2099: The name's Miguel O'Hara. I'm the Spider-Man from the year 2099. We finally figured out what the Atrocity is. It's the mutated combination of Sloan, Octavius, Eggman, and the Thunderbolts when they were shoved through the gateway. His only thought process is to hunt down any Spider-Man and absorb them into his being as an act of revenge, damaging the timestream to fulfill his goal. We figured out a way to stop him and stop the Time Storm, before we could do anything about it, The CEO dropped me and my team into an incinerator. **

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 14: Nowhere to Run_

**Alchemax Incinerator (2099)**

At the very bottom in the building's deep incinerator chamber, Team 2099 are falling down into the middle of the inactive incinerator after they fell through a trap door thanks to the CEO. "WHOOOOOOOOOOA!" The trio screamed as they are about to crash onto the floor. They quickly reorient themselves to land on their feet safely.

"No way it ends here. The CEO and I have some unfinished business." Miguel stated.

Summer looks around her new surroundings stating, "Looks like he dropped us into an incinerator. Good thing it's not on to burn us alive, at least not yet anyway."

"Then let's get outta here before someone turns it on." Silver starts flying upwards outta the incinerator. "Seems the CEO forgotten all of us can fly." Just as the hedgehog flew up into a certain threshold, his body suddenly feels heavy. The gravity in this section suddenly felt intense that it starts straining his body and added extra weight on him. Almost instantly, Silver was forced to crash back down on the floor after he couldn't handle the weird gravity field above the chamber.

"Silver! Are you alright?!" Summer asked in concern for the injured hedgehog.

Silver grunts while standing up and replies, "I'm fine. Looks like flying outta here won't be so easy. The gravity quickly crashes down on you, so we're kinda stuck down here."

Summer puts her hand on her muzzle pondering, "There's gotta be a way outta here. The Para-Science lab is too far up for me to simply teleport back. Miguel, you're smart. Do something smart." She turned to the webslinger.

"I can't do something smart simply because you tell me to." Miguel quipped.

"You also work here. Know anything we can use to get us back there?" Summer asked.

"Hmmm…" Miguel looks around the chamber for a little bit until his eyes caught a glance of the convenient "Gravity Control Room" next to them, "This thing has a gravity reversal system to separate out precious metals. We can use that to get the shock back up there."

"Great!" Silver smiled.

The team follows Miguel into the gravity control room that has the terminal that controls the incinerator. Miguel interacts with the computer to bring the incinerator to 200% power, causing the metals that were on the thing to slowly rise into the air because of the shift in gravity, "Excellent." Miguel said. But then he quickly noticed the debris stopped rising at a low threshold and were barely lifted from the ground, "Not excellent. We're gonna have to reroute more power and overload it to get the upward boost we need." He stated.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Race Against Time**

"How are we gonna do that?" Silver asked him.

"There must be some reserve power banks around here somewhere." Miguel responded.

Summer agrees to his plan remarking, "Let's search around and activate as many as we can to reverse the gravity."

Before they could do any of that, the computer system has something to warn them first, _'Danger. Engaging final disposal stage.' _Some seconds after Miguel activated the incinerator, the room was set ablaze in flames disintegrating all of the debris that were floating in midair into nothing, stunning the future heroes and making them realize the incinerator will definitely annihilate them if they set foot while it's active.

"That was…hot. Don't want to be there when it's on." A stunned Summer remarked.

"Agreed. We'll turn this back on once it reaches 1000%. I'm sure that'll be enough to get us outta here." Miguel stated.

"Or burn us alive." Summer quipped.

"It's a possibility." Miguel and his group separate for a bit to search around for more power banks to activate and boost the power of the gravity reversal system.

On his way to activate one of the power banks, Miguel had to take down some failed experiments and robots that were also thrown down here like defective trash, "Fitting that trash would be thrown into the trash bin." He swiftly knocked back some of his enemies with a powerful talon swing, "I didn't just insult myself with that joke, did I? At least I don't smell like defective trash." He bounces off his enemies in a zigzag maneuver until he reached the reserve power bank. He latches his webs on a part of a generator and uses his strength to pull it down to connect with the entire thing, activating the power bank and increasing the power of the incinerator. "Okay, that's a start, but it's going to take more power to make it effect non-metal objects like me." He stated.

In the second level, Summer runs through a room easily slicing down the enemies blocking her way to her goal. She throws her kamas like boomerangs to strike down robots, quickly grabbing back her weapons to spin around and unleash a powerful shockwave that knocks down more enemies in her path. She quickly comes across a small room filled with hazardous plasma that's blocking her way to the power bank, "It's that weird plasma stuff again blocking me. Not a problem for someone who can teleport through doors." The huntress uses her Semblance to avoid the plasma and teleport into the room. She then again uses her Semblance imbued into her hand to distort space and telekinetically pull down on the parts to connect with the batteries with the generator, bringing the incinerator's power to 500%.

"HEYAH!" Silver smashes his robotic enemies into a wall with a psychic thrust. A bigger robot tries to shoot at him, but the telekinetic hedgehog dodged his bullets and quickly paralyzed it in place. Silver claps his hands together as he psychically crushes the robot and morphs it into a ball to throw and knock down his incoming enemies. With nothing to distract him for the moment, Silver turns facing another power bank to activate, "Miguel! I'm about to activate a power bank! Will this be enough to get us outta here?" He asked while connecting the batteries together with his psychic abilities.

Meanwhile in the gravity control room, Miguel scanned the incinerator to see its power level has shot up to 1000%, which is exactly what he wanted in the first place, "That should do it. Now to activate a cycle and go for a ride." He stated.

**BGM End**

Silver and Summer quickly reunite with Spider-Man, as the webhead is about to reverse the gravity with a fully-powered up incinerator. "You SURE this is a good idea?" A worried Summer looks at him as he activates the incinerator.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Chasing Anti-Venom**

"If this is a bad idea, it'll be the last I ever have." Miguel leads his team back outside as the incinerator is activating. The second they stepped on it, they are suddenly swept off their feet thanks to the gravity being reversed and are automatically flying back through the shaft they were dropped through. "Okay, you raving megalomaniac! Here we come! GET READY FOR ROUND TWO!" Miguel declared vengeance on the CEO, as Team 2099 fly into the fire up the tall vertical shaft.

The immense flames from the incinerator are quickly catching up to them. Team 2099 remain undaunted as they speed themselves up away from the flames while avoiding incoming obstacles brought before them with multiple time distortions.

"Still can't believe my great-uncle is behind all of this! Wanting to remake the universe is something the original Spider-Man would NEVER do, even if he does have good intentions!" Summer talks about her Uncle Peter being the true bad guy of this whole time ordeal while still having to fly away from the intense flames.

"Future Peter is just another victim of Sloan tampering with the timeline! Once Atrocity is shoved back into the gateway, this alternate timeline will be erased and everything will go back to normal!" Miguel responded.

"But his guilt is consistent in the timelines! It's a core part of his character! Didn't that woman, Salem, also go bad because she lost the love of her life?" Summer compared the CEO to Salem, how both of them lived tragic lives and suffered harsh losses that eventually transformed them into the ultimate villains of their era.

Miguel continues avoiding the flaming obstacles while replying, "She did! I met her once in the past during one of my other time-traveling shenanigans! But unlike her, Peter uses his guilt to push himself to become a better person and uses his powers to protect others! But after living a century alone, his guilt has overwhelmed him! Despite his good intentions, we can't allow him to become a god and rewrite reality to fix his mistakes, or at the very least make things worse and destroy everything!"

"We can still talk to him and convince him to stop before it's too late! He's still our friend!" Silver said.

"First, we gotta be ALIVE to talk to him!" Miguel stated.

**BGM End**

It was a close call with the flames about to rampage onto their butts but the heroes did it. They escaped the flames as they tackle themselves straight out of the ceiling of the Data Analyzation Hub back in the Para-Science research lab. A pillar of fire spewed out of the ceiling hole they smashed through but it's harmless at this point.

"We're still here? Outstanding." Miguel remarked, while standing on top of the hub.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Danger Lurks**

"Not for long from what it seems. Look!" Silver urgently points down to a massive swarm of failed experiments that have been filling up the room while they were trapped in the incinerator.

About a dozen of experimental creatures lunges at the heroes to kill them, as several of them go after Miguel one at a time, "Aw shock! These failed freaks are everywhere!" The webslinger urgently knocks away each of the freaks wanting to pile on him.

"We can still take them!" A confident Summer swings her connected scythe to unleash an icy shockwave that instantly freezes a dozen of the creatures in place. While those ones are easy to kill, several dozen just keep popping up outta nowhere and almost dogpiled the huntress if Silver didn't psychically throw them away.

"It's no use! More keep on coming to replace the ones we defeat!" Silver said, before he too was almost dogpiled and needed saving from Summer.

Miguel rigorously takes down every single creature that comes across him, but like Silver said, it's no use. These failed experiments are coming by in a seemingly endless swarm with no way to slow them down or stop them at the source. At least in 2099. Thinking quickly while fighting, Miguel contacts Team Amazing through the chronal link for some urgent assistance, "Peter! Overwhelming forces here! The Alchemax of your time should have a Failed Experiment Lab. If you can destroy it, the quantum causality should wipe out any trace of these experimental FREAKS!"

* * *

**Failed Experiment Lab (Present)**

"We're right near the failed experiments lab, Miguel! Don't worry! We're all over this!" Peter responded, as Team Amazing race against time to the lab to save their future friends from being swarmed to death by those nasty failed experiments.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: Like I said before, this was going to be a short chapter. Nothing much happened, so you can consider this the "breather" chapter before the endgame chapters. And I like to give each team their own chapter that focuses on them.**

**Recently, I just had a great idea for a future story arc in the next saga after the Spider-Verse Saga (which should have 2 more stories left after this one). One of the stories in the next saga will be a Sonic the Hedgehog/X-Men crossover. The main premise will be the Freedom Fighters teaming up with the X-Men to stop Apocalypse. I'm also thinking of having Team RWBY play a role in that story as the four Horsemen of Apocalypse. Anyone interested in an "Age of Apocalypse" storyline with those ideas? Let me know.**

**Next time: When Creatures Attack**

**Question of the Chapter: Compare and contrast the CEO (aka Future Peter) and Salem. What makes them similar? What makes them different? Who is the more dangerous villain with the tragic backstory?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	17. Issue 15: When Creatures Attack

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Title Screen**

**Amazing Spider-Man: Look out! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! So apparently future me dropped Miguel's team into an incinerator to get cooked alive but they managed to escape, only to escape into a room filled to the brim with failed science experiments. As strong as those guys are, they won't last long against a horde that big. Hang tight, Miguel! Just gotta use some of the confusing quantum causality magic and we'll get you guys outta that pickle!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 15: When Creatures Attack_

**Failed Experiment Lab (Present)**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Race Against Time**

"TERYAAAAAAH!" A powerful blue blur suddenly bursts through the security door that leads to the Failed Experiment Lab. It was Sonic the Hedgehog that smashed through the door, standing before the smoke from the destruction he caused before quickly running forward. Peter, Ruby, and Yang are right behind them through the lab to destroy the failed experiment tanks to save Team 2099 from the experimental horde giving them trouble in the future.

'_Peter, these failed freaks are piling on! You sure you guys can do this?' _Miguel asked, while avoiding the creatures' hungry lunges.

"We're almost to the lab! Piece of cake!" Peter responded.

'_This is no time for pastries!' _Miguel quipped, while being grabbed by one of the creatures.

As they entered the lab, some security guards are already pointing their guns and are ready to assault them, "Target acquired!" One guard stated. They immediately start shooting at the heroes but were quickly defeated by speedy Spin Attacks from Sonic and powerful punches from Yang.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man bounces off the back of a guard's head in front of several tanks holding the failed experiments. The webhead quickly latches his weblines on them and pulls the creatures outta the tanks, "Okay, I took out a bunch of 'em! Any improvement on your end?" Peter asked his counterpart while Ruby knocks out the freed creatures.

'_Some, yeah! Keep it going!' _Miguel is freed from the creature that grabbed him and continues the fight with his teammates.

"No problem." Peter replied as his team heads into the next room to destroy more tanks.

Team Amazing are not stopping for one second in their mission. They continue to knock down guards and target failed experiment tanks until each and every single last one of them are destroyed from the lab. _'Destroying Alchemax property will have lethal consequences.' _The PA system announced.

"What would that be? Get Spidey fired from his job?" Yang quipped, furiously punching a guard away onto another set of tanks to get smashed.

"Losing a job would be the most lethal thing to ever happen to me." Peter bantered while ripping down more tanks.

"How's it going!?" Sonic asked his future pals for an update while smashing more tanks.

'_You know, the usual.' _Silver grunted, sounding like he's struggling fending off a large army of creatures while some continuously try to latch onto him and his friends.

"We'll get a move on destroying these pods!" Ruby delivers a horizontal slash on another set of pods, inadvertently releasing the creatures that gets quickly beaten by the speedy huntress.

Nearby, Peter quickly pulls down more pods with his webbing before having to dodge gunfire from guards coming from behind, all while asking Team 2099, "All better now?"

'_AAAARGH!' _Team 2099 let out a simultaneous aggravated shout.

"I'll take that as a no." Peter quipped.

To finish things quickly, Sonic locks onto several enemies and pods at once and executes a far swifter and stronger Homing Attack. The hedgehog quickly knocks the guards unconscious and obliterates the remaining pods before things really got dicey for Team 2099. With enough of the tanks destroyed, the time distortion made sure to eradicate the failed experiments in the future, finally giving that team the breathing room they needed. _'Fantastic. We'll take it from here.' _Miguel told them.

**BGM End**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Spidey On the Way**

"Good, 'cause we got our own problems." Peter stands surrounded by a small army of the failed freaks they were forced to free to save Team 2099.

Ruby sees Peter is in trouble and switches her Crescent Wispon into its Violet Void Mode, transforming her weapon into a gun and tells Peter, "Spidey, jump away!" before firing out a small black hole at the genetic freaks. Spidey quickly jumps away from the black hole as the thing swallows up the failed experiments into oblivion.

"Nice! Let's get outta here!" Peter escape from the lab with his friends into a hallway. But before they could enter the door into the next room, it is immediately blocked by familiar tentacles appearing from portals on the walls.

Sonic scowls and grunts saying, "The Atrocity's back!"

'_Get him to the gateway room!' _Miguel told his friends.

"You got it! That's where it began, that's where we'll end it!" Peter stated.

'_We're thinking alike.' _Miguel remarked.

"Took long enough." Peter joked.

"I assume Miggy wants us to head back to that gateway room?" Yang shoots at the weakspot of the tentacle blocking them to the time research lab.

"That's right. If we're going to fix the timeline, we need to shove the Atrocity into the gateway!" Ruby replied.

"Then let's not waste anymore 'time' and head over there." Yang punned to annoy her little sister.

Without the tentacles blocking their way, Team Amazing rush into the Time Research Lab, which means they are not far away from the Gateway Room, "Miguel! We're in the Time Research Lab!" Peter told his counterpart.

'_It's probably in lock-down mode.' _Miguel responded.

"Yeah, that would be the old Parker luck." Peter joked.

Sonic boosts toward the hopefully not locked door into the Gateway Room. And of course, it's locked. And quite sturdy too to shrug off a speedy projectile like Sonic, "Yup. Your luck is on point. It's locked." Sonic quipped.

Peter sarcastically responds, "Perfect. Need a pass key if we're gonna get through that door to the Gateway."

"Over there in that strange room! I think that guard is holding the key!" Ruby points to a security guard holding the pass key around his waist, ignoring the heroes while too focused walking towards a strange device built in the middle of the room.

"Hey! Hall monitor! Gimme a pass!" Peter and his group follow him into the room. The guard continues to ignore his jokes while standing on the strange machine. The machine immediately activates and surrounds the man in a strange blue energy field, and before they knew it, the man vanished from sight, "Oooh, you gotta be kidding! Now we gotta, what? Go in after him?" Peter remarked.

"What the heck is that thing?" Yang asked about the strange device, as a squadron of guards approach the heroes for a fight.

"I don't know." Peter kicked down a guard flying around on his jetback.

"But you work here!" Yang retorted.

"And I STILL don't know!" Peter swing-kicks another guard down. "I think we found some sort of prototype. A non-working model..."

"But the guards are real enough!" Sonic remarks while running away from rapid gunfire.

"Uh, Miguel? Any chance that prototype is functional?" Peter asked.

'_How the shock would I know?' _Miguel retorted, having no clue what Peter is even talking about.

"Well, you're Mr. Future Knowledge and everything! I figured maybe you'd know WHY a guy just DISAPPEARED into it! With the PASS we need, no less!" Peter talked.

'_Disappeared? Hmm. It might be another operational gateway. Or it might be a simple matter transmitter device.' _Miguel guessed to the best of his abilities.

"Simple? A TOASTER is simple. A matter transmitter's a _little _more complicated." Peter quipped.

'_If you say so. What's a toaster?' _Miguel argued genuinely.

Team Amazing, minus Yang, are flabbergasted that a futuristic genius like Miguel O'Hara has no idea what a toaster is. Apparently toasters don't exist in 2099 anymore. The speedsters facepalm while Peter responds, "Wait, what's a toas-Ahh…never mind."

"Do I want to know why you guys facepalmed?" Yang asked her friends while knocking down the remaining goons.

"No." Sonic quipped with a deadpan face.

"Miguel doesn't know what a toaster is." Ruby told her big sister.

"Are you serious?! Please tell me Summer isn't that dumb?" Yang remarks dumbfounded.

"Summer, YOU know what a toaster is, right?" Ruby asked her descendant.

'_Uhhh…' _Summer is too embarrassed to reply that she has no idea what a toaster is either.

"Aren't you a professor?! How much information did we lose in less than a century?!" Ruby retorted.

'_That's the question of the century.' _Summer sheepishly quipped.

"Have you figured out how we're gonna chase down that guard with the pass?" Sonic switched topics and asked Peter how they're going to chase the guard.

While the Rose family were talking with each other, Peter noticed three computers surrounding the strange machine and interacted with each one of them, "Think so. I'm interacting with these computers that are linked to this…whatever device in the middle of the room. I'm activating it right now. Hop on the platform and it should HOPEFULLY take us to wherever that guard went."

Peter pressed a button on a computer to activate the device. Once he done that, he regroups with Team Amazing to stand on the platform in the middle of the device as it starts powering up to do whatever it did to that other guard and send them to him. "This is a BAD idea. We have no idea what this thing does." Ruby expressed her concerns.

"We're about to find out." Peter responds as their bodies start disappearing inside an energy field.

"If it doesn't incinerate us." Sonic joked before they completely vanished from the room.

* * *

**Another Teleporter Room**

"Miguel?! You guys still there?" Peter asked, as Team Amazing found themselves teleported into another room with the same device that brought them here.

'_No, we're in Venezuela.' _Miguel quipped, confirming their suspicions that strange machine was simply a teleporter.

"You were right. It was a teleporter." Peter told him.

'_How do you know?' _Silver asked.

"Cause…we teleported." Peter said, as his team quickly found themselves fighting more guards in this new room.

'_Of all the-! Why did you guys risk it?!' _Miguel retorted.

"We needed the guard's pass!"

'_Well GET IT and stop screwing around! Head to the gateway room! And try not to teleport yourselves to MARS while you're at it!' _Miguel retorted, as the future spider is very furious with them for intentionally putting themselves at risk tampering with an unknown device.

"You really need to work on your people skills!" Peter quipped.

"Summer?" Ruby called out her descendant, who already knows what's up.

'_I'll put it on the to-do list.' _Summer quipped that she'll help Miguel work on his social skills.

"Spidey, work on that teleporter to take us back! We'll get the key!" Sonic blitzes his enemies while chasing the guard that's holding their precious key.

The guard was too focused running away from Sonic that he didn't look ahead to see Yang drop down before him and swinging a powerful fist on his face that instantly knocks him out. She kneels down and picks up the key telling the others, "Alright, I got the key. Let's get to that gate room."

Spider-Man had just finished interacting with the computers in this room to activate the giant teleporter muttering, "Hope this sends us back where we came from," before regrouping with his squad on the teleporter as it transports them back to the original room.

* * *

**Time Research Lab**

And thank the stars the teleporter brought them back in the Time Research Lab in one piece. "Doesn't look like Mars. We're back in this room." Sonic commented.

"Let's move and unlock that door!" Peter and his crew rush to the door that was blocking them to the Gateway Room. Yang uses the key she retrieved from the guard to unlock it that leads to a very long, very empty corridor.

**BGM End**

Quickly now, Team Amazing sprint through the hallway until they heard some loud rumbling coming from behind them. "What was that?!" Ruby remarked.

Sonic was the first to look behind what might be chasing them, and his face quickly drops to an annoyed frown as he recognizes their monstrous pursuer, "Was wondering what took him so long."

The security door suddenly opened for the Atrocity, as the mutated creature has finally woken up from the knockout gas earlier and is back on his relentless pursuit of the heroes to put an end to them forever. "Oh crap. The baby's awake." An annoyed Peter cursed. Atrocity angrily slams his monstrous fist on the ground, as it gets ready to rampage towards Team Amazing while they hurriedly escape his wrath. "Miguel! We're heading to the Gateway Room and junior's right on our tails!" Peter told his counterpart.

* * *

**Meanwhile in 2099…**

"Keep moving! We have to head off the CEO before he starts draining quantum energy, or who knows what could happen?" Miguel responded.

What's happening right now with Team 2099 is that they're about to reach their final destination. In order to stop the CEO from remaking the timeline, they headed off to his base of operations in the Alchemax building. Staring out the window, the heroes can see a pathway that connects the building to another large tower not far away from where they are standing.

"Is this it?" Silver solemnly asked his team leader if they are close to their destination.

"Yes, here it is." Miguel confirmed. "The CEO's tower…I'm coming for you, 'Boss'." He said with a low, menace-sounding voice as Team 2099 are about to come face-to-face with Miguel's so-called 'Boss' and Summer's great-uncle. The world's greatest hero turned into the ultimate villain that threatens the universe, Peter Parker.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: It's almost done, folks. We're nearing the end of **_**Edge of Time**_**. Team 2099 are about to confront the CEO to a final showdown at his headquarters. Next chapter should be a short one as well so I'll see if I can get more done today.**

**Tristan Waits: I'll keep the Lego Marvel Superheroes 2 idea in mind. That DOESN'T guarantee it's gonna happen.**

**Next time: Unscheduled appointment**

**Question of the Chapter: Discuss Peter and Miguel's friendship. How it has developed since their first meeting with each other.**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	18. Issue 16: Countdown to Disaster

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Title Screen**

**Spider-Man 2099: The name's Miguel O'Hara. I'm the Spider-Man from the year 2099. Thanks to Peter, we escaped from those failed freaks and are now on our way to fix the timeline. While his team are luring Atrocity back to the gateway, my team are heading to the CEO's tower to stop him from absorbing quantum energy. We're not letting you get away with this, "Boss"!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Issue 16: Countdown to Disaster_

**Alchemax (2099)**

Silver uses his powers to open a door and carefully walks into a long hallway. He stands in place as he silently looks around for any traps or enemies that would've gunned them down if they ran in recklessly. "Coast is clear, but we should take things slow just in case." He whispered to his allies to enter. Miguel and Summer quietly enter the room battle-ready for any surprises. The trio carefully walk through the room so they could reach the hallway that'll take them to the CEO's tower and confront the villain to a final showdown.

So far, so good. They haven't tripped up any alarms. But the trio knows full well they can't leave their guard down even for a split second while infiltrating to the super-powered CEO's tower. "It's quiet. Too shocking quiet." Miguel whispered.

**BGM-Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric OST-Lyric's Lair (Speed)**

'_ALERT! Engaging Counter Measure Level 1.' _And as expected, the security system noticed their presence and has engaged the countermeasures to eradicate them before they could reach the CEO. Security summons everything. From powerful robot guards to numerous missile-firing turrets and annoying kamikaze security droids. And all of them are targeting Team 2099 to kill them off, swift and painfully.

"Tol'ja we should've scheduled an appointment." Summer joked while getting in a fighting stance with her Scarlet Eclipse.

As their enemies start unleashing hell on them, Summer teleports herself and her friends away from the bullet storm that formed a large explosion. Turrets lock-on and fire several homing missiles on the heroes, but Silver stopped them all with his psychokinesis and threw them right back at the turrets and at some enemies. Spider-Man flies in the air destroying robots while dodging the kamikaze droids, grabbing some of them with his webbing and throwing them on other robots to explode on while saying, "We can't stay here fighting these guys! We need to hurry and break down the door!"

Summer continuously avoids getting blasted with her Semblance and swiftly uses it to strike down her enemies one by one in amazing succession joking, "Can't I get a free pass to visit the CEO? I'm family! You can keep these two!"

"Very funny, Sum!" Miguel said sarcastically while yanking a drone to his strong punch.

Another missile is fired at Silver and he again stops it with his powers, redirecting the missile to destroy the lock on the door that's blocking them into the next room. "Door's open! Hurry to a safe place!" The hedgehog leads his friends away from the security swarm into the next hallway.

'_Engaging Counter Measure Level 2!' _The security system strengthens the security in this room and adds killer lasers into the mix of robots and turrets.

"I thought you said this room was SAFE!" Miguel quipped, as the spider grunts and dodges the relentless bullets flying throughout the room.

"I thought it was!" Silver flew away from rapidly approaching missiles.

"Never assume anywhere in Alchemax is safe!" Miguel said before getting painfully lasered to the ground.

"Guys! I have an idea to clear the area!" Summer flips over gunfire and lands behind a large robot that's about to turn around to her.

"And that _is_?" Miguel flips over a missile and grabs it with his webbing to throw at another large robot.

"Just follow my lead." Summer's eyes glow with the power of a Maiden as she quickly destroys the big robot with her double-bladed scythe. She spins around with her weapon, slashing the air with it to summon a sizable tornado that's slowly swallowing up the small-fry enemies. "Miguel, fire a Spider-Saucer inside my tornado." She told him.

Miguel does what he's told and launches a Spider-Saucer inside the tornado and then asks, "Okay, and then what?"

"Silver, strengthen the tornado with your psychic powers." Summer told the psychic hedgehog.

"Like this?" Silver surrounds the tornado with his psychic energy, strengthening its ferocious power to swallow bigger enemies.

"And now watch as the Psychic Maelstrom make a mess." Summer shoots at the Spider-Saucer stuck inside the psychically-enhanced tornado, causing a powerful explosion with the tornado that obliterates most of their obstacles in a single team attack.

"That was awesome!" Silver smiled, amazed of the power of their Psychic Maelstrom.

"Great show, but we still got more guards incoming!" Miguel notices more guards and teleporting into the room, meaning they should get going while the going's good. As they escape the relentless robotic assault, Miguel fires another spider-saucer on a lock on the door and blows it up, opening a path into the next room as the door shuts before the guards.

**BGM End**

"We should be safe in here for now." Miguel stated.

"You just said there's nowhere in Alchemax that's safe." The naïve Silver reminded him of his own words.

Miguel looks at the hedgehog with an annoyed look saying, "Yeah, I know what I said, so I'll make this quick." He points to a nearby door, "The door right here will lead us to the CEO's tower. While Peter's group is dealing with Atrocity, it's up to us to stop the CEO from absorbing enough quantum energy to either remake the timeline in his image or accidently destroy the universe. Just want to let you know we're at endgame. There's no turning back once we cross this room."

"I know what's at stake and I KNOW we'll win this! We've come this far! We have to repair the damage Sloan and his gateway caused on the timeline!" Silver remarked, completely determined and confident of their victory.

Miguel is glad to hear that and focuses his attention on Summer and sincerely tells her, "Summer. You understand what we'll have to do if we can't talk the CEO out of his madness. I know it's an alternate version of him, but he's still your great-uncle and you have a lot of respect for him. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No way!" Summer retorted with a determined glare. "I'm not gonna stand here twiddling my thumbs while the rest of you and my family in the past are fighting for our future! I've come this far too, ya know! I'm not gonna give up when we're so close. We're a team. I want to see this to the end, even if it means I have to defeat my own great-uncle to save the world." She said with an unwavering expression on her face fitting of a Huntress that wants to protect the world no matter what obstacles get in their way.

As if he was expecting that kind of response from her, Miguel nods and smiles behind his mask saying, "Alright. With that settled, let's go pay the old man a visit."

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Danger Lurks**

The trio of heroes destroy the lock on the door that leads into a time-distorted hallway that connects the Alchemax building to the CEO's tower. The heroes sprint through it so they could reach the CEO, all while Peter is telepathically talking to them, _'Miguel! I've been thinking about the CEO!' _He said.

"Yeah, me too." Miguel responded.

'_Okay, listen: Don't even bother trying to get at him from behind. His spider-sense gives him the edge. But Captain America once told me that I put too much into my combo attacks and leave myself open for a few moments after them. I know I shouldn't, but I do.' _Peter gave his future friends some advice that might be helpful for their inevitable encounter with the CEO.

"Thanks. We'll do that." Miguel replied.

'_Yeah, well just…don't let the bad guys know.' _Peter quipped.

The team approaches the door blocking them into the tower, so Silver uses a psychic burst to blow down the door for the gang to enter another room. And before they could enter the CEO's office, more robot guards and even Black Cat clones are summoned as the last defense against the heroes.

"Still hiding behind your metal bodyguards? You've gone SOFT after all these decades! Face it: You're a gutless coward, Peter Parker!" Miguel insulted him while brutally destroying all of the robots.

'_Ex-CUSE me? Dude, what the hell?' _The Peter from the past felt that insult.

"I didn't mean you. I meant future you. It was nothing personal." Miguel apologized to the past counterpart of their current enemy.

'_Uh, it kinda was. I mean, yeah, take him down! But try not to piss off the super-powered corporate lunatic more than you have to, y'know?' _Peter remarked.

"Fair enough." Miguel responded while delivering a painful upward kick to a Black Cat's face.

**BGM End**

Silver psychically paralyzes the remaining bodyguards for his allies to quickly destroy and leave them on the ground, either in pieces or deactivated. Miguel picks up the pass key from one of the defeated guards that'll unlock the door into the CEO's office. This is it. A point of no return. Team 2099 shares one last silent look at each other, each of them looking confidently ready for the final confrontation, before Miguel unlocks the door and they enter the CEO's office.

Inside the office, the team don't find the CEO anywhere. Instead, they are confronted by another hologram of the CEO wearing some type of armored Battle Suit with a new Spider-Man emblem on the chest. _"I REALLY didn't want it to come to this. Guess it was inevitable, though. I mean, talk about your boss fights and family feuds, right?" _The CEO said with the old-fashioned Parker wit.

"What happened to you, Parker? You used to be the GREATEST of them all!" Miguel sincerely asked, as he and his team are still baffled how the world's greatest hero turned into this.

The CEO scoffs with a smile, _"Still am, sport. The one, the only, Spider-Man. Accept no substitutes…including you."_

"You have to listen to reason!" Miguel said.

"_No, I really don't. That's one of the joys of being in charge. So if you want to make this personal, you can join me in the Gateway room." _The CEO invited them to the arena for their final showdown before his hologram disappeared from the office.

A hole suddenly appears in the middle of the room which should drop Team 2099 directly into the Gateway Room. Meanwhile in the past, Team Amazing have about arrived at their Gateway Room ready to save the world from there as Peter declares, _'We're about to END this!'_

"The older you is some piece of work." Miguel remarked.

'_Why?! What happened?' _Peter asked.

Miguel replies, "Meeting up in the gateway room. I'm _really _starting to hate that place. But, like you said…it began there…"

'_And it's gonna end there.' _Peter finished.

The time has come. And time is running out. Both teams are headed to their respective Gateway Rooms to fix the damage Walker Sloan caused on the timeline. In the past, Team Amazing will be going up against Atrocity for the final battle. While in the future, Team 2099 are dropping down the hole to confront the CEO for a final showdown. It's up to them to defeat the ultimate enemies of their respective eras and restore the timeline to its former glory. If they don't win, then all hope is truly lost for all of time.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: Finale time. Two different fights, happening in two different eras, all at the same time. Team Amazing versus Atrocity. And Team 2099 versus the CEO. Look forward to the epic finale of the **_**Edge of Time **_**storyline.**

**Next time: A timeless conclusion!**

**Question of the Chapter: Imagine how the rest of Peter's friends (like Tails, Knuckles, and the rest of Team RWBY, etc.) would react when they hear of the CEO's actions in this story.**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	19. Finale: Over the Edge

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Title Screen**

**Amazing Spider-Man: Look out! It's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Everything's set! My team are at the gateway so we can finish off the Atrocity once and for all and fix the timeline. At the same time in the future, Miguel's team are gonna take on future me before he remakes the timeline. Time's running out. That Time Storm is gonna destroy everything pretty soon! But I'm sure together, across the spans of time, we will defeat our enemies and set everything right! Let's finish this!**

**BGM End**

* * *

_Finale: Over the Edge_

**Portal Room (Present)**

Time is running out. That Time Storm is going to wipe out all of time pretty soon if something isn't done. The Atrocity and the CEO are on the loose in the present day and 2099 respectively with plans of their own that threaten existence itself. The fate of the timeline rest in the hands of Team Amazing and Team 2099. Heroes from two different time periods. Working together to save everything and everyone they care about.

While the rest of Team Amazing are on the lookout for Atrocity, Peter's interacting with the computer terminal that operates the gateway while talking to Miguel, "Miguel! I'm getting ready to reverse the polarity! But, uh, just in case I blow up the universe, I just wanna tell ya—it's been fun!"

'_Have faith! I'm almost positive this'll work!' _Miguel responded.

The swirling energy in the time gateway turns from blue to a mixture of blue and orange as the computer announces, _'POLARITY REVERSAL COMPLETE.'_

At the same time, Ruby hears a familiar monstrous growl approaching their position and turns to Spider-Man shouting, "The Atrocity's here!"

Right on que, the temporal monstrosity itself makes its appearance in the Gateway Room as Spider-Man regroups with his friends for the final battle stating, "You all know what we gotta do! Let's finish this!"

"Your time has run out, Atrocity! We've let you play around more than enough for one day!" Sonic mocked him with a serious glare.

"_**GYRRAAAAAAAGH!" **_Atrocity roared angrily, as Team Amazing get into position for the final showdown in the present era.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Atrocity Boss Fight**

Atrocity ferociously springs his tentacles upon the heroes to attack and forces them to dodge for their lives. "Ruby, Yang, be extra careful of the tentacles! This thing is part Anti-Venom so he can still take away your powers!" Peter frantically dodged the tentacles while warning his friends.

"I'll try to stay out of 'arm's' way!" Yang puns while jumping away from the rampaging tentacles.

"Just what we need: more jokes!" Ruby quips while furiously deflecting as many tentacles as she could.

"You're lucky, Sonic, that you don't have to worry about the time squid draining your powers!" Peter said while hopping off the striking tentacles that almost grabbed his face.

"My speed's natural! I'm more worried how freakizoid is gonna groom that mustache! Being fused with Eggman didn't do it any favors." Sonic jokes while running on a tentacle to attack Atrocity in the face with a few Homing Attacks, but then surprisingly grabbed by another tentacle and then ruthlessly slammed on the floor a few times before getting thrown aside like worthless trash.

Another tentacle grabbed Ruby from behind while she was busy deflecting others, causing her to shout, "He's got me!"

"Hold on!" Spidey hits the tentacle with a quick axe-kick, freeing Ruby as he immediately turns his attention on Atrocity, "Gotta use my webbing to hogtie those tentacles long enough for this to work…" He spams his web-shoots at precise speeds closing all four of his tentacles, but it won't be long until it breaks itself free. "Hurry and shove it to the gateway!" He shouted to his allies, specifically to Yang and Sonic.

Sonic quickly revs up a powerful Spin Dash and blasts himself onto Atrocity's face, bouncing off of him and curls into a spinball for Yang to swiftly grab in her cybernetic right hand to increase her punching power. Yang delivers a powerful forward punch on Atrocity, staggering him for a bit as she barrages him with incredible fury of punches that slowly pushes him towards the gateway. But her strong punches just serve to annoy Atrocity as the beast rips off the webbing on his tentacles and uses them to smack her and the hedgehog sliding on the ground.

"He's too fat for any of our attacks to do any real damage, or make him budge!" Yang scowled.

Atrocity growls again as he furiously slams the ground with the strength to shake the entire Gateway Room and almost trip up the heroes. _'Seismic activity detected. Security override initiated.' _Because of Atrocity shaking the chamber, the security system summons some pillars into the room that are sparking with intense electricity.

"Miguel! The creature from planet squid's not going without a fight. Plus there's so much electricity flying around its…well…shocking. How badly can this screw things up?" Peter informs him of their troubles with Atrocity while his team are failing to put it down.

'_Not at all. Remember, Atrocity is vulnerable to electricity. Use it against him!' _Miguel reminded them of Atrocity's weakness.

"Duh! Should'a thought of that!" Peter facepalmed. "Yang, activate the Electric ISO-Dust in your gauntlet and arm to electrify your punches! Atrocity's weak to electricity! Me and Ruby will try to hold him down!"

"Got it!" Yang smirks as she smashes her fists together activating the Electric ISO-Dust to enhance her melee attacks with electrical properties. "You'll be shocked when you feel this!" She punned.

"Web Wispon! Give me Lightning Webbing!" Peter talked to his voice-commanded Web Shooters.

"Crescent Wispon: Ivory Lightning Mode!" Ruby talked to her voice-commanded weapon as well.

The scarlet huntress uses her gun to quickly paralyze Atrocity with a powerful lightning bolt, as Spider-Man ties him up with Lightning Webbing that painfully shocks him. Yang then dashes forward and assaults the paralyzed creature with a flurry of powerful attacks enhanced with her electrified punches that are finally damaging the beast. Quickly, Atrocity teleported away from her assault and broke free from the webbing as he uses his tentacles to brutally smack the three heroes aside.

"Yo, fatty mcsquidy! Forgot about me?" Sonic bounces off Atrocity's face with a surprise Homing Attack that lands him on top of one of the electrified towers to start mocking the creature with a teasing grin, "Can you catch me up here? No, course not. You're not only slow on your feet, but you're also dumb in the head to think of any clever tricks despite being merged with three evil scientists."

"_**GYRAAAAAGH!" **_The enraged Atrocity will not tolerate his mocking and opens portals in the floor to warp his tentacles through. The tentacles quickly appear on the pillar Sonic is standing on with a cocky grin as he was expecting this kind of attack to happen. The hedgehog then quickly jumps away just as the tentacles wrap themselves around the electrified pillar, electrocuting the duped Atrocity.

"It's shocked! Pummel him!" Sonic led this mighty assault on the vulnerable Atrocity, as Team Amazing show no mercy on him while delivering a powerful onslaught that further weakens him.

'_What's happening? We're about to reach the gateway room.' _Silver asked.

"Squid-boy's still hanging on, literally!" Sonic replies while furiously assaulting the electrocuted Atrocity.

'_Then try cutting loose a tentacle!' _Summer advised.

"Wait, we can do that?!" Ruby remarked in surprise.

'_Worth a try.' _Summer responded.

As the rest of Team Amazing pin Atrocity down as it's starting to show signs of recovering, Spider-Man quickly jumps on its back and latches his webbing on two of its tentacles. With a struggling grunt, Spider-Man rips off those tentacles and tosses them into the gateway, weakening Atrocity just in time as it recovers for a second round with the heroes.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the 2099 Portal Room…**

Team 2099 dropped down into their Gateway Room to confront the CEO for their final battle. They see the evil bossman standing on top of the gateway wearing some kind of robot spider exo-suit that looks and moves like an actual spider.

"I believe we had an appointment." Miguel joked to the CEO.

"Luckily I cleared my schedule for you." The CEO quipped. "I'm sorry it's come to this but…obviously you three are part of the problem, not the solution."

"How is watching the space-time continuum collapse any kind of solution?" Miguel retorted.

"Idiot." The CEO jumps off the gateway to personally confront his former friends. "I'm absorbing all the quantum particles being unleashed! I'll reshape the timeline _any way_ I wish long before it collapses. Think of it as playing dice with the universe. Einstein would have approved." He claimed.

Team 2099 stare at the evil bossman as they slowly approach him for the final showdown in 2099 while Miguel has this to remark, "Einstein's not here, so I guess we'll have to do!"

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-CEO Boss Fight**

"Spider-Man 2099 versus the Amazing Spider-Man! Let's figure out right now which one of us is the superior webhead of all time!" The CEO launches powerful missiles made of webbing at the heroes. The trio quickly dodged them while the missiles that failed to hit them explode upon impact on the ground.

"PETER! Looks like your future self took a page from Iron Man's old playbook! We're squaring off against…some kind of…Iron Spider outfit!" Miguel informed him while continuously dodging the homing web missiles.

'_Sounds like a crutch to me. If he really had confidence in his own speed and agility, he wouldn't be making with the heavy metal!' _Peter drew attention that the CEO might be weaker than him since he's using an Iron Spider Exo-suit to be on a more level playing field to Team 2099.

"Any other secret weakness you might have that we can use?" Summer asked him while deflecting and dodging the missiles.

'_His luck is abysmal. If Uncle Qrow were with you guys, you would've won already.' _Ruby joked.

"Kinda too late to dig up his corpse!" Summer quips while narrowly jumping away from an explosion.

Silver manages to paralyze some of the missiles and reflect them on the CEO, only for him to seamlessly avoid them with his suit's insane reflexes and spider-sense as if they've been amped up with some kind of special ability. "That was just embarrassing, Silver." The CEO mocked him.

Silver growls with a scowl stating, "Darn it! He still has his Hyper-Sense Semblance! It's almost impossible to touch him."

The CEO's spider-sense triggers to a teleporting attack coming from Summer and quickly dodges her, "Too slow, kid." He then mocked his great-niece.

"You're LONG overdue for a nap, uncle! You become a supervillain when you're grouchy!" Summer quips as she uses her Maiden powers to freeze his mechanical arms for a chance to attack him.

"Supervillain? Hurtful, kid. You need to be put on timeout." The CEO quickly breaks his legs free from the ice and jumps over her attack to fire red web balls of energy that knocks her away.

"Hurting your own niece? You really have gone off the deep end!" Miguel makes a mad dash alongside Silver to attack the dastardly CEO.

"She'll forget ever fighting her great-uncle after I've reshaped the timeline." The CEO remarked, right after dodging some of his enemies' swift attacks.

While everyone is fighting, wormholes start appearing inside the gateway room, and coming out from them are Atrocity's surprise tentacles slamming themselves on the ground. "What the? Friends of yours?" The CEO asked after noticing the tentacles.

"Uhm…yeah. We're just full of surprises." Miguel quips as Team 2099 briefly regroup. "He doesn't know about Atrocity! We can use that…especially the Anti-Venom part." He whispered to his allies of a plan to weaken the CEO.

"Okay. We'll follow your lead." Silver said.

Briefly in the past, Team Amazing are getting trashed by Atrocity before they quickly recover on their feet and fight him again. Right here in future, Team 2099 try to attack the CEO at once but he quickly dodged them. He jumps high into the air and gets ready to web-zip himself back down for an assault. While he does that, the heroes run over to a wormhole and wait for him to come down. "You guys are just making this easier for me." The CEO latches his webbing on the wormhole and zips down to attack them. But at the last second, Summer teleports the group away from his pincers and the wormhole, just as the tentacles rip through to grab the heroes. Instead, they grab the CEO and start draining him of his radioactive spider-powers.

"I…I don't understand this! How are those things…draining my powers?" The CEO struggled to say as he can feel his powers being drained from his blood.

"How? As quickly as possible, that's how." Miguel quipped.

With the CEO briefly incapacitated, it's time for Team 2099 to tear him a new one and go wild on him. Silver does his best trying to crush his pincers with his psychokinesis. Summer relentlessly strike his suit with Maiden-enhanced scythe attacks. And Miguel brutally assaults the main men himself with his lightning-fast talon strikes. But as soon as the tentacles start loosening their grip, the CEO breaks himself free and furiously slash the heroes away, only for them to quickly recover for another round with the madman.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the past…**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Atrocity Boss Fight**

"_**GYRAAAAAAAGH!" **_Atrocity angrily roars at Team Amazing as he now has to kill them with only two tentacles left. To make matters worse for the heroes, the Time Storm is going out of control. The Gateway Room is slowly being ripped apart along with the fabric of reality itself, as the heroes now find themselves fighting Atrocity in some orange timeless rift counting down to the destruction of the timeline.

"The gateway's going totally NUTS! What's happening on your side?" Peter asks Miguel while erratic time energy nonsense is slowly hurting Team Amazing, while they endure it and attack Atrocity.

'_Oh, no worries. Just time collapsing. Nothing that needs you guys to HURRY THE SHOCK UP!' _The sarcastic Miguel shouted in their heads.

"Okay, we get it! We're zapping the squid and detentacling it as fast as we can!" Peter barrages the beast with a continuous barrage of electrified web bullets to stun him.

'"_Detentacling?" Don't use made-up words!' _Miguel remarked.

"Right, what the 'shock' was I thinking?" Peter quips, quickly rolling away from a vicious tentacle slam alongside Ruby as Sonic and Yang attack it.

'_Guys, what's the hold up? We don't know how long we have before the gateway destroys everything!' _Silver frantically asked, while Team 2099 are frantically dodging the CEO's nasty attacks in their era.

"Let's hope it's one second more than we need!" Ruby delivers a deadly electrified slash to the creature's back while he's distracted with the others.

'_I'd rather not bring our deadline right up against the EDGE OF TIME! Now get the Atrocity in the gateway!' _Miguel hurried them to finish the job.

"Can't do it until we've finished detentaclising him!" Sonic attacks the tentacle that was slowly crushing Yang within its grasp, freeing her.

'_Oh come on! Now you guys are just TRYING to annoy me.' _Miguel retorted.

"You think too small. Everything we say is to annoy you." Peter quips, unleashing a devastating upward strike with an electrified web hammer.

Atrocity starts taking this fight seriously and uses Cinder's Fall Maiden powers to summon a giant flaming sword to wield in his monstrous left hand and aggressively starts swinging it on the heroes, smacking some of them away with ferocious swinging waves of fire. "Gotta feel bad for Cinder being merged into this male abomination!" Ruby said while furiously dodging Atrocity's sword swings with her Semblance.

"Slight improvement if you ask me!" Sonic joked, firing off a powerful wind blast from his kick to knock away the fire sword.

"Hey! Calamari breath! C'mere and suck down some serious juice!" Yang ruthlessly pummels the beast back with her powerful electrified punches for a brief moment until she made him angry. Furious, Atrocity uses his portals to teleport his tentacles to rampage towards her. Yang frantically uses the recoil of her weapon to dodge the surging tentacles, and it wouldn't have been enough if her little sister didn't come to her rescue using her Semblance. The Huntress sisters briefly landed on an electrified pillar and waited to jump off together when Atrocity stupidly wrapped its tentacles around it and is once again electrocuted.

"C'mon, let's dance! They call me the volts king! Like, a hundred thousand volts!" Peter activates his Hyper-Sense while encasing his fists in electrified webbing. As Sonic is about to attack Atrocity with a Light Speed Attack, Peter joins him with a Hyper-Sense-enhanced Maximum Spider. The two heroes use their enhanced speed and delivers an insane flurry of powerful hits on Atrocity, as the Huntresses join the assault and deliver a brutal double-attack on his chest. While Atrocity is weakened, Peter latches onto his back once again to rip off his remaining tentacles and throw them into the gateway, depriving the monster of all his weapons.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the future…**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-CEO Boss Fight**

Like what was stated before, the Time Storm is slowly ripping apart 2099 like a cosmic hurricane, while Team 2099 and the CEO are still fighting each other in the center of this hurricane.

"One, two, three, four! I declare a spider war!" The CEO jokes, trying to barrage Miguel with his missiles.

"Even after becoming a 100-year-old evil nutcase, you're still cracking those shockin' lame jokes!" Miguel flies and swerves away from the missiles to brutally tackle his boss in the chest.

"Jokes are timeless! Unfortunately, your time is running out!" The CEO viciously smacks the future spider away with a pincer. Immediately after, Silver pushes him towards one of the tentacles rising out of the ground, and while the CEO is near it, Summer blast the tentacle to have it smash him and weaken his powers again. "Draining my powers…again? Wait, I…I remember this…From a century ago…Feels like…When I'd be fighting…Anti-Venom." The CEO now recognizes that these tentacles possess the same power-draining ability like Anti-Venom.

"Soon you won't be feeling anything." Miguel stated, while Team 2099 are delivering a quick, but devastating barrage on his Exo-suit before he regains his strength for a deadly counterattack.

"Why are you guys are on the wrong side?" The CEO asked his former friends.

"That better be a joke." Summer scowls as she doesn't find that funny at all, "All of time is being destroyed while you're charging up quantum energy to reshape the timeline, while ALSO trying to kill your great-niece, your successor, and a kid with psychic powers!"

"I'll bring you back to life in the better world I will create! A world where no one will suffer the pain of loss and abandonment of a family member! A world that's not constantly under threat by mad scientists wanting to conquer it! I will be the ultimate hero to mankind, and I won't let anyone, not even you and your friends, to stop me!" The insane CEO unleashes a massive energy barrage on his enemies.

"Then we're done talking." Summer responded lowly as her eyes glow with mystical energy, as she has lost hope this version of her great-uncle can be saved. After dodging the energy barrage, Summer summons the full strength of her Maiden powers to create several spinning energy scythes in the air, each infused with the power of a specific element. She throws all of the elemental scythes at the CEO, but with the quick use of his Hyper-Sense, he perfectly dodges them all while they leave huge and devastating explosions in their wake.

"I have a century's worth of experience over you." The CEO mocked his relative, before he surprisingly found himself caught in Silver's psychic hold.

"Well, I have psychokinesis. Can you beat that?" Silver taunted him.

The CEO struggles to break free from the hedgehog's psychic grasp all while Miguel brutally knocks him closer to another tentacle with a swing-kick. He blasts the tentacle with a simple web-shot to have it smash onto the CEO and drain his powers again, much to his frustrated annoyance, "Whatever these things are…All they prove…is that you can't beat me…by yourself. I'm…the better man." He mocked Miguel while he's getting brutally beaten down by Team 2099.

"You're certainly the man who won't shut up, I'll give you that." Miguel quips, delivering several more attacks that'll mark the end of the second round between the team and the CEO as everyone quickly gets into position for the final round.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Meanwhile in the past…**

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-Atrocity Boss Fight**

The Time Storm is reaching critical mass. Pieces of the Gateway Room are swirling around the area as time is literally running out for the entire universe. It's Team Amazing's last chance to shove Atrocity into the gateway before everything is wiped out. Thankfully, without his tentacles and is too dumb to summon a flame sword, Atrocity has no defense for the heroes' final assault.

"He has nothing to protect himself anymore! Last chance! SHOVE HIM INTO THE GATEWAY!" Ruby sternly points at Atrocity for the final assault.

Atrocity roars, _**"GYRAAAAAAAA-!" **_until it was rudely interrupted with a fierce homing attack from Sonic to his face to push him back towards the gateway.

"Time's up, squid lips! Time for you to get outta our sight!" Sonic stated.

Team Amazing work together trashing Atrocity with their strongest attacks to push the creature. With every attack it receives, Atrocity is pushed one step closer to the gateway all while Peter is making fun of him, "I hate the thought of just punching you in the face. There's no imagination, no elegance, no…Aw heck, I'm goin' for it." Atrocity briefly summons his fire sword to swing at them, but they quickly hopped over it as Spider-Man webs the weapon away from his giant onto the floor, delivering a neck-breaking aerial spin-kick and joining his girlfriend for a powerful double-punch that briefly staggers him before the whole team continue pushing him backwards. "Y'know, the whole face punching thing is kind of fun. Well, more fun for me than you." Peter continuing mocking the temporal beast.

They're almost there. Atrocity is just a few inches away from the portal. The monster can feel the portal trying to suck him in and struggles against it, planting himself like a tree so he wouldn't budge for any more of their silly attacks.

"ONE MORE PUSH!" Sonic revs up a Spin Dash for one final Light Speed Attack. Spider-Man gets his fist ready for a giant webbed punch while activating his Hyper-Sense Semblance. Yang pulls back her right fist for one devastating punch as her eyes turn red and her hair flares up in flames from her raging Semblance. And Ruby prepares to burst into petals with her Semblance towards Atrocity for a final scythe swing.

**BGM End**

Team Amazing unleash their most devastating attacks on the Atrocity as one for that final push they needed to shove the temporal beast into the gateway, defeating him at last. "Woo! Haha!" Spider-Man hollered. A small burst of energy from the gateway does knock back the heroes a bit but nothing they can't stand up from, "Did it! Miguel! It's over!" Peter said, only for him to see the gateway is still out of control despite shoving Atrocity into it, "I THOUGHT it was over!" He corrected himself.

* * *

**In 2099…**

"He thinks it's over, doesn't he?" The CEO joked, standing before the gateway in his time while confronting Team 2099, "Don't see any fat ladies singing though…"

* * *

**Present Day…**

"Miguel! It's still out of control! You need to lock it down on your end! And if you do…actually, I dunno. What happens if you do?" Peter asked.

* * *

**2099…**

"Then the backlash should collapse the quantum bridge and overwrite all of this, wiping it from existence. And don't say if!" Miguel jumps and bounces off a giant piece of metal that was ripped off, "We can still take the CEO!" He said, as the metal piece almost hit the CEO until it was smacked away.

The CEO briefly shakes his pained head before resuming his final fight with Team 2099. But because he's too focused on them, he doesn't notice the worrisome sparks flying off his Exo-suit. "Miguel! Something's happening to his suit!" Silver noticed himself.

"His armor's starting to overheat. He can't control the energy! Just as I figured." Miguel remarked, as it would seem the CEO is losing control over the massive amounts of quantum energy he's absorbing, meaning this is Team 2099's last chance to defeat him for good.

**BGM-Spider-Man: Edge of Time OST-CEO Boss Fight**

And like in the past, the Time Storm is becoming increasingly unstable in 2099 and is only a matter of time until the timeline is destroyed. The CEO doesn't care about that judging from his sinister smile. All he sees is the perfect opportunity to complete his plan with the quantum energy. "Perfect! The time storm has reached the ideal level for harvesting the quantum particles! Which is a fancy way of saying: It's over for you, Miguel." The CEO dashes over to strike Miguel with his sharp, metal pincers.

Miguel quickly flies back away from his attacks and web barrages him while retorting, "There's no way you can pull this off! You're bluffing, Parker!"

'_I…I am?' _Peter remarked, sounding confused.

"Not you, Parker. The other Parker." Miguel told him while barraging the CEO with talon strikes.

"Keep telling yourself that. If it makes you feel better." The CEO knocks back Miguel with a brutal, double-sweep attack from his waldoes.

"HA!" Silver paralyzes the CEO briefly for Summer to rain down a mystical onslaught of electrical bullets from her dual-pistols on her great-uncle. The CEO struggled from the relentless barrage until he broke free from Silver's power and leaps over to smack the hedgehog down then quickly turn his attention to Summer for a piercing strike.

"Time Paradox!" Miguel uses quantum causality to slow down the CEO before he could've killed Summer and the brutally kicks him away with a swing-kick.

The CEO growls angrily at his enemies for their constant interference with his plans, "If you're going to use quantum energy against me, THEN I'LL DO THE SAME!" He crawls on top of the time portal and starts harvesting for its quantum energy for an insane purpose. With enough quantum energy, he fires a massive beam at the surprised heroes. Silver quickly flies away while Summer teleports and Miguel uses a decoy as they all just barely managed to avoid get annihilated by the devastating quantum blast.

"Shock! You're NOT bluffing! You're INSANE!" Miguel remarked with an equally shocked look that he shares with his teammates.

"I'm not insane! I'm just focused!" The CEO remarks while sounding like a focused madman.

'_What's going on?!' _Peter asked.

"Well, a century's worth of guilt has made you nuts and you're trying to kill us using weapons powered by quantum energy." Miguel frantically quips while dodging the CEO's insanely painful leg strikes.

'_Peter, after this, we're taking you to therapy!' _Sonic quipped.

"The first thing I'm going to do when I control time is wipe this entire fight out of existence retroactively." The CEO jumps back from the numerous debris being psychically thrown at him by Silver.

"The only thing that's going to be wiped is the floor, with you." Miguel launches a spider-saucer at him, only for it to get swiftly knocked away like a paper ball that can blow up.

"Come up with better material." The CEO quips while preparing to use the gateway again to fire another quantum beam.

"Like your jokes are any funny." Summer blasts him with a powerful electrical shot that causes him to lose control over his own suit.

"The suit's jammed! How could you do this to your own great-uncle?!" The CEO asked, falling off the portal with a jammed suit that he can't fix, not while Team 2099 are about to finish him off.

Miguel ferociously uppercuts the CEO to be grabbed and topples him closer to the gateway stating, "I told you it could only end like this," while pinning his mechanical arms onto the edges of the portal with thick, strong webbing that's almost impossible for him to break away while he's weakened.

With the CEO pinned on the gateway, it's time for Team 2099 to deliver the coup-de-grace. Miguel latches two weblines onto the gateway and pulls on them as far away as he could with all his strength. Silver gives him an extra boost and wraps a psychic tether around his waist to pull back with all his strength. And Summer uses her Maiden powers to surround Miguel with a multi-elemental boost enhancing his striking power to the top for that final attack. And they do all of this while the CEO keeps on babbling and babbling for them to ignore, "All those people…I could have saved…YOU'RE THE REAL VILLAINS HERE! I TRIED to warn you, guys. I REALLY did. You've no one to blame but yourselves. Maybe the most merciful thing to do is just wipe you all out of existence entirely. Save us both some aggravation."

"Oh, shut up!" Team 2099 simply responded to his endless babble.

Silver lets go of Miguel from his energy tether, as the elementally-enhanced Miguel rockets from his slingshot at lightning speed to utterly decimate the CEO with a devastating drop kick to the face that finally shuts him up. That all-out attack was more than enough to deliver the final push to shove the CEO straight into the gateway. The CEO screams as he is being wiped out from existence as the gateway begins to overload and collapse in on itself. Miguel lands between his two friends as Team 2099 silently turn around walking away like badasses from the overloading gateway. It then explodes, unleashing a gigantic burst of temporal energy that consumes the timeline with a big bright light, signifying that they're work is over.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Present Day**

It's over. Thanks to the heroes from both eras destroying the gateways, the timeline is finally resetting back to normal. Fully repaired from the damage caused by Walker Sloan. In the present day, Team Amazing regroups outside on a random rooftop as they stare at the Alchemax building transforming back to the good, ol' Daily Bugle, meaning that Alchemax no longer exist in the Heroic Age and control the entire world.

"It's…It's all back to normal." Peter remarks in a great relief, happy to see the timeline has returned to normal.

* * *

**Alchemax 2099**

"Same here." Miguel and his team look through a window inside the Alchemax building and is relieved to see Nueva York has also returned to normal.

"If both your times are repaired, then that means my time is back to normal too." Silver smiled.

* * *

**Present Day**

Sonic gently rubs his head and smiles saying, "Yup. I can feel my memories of the old world returning. I remember everything now!" He said, which also means Team Amazing have regained their memories of the original timeline.

"What happened to Anti-Venom and the others that were merged into Atrocity? We didn't kill them, did we?" Ruby wondered what has become of the beings that made up Atrocity in the first place.

"Eh, I'm sure they're fine. The timeline only snapped back to normal." Yang casually shrugged, having a good feeling those guys are still alive but with massive headaches.

"Ok but…if the timeline snapped back to normal…If none of it happened…how do the seven of us remember it?" Peter asked a very important question. "I mean, we've got two different sets of memories in our brains. Shouldn't that be making us…I dunno…crazy?"

* * *

**2099**

Team 2099 are traveling through a hallway leaving Alchemax while Miguel swings and replies to his question quipping, "Heh, crazy? We already dress in skin-tight costumes and fight bad guys for free. Not to mention we're friends with talking animals and women wielding ridiculous weapons."

"Ridiculous/_Ridiculous_?!" The Rose family from two eras retorted.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Okay. CraziER." Peter quipped.

* * *

**2099**

"You really want a five-hour lecture on temporal paradoxes?" Miguel asked, while Team 2099 are crawling through an air vent.

* * *

**Present Day**

"Sure…why not?" Peter remarks while facing the morning sunrise triumphantly with his three friends. "As it turns out, looks like I have all the time in the _world._" The Amazing Spider-Man grabs ahold of Yang, who passionately doesn't mind, as they swing off the building together. Sonic and Ruby quickly catch up to them through the city to listen to Miguel's lecture, as everyone from both time periods enjoy themselves after another grand adventure that spanned throughout time itself.

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: And that's it for **_**Edge of Time**_**, ladies and gentlemen. As usual, there will be an epilogue to close off this story, so keep a lookout for that. What's next on the agenda? Well, we're approaching the end of the "Spider-Verse Saga". Just two more stories to go. Want to know what they are? Here it is:**

**Next story will be titled: **_**United Heroes Adventures: Ultimate Fantasy**_**. It's time, folks. We're returning to the Ultimate Universe. Amazing Spider-Man will be visiting the Ultimate Universe to team up with Ultimate Spider-Man, but it won't be Peter Parker. Instead, it'll the grand introduction of Miles Morales to the series. This "mini-story" will be taking a lot of elements from the "Spider-Men" comic from 2012 and will take little inspiration from the "Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse" movie from 2018. **

**Other characters that are planned to appear in the next story include: Scarlet Spider, Knuckles the Echidna, Yang Xiao Long, and Blake Belladonna.**

**Adam Taurus and the White Fang are also planned to make an appearance as the main villains after a long absence.**

**Then we have the finale story to the "Spider-Verse Saga", simply titled: **_**United Heroes Adventures: Spider-Verse**_**. Can't say much about this story yet. All I can say is expect ALL the spiders that were introduced in this series to make an appearance, and thensome. PM me if you're interested helping me write this story or have ideas of your own and we'll talk.**

**And for those wondering, the **_**Team Sonic Racing **_**adaptation will be pushed back to the next saga since it might fit with its central theme.**

**Question of the Chapter: What are your thoughts as a whole on **_**Edge of Time**_**? What did you like? What did you dislike? Where does it rank compared to the other stories? Which is still your favorite "United Heroes" story in the whole series and why?**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


	20. Epilogue: Legacy

_Epilogue: Legacy_

**Tails' Workshop, Mystic Ruins**

**BGM-Sonic X OST-The White Flower on Top of the Hill**

Everything's blissfully peaceful inside Tails' Workshop, the home of Tails located on the Mystic Ruins near New Vale City where the fox cub conducts his various projects or hang out with several of his friends. Right now, both are happening inside the workshop. While Tails is working on the Tornado, his friend Knuckles is taking a snooze on the couch. Blake is sitting on a chair minding her own business reading a book, while Team JNPR are trying out a new VR video game near the cat faunus. Amy and Weiss are also hanging out with their friends, specifically talking with one of their newer friends, Cindy Moon, also known to New Vale as the spider-heroine, Silk.

"Glad you get to hang out with us today, Cindy." Amy smiled.

"I'm glad too. I need a break trying to figure out what happened to my parents, while also picking up Peter's slack on the crime-fighting." Cindy said. "Where IS Peter anyway? Is he busy? I haven't heard from his lately." She asked her two friends.

"Dunno. I heard he and Yang were going on a date last night, but I haven't heard from them since. Same thing with Ruby and Sonic." Weiss ponders about the whereabouts of her missing friends. "That's strange. Wonder what's going on with them?"

While he's still tinkering with the Tornado, Tails hears a knock on the door, "I'll get it!" The fox cub runs to the door, believing it's Sonic and the others wanting to come in as he happily opens the door, "Hey guys, where ya-?" But just as he opened the door for his guests, the young fox quickly got a surprise look on his face and shouts, "WAH!"

**BGM End**

Knuckles instantly wakes up from his nap after hearing Tails' scream and joins the rest of his friends facing the people that got Tails all shocked. "What's wrong, Tails?" Weiss asked the fox cub. She looks at the four individuals that she clearly recognizes as friends and shares the same surprised reaction like Tails and soon the rest of her friends of what become of her four friends and shouts, "What the heck happened to you guys?!"

It's Team Amazing that Weiss is shouting after they have returned from their latest adventure saving the timeline, which came at the cost of them looking severely beaten up with their torn-up clothes and tattered faces. The four friends sheepishly chuckle while simultaneously rubbing the back of their heads in embarrassment from looking like a mess to their friends.

"You wouldn't BELIEVE what we went through today." Spider-Man told his shocked friends.

"Are you guys alright? Where've you been?" Tails concernly asked his four friends.

"We're fine. Just got done saving the universe again and listening to a telepathic, five-hour lecture on temporal paradoxes from Miguel." Sonic told his friends as the team walks into the workshop.

"Miguel? You mean Miguel O'Hara from 2099? Did something happen in the future?" Weiss asked, concerned for what might've happened for her futuristic spider-friend and how his troubles affected her friends in this era.

"Yes, and it was…quite the doozy this time." Ruby said with a sigh of relief, as the memories of her recent adventure is still fresh in her mind.

"What do you mean? Seriously, what HAPPENED to you guys?! It looks like you got killed and was brought back to life." Cindy asked.

Peter sheepishly chuckles and replies, "Yeah, uh…funny story about that…" while the rest of the Team Amazing continue smiling sheepishly.

The rest of their friends silently tilt their heads to the side simultaneously with confused looks as they all respond at the same time asking, "…Huh?"

* * *

**Sometime later…**

"Let me see if we got this right _one more time_: This Sloan guy built a time gateway. Went back in time. Established Alchemax much earlier than intended. You three got KILLED. And the timestream was completely altered?" Tails remarked.

Team Amazing spent a good hour or so explaining to their wildly shocked friends of everything about their recent adventure with Team 2099, since their friends have no memory of the timeline being altered after they fixed it.

"With all of time almost getting destroyed in the end, again." Yang jokingly stated.

"Wow. I can't believe all of that really happened…" Weiss remarks, still in a little shock while processing everything that happened in that alternate timeline.

"I can't believe Ruby will have a granddaughter in the future!" Jaune remarks after being surprised of the existence of Summer Rose 2099.

"Great-granddaughter, technically." Ruby sheepishly corrected him.

"Does that mean you're dating someone?" Knuckles asked the young huntress.

Ruby quickly gets embarrassed by his question retorting, "No! Why do people keep asking me that?! I'm not dating anyone! Not now anyways."

"And what of this 'Atrocity' you guys mentioned? You said Anti-Venom, Shadow, and Cinder were merged into that thing?" Blake asked.

"Along with Sloan, Eggman, and Doc Ock. Since the timeline's back to normal, they probably don't remember ever merging into Atrocity." Sonic stated. "We'll check up on Shadow and the other 'Thunderbolts' later. Right now, I just wanna relax. Dying can take a lot outta ya." He joked.

Knuckles crossed his arms stoically after hearing everything about the alternate timeline and the dark future his friends had to battle. There's just one more thing left that he wants to discuss, "If all what you guys are saying is true, then that means, in that alternate future…"

Everyone starts wearing worried looks on their faces as they turn their heads staring at Peter, who already knows what they're about to ask him. "Peter, you…you almost got the universe destroyed…?" Amy solemnly asked him.

Peter silently looks away from his friends in shame after they have been told the full story of the horrified actions his future self, the CEO, caused that risked reality itself in pursuit of total power. "...That's right." Peter closed his eyes, confirming everything, "Future me became so wrapped up with guilt that while he was CEO of Alchemax, he took advantage of Sloan's time gateway and wanted to use that to remake the timeline and bring everyone he loved back to life, nearly destroying the universe along the way."

Obviously, Peter's friends are disgusted and horrified to have learn about his actions as the CEO in the future. "My god, Pete…How does someone like you…become that…?" Cindy solemnly asked him.

"I just…I don't know." Peter somberly responded.

"It sounds to me that anti-aging drug future you took must've had a negative side-effect on your radioactive blood, causing your mind to deteriorate over the years. That's what I theorize anyway." Tails said, speculating that's how the CEO became evil.

"So lesson of the day: Don't do drugs." Nora joked.

"Nonetheless, that doesn't excuse the horrible things I done, or WILL do…" Peter said, drowning in his own guilty sorrow.

"That all happened in a different timeline, Peter. It's alright. We don't blame you for anything." Blake sincerely said in an attempt to comfort her friend.

"You sure? I used a sample of your DNA to create a clone of Black Cat. It would make perfect sense if neither of you trusted a monster like me after violating you like that." Peter shamefully looks away from Blake, feeling responsible for every horrible action the CEO caused.

"You're not a monster. I MET a real monster, and you're nowhere NEAR on the same level like him." Blake said, referencing her former partner, Adam Taurus, "I don't speak for Black Cat, but I still trust you, Pete. We all do. You're NOT the CEO. You only became that way in the future because you lost everything you hold dear. You were alone for an entire century. That would break any person, including the best of us." She said sincerely, still placing her complete trust in Peter.

"You don't ever have to worry about becoming the CEO. You only became him because Alchemax existed in this time." Sonic added to help further assure Peter he'll never turn out like the CEO.

"That still leaves the possibility I might become something similar, or worse. How do I prevent myself from becoming the very thing I fight against every day?" Peter asked, as the hero wants to know how to prevent himself from ever going bad like the CEO.

**BGM-Sonic and the Black Knight OST-** **Live Life: Merlina and Sonic**

Suddenly, Peter feels someone gently placing their hand on his left shoulder and looks to see its Yang smiling at him saying, "You have us. A family. People who love you and support you."

"But it's because you guys died is why future me went insane." Peter replied somberly.

Ruby then smiles and says, "Then we'll just have to get stronger for your sake. You're the world's greatest hero and an inspiration to all of us. We'll do anything to help you, just as you helped us."

Sonic then steps forward facing Peter to sincerely say to his bro, "Everything has an end, whether intentional or not. You gotta stop looking at the past and keep moving forward to the future. Live life to the fullest with the time we have left. That's what I think…" He smiled, as the rest of their friends seem to agree with him.

Peter takes a moment to process his friends' motivating speech assuring him that he'll never become something like the CEO ever, not as long as he still has his friends now who'll continue to support him until the end of time. A smile starts to form on his muzzle as he stares at his friends and responds by saying, "You might be onto something…Thank you."

**BGM End**

"I'm curious." Amy switches topic to something she's been meaning to ask. "While you guys were stuck in 2099, did you learn anything else about our futures?"

Peter ponders her question for a second and scratches his hair replying, "Huh? Hmm…I _think _I remember learning something about you and Sonic living happily ever after." He joked.

**BGM-Sonic Riders OST-High Flying Groove**

"WHAT?!" Sonic yelled angrily.

"Really?!" Amy cupped her hands in pure happiness.

"No-no-no-no-no! He's LYING! Why did you say that?!" Sonic angrily faced the webheaded jokester.

"I dunno. Maybe I'm holding a grudge from earlier." Peter remarks with a conniving smirk to the hedgehog's annoyed face, as his joke was a means to payback Sonic earlier for almost spilling the beans to Yang about the wedding ring the CEO left in his office.

"Oh? Maybe I should tell everyone about that ring we found at the CEO's office next to Yang's picture." Sonic retorted.

Hearing her name pop up in the conversation quickly caught Yang's curiosity as she asks, "Ring? What ring?"

Peter instantly got frightened and grabbed Sonic by the neck and covering his mouth with his hand. He nervously chuckles to Yang saying, "I-It's nothing! Future me was just experimenting with those golden power rings Sonic likes collecting. That's all! None of your concern, sweetie."

For a brief moment, Sonic moved his friend's sticky hand away from his mouth to quip, "Actually it kinda is." before Peter punched his head to shut him up.

Yang tilts her head as she's now more confused and curious, "Are you hiding something from me?" She asked Peter.

"Nooooo…" Peter responded while looking away from his girlfriend.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" Yang crossed her arms while staring at her boyfriend.

"Nooooo…" Peter quipped while Sonic struggles to break free from his friend's strong grasp.

"Is there something we should know about?" Tails asked Ruby, since he has a feeling she also knows what secret Peter wants to keep a secret.

Embarrassed, Ruby chuckles while sheepishly rubbing the back of her hair saying, "It might be best I not say anything. For my sake."

There's another knock on the door and Ruby decides to be the one to answer it. She opens the door and is a little surprised to see its Silver the Hedgehog that came to visit, "Silver? What're you doing here?" She asked the time traveler.

"Thought I take a quick look for myself if everything in this time period has returned to normal." Silver said. The hedgehog then gets a quick peek into the workshop to Sonic and Spider-Man fighting each other like children, which leaves him quite confused, "Uh, why are they fighting each other?"

"They're just happy things are back to normal." Ruby joked. She turns back facing Silver as she has something to ask him, "Before you go back to your time, Silver, can you passage a message to Summer for me?"

"Sure. What kind?" Silver asked, wondering what Ruby wants to send to her great-granddaughter.

**BGM End**

* * *

**Miguel's Apartment, Nueva Vale (2099)**

After coming back from saving all of time, Summer sighs and takes some time to relax on Miguel's couch. Spidey 2099 himself takes off his mask in the room after a long day while his partner talks to him, "So glad to be back home in a time not controlled by my evil great-uncle." She joked.

"Yeah. The timeline is restored that has my father still in control of Alchemax." Miguel quipped.

"Yup. All is right in 2099." Summer jokingly remarks.

"I am sorry you had to fight your great-uncle like that and wipe him out of existence." Miguel shamelessly rubs the back of his head while apologizing that his friend had to essentially kill her own relative.

"It's okay. That Peter Parker wasn't the one I knew from the stories anyway." Summer smiled, not faltered that she helped kill the CEO. "It was a dream come true working together with the original Spider-Man and Sonic the Hedgehog, and of course Grandma Ruby and Aunt Yang. I have a better understanding what you meant the last time you went to the past. About upholding the legacies of our predecessors and ancestors. The CEO wanted to remake the world and bring back those that he lost over the years. But he forgotten that though they're gone, he should still cherish the memories that he had spending time with them. The old heroic era is gone. We can't do anything about it except build a better tomorrow made from their legacies. Just like how you are upholding Spider-Man's legacy, and I am with my family's legacy. Just in our own way to the best of our abilities." She said, having come to terms of the legacy she is carrying for the rest of her life, and plans to be the best Huntress that she possibly could.

Miguel smiles at her and nods saying, "Glad you learned something. Sounds like you enjoyed your first-ever time traveling adventure."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it so much I don't EVER want to do it again." Summer quipped, which got a little chuckle from Miguel.

Then, the apartment door opens for Silver to walk into after returning from his brief visit in the past. "Silver, is everything okay in the past?" Miguel asked the hedgehog.

Silver nods, "Yup. Everything's back to normal. I should probably head back to my time soon. It's been great working together with all of you."

"It was nice teaming up with you, Silver. Wish I got the chance to talk to Grandma Ruby one more time before the chronal link broke down." Summer said, wishing she had more time to talk with her ancestor.

"That's right. Ruby wanted me to pass you a message before I left." Silver told the 2099 huntress.

"Really? What did she say?" Summer asked curiously.

"I didn't have time to record it or anything, but she said, 'She was happy to save the world with you' and 'You're a proud addition to the family', and that 'she looks forward meeting you for the first time when you're born in her time'. And also that she loves you." Silver paraphrased the message Ruby want to pass to her great-granddaughter in 2099.

After hearing her great-grandmother's message, a bright happy smile forms on Summer's face as she gets a little teary-eyed saying, "I love her too. Thanks for passing the message, Silver." She gives the time-traveling hedgehog a passionate hug, "Think you can pass a message of my own to her?"

"Let's…not turn me into a time-traveling mailman." Silver sheepishly responded.

**BGM-Sonic Battle OST-Happy Theme**

"Okay, fine. Guess I'll spend the rest of the day teaching Miggy how to be a proper gentleman." Summer joked.

"What are you talking about?" Miguel remarks while raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I promised my family to help work on your people skills and rough you up for almost getting them killed repeatedly." Summer said with teasing smile.

"Do NOT pin all of that on me! You didn't do much from almost getting them killed!" Miguel retorted.

"Maybe, but I have a legacy to uphold." Summer shrugged.

"How is any of that upholding the legacy?! It's like you're trying to ask me out on a date!" Miguel argued.

Summer's cheeks instantly turn red as she argues, "No! That's not what I'm doing! Of course, it would help teach you some manners! Maybe I should invite you to Beacon to be a guest instructor sometime and teach my class the laws of Quantum Dynamics and Temporal Paradoxes!" She joked.

"I had to spend over FIVE HOURS teaching your grandmother and her team the theory on Temporal Paradoxes and none of them barely understood a thing! Even you!" Miguel retorts back.

"Maybe if you just explained it right. You work at Alchemax with all their crazy advanced technology that can communicate through time. Maybe you could use some of them to talk faster like Peter said, I dunno…" Summer scratches her confused head.

Miguel sighs while pinching his own nose, "Oh, brother…What did you get me into, Parker?" He muttered. Meanwhile, Silver is just standing on the sidelines watching his friends argue like a married couple, laughing to himself sheepishly since he saw Peter and Sonic arguing in the past before he left.

**BGM End**

* * *

**BGM-Sonic the Hedgehog CD OST-Title Screen (Japanese Ver.)**

**KFX Here: I should also point out that since Peter remembers everything from the alternate timeline (which has been erased from history similar to Sonic 06), that means he also retained his "Hyper-Sense" Semblance. **

**superjoeyf721: I've already teased who the main villain(s) are gonna be in **_**Spider-Verse**_** not too long ago.**

**Alexandria Prime: No! Ruby didn't steal the ring. That was left in the alternate 2099, which has been erased from existence.**

**Remember: I have a forum page! Link can be found on my homepage or search for the "United Heroes Series" forums!**

**BGM End**


End file.
